Bear Essentials
by Drama-Duchess
Summary: The Brown's camping trip turns sour when Ephram is attacked by a bear. Escaped but wounded, will anyone find him before it's too late?
1. Grizzly Encounters

Disclaimer: IF they were mine, I would actually be making money off this - haha!  
  
Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Sorry it took so long to produce new material. I do apologize but I haven't exactly been slacking. I've been working on two stories simultaneously. I've decided to take a stab at writing a "Hack" fanfic. The first chapter shall be posted if and when fanfiction.net decides to add "Hack" to its list of TV shows. But until then, here is my latest Everwood fic. This was an idea that came to me while romping through the trails of the Front Range and experiencing wildlife first hand during my recent trip to Colorado. The story takes place sometime during Everwood's first season. Enjoy!  
  
Title: Bear Essentials  
  
Chapter 1: Grizzly Encounters  
  
A burning sensation from the tightness of coarse rope against raw flesh around his wrists woke him from his darkened state. He had no idea how long he'd been out. He squinted into the darkness for any hints on his whereabouts. It appeared to be some sort of jail or dungeon or torture chamber. Four stoned walls surrounded him. It was definitely not a time to be claustrophobic. Suspended from the ceiling was a twine of thick rope. The end of this rope bound his skinny wrists together holding up his weight. His knees sagged almost touching the ground. He looked down at his body. His tattered clothes had been ripped to near shreds. There appeared to be no signs of injury to his torso nor did he feel any pain. How did he get here? He pulled at the rope to free himself but it was useless. The more he tugged and struggled, the tighter the rope became.  
  
"Help!" He cried. "Oh Somebody, Help!" His voice echoed in the darkness. He wanted to cry.  
  
Somewhere in the distance, a rumbling sound emerged causing the ground to shake. He thought for sure the ground was going to split open and swallow him whole. Sounding like a jackhammer, the noise grew louder and louder. The dull stones of his cell trembled and loose soil sprinkled over him resembling black rain. He spat out the dry debris that got caught in his mouth. The strange noise continued to grow closer and closer. Suddenly, the noise stopped short for a few seconds followed by a deafening explosion as one of the stoned walls crumbled to the ground. In an instant, something ripped through the twine of rope above him severing its hold on his wrists. He fell over backwards and landed flat on his back. An unexplainable magnetic force was pulling his body to the cold floor making it impossible to budge no matter how hard he struggled.  
  
He turned his head to the direction of the crumbled wall. Through the murky hole appeared a blinding white light. After the big cloud of dust settled, he was able to see a shadow approaching out of the fog. It was in the silhouette of a woman. The light outlined her tall slender hourglass figure. Her hips swayed from side to side as she walked towards him in a calm fashion. His eyes widened with excitement as she came into focus. She held something in her hand.  
  
It was a Colt military firearm. The barrel of the gun was still smoking as she gripped it casually in her right hand. It just dawned on him that the mysterious woman had shot off the rope that bound his bruised wrists together. He held his breath as the woman came into view. She was strikingly beautiful and equally sexy. Her long black hair was tied back and weaved into a single braid down her back. She wore a shiny skintight black, cropped tank top and matching short trunks that revealed her long tanned athletic legs. Twin black leather gun holsters were strapped to her bare thighs. The heel of her tall, laced combat boots scuffed the ground creating little puffs of dust as she walked.  
  
"I've come for you, Ephram." She said while inserting the automatic pistol back into her holster.  
  
*She knows my name. How did she know my name??* Thoughts raced through his mind.  
  
The woman came to a stop in front of his body. She dropped to her knees and examined him with her blazing green eyes. Not only was he robbed of his ability to move, his vocal chords were taken as well.  
  
"Don't you know who I am?" The mysterious woman said with her nose coming just inches away from his. "I know who you are. Ephram Brown. I've kept tabs on you for a long time now."  
  
Ephram opened his mouth to talk but his words only came out in exhaled grunts. *Why can't I talk??* He thought.  
  
"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She spoke as her stoic and professional facial expression turned into a playful one. "I think I know what you want." She purred with a raised eyebrow.  
  
With a nervous eye, Ephram blinked at her both curiously yet afraid that his teenage fantasy was coming true. He wasn't sure whether he should be scared or extremely happy. Her huge fierce green eyes were two icy emeralds. They pierced through his dull greenish-gray eyes. She was reading him. To avoid eye contact, he decided to focus his gaze at something else to deter the awkward position - which proved to be a big mistake as she stood on all fours hovering a good distance above him. His eyes absentmindedly trailed down to her chest. Her low cut tank top hugged her bosoms tightly exposing her cleavage adding even more seduction to her voluptuous figure.  
  
"Do you like what you see?" She said with a flirtatious grin.  
  
"Yes." Ephram piped finally finding his voice. 'Yes' was the only word his throat allowed him to say. He wanted to add to his response but it was like as if a big cotton ball clogged his voice box.  
  
"I knew you would." She curled her thick red pouty lips. Moving closer to the boy, she breathed on his cheek. "You like me, don't you?" She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Yes." Ephram gulped. Beads of sweat dotted his forehead. The minty scent of her breath lingered as he watched her through the corner of his eye.  
  
"Then you won't mind if I touched you." She declared. Her hands innocently massaged his shoulders with gentle pleasure. Ephram was shaking like a leaf from pure shock and stimulation. "Does that feel good?" She asked.  
  
"Yes." Ephram replied obediently.  
  
"Would you like me to kiss you?" She said with mischief written all over her voice when the massage came to an end.  
  
"Yes." Ephram said anxiously. He closed his eyes and braced himself for the heavenly lip lock promised by this Goddess. The mysterious woman gave him a peck of a kiss on his forehead. He opened his eyes, slightly disappointed.  
  
"Uh-uh. You naughty boy." She scolded. "You never said where." She let the tip of her nose nudge the tip of his nose playfully. "Say not a word. I know where you want to be kissed. Um, how about here?" She poked a bare spot on his chest where a tear in the fabric exposed his flesh. The nail of her perfectly manicured index finger tickled his skin.  
  
"Yes." He mumbled. She placed a kiss on that very spot.  
  
"OK. How about here next?" She suggested while touching his neck.  
  
"Yes." He mumbled again. She breathed on his neck and slid her tongue over his Adam's apple before placing a kiss on a spot on his neck right under his earlobe. He moaned.  
  
"I'm sure your fire is lit now, loverboy. You have completed round one. We are going onto the next level. Do you want me to kiss here next?" She patted two fingers against his lips.  
  
"Mmmm. Yes." Ephram replied with a wide grin. *Have I died and gone to Heaven? Here I am, the woman of my dreams is making out with me - with ME of all people. This can't be really happening. I never have this kind of luck. Ever.* He thought to himself.  
  
At this moment he wished he had more practice in lip kissing. Most kids his age would've considered themselves experts in the field. They bragged about how many times they've been "around the block" - which is much less for what Ephram can say for himself. Around the block?! He hasn't even left the curb. He's always been more of a wallflower than a wildflower. Inexperience is written all over his face. In all his fifteen years, he'd only lip kissed twice. The first kiss happened in the first grade by the monkey bars in the kiddie playground of PS 207 elementary school. Lindsay Duncan was her name. She had long curly strawberry hair tied into two pigtails. He made it known to his friends that he despised her when he actually had a secret crush on her. Though, the kiss was more of a dare his friends put him up to rather than one of mutual consent. He never forgot the disgusted look on her freckled face when he landed the big wet one on her lips. The second kiss was, of course, more recent. Amy Abbott. It was a huge mistake but it was the first "real" kiss he'd ever had. The only catch was that she belonged to someone else. Amy toyed with his emotions and broke his heart. He hated her for that.  
  
The mysterious woman leaned in dangerously. His pulse quickened and breathing became more difficult. *Can't she tell that I'm a nervous wreck?* He thought and closed his eyes again. He cursed himself for not spending more time practicing his kissing techniques on his arm. But who cares now! In a few measly seconds he was going to feel her soft puffy red lips press up against his.  
  
He waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
Nothing happened. Ephram opened his eyes to see what the big hold up was. His seductress was looking squarely at him. He watched her long black mascara-ed lashes flap up and down as she blinked. It was like time had stood still. She finally spoke.  
  
"Ephram. You have been terminated. Game over." She said looking down at Ephram.  
  
He stared at her with confusion. Even though she was smiling, her desire for him had been extinguished. She seemed - almost robotic to a point where her beautiful facial features hardened and the genuine sincerity had vanished.  
  
"W-what? What's wrong?" Ephram managed to say.  
  
"Game over. Game over. Game over." She repeated in a cold and lifeless tone.  
  
"I don't understand." He cried out in frustration.  
  
"You lose. I win." She cocked her head to one side and cracked a smile at her defeated opponent.  
  
"Please give me a kiss." Ephram closed his eyes tight hoping to feel her warm lips on his soon.  
  
"Ephram." The female voice called.  
  
"Kiss me! Oh, kiss me, please?" Ephram begged.  
  
"Ephram." The female voice called again.  
  
"I want a kiss!!" He shouted.  
  
"Ephram." The female voice calling him had turned into a male voice. "Ephram." The husky voice repeated. "Ephram, wake up." Said the deep voice.  
  
Startled, Ephram slowly blinked his eyes open. He recognized the man looking down at him and groaned. It was his father.  
  
"Rise and shine!" His father beamed and stared at his son who was comfortably tucked into his quilted navy blue sleeping bag.  
  
"Dad - why are you waking me up at the crack of dawn?" Ephram grumbled and covered the blanket over his head.  
  
"Ephram, it's nearly nine o'clock!! And no, I will NOT kiss you." Andy joked and pulled the blanket off his son.  
  
"Huh?" Ephram said sleepily tugging back at the blanket.  
  
"Huh?" Andy mimicked. "You were talking in your sleep, buddy."  
  
"What'd I say?" He drawled.  
  
"Well, you kept saying 'yes'. Then you said you wanted a kiss." Andy replied. "Ephram, do you always smile in your sleep?" He laughed.  
  
"You would too if you had the dream I was having." Ephram rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Must've been something because I think you were drooling a little too."  
  
"Why'd you have to wake me up?" Ephram sounded annoyed that his dream was so rudely interrupted. "She was going to kiss me."  
  
"OK, who was the hot chick?" Andy said curiously trying to humor Ephram.  
  
"Lara Croft. You know - in Tomb Raider." He folded his hands behind his head with a wide bushy-eyed grin. The sparkle in his eyes twinkled as he reminisced the dream.  
  
"A girl from a video game?" Andy chortled. "OK, that's it. I'm putting my foot down. No more explicit video games. It's back to The Adventures of Wallace and Grommit for you mister. You do know she's not real, right?"  
  
"It wasn't exactly like the image from the video game. It was more like Angelina Jolie from the movie." His grin got wider when he said her name.  
  
"Oh. Well now, THAT'S different. I was beginning to worry about you." Andy laughed. "So, enough of this chit chat. It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining, birds are singing. Nature beckons. We should make an effort to enjoy it." He added while gathering and folding Ephram's blanket.  
  
"Dad - I hate camping. I don't know why you're making me do this. I could be at home in my own soft bed sleeping till noon. But no. I have to be stuck in the wilderness in this crummy tent spending MY spring break living like a Neanderthal." Ephram whined.  
  
"Stop being a baby. It's only for the weekend - two days." Andy made a two- fingers gesture with his hand. "You'll still have the rest of next week to vegetate in front of the TV. Besides, a little fresh air won't kill you. In fact, it'll do your lungs some good. And where's your sense of adventure?"  
  
"I left it in my sock drawer at home."  
  
"Being one with the good earth - it's needed every now and then. Just think of yourself as being on, what's that show called? - Survivor: The Outback." Andy reasoned.  
  
"You're not helping. Besides, it's Survivor: Pearl Islands now. You're only several seasons behind. Eating bugs for protein is not my idea of a relaxing getaway." Ephram taunted. "Can't you be a pal and let me sleep another ten minutes?" He begged.  
  
"Nope. Permission for additional sleep minutes is denied. Nina and Delia are up already getting ready for breakfast. And you'd better hustle if you want to get your share of earthworm omelets. The worms were freshly dug this morning, by the way. Castaway Brown of the Couch Potato Tribe." Andy added in attempt to get a smile on his son's dreary, sleep deprived face.  
  
"Ha, Ha. Very funny." Ephram rolled his eyes and chuckled. "So does this mean you and Nina are an item now? We are on a family vacation after all." He put emphasis on the word "family."  
  
"Stop goofing off and get dressed." Andy instructed avoiding the subject.  
  
"Yes, your majesty. Right away, your majesty. Whatever you want, your majesty." Ephram mocked with sarcasm. He kicked the flap of his navy sleeping bag off lazily. His sleep clothes consisted of a green long sleeved T-shirt and an old pair of blue plaid flannel pants.  
  
"Are you awake?" Andy pressed impatiently.  
  
"Yea. Yea. Yea. I'm awake." The boy stretched and sat up. Andy tried to not laugh at the piece of hair that was sticking up on the back of Ephram's head. Instead, he licked his hand and slapped it on the boy's head to smooth the hair as a joke.  
  
"Ew! What did you do that for?!" Ephram screamed and shoved his father's hand away.  
  
"You had an alfalfa sprout thing going on there and I thought I'd fix it." Andy quipped. He laughed upon seeing the annoyed look on his son's face.  
  
"Oh gross. Now I have to go disinfect my hair. Thanks a lot dad." Ephram groaned. He tried to groom his dark brown hair by combing his fingers through it.  
  
"Great. Now that I've got your attention, you may wish to join us for breakfast." Andy said while exiting the tent.  
  
Spring break was supposed to be spent lounging about and doing a whole bunch of nothing. At least that was what Ephram planned. Apparently, the great Dr. Brown had other things in mind. All of a sudden, it was the perfect opportunity for family bonding. The only type of bonding Ephram wanted to do was with the living room couch and the cable TV. The weekend camping trip was his father's attempt at being spontaneous. Ephram cursed himself for constantly giving his father lip about how predictable he was and that he should loosen up and go with the flow for a change - be a little risqué. Talk about a plan backfired. Facing the rugged outdoors was not really Ephram's forte. Though, it wasn't a total loss - Nina was here. Ephram was glad for that. Andy had invited Nina to join them partly because he liked her and partly because it would be good for Delia to have some female influence. Besides, it was Carl's weekend to have Sam and that left a big convenient empty space on her weekend agenda. Ephram reluctantly got dressed and climbed out of his tent.  
  
"Well, good morning sleepyhead! Care for some breakfast? Eggs and ham?" Nina chirped merrily. She looked stunning - even in a pair of faded blue jeans and a denim jacket. Her long corn silk hair was tied into a ponytail. Nina sat on her heels by the fire poking occasionally at the strips of ham cooking in the skillet. Delia was patiently waiting for her share of grub. She sat Indian style by the fire watching the ham being cooked. If she gripped that metal plate in her hand any tighter, she could've produced aluminum juice. Andy was tending to a pot of boiling water for coffee.  
  
"Sure. Sounds good." Ephram replied and took a seat on the ground next to his sister.  
  
"See, it's not so bad." Andy said. "After breakfast, we'll go on a nice nature walk. We'll pack a lunch and have a picnic by the lake. We may even get to see some elk."  
  
"You have our day all mapped out for us, don't you? Ooo, maybe by the end of the day Delia can identify three different types of fungi." Ephram said in an ironic tone pretending to be excited. "Whoop-pee." He retorted as he circled his index finger in the air unenthusiastically.  
  
"I love camping." Delia shouted cheerfully. "It's exciting!!"  
  
"There we go. I'm glad some one here appreciates this trip." Andy said. Nina placed a big slice of ham onto Delia's plate.  
  
"Suck up." Ephram said to his sister in jest. "There is nothing exciting about being completely cut off from civilization." He continued. Delia wolfed down the food ignoring her brother.  
  
"You young people don't know the meaning of making do with what you got." Andy shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"I know what's comin' next - when life hands you lemons, make lemonade." Ephram rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"I WAS going to say, kids today are so caught up with luxuries that they probably won't last one day out in the wilderness with just the clothes on their backs. It doesn't hurt to learn an extra skill."  
  
"If I ever want to be a boy scout, then I'll let you know."  
  
"Come on you guys. Can you not argue for one weekend???" Nina interjected. "As far as I'm concerned, both of you are so full of hot air! We should be appreciating the time we have off. Can't you call a truce??"  
  
"You go girl!" Delia exclaimed with a greasy mouth giving Nina moral support.  
  
"See, even an eight year old can see you are being ridiculous." Nina nodded.  
  
"Can I have some eggs next?" Delia said when she finished her share of the ham.  
  
"Alright. Fine. I promise not to complain if you promise to stop nagging me." Ephram offered his hand.  
  
"Deal." Andy said giving his son a firm handshake. Satisfied, Nina smiled and focused her attention to cooking.  
  
"Hmm. Looks like we're gonna need some more wood. The fire is starting to go out." Nina observed as she scraped the scrambled eggs onto an aluminum mess tray.  
  
"I'll go find some branches." Ephram volunteered, sounding a little too eager. "You know, to get myself acquainted with nature." He justified.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Andy declared as he stood up and dusted his knees.  
  
"NO." Ephram said slightly too loudly. "Uh, I mean - you don't need to. Delia can come with me." He stepped over to his tent and grabbed his backpack. "We'll be ok. What can go wrong in gathering a couple of sticks?"  
  
"What are you up to?" Andy eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing. You are so paranoid. You always think there's a catch to everything." Ephram scolded. He leaned in and said to his father, "Besides, I'm giving you an opportunity to be alone with her."  
  
"Ephram." Andy began.  
  
"I know. I get it. You don't have to tell me - you're just friends.Blah, blah. Um-hm. I know." Ephram smiled and winked. "You comin', munchkin?" He called to his sister.  
  
"I'm ready." Delia stated while she adjusted her navy blue baseball cap. Ephram swung his backpack over his shoulders.  
  
"Do me a favor - don't go off too far." Andy instructed.  
  
"Alright. Tsk, don't worry." Ephram waved off and started walking.  
  
"Kids." Andy shrugged and watched his children disappear into the woods. He sat down and poured two cups of coffee.  
  
"Can't live with them, can't live without them. I know the feeling." Nina laughed. She handed Andy a mug of black coffee.  
  
"They drive me up the wall and through the roof sometimes, but truth is, I don't know what'd I do without either of them in my life." Andy blew on his coffee before sipping it.  
  
****  
  
"What on earth are you doing?" Ephram said to Delia.  
  
"In case we get lost." Delia responded. "We can follow it back." She held in her hands a large Ziplock bag of multi-colored M & M's candies. Ephram watched her drop a few pellets onto the ground every so often as they walked further away from the campsite.  
  
"We're not going to get lost. You totally underestimate my sense of direction." He put his hands on his hips.  
  
"Just like in the Hansel and Gretel story - only they used bread. But M & M's are just as effective." Delia beamed.  
  
"But in that story, the birds ate the bread so the kids get lost anyway - I doubt any bird who eats your M & M's will miraculously guide us back if we get lost."  
  
"Birds don't eat M & M's." She argued with a pout forming on her lips.  
  
"Yea, but maybe some chipmunk or rock squirrel will." Ephram shot back.  
  
"I don't care what you say." Delia said continuing to scatter her candy onto the ground amongst the array of twigs.  
  
With that, Ephram proceeded onward leaving his naive sister to her absurd task. Instead of gathering firewood like he was supposed to, he continued walking further and further away. He ignored a few good-sized fallen branches in his path. The foliage got thicker as he went deeper into the woods.  
  
"Ephram, I don't think we should go so far away. I ran out of M & M's. And aren't we supposed to be collecting wood? Dad said -" Delia began to say.  
  
"I know what Dad said." Ephram interrupted. He looked around him. The sounds of wild birds purred and cooed in the leafy aspen trees. The treetops nearly touched the clear blue skies. A breeze swept through the shrubbery and made a rattling noise. He took a deep breath. "OK then, we shall gather wood." He nodded. "You'd better get to it. Time is wastin'. I see a few over there and there." He pointed.  
  
"By myself?!? What are you gonna do?" She cried.  
  
"I'm gonna sit right there and supervise." He thumbed to half-rotted log.  
  
"No fair. Why do I have to do all the work?" Her big brown eyes started to water.  
  
"Aw Geez. Come on, Del. Don't cry. You know I was just kidding." Ephram finally said seeing her about to burst into tears. "Just give me a few minutes to goof off - I mean - rest. OK?" He promised and smiled warmly. Catching a small grin forming on her solemn face told Ephram that she wasn't sad anymore. She offered to start getting together some of the smaller branches.  
  
Ephram plopped down on the log and unzipped his black JanSport backpack. With his tongue on the corner of his mouth, he anxiously fished the inside of his bag. After a while of groping, he finally found the item of his desire. First, he whipped out a little silver coated Nokia cell phone followed by a flat metallic MP3 player the size of a Post-It pad. A single wire attached to the sleek box snaked its way out the side. At the end of the wire were two tiny earplugs. Never was he so glad to see technology.  
  
"Hey!! You're not supposed to bring anything electronic on this trip!!" Delia exclaimed when she noticed the phone balancing on the rotted crevices of the log next to where her brother sat. "You're gonna get into trouble."  
  
It was "Dad's Golden Rule" for this camping trip. Andy was determined to make this weekend a true camping experience. All unnecessary electronics were forbidden. That included pagers, cell phones, Discmans, Game Boys, MP3s, Palm Pilots, and any other battery operated devices of the modern world. He felt they were rude distractions in enjoying each other's company. The only exception was a small AM/FM radio in case of an emergency. For Ephram to be without his MP3 for one day was equivalent to going without water for three days. At least in his teenaged mind, it felt that way. Besides, no one was going to find out. Delia certainly wasn't going to tattle on someone she favored so much. She would never betray him. That's what he assumed.  
  
"No I won't. Dad will never know." Ephram replied as he pressed a few buttons on his phone to check for new messages. "It's on vibrate mode." He cackled cleverly.  
  
Discovering there were no new messages, he tossed the phone into his backpack. He happily untangled the long headphone wires.  
  
"I won't tell dad." Delia began.  
  
"I know you won't." Ephram smiled confidently and plugged the earpieces into his ears.  
  
"I won't tell - for a price." Delia finished. Her eyes lit up and she crossed her arms.  
  
"What?!" Ephram squealed as his smirk turned into a frown.  
  
"What are you going to give me in return for not telling dad?" Delia eyed her brother feeling the power engulf her small body. "Well?"  
  
"You can't be serious!! Whatever happened to 'I've got your back and you've got mine'?" Ephram questioned.  
  
"Really, Ephram. You're always getting yourself into trouble and making me cover for you. Well, I'm not going to do it for free this time. Especially when there's something in it for me." She gave Ephram a sly grin. "So?"  
  
Ephram searched Delia's face to see if there were any signs of jest. The controlling sparkle in her eyes told him she was serious to the bone. He may have gotten away with mischief dozens of times but this time, it was going to be different. He was going to have to pay.  
  
"No deal." Ephram said strongly.  
  
"Fine. But when dad finds out you brought your MP3 AND cell phone when he clearly said not to, he's not only gonna ground you, he's gonna confiscate it for God only knows how long. You ain't ever going to see it again." Delia said throwing her arms up in a see-if-I-care manner. "So - you'd better enjoy your - what - five minutes of pleasure now. Say good-bye to the rest of the Spring break with no TV, no music, no phone, no going out, no - "  
  
"ALRIGHT!! Alright. Fine. I get the picture. What do you want??" Ephram finally gave in with a puff. * Damn, Delia's getting too smart. Never thought she would do something like this. It's something I would pull. But not her. * Ephram thought. He was secretly proud of the monster he created.  
  
"What'cha got?" She questioned back. Ephram looked in his backpack.  
  
"How about a king size Snickers?" He said handing her the candy bar.  
  
"Ok, that's a start. What else?" She said accepting the initial payment. Ephram made a face when his little sister was demanding more.  
  
"Um. a pack of Jelly Belly jellybeans, a box of Cracker Jacks, a box of Junior Mints, and four Blow Pops." Ephram placed the goods between where he and Delia sat.  
  
"I also want all four packs of your Sour Patch Kids, the Bubble Tape, AND all five Slim Jims. Then we'll call it even." Delia demanded as she peered into her brother's backpack.  
  
"You can have just two packs of Sour Patch Kids. No Bubble Tape. No Slim Jims." Ephram was putting his foot down. He would be running awfully low on sugar and junk food after this negotiation with the little devil in sheep's clothing.  
  
"Look, it's not like I'm taking everything. You still have the Chuckles, Reeses Pieces, Mike N Ike, Gumballs, Lifesavers, Swedish fish, Jolly Rancher sticks, Butterfinger bar, and Mentos. I think I'm being very fair." Delia reasoned amiably.  
  
"Two packs of Sour Patch Kids, the Bubble Tape and one Slim Jim." Ephram said.  
  
"Three packs of Sour Patch Kids, Bubble Tape and three Slim Jims. That's my final offer. Take it or leave it." Delia sighed. "I know it's hard to part with the Slim Jims since it's your favorite. But then again, that's why it's so valuable." She tapped her red converse sneaker on the dirt impatiently.  
  
"Fine. Deal. Here take it. Now leave me alone." Ephram said in frustration. "I swear, this is blackmail. Blackmail I tell you!!" He hollered as Delia stuffed the goodies into the pouch of her orange hooded sweatshirt.  
  
"Yes, I know. I picked up that technique while watching an episode of Days of Our Lives with Nina." She revealed. Happy with her loot, she skipped a few feet away and began gathering some wood pieces.  
  
"And all this time, I thought I was the one who taught you everything I know on the subject. I don't get any credit?" Ephram said dramatically.  
  
Hearing Delia's laughter, he smiled. Heck, she could have taken all his candy away from him, for all he cared. He could never remain too angry with her. Ephram re-plugged in his earplugs and enjoyed listening to his MP3 for the next ten minutes.  
  
It came closer. They were too busy bargaining and negotiating to realize that they were not alone in the woods. Deep within the shrubbery and foliage, something big was lurking. They were just a couple of city kids, what did they know about the "sounds" of danger. They figured it was some squirrel or little fuzzy woodland creature snapping on twigs.  
  
Satisfied with the bundle of branches she collected, Delia stopped to take a break. She found a huge rock to sit on. She felt in her pouch pocket for the Slim Jims. It was indeed time for a snack. She had difficulty opening the packaging of the Slim Jims. But once she succeeded by ripping the plastic open with her teeth, she held all three sticks in her tiny hands greedily. Ephram wasn't the only one who liked Slim Jims. Delia enjoyed them too. She looked hungrily at the beef jerky sticks giving them her undivided attention. It was eleven inches of instant gratification.  
  
Ephram sat a few feet away humming merrily to Blink 182's new song - Easy Target. He often closed his eyes when he listened to music. It was something he did to block out everything else around him. HeHe wanted to loose himself in the world of lyrics and intricate melodies. It was the only moment when he could forget where he was and live inside his mind. Perhaps this was the sole reason why music in general was so important to him. Anyone who knows Ephram, often sees him with earplugs in his ears acting like he's totally dead to the world - completely zoned out. It was his trademark. Most kids misinterpret his actions to be the stuck up New Yorker attitude but they don't understand what it's like to be Ephram. Music was his escape. People can strip him naked of everything he owns, but no one can take his music away. He'll sacrifice an arm and a foot before it comes to that. Music is the one thing he could retreat into when the world was cruel to him. It was comforting. Ephram never believed horrible music existed. He saw each piece of music as a unique entity. However rhythmic or syncopated they may appear, he appreciated it. He was always able to differential between noise and music.  
  
Nearby, a rustle of leaves caught Ephram's attention. At first, he thought it was just the wind playing tricks on his mind and dismissed the noise. But when it happened again, he grew slightly more concerned. He pulled his earplugs out of his ears to get a better sense of where the noise was coming from exactly. It came from behind Delia - he was almost positive. Ephram quickly placed his MP3 player in his backpack and started walking towards his sister.  
  
"Delia?" He froze in his tracks when the crackle of broken twigs came closer. He felt something terribly wrong.  
  
"Hmm?" Delia mumbled while still chewing on a mouth full of beef jerky.  
  
"Don't move. Be very still." Ephram coached sternly. Delia looked at him quizzically.  
  
"Oh very funny Ephram. What? Do I have a spider on me or something?" She rolled her eyes. She stood up quickly expecting a big joke to immerge from somewhere.  
  
"No, you don't understand. Just back away from there slowly." Ephram instructed seriously.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There is something in the bushes." He pointed nervously.  
  
"Ephram, if you are trying to scare me to get back at me for blackmailing you. It's not working." She took another bite of a Slim Jim.  
  
"I'm not kidding. Do I look like I'm kidding?!" He fretted. The leaves moved again. This time, Delia noticed it.  
  
"Well, uh. maybe it's dad coming to see what's taking us so long." She guessed hopefully. She walked towards Ephram slowly.  
  
"Somehow, I doubt it. This place is giving me the creeps. Let's get outta here." Ephram said when Delia reached him.  
  
"I hear ya." Delia replied.  
  
The massive creature stepped out into the light revealing itself in broad daylight. The sun glistened on its back highlighting endless rows of black velvet fur. Its enormous body appeared to resemble a pear-shaped silhouette the size of a Volkswagen Beetle - or at least through the eyes of the children it seemed that big. The perked up rounded ears and small bead-like eyes gave the creature a most threatening demeanor. Dark patchy chocolate- colored fur on the head made its eyes hardly visible above a tapered brownish muzzle. It opened its mouth and stuck out a long tongue to draw breath. Two ferocious rows of elongated sharp ivory teeth protruded out of its pink gums. The beast's well-furred paws pounded the soil with each thundering step towards the petrified children.  
  
"Holy shit!!! A black bear." Ephram shouted while grabbing Delia by the shoulder.  
  
"Oh no!! What are we gonna do?" Delia said while nervously clinging to her brother's waist. He showed no signs of letting go for he was just as frightened of the animal as his little sister.  
  
"Don't make any sudden movements." Ephram instructed. "Bears have very poor eye sight so maybe it that can buy us some time to get away. Just follow my lead." He whispered. They took baby steps away from the enormous creature hoping and praying it didn't notice them.  
  
"I'm scared Ephram." Delia started to cry.  
  
"We'll be ok. Now come on, let's not draw any attention to ourselves." Ephram tightened his grasp on Delia and flung the backpack over his shoulder.  
  
They backed up not more than five steps before the black bear found its interest. Taking a few clumsy strides forward, it curiously raised its head in the children's direction. Its black wet leathery nose sniffed the air with expertise. Identifying its next meal, the creature began its venture towards the trembling twosome. What the bear lacked in eye power, it gained in all the other senses - especially the sense of smell.  
  
Ephram's heart exploded into a pounding frenzy. People often had misconceptions of what frightened bears and kept them away from campsites. In this case, no singing, or clapping, or banging two sticks together, or whistling will drive this hungry fellow away. There is no doubt that when a bear is hungry, it usually meant he was HUNGRY. There are no sounds or smells that could repel a ravenously hungry black bear who've just awakened from winter hibernation. Whatever the outcome, Ephram knew it was his duty to protect his sister and keep her safe.  
  
"It's coming this way!!" Delia squealed between sobs.  
  
He said not a word - not because he didn't want to spook the bear further - but because his teeth were chattering so fiercely that he couldn't speak. They quickened their pace as the bear came closer. When the bear realized its meal was escaping, the bear's stride turned into a skip, then a jog as it charged towards the children.  
  
"RUN!!" Ephram shrieked. Without a moment of hesitation, they spun around and ran as fast as they could. It didn't matter in which direction they ran - as long as it was away from the beast.  
  
With the famished bear trailing dangerously close behind, he gave Delia a firm push whenever she lagged in her speed. Ephram kept his sister in sight.  
  
Scared as she was, Delia was not going to let the fatigue set in regardless of how tired her short legs were. Her whole body was throbbing with fear. It was hard enough to command her legs to move faster. Tears welled in her eyes as she hurdled over fallen branches and pushed her way through the fern leaves. Her vision blurred as tears fell and stained her white face.  
  
Delia was ahead of Ephram by a few feet when the unthinkable happened. All it took was one brief turn of the head. With frightened tears coming down her face in continuous streams, she turned her head to see if Ephram was still behind her. In doing so, she inadvertently tripped over her own feet and tumbled onto the ground eating a mouth full of dirt. Ephram rushed headlong ultimately tripping over Delia in the process and came crashing down beside her. His backpack fell a few paces away.  
  
"Come on. Get up. We gotta keep running." Ephram said with stress written all over his voice. He reached over and grabbed Delia under the armpit to hoist her up.  
  
A loud warbling roar from above stopped them dead in their tracks. Ephram and Delia turned their heads simultaneously to find the creature standing on its two hind feet directly over them. It roared as thick drool came dripping out of the corner of its mouth. * How did it catch up with us so fast? * Ephram wondered as hope started to slip away from his grasp. He heard Delia scream on the top of her lungs. The high-pitched scream threw the bear off for a split second as it went back down on all fours. It sniffled the air again and the rage returned as it remembered the grumbling noise coming from its empty stomach. The survival of the fittest instinct returned to its mind.  
  
Ephram saw the bear raise a mighty paw. There was no way of escaping. The beast was too quick. But the boy knew what he must do. He pushed Delia down and buried her under his body. He threw a palm gently over the back of his sister's head and held her to his chest. Shielding her with his body, he closed his eyes tight for whatever may come next. The powerful curved claws struck Ephram's right shoulder blade shredding passed his gray sweatshirt and ripped open his flesh.  
  
The pain tore through his body almost instantly. He let out a sharp cry. The blood came. Delia felt a splatter of some warm liquid ooze onto her neck in thick drops. She brushed the nape of her neck and when she pulled out her hand, a wet smear of crimson appeared across her palm. It didn't take her long to realize it was Ephram's blood. He had a hard time keeping up his strength. He coached himself to not pass out. Almost smothering his sister with his weight, Ephram opened his eyes and the first thing he saw were the half eaten sticks of Slim Jims that Delia had dropped when she tripped.  
  
"Oh my God! Ephram!! You're bleeding!!" Delia cried in horror.  
  
"Don't worry, it's just a scratch." Ephram spoke biting down as he swallowed the excruciating pain. "Have a plan." He continued in labored breaths. He reached for the soiled beef jerky. After waving the Slim Jims in front of the bear with his good arm, he tossed it a few inches away from its paws.  
  
The bear sniffed the object that was thrown in front of him. Deciding that it was edible, it stopped tormenting the children momentarily and focused on the beef jerky. Meanwhile, Ephram had his eyes set on a thick aspen branch within reaching distance.  
  
"Delia, when I tell you to run, you run as fast as can and don't look back - no matter what happens. He can't get both of us." Ephram clutched the branch in his hands like a baseball bat digging his nails into the wood with vengeance.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here." Delia protested. "You're hurt."  
  
"This is no time to argue. You are going to run like the wind. Find dad. I'll join you as soon as I can get away. OK? You hear me?" He breathed harder. The twisting pain in his shoulder was not easing. The more he moved, the more it hurt. The gash was deep - he knew. He grunted in discomfort catching a worried look on Delia's sweet face.  
  
"I can't." Delia refused. "I won't do it. You come with me." She wailed.  
  
"Delia, those Slim Jims won't hold him forever." Ephram watched the bear chew on the jerky. "Do as I say. I'll be fine. Honest."  
  
"Are you sure?" Delia questioned skeptically. A few tears fell from her big brown eyes.  
  
"I'm sure. Wouldn't lie to you." Ephram hid a wince in a cough.  
  
"You're bleeding an awful lot." Delia noticed the blood from the wound had already slid down and stained the entire right sleeve of Ephram's sweatshirt.  
  
"Looks worse than it feels. I'll be ok." He lied and forced a smile. He reached over and kissed his sister firmly on the forehead. It may be the last time he'll be able to do that.  
  
"Ephram.no." Delia whimpered. Somehow, she couldn't deny the eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad was going to happen. She felt it in his kiss.  
  
"Shhh." Ephram hushed. "I love you. Always know that."  
  
The bear finished his appetizer and sniffed the air once again. It recognized the sweet, delicious smell of fresh blood and moved in for the main course. The creature approached with caution and made a monstrous snort. By now, Ephram was sitting up with his back to Delia. His eyes widened and shook with fear as he looked up at the enormous animal before him. Ephram clutched the tree branch with both hands. His heart pounded and the blood ran cold through his veins. With all his strength, he swung the branch as hard as he could, not allowing it the advantage of making the first move. The hitting blow landed squarely across the bear's cheek. It grumbled in pain. The temporary distraction allowed Ephram and Delia to scramble away but obviously not by too far as the bear regained its stamina quite fast.  
  
"RUN DELIA!! RUN!!" Ephram screamed with all his might. "RUN NOW!"  
  
Startled, Delia jumped up and stood there for a moment. She watched Ephram take another swing at the bear, this time hitting it in the gut.  
  
"RUN! GO!!" Ephram yelled and gave Delia a shove. With tears in her eyes, she ran. She ran and ran - obeying her brother's orders. She did not look back.  
  
Ephram raised the branch one more time in batting position and prepared himself for another swing. His shoulder was killing him and he could feel himself weakening. He could barely lift the branch. Just as Ephram swung the branch again, the bear's reflexes caught on and knocked the piece of wood out of the boy's hands easily like a flick of a toothpick. The branch went flying through the air and disappeared into the thick foliage. Woozy from the blood loss, Ephram totted backwards and fell over landing on his back. The raw flesh peeking out of the tattered sweatshirt came into contact with the soil and stung so badly he thought he was going to black out for sure. But he wasn't going to be bear-breakfast without giving one helluva fight. He hadn't even completely stood up yet when he felt the next blow forcing him to be thrown a few feet away. The impact pushed him so hard it nearly knocked the wind out of him.  
  
He screamed in horrible agony as the torturous pain emitted from the new laceration on his side. One more strike of the claws would no doubt finish him off. Sweat beaded on his face and his breath came in loud grunts. The back of his hand had hit against something soft. He realized it was his backpack and crawled to it as quick as he could. Grabbing a fist full of candy, he threw it at the bear. Black bears loved the taste of freshly killed prey but sweets were something they found hard to resist. The distraction worked. The creature sniffed the enticing scent of sugar and began eating whatever Ephram threw at it. It was so preoccupied with the candy that it failed to realize Ephram had crawled away.  
  
His head was spinning so fast it was difficult to think straight. Ephram wasn't sure which way it was that Delia ran. There was no time to stand there and ponder. He didn't want to wait to see what the bear would do next when it found out its meal had disappeared. Holding his side with his good arm, he half limped and half ran in any random direction. Ephram wanted so badly to rest and pass out but he refused to allow his body to give up. He had to get as far away as possible.  
  
When he realized the bear was not following him, he found a thick spruce tree trunk and leaned against it to rest. It was time to inspect the damage. A bloody mess had leaked through the hand that held the wound on his side. Thick blood dripped from between his fingers and splattered onto his brown hiking sneakers in round droplets. He took away his hand and found three deep claw mark lacerations through the tears in his sweatshirt. The gashes were located on the left side of his torso under the last rib. He got scared at the sight of his flesh being turned inside out. The old wound on his shoulder was starting to numb. He could barely feel his right arm anymore.  
  
Ephram surveyed the area with a careful eye. All the trees and rocks looked the same. He was lost. Didn't know where he was or what he should do, he decided the best thing was to keep moving. Pushing himself off the tree, he took five clumsily shuffles before his vision blurred. He wasn't even aware his body had fallen until he felt his face met with the small rocks on the ground. Unable to clear or lift his head, he allowed his body to relax and gave into the darkness.  
  
* End of Chapter 1 *  
  
A/N: Am I being too cruel in leaving it off here? If you want to know what happens next, you'll just have to wait for chapter 2!! Haha!! 


	2. Gretel Returns Without Hansel

(Lions and tigers and BEARS, oh my!! - Haha!!)  
  
Chapter 2: Gretel Returns Without Hansel  
  
Sharp branches and leaves whipped her face as she dashed through the woods like a blind person groping at the darkness. She didn't know if she was going in the right direction or if she was just wandering around in circles. Ignoring the stinging sensation left from the scratches on her soft cheeks, Delia ran as fast as her legs could carry her.  
  
At some point, she could've sworn she heard a horrendous scream - like one bearing immense pain and torture. She wasn't certain if it was an actual scream or just one of those things one's own imagination conjures up when they are scared and alone. But whether it was real or made-up, the sound was so inhuman and distressing to her sensitive ears that she had to stop in her tracks and turn around. Fearing in her heart that she may have heard her brother's cry in her head, she wanted to head back in the direction in which she had ran from. A moment of hesitation stopped when her brother's dire instructions echoed in her head - "Run like the wind and don't look back. Find Dad."  
  
She questioned herself whether she should follow her head or follow her heart. In the end, it was her head that gave the final whistle. She figured Ephram was hurt and needed medical attention. If she had gone back, she would not be able to help him and would have wasted precious time. She had to find her father and quickly. Her dear brother's life may very well depend on it.  
  
Delia tripped her way through a thick patch of brush and went down in a flying heap. She jumped at the explosion of a flutter of wings as a group of wild birds flew to higher branches. Their startled loud witch-like squaws made her draw back for a brief moment. Her once silky long brown hair was now in knotted tangles while debris had adhered to her skin and clothes. Ephram's dried blood stained her cheek and matted a few clumps of hair to her neck. She had already lost her baseball cap in the scuffle with the bear.  
  
Alone, frightened, and on the brink of panicking, she hollered as loud as she could - "DADDY!!!!!!!" She did this several times in desperation. But only the shaking of the leaves replied in an easy rustle. She cried out of fear for herself and fear for what's become of her brother.  
  
Another shake of the leaves clashing against each other spooked Delia into running again. She sprang up like as if the seat of her pants caught fire. Never had anyone seen her move that fast. There was a time when Delia thought the forest was full of mystery and the most exciting place to be in. She could recall a countless number of Brothers Grimm Fairy Tale stories that took place in the woods. It was like a huge playground full of curiosity and intrigue. The forest was a secret place that held peace, freedom, and serenity with all that nature had to offer. Animals of all sizes lived amongst themselves in harmony and treated strangers with a timid but friendly welcome. Delia's irrational perception of the woods was cartoon-like. Horrified by this experience, she felt nothing but pure anger for the place. She saw the forest as cruel and lonely. The towering trees surrounded her in the most threatening manner like prison bars. She felt so confined and minute. The creatures that lived in this horrible place were wild and vicious. Even the small animals hiding themselves in the trees seem to mock her as she fought her way through their turf. In the end, fairy tales were just fairy tales - sweet fictional stories told at bedtime.  
  
Delia remembered when she was about four years old, she and Ephram used to play a game called Damsel In Distress. Delia was the ever-beautiful Damsel in Distress, who was really a princess in disguise. The Damsel was always tormented by a huge fire-breathing, and evil dragon named Scale Face, who vowed to take over the Damsel's kingdom. Well in this case - a kingdom of dolls and stuffed animals. She would put on her little pink ballet tutu and tiara made of aluminum foil and prance on top of the sofas while Ephram, who was the dashing knight in shining armor, came to rescue her. Ephram was not more than eleven years old then. He had his blanket tied to his neck for a cape and a wooden ruler for his sword. He would attack a cardboard box on which, they painted the face of the evil dragon. And once the brave knight had finally defeated Scale Face in a very heated battle, he received a big kiss on the cheek from the damsel for he has saved her life and her kingdom.  
  
As far as Delia was concerned, Ephram had always been her "knight in shining armor". Since their mother died a year ago, Ephram made it his responsibility to care for and always be there for his little sister. It was hard enough their workaholic father was never around when their mother was alive. At least then, they had mom to care for them. Things changed when she died. At the wake of the funeral, Ephram stood by the opened casket and stared at his dead mother's face caked with make up for the longest time before speaking to her. Delia, who was standing next to Ephram at the time, heard his tearful vow. She remembered his words - "Mom, don't worry. I'll take care of Delia. I won't let anything bad happen to her. She's the only family I have left now." Ephram never saw his father as part of the family picture. Ephram resented his father - the great Dr. Andy Brown - when he suddenly found an interest in his children after Julia's death. Andy didn't even know what hit him. It was like he'd just lit a row of firecrackers. Ephram couldn't find it in his heart to forgive him but Delia - she was different. She took her estranged father in with open arms. There was so much anger in Ephram that it even scared Delia at times. However, he made an effort to be the perfect big brother and care for her like he promised. It was basically a fourteen year old taking care of a seven year old - a kid taking care of a kid. Ephram learned to grow up fast - perhaps a little too fast. He tried so hard to take up where mom left off. This was why Delia put Ephram on a pedestal. He was her hero.  
  
Delia had been running for a while now and had to stop for a breather. Puffing in deep tired breaths, she bent over and rested her small hands on her knees.  
  
* Oh God, please guide me and lead me in the right direction. Please don't take my brother's life away. Please!!! * Delia prayed with her eyes squeezed shut.  
  
Just when giving up was an option, she spotted a small narrow hiking trail nearly hidden by all the twigs and debris that had accumulated in the trough. Excited, she ignored her increasing thirst for water and sprinted in that direction. She was sure it would lead somewhere. There was no time to waste.  
  
Delia must've followed the path for a good fifteen minutes when she accidentally found the trail of M&M's she had scattered earlier. She was so happy that she wanted to do a cartwheel on the spot. But there was no time for that. Quickening her pace, she followed the gleaming multi-colored buttons of salvation.  
  
Eventually, she was beginning to see the clearing where they had pitched their tents the night before. The old smell of fried ham and burnt wood lingered in the air. She saw the tips of the four individual dome shaped green nylon tents. And down the long winding road a shiny metallic hunter green dot was visible. It was their Land Rover parked carefully on the side of the dirt road. Delia's legs refused to budge as the muscles in her calves were completely worked out. Dropping to her knees, she cussed under her breath. She knew she couldn't give up. Not when she was this close.  
  
"DADDY!!!!!!! NINA!!!!!!" Delia screamed after sucking in a deep breath. If she can't walk, at least she can scream. She repeated her screams until Andy and Nina found her sitting by the path she and Ephram taken to gather wood that morning.  
  
"Delia?" Andy called worriedly from afar as he and Nina approached quickly. "Where have you and your brother been? It's been over an hour - we were just about to go look for you. What did I tell you two about goofing off?? You had us worried sick! We thought you got lost out there." He rambled at the sight of his daughter sitting on her heels. "What the hell -" Andy's sentence broke off when he got a closer look at Delia. There was grass stuck in her hair as well as debris stains on her face and clothes. She looked like she'd rolled around in the dirt before coming back.  
  
Delia was so exhausted that the poor girl thought she was going to pass out. She looked up at the two adults and started bawling. Nina crouched down in front of her.  
  
"Oh my God - is that blood?" Nina gasped when some flaky dark red substance came into contact with her fingers as she touched Delia's jaw. Andy saw it too. As she moved her hands further down Delia's neck, she found more dried blood. Afterwards, she realized that almost the entire back of Delia's sweatshirt was stained with blood.  
  
"Oh no, Andy. Look at this." Nina panicked. "Delia, are you bleeding?" She stammered and quickly pulled Delia's hair back to see where the blood was coming from.  
  
"Lift your shirt, Delia." Andy demanded but lifted it himself. He checked her back and the back of her head. She wanted to speak but the dryness in her throat made talking quite difficult. A medley of emotions ran through her veins - relief, fright, fatigue, pain, thirst, anger, sadness - but most of all, thankful that she had made her way back in one piece. Delia thought of her poor brother and began to sob.  
  
Finding no open wounds, the two adults exchanged concerned glances. They alternated looks between each other and the path that Delia came from. Seeing no signs of her brother approaching, they became alarmed.  
  
"Delia, honey. Sweetie, where's Ephram?" Nina said seriously as she brushed the little girl's hair away from her watery eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Ephram felt warm and comfortable when his senses slowly returned. For a millisecond, he thought it had all been just a bad dream but reality hit and a stab of pain tore through his body when he tried to move. He couldn't tell how long he'd been unconscious, but the warm rays of the sun were already blazing through the trees and beaming on his skin. The small rocks his cheek used for a pillow were indeed warm as well. The fresh smell of dried dirt penetrated through his nose.  
  
In addition to flying insects buzzing at his ear, he felt something itchy in his nose. With his head still on the rocks, the boy took his good hand and brushed away a couple of large black ants that were crawling across his face. He blew out several smaller ants that clogged up his nostrils. When he realized bugs had been trampling their brittle legs over him while he was unconscious, he got grossed out and squatted away whatever remaining insects were irritating his neck and ears. The boy got up slowly feeling every inch of his battered body ache. He looked around as if hoping to find a different scene than what he saw before he collapsed. Sitting on his feet, he checked his wounds again. His hands shook uncontrollably as he picked at the tatters of his sweatshirt with his bloody fingers. Apparently, lying passed out on his stomach had a slight advantage because pressure was applied to the wounds hence, slowed down the bleeding. He was aware of the purplish discoloration developing around the mouth of each of the three gashes. This worried him tremendously.  
  
There was an outline of a big puddle of desiccated blood on the ground in front of him. Ephram wondered how many pints of blood he'd bleed out. The amount of bloodstains on his shirt scared him. He'd never seen this much blood come out of a body before. Looking around, he had to decide which way to head. He couldn't just sit there and wait to be found. What if no one comes? Dizziness hit him like a tidal wave each time he turned his head. It was so bad that he had to squint to see straight. With all his might and with the help of an old tree trunk, he pulled himself to his feet. Nearly hunched over from pain, Ephram held his side and limped onward. The gash on his right shoulder where the skin was gone throbbed and stung like mad. He couldn't see it, but his shoulder had mysteriously swelled up since the last time he checked. With his immobile right arm glued to his body, he grit his teeth and swallowed the pain.  
  
Walking in a clumsy drunken, pigeon-toed pace, he grabbed onto trees and branches to steady himself from falling. Ephram wasn't sure how much longer he could continue as he was getting awfully tired. It didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out his body temperature had risen. Perspiration mixed with the dried blood made sticky sweat marks on the front and back of his already soaked and shredded sweatshirt. He pushed away a few strands of hair that fell in his glassy pale eyes.  
  
He swallowed whatever saliva his mouth was able to produce. His parched throat yearned for a wet drop of water. Even his lips had lost their healthy rose tint. His heart raced making it more difficult to supply his lungs with an adequate amount of oxygen. The boy's footsteps became messier by the minute. He stumbled several times and caught himself before hitting the ground. He tried very hard not to fall because he knew that he wouldn't be able to get back up if he had. In ragged breaths, he continued his gruesome search for safety. His wounds were a problem, but he worried more about the bear following his scent. It was very important that he find a secure place to hide.  
  
Growing more paranoid, Ephram looked over his shoulder frequently to see if he was being followed each time he stopped to catch his breath. There was still no relief for the boy when he realized nothing was following him. It was just a matter of time before it caught up with him.  
  
The foliage got thicker as he went deeper into the forest. The trees were more entwined and complicated. Green grass sprouted where it had good exposure to the sun. Stone formations of various sizes were hidden in the leafy greenery. He was careful not to trip over the smaller ones. He must've been walking for quite some time when a lack of strength forced him to rest against a wall of what appeared to be made of rock. Ephram had been using the blood and guts soaked cuff of his left sleeve to apply pressure to his wound. He grunted and cursed out loud when he accidentally pressed down too hard.  
  
Ephram needed to sit. His legs could no longer hold him up. Luckily, he noticed an opening in the wall of rocks. It was a small crawl space between the rocks hidden by thick twines of some type of ivy and green leaves. The space was tight and able to fit two adults at most. Ephram made his way to this new hiding place. He climbed through the opening and crept on all fours to the end of the tiny cave.  
  
* Finally, I can rest. Hope that stupid bear doesn't find me. * Ephram thought as he pulled himself to a seating position up against a dirt wall. * I'm so tired. *  
  
He was safe - at least for the moment. With his feverish head still spinning, weakness and fatigue drove him to close his heavy eyelids. He promised himself to close them for just a minute. His chin nearly touched his chest before he nodded off into a deep abnormal sleep. He slept with his arms by his side exposing his wounds.  
  
*****  
  
"I gotta find Ephram before the infection sets in." Andy said with a nervous air as he frantically packed the first aid kit, several bottles of water, a small thermal blanket, and a few generous handfuls of Power Bars and crackers into his backpack.  
  
"I'll help." Nina said grabbing the heavy-duty flashlight from her tent.  
  
"I want you and Delia to get in the car and stay there until I get back." He instructed ever so seriously.  
  
"Andy - I can't let you go out there by yourself." Nina cried while touching Andy's arm.  
  
"Someone's got to stay with Delia." Andy replied firmly.  
  
"I agree. But if you go out there alone, who's going to look out for you? What if you get attacked?" Nina raised her voice. "You're gonna need the help."  
  
"We can't leave Delia in the car by herself." Andy stressed. He took up a seven-inch carving knife and clutched the wooden handle in his fist.  
  
"I know the way." Delia said after a long sip of water. Nina had rapidly found her a fresh change of clothes. "I made a trail of M&M's that way." Delia pointed her little index finger.  
  
"Absolutely not. You are NOT coming with me." Andy objected. "It's too dangerous."  
  
"Please dad, we have to find Ephram. He was bleeding a lot. He said it was nothing but I don't think it was. We have to hurry. I can help find him. I'm not afraid of the bear. Please." Delia begged with a quivering voice.  
  
"Come on Andy, we have to act before we loose daylight. Once the sun sets, it's going to be hard to find our way." Nina looked at her watch. "It's a quarter to twelve now, so that leaves us around five hours to search." She grabbed a few more bottles of water plus some additional provisions and stuffed them into her backpack.  
  
"OK." Andy gave in. "Delia, you stay close and don't wander off on your own. You hear?" He got a nod from Delia. "But the second we see that bear, I want you and Delia to high tail out of there. Do you understand me?" He looked at Nina and got serious nods from both Nina and Delia. "I don't want anything happening to either of you too." Andy's strong voice suddenly cracked. He almost let out a sob.  
  
"Andy - we will find him." Nina stated with a firm and sure tone. She tried to remain calm but panic was slowly sneaking its way into her system.  
  
"I know." Andy muttered trying to keep his hopes up. "Ready?" He puffed before heading into the wooded area the children took to that morning.  
  
"Right behind ya." Nina replied taking hold of Delia's hand.  
  
Following Delia's scattered M&M's, they called Ephram's name repeatedly hoping they would hear a reply. But the only sounds they heard were birds tweeting and chirping their songs in the tall aspen trees. Andy charged ahead frantically praying it wouldn't be too late before they found the boy.  
  
"Ephram - where are you?? Ephram!!!" Andy called over and over as the others chimed in. He felt the despair as he stood hopelessly at the end of the M&M trail. Like a madman, he hollered until his sore throat forced him to stop.  
  
"Hey, it'll be ok. We'll keep looking. We won't stop. Not until we find him." Nina put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Nina. This is my fault. It was supposed to be a nice peaceful trip. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way." He whimpered.  
  
"Andy, it's not your fault." Nina said with a heavy heart. She felt his pain.  
  
"I don't know - what if he needs more than a first aid kit? What if he needs an emergency room? I don't even have a cell phone to call for help. What if we don't find him in time? What if he's already - what if -" His desperate voice trailed off.  
  
Nina was about to say something when Delia's eyes lit up like a Fourth of July sparkler. "Daddy!! We DO have a cell phone!!" She squealed as the adults looked at her in confusion. "Ephram broke the rule. He brought his phone and MP3 with him. It was in his backpack. I saw it."  
  
"What?! Where's the backpack?" Andy said and surveyed the ground. "Did Ephram have it with him?"  
  
"He did but I think we lost it when the bear caught up with us. It's gotta be around here somewhere." Delia answered.  
  
"We have to find that backpack. Maybe it'll lead us to Ephram." Andy spoke with new hope. "Delia, was it this spot where you saw the bear?"  
  
Delia nodded. "I was sitting right there on that big rock and Ephram was there on that log. Something was moving in those bushes there. Then Ephram told me to move slowly away and I came here. Then the bear came out and we ran this way." Delia pointed while retracing her steps.  
  
"Sweetie, are you sure?" Andy kneeled down in front of Delia on one knee.  
  
"I'm pretty sure of it. We couldn't go back on the M&M trail because the bear was blocking us. This has to be the way we ran." Delia reasoned.  
  
"I guess that's the way we're gonna go then." Nina said having complete faith in the young girl.  
  
Andy led the way while keeping a keen eye out for the bear. Nina tied a red string around every couple of tree trunks so they could find their way back to the campsite in case the sky grew too dark. They continued to call Ephram's name. It was well past lunchtime and the threesome feasted ravenously on Power Bars, granola bars, and water while they walked. They wasted no time.  
  
"Waitaminute! This is where the bear clawed Ephram! I remember because I fell over here." Delia shouted. "Look!! Ephram's blood is still here. See!" She pointed to a spot on a few patches of crushed grass.  
  
Andy went forth for a closer look. He crouched down above the spot and touched the grass and dirt with his fingers. He brought his hand up and observed the smudge between his thumb and index finger.  
  
"It's definitely blood." Andy concurred and eyed the area. " He's not here. Ephram must've gotten away."  
  
"Ephram told me to run this way." Delia pointed.  
  
"There's a lot of candy wrappers and foil here." Nina poked at the litter with a long branch.  
  
"Looks like leftovers." Andy uttered as he outlined the teeth marks on a chewed wrapper of a cherry flavored Jolly Rancher stick with the carving knife.  
  
Andy and Delia examined the scatter of gnawed litter - some even still had traces of candy bits stuck to it that the bear missed. Andy had Delia close by as he forbid her to be more than an arm's length away.  
  
"Andy! You'd better come have a look at this." Nina said a few feet away. Her attention was on something buried in leaves and blown debris.  
  
"What is it, Nina?" Andy hurried over leading Delia by the hand.  
  
"Here, behind this log." Nina was now on her hands and knees rapidly clearing away the debris from the object.  
  
"It's Ephram's backpack!" Delia cried as the black canvas fabric came into view. "Ew." Delia cringed when Nina picked it up. The grimy backpack was mutilated into tatters. Traces of sticky old bear drool adhered to the fabric.  
  
"Let me." Andy took the filthy and slimy bag from Nina. "You hold this." He gave the knife to her. Andy opened the flap of the bag and turned it upside down to empty all its contents. More chewed and half eaten candy fell out, along with the MP3 player, cell phone and a bunch of other miscellaneous junk.  
  
Andy went for the cell phone. He anxiously pressed several buttons to see it was still in working condition. Never was he so glad to see the screen on Ephram's Nokia phone light up.  
  
"It works! It works. Oh thank God." Andy exclaimed under his breath. He pressed the number for the park ranger station.  
  
Delia, who was standing next to Nina at the time, took Nina's hand by surprise. Nina looked down to see Delia staring at her with sad eyes.  
  
"Sweetheart, it's going to be ok. Don't you worry. Help is coming." Nina soothed Delia as Andy relayed the situation over the phone with the ranger at the other end of the phone line. Delia glanced at her tense father holding the phone with both hands like he was afraid of dropping it.  
  
"We're in camp site section 25A." Andy said into the phone as he paced. "Huh? No, we can't wait till you arrive. We have to continue searching for my son. As far as we know, he sustained a laceration to his right shoulder. He's bleeding and we're running out of time." His voice cracked. Andy sounded more like he was arguing rather than crying for help.  
  
"Nina, promise me Ephram will be ok." Delia looked up at Nina desperately.  
  
"Honey -" Nina started to say as she kneeled down on her knees to face the little girl.  
  
"Just promise me he's gonna be ok, Nina. Please. I don't want to hear anything else. Just promise me." Delia hollered with a quivering chin and trembling lips. Tears filled her eyes quickly and she sobbed.  
  
"Delia, baby." Nina took the weeping child into her arms using extreme caution with the knife that she was still holding.  
  
"Promise me." Delia sobbed.  
  
"Shhhh." Nina tried to comfort her. "He's going to be fine. It's ok." She whispered softly feeling the uncontrollable heaves through Delia's wailing. They heard Andy's mumbled voice as he gave the rangers a detailed description of the missing boy.  
  
"I want Ephram back. I don't c-care about anything else. We - we have to f- find him." Delia choked against Nina's sweatshirt.  
  
"I know baby. I know. And we will." Nina said trying to hide her doubts.  
  
Nina started counting all the broken promises she could be making to the child. She knew the uncertainties surrounding the issue. There were no guarantees that they were going to find Ephram at all. She had no knowledge of the boy's current condition except for what Delia told them. God forbid Ephram could already be dead. But she couldn't bring herself to telling Delia the truth. It would break her. It was hard enough to deal with picturing Ephram lying somewhere alone and dying. She prayed for a miracle.  
  
"Ok then. We'll be in touch - yep - uh-huh. Right. And thanks." Andy responded to the phone. He then pressed the "end call" button on the phone.  
  
"Well?" Nina asked Andy with Delia still in her arms.  
  
"The park ranger is dispatching a search and rescue team. I had to get off the phone because the battery is running low. We have to use the power on this phone sparingly. But I told him to keep me posted if anything comes up. He wants me to check in every half an hour until we meet up with them." Andy explained. "Is Delia ok?" He added seeing the little girl clinging to Nina in a tight embrace.  
  
"She's scared - and needed some reassurance." Nina replied.  
  
"Kiddo, everything is going to be alright. The rangers are on their way. Daddy's taking care of everything." Andy turned to his young daughter and smoothed her hair. "Do you want me to carry you?" Sensing that the poor thing must be exhausted.  
  
"No, I'm not tired. And I want to help find Ephram." Delia tried to be brave and wiped her nose with the cuff of her sleeve. She heaved a sigh.  
  
"At a girl!" Andy replied giving Delia a kiss on the crown of her head. "OK, we'd better get going now. Sweetie, do you have any ideas which direction Ephram might have taken?"  
  
"I don't know." Delia whimpered. "He was standing right here when he told me to run and don't look back. I - I didn't look back. I should've looked. But I didn't." She alternated glances between her father and Nina. The anxiety made her breathe harder. She was about to cry again.  
  
"Delia - it's ok. Don't cry." Nina spoke with a motherly tone as she handed the knife back to Andy. "Andy - my guess is he went this way." Nina pointed to an area where the splintered wood from several branches on the foliage protruded out like as if someone had trampled across it.  
  
Andy ventured closer to the broken twigs. "He did go this way. Look." Andy ripped off a piece of fern leaf and showed it to Nina.  
  
"Blood." She replied.  
  
"There's another drop of blood." Andy said nodding to the ground.  
  
Eventually, they spotted more dried droplets of blood along the way and they followed it. There was blood that had dripped involuntarily on the soil and fallen leaves. More blood stained the tree trunks when Ephram leaned against them to rest. Flaky smears of blood appeared on lower branches where Ephram had grabbed onto with his bloody hands to steady himself. Andy and Delia continued to call for Ephram while Nina tied more strings to trees and foliage. If it weren't for the trail of dried blood Ephram left behind, they would've been completely clueless.  
  
"Now, which way? I don't see anymore blood." Nina wiped the sweat off her brow and pushed her hair back.  
  
"The trail seems to end here. How is that possible?" Andy asked rhetorically.  
  
"Ephram? Are you here? Where are you Ephram?" Delia hollered. She waited to hear a reply, a sound, a noise, a moan, anything.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Wait. I think I see something. What's that over there?" Andy quickened his pace towards the object.  
  
"What is it, Andy? Did you find him?" Nina shouted as she grabbed Delia by the hand and raced towards Andy. "Hey, wait for us." She called.  
  
Jogging over, she realized what it was that Andy spotted. "Oh Andy." Nina put her hand on his shoulder.  
  
It was a ripped piece of Ephram's gray sweatshirt that had been caught in the brush. The swatch of tattered fabric, about the size of a glove, had been doused with so much blood and debris that the original color of the fabric wasn't visible anymore.  
  
"Ephram." Andy whispered as he stared at the cloth. He took a deep breath and sucked in the tears that welled up in his eyes. "I'm ok. I have to be strong." He told himself. His attention suddenly fell to something on the ground.  
  
Andy dropped to his knees in front of the large outlined area of moist soil. "Oh no." Andy moaned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nina gasped.  
  
"It's blood. The ground soaked it up." Andy said.  
  
"But that's a lot of blood." Nina crouched down.  
  
"This is not good." Andy shook his head. "I think he passed out here. That probably explains why there's so much blood at one spot. He must've regained consciousness sometime later and continued walking. This is serious, Nina." Andy rubbed his eyes. "Judging by this, he's lost a considerable amount of blood." He voice stopped. "No, no, no. We have to get to him quickly or he'll bleed to death. He may have a punctured artery."  
  
Upon hearing the horrible news, Delia began to cry. Nina started to tear as well. She picked Delia up in her arms. They continued their frantic search. Nina and Delia called out Ephram's name through blinding tears and shaky voices.  
  
The blue skies were dimming and the sun was starting to set in the west. Golden-orange rays of the sun hung onto the edge of the sky trying to give the humans a few more minutes of light to find their way.  
  
* Oh please Ephram, hang on. Just hang on a while longer. Please Ephram. Don't die on me. * Andy willed in his head over and over again.  
  
*end of Chapter 2*  
  
A/N: So, who wants to hear more? 


	3. Dead Or Alive?

Chapter 3: Dead Or Alive?  
  
Ephram's mind transported him to a different place as he drifted further and further away from the present. He felt himself falling backwards into a deep gray abyss. He wasn't violently falling at all. It was more like gliding. There was no gravity in this time warp. His arms and legs were light as feathers and a strange force pulled him gently downward. There was no pain and suffering. Fear had been vanquished and his heart was no longer thumping madly against his chest cavity with anticipation. He was surprisingly calm. Ephram happened to look around and saw an abstract font of numbers and clocks appear magically out of nowhere. The figures twisted and contorted pass him making no sense. The second and hour hands of clocks spun indicating time in reverse. He saw pendulums of various styles and sizes ticking loudly as they approached and soften when they whizzed past him. Wooden hourglasses turned over and over as the grains emptied through the narrow opening. The chirping of cuckoo clocks sounded somewhere in the grayness. An enormous antique grandfather clock chimed as the arms of the clock's face stuck twelve. Years and dates ran backwards. Time changed rapidly taking Ephram back - back to a point in his life he'd long forgotten.  
  
The air was bitter cold. He held onto his father's gloved hand as they walked down Fifth Avenue. Multicolored cable knit mittens protected his little hands from the jarring cold. The mittens were clipped onto the cuff of his flannel coat to prevent the losing of these precious articles of clothing. His long matching scarf was wrapped around his neck what appeared to be several thousand times with the ends tied securely into a knot. Occasionally pushing up the band of his matching knit hat that kept falling over his eyes, he let his father lead the way. A big pom pom on the top of his hat bounced up and down as he walked. Trying to keep up with his father's long strides, he often quickened his step into a skip. They came to a stop at the curb.  
  
"Am I walking too fast?" His father asked while waiting for the 'walk' signal to appear so they could cross the street.  
  
"Yes." The young boy answered looking up at his father's clean-shaven face. "You have longer legs than me."  
  
"I'm sorry. I always seem to forget that. I'll try to walk slower. Ok?" His father smiled apologetically. The boy nodded.  
  
"It's cold!!" The boy exclaimed.  
  
"No, son. This is not cold. This is freezing!!" His father said. "But we'll warm up after we have something to eat. To our usual place sound good?"  
  
"Mmm. Yea!" Cried the little boy in excitement. The light changed and his father took his hand again to walk across the street.  
  
They finally reached East 59th street Central Park South. Braving the cold, a mass of satisfied weekend shoppers chattered merrily on their way with their purchases in tote. Kids flocked from one display window to the next like bees to flowers. Energetic adults burst into animation seeking sales and bargains at their favorite stores. It was the bustle of the city. The amount of yellow taxicabs multiplied by the dozens as they scoured the streets for new passengers. Traffic was backed up several blocks bumper to bumper. Father and son walked up to the hotdog stand where a stocky man in his late fifties was busy putting the finishing touches on hotdogs for a pair of hungry teenagers. Wearing an old black puffy down jacket and a tan hunter's hat on his head - Elmer Fudd style - the stocky fellow handed a warm Knish wrapped in foil to another customer. A huge dark green nylon umbrella advertising Poland Spring water shielded the cart from the weather. The scalloped valance made a 'thub' sound when the wind forced it to flap against the main umbrella.  
  
"Well look who it is!" The stocky man said happily as he spun around to face his new customers. "Andy! Good ta see ya, doc. I thought you wouldn't make it out. It's frigid." He added with a thick New York accent.  
  
"Hey Leo." Andy greeted. "Are you kidding? We haven't missed a Saturday yet."  
  
"Is the Missus out on a date with your credit card again?" Leo joked.  
  
"Yep. Who knew? All these years, she only married me for my credit cards. Haha." Andy laughed. "She didn't see anything she liked at Bloomingdale's so she went to Bergdorf Goodman, which will probably take her at least three hours. Julia always said a woman could never have enough designer handbags and designer shoes." He said adjusting his polar fleece winter hat. "So, here we are with plenty of time to kill."  
  
"And what kind of mummy do we have here - all wrapped up?" Leo brought his attention to the obedient and reticent young boy by Andy's side. Leo stroked his bushy salt and pepper beard.  
  
"It's Ephram!! See!" The boy pulled down his thick scarf to reveal a freckle-splashed face.  
  
"Oh Ephram!! I didn't recognize you at all!!" Leo pretended to act surprised. "You got mighty taller since the last I saw you, Tiger." Stooping down to meet Ephram's height, he stuck out a hand for a handshake.  
  
"Hi Leo!!" Ephram said showing a toothy grin. He extended his gloved hand and planted a firm handshake.  
  
"That's some grip ya got there, Tiger. Say, how old are ya again?" Leo wowed.  
  
"Same as last Saturday." Ephram chirped with gleaming greenish gray eyes that danced when he spoke. "I'm four." He answered proudly.  
  
"Four, huh? You're practically a young man already." Leo said.  
  
"Yep. I know how to tie my shoelaces all by myself and I can count to twenty." Ephram replied with pride.  
  
"Really! Well then, you're all set!" Leo smiled as-a-matter-of-factly. "You've got a great kid, doc." He said as he got up to face Andy.  
  
"Shorty, keeps me amused." Andy shrugged. "He's a handful but I love the knucklehead to death." He shook Ephram's well-insulated head playfully from side to side.  
  
"Da-ad." Ephram chuckled.  
  
"So what can I fix for you today?" Leo burst out as he clicked a pair of tongs together.  
  
"Well?" Andy looked at his son for an answer.  
  
"I want a hotdog with ketchup and - and mustard!!" Ephram exclaimed. "And a pretzel!!"  
  
"You must be hungry today huh, Tiger?" Leo observed.  
  
"Yea. I didn't really eat a lot of breakfast." Ephram replied.  
  
"Uh, yes he did. He had a whole bowl of cereal." Andy corrected.  
  
"Aw, but he's a growing boy." Leo justified with a grin.  
  
"That he is, my friend. That he is. Make that two hotdogs and a pretzel." Andy said.  
  
Ephram watched Leo attentively as he flipped open the steamer lid. A puff of moist steam rose and evaporated into the winter air. Leo assembled the first hotdog. With his tongue on the corner of his mouth, Ephram's wide eyes followed Leo's hand as he squirted ketchup and mustard on top of the hotdog.  
  
This was how the Brown's spent their Saturdays lately. While Julia browsed the shops down Fifth Avenue, Andy and Ephram busied themselves with other activities. The three would meet up again for a late lunch and head home. Ever since Ephram was born, Andy had to be the one to baby-sit while Julia had her day of shopping. The endless hours of waiting were a drag for any man who hated shopping as much as Andy did. He killed time by pushing a sleeping baby Ephram all tucked comfortably in his stroller around block after block until he was going to die of boredom. One Saturday, he ventured all the way to the South entrance of Central Park, with baby Ephram in tow. He spotted a hotdog stand and decided to get a Knish. It was there that they met a friendly old man, who always had interesting stories to tell - if not about himself, then about all the odd balls he had seen coming and going at this location. With his newfound friend, Saturdays became fun again.  
  
Leonard Stockwell was his name. He was known to most as just the guy who sells hotdogs. Those who knew him called him "Leo." He was a heavyset man of five feet eleven inches tall with a medium scruffy graying beard that reminded Ephram of a dirtier version of Santa Claus. Leo was fifty-six at the time and never shy of showing it. He'd been selling hotdogs on the corner of 59th and Fifth for five years. Rain or shine - he was always there to add to the New York ambiance by providing frankfurters and Knishes. Leo's past was a bit shady. But from what Andy gathered, though never digging too deep, Leo hailed from Philadelphia. He was drafted by dear old Uncle Sam into the army at the age of 19, put through quick basic training and shipped off to fight in the jungles of Vietnam.  
  
Leo rarely expanded on the subject. When prompted by Andy on his experiences in the war, Leo summed things up by saying, "It was a traumatic moment in time I wish I could forget. But on occasion, it creeps up and haunts me when I least expect it, you know? This sort of stuff doesn't go away. No sir, it doesn't. It sticks with you until you die. Listen to me sonny, I've seen some horrible things in my lifetime - most of which you don't need to know. People gettin' killed and blown up to bits n pieces. They weren't just any people - they were people you knew - your friends. I've seen defenseless civilians in the villages - women and children - gunned down and slaughtered like animals by the VietCong. It leaves you numb and in the end all you really feel is pure anger. I was trained to kill and I can't tell you how many people I've killed mostly because after a while, you just lose track. And you come back to the States when you've served your year, hopin' that things'll go back to normal. But you know deep in your gut that things will never be the same - not with the things I've seen and done. It leaves you feeling empty. No one can understand what it was like unless they've been there. Nowadays, I try to put that part of my life behind me and live the rest of my life in peace. This hotdog stand may not be much but I've had my share of moments getting kicks out of seeing happy smiling faces. It's kinda like therapy for the soul. Hey, I've spent five years talkin' to a shrink. It's got to be worth its weight in gold."  
  
And Andy never brought up the subject again.  
  
The charred smell of warm salt dotted pretzels stacked neatly in a column against the side of the cart drifted into Andy's red numb nose opening his nasal passages. He watched his young boy's eagerness and felt his excitement. Andy couldn't help but laugh at Ephram standing on his tippy- toes craning his neck to see Leo at work. Kids are so easily amazed by the simplest of things.  
  
"There ya go, Tiger. Now I gotta make one for your dad." Leo said handing Ephram the hotdog. The young boy held his food securely with both hands and watched the piping hot steam move upward from the hotdog. Ephram couldn't be happier.  
  
"Add SauerKraut, onions, and relish too please." Andy interjected.  
  
"Sure. You know, they say you can tell a lot about a person just by what they put on their hotdog." Leo mused as he fixed a big helping of the fermented cabbage onto a hotdog.  
  
"Oh? Well, I like ketchup, mustard, SauerKraut, onions, and relish on mine. What does it say about me then?" Andy asked curiously.  
  
"It says you are a very complex person. Having everything on your hotdog makes you anything but simple. You are the type who wants it all. Sometimes, you demand a little too much. But I don't think greed has anything to do with it. It's more like competition and ambition. You're always trying to top yourself that you forget the simpler things. You feel the need to exceed your goals. That's what they call giving it your 110%. Simple things in life aren't enough for you. Nope. Whether it's money or prestige, you want more of it. Then again, who doesn't?" Leo cracked a smile showing his crooked teeth.  
  
"Wow, maybe you should give up the hotdog vending business and become a psychic." Andy joked.  
  
"Fine, don't believe me. Ah but you're still young. In ten years or so you'll see what I mean. For an old man like me, I can tell." He winked.  
  
"Ha!! And I thought I was eating SauerKraut because it was proven by the Journal of Agricultural and Food Chemistry that SauerKraut prevents cancer growth, particularly colon, lung and liver cancers." Andy said knowledgably. "It's actually good for you."  
  
"Tiger, why aren't you eating your hotdog yet?" Leo said to Ephram who was looking up at him with big greenish gray eyes. "Tiger" was a nickname Leo gave to Ephram because he always thought Ephram had eyes like a white Bengal Tiger.  
  
"I'm waitin' for my dad." Ephram said. "We gonna eat together."  
  
"Aw, you love your old pops, don't ya?" Leo said.  
  
Ephram nodded with a wide innocent grin. It was the type of grin that could melt the coldest of hearts. Even though Ephram was only four years old, he had a tight bond with his father. He wanted to be just like him. He copied everything his father did - whether it was the way he folded his hands at the dinner table or his nasally laughed. Ephram saw his father as the perfect role model and the smartest man in the world. No one knew that in about 4 years, a year after Delia's birth, all that would change. Being a neurosurgeon took up all his time and home life took a backseat. His home was in the operating room. Late nights and even weekends were spent buried in work at the hospital. On the rare occasion that he did come "home", he was too tired to talk to his wife or play with his children. It was sort of like that old song "Cat in the Cradle" by Harry Chapin.  
  
However, Andy managed to remember all the important dates and holidays like birthdays, anniversaries, and Christmas. He purchased and sent gifts and cards for all those "important" dates but he never showed up in person at all. It was always the same excuse - work. To an older Ephram many years down the line, all those years of waiting by the door hoping his father would come home and be happy to see him were time spent in vain. Expensive gifts that were given to him to substitute for not being there were just objects. They lacked meaning. His father's negligence placed a scar on his heart. But to a younger Ephram, the bond between father and son was still holding strong. His father meant the world to him.  
  
"OK folks, why don't you step into the dining area here and have a seat?" Leo humored and directed Andy and Ephram to a short brick wall that people often used to sit and take a load off their feet. Andy lifted little Ephram by the armpit of his flannel coat and sat him on top of the ledge. Leo then handed Andy a hotdog overflowing with condiments.  
  
"Here's to time spent with Leo." Andy raised his food up for a toast.  
  
"To Leo." Ephram said merrily and toasted by gently tapping their food together. He was about to take a bite out of the hotdog when Leo stopped him.  
  
"Hold on there, Tiger. You might want to wipe your nose first." Leo said referring to a thick clear drop of mucus lingering its way down the boy's upper lip. Ephram tried to suck it back up. "I don't think that's gonna help. Here, try a tissue." Leo added and handed Ephram a tissue.  
  
"Thanks." Ephram said taking the Kleenex and blew his little button nose.  
  
"It's freezin' out here. Even the spit on the streets turned into ice. You don't want two icicles hangin' from your nose, now do ya Tiger?" Leo joked.  
  
"No. I guess not." Ephram laughed at the thought of walking around with one slimy icicle sticking out of each nostril.  
  
Hungrily, they gorged on their food not even coming up for a breath. Even Ephram was able to finish his hotdog - something he had never done before. He was happily munching away on his pretzel while listening to the conversation between his father and Leo. It seems the subjects bounced back and forth between sports and cars. Ephram supposed that's what all guys talked about, which was no problem for him because he could go on and on about his Matchbox cars and Tonka trucks as well as how good he was at playing kick ball. For now, he decided to remain quiet and focus his attention on food. With his feet barely touching the concrete, he dangled his legs over the short wall like Humpty Dumpty.  
  
Ephram laughed at a couple of bungling gray pigeons cooing and dotting around in circles searching for a morsel of food that anyone might have dropped. The birds were round and appeared very well fed for New York pigeons. Ephram marveled at the sight of these preoccupied fine-feathered creatures with red beady eyes and matching sharp red claws. One of them even stopped its busy routine to blink quizzically at Ephram hoping he would find it in his heart to sacrifice a piece of food. Feeling sorry for the little critters, Ephram ripped a generous chunk of pretzel and tossed it at them. Upon seeing the food, about four or five of them flocked over and fought barbarically over the pretzel. They took turns pecking and flinging it around trying to fit any piece they can get into their tiny mouth holes. Ephram threw another piece at the birds. Watching them peck at each other and hovering their wings over the food greedily, he squealed with laughter.  
  
"They look warm and comfortable, don't they?" Leo asked when he finally caught a break between customers. "Don't you wish you had feathers to keep ya warm?"  
  
"Nah, my coat is fine. 'Sides, I'd look kinda silly if I grew feathers." Ephram said with another heartbreaker smile.  
  
"Hmm, that WOULD look pretty silly." Leo rubbed his chin.  
  
"Yea and what would mom say if one day I started growing feathers out of my skin. She'd have my hide." Ephram pointed out. Andy shrugged at the insane remark from his four year old.  
  
"Guess that'd be out of the question." Leo nodded.  
  
"Where does he come up with this stuff?" Andy wondered out loud.  
  
"Cartoons." Leo whispered.  
  
"That's gotta be it." Andy agreed.  
  
"So Tiger, you havin' a good time fattening up the pigeons?" Leo leaned on the short wall next to Ephram.  
  
"Someone's gotta do it. I can't let them go hungry. Then they'll die." Ephram reasoned with eyes shining.  
  
"Gee, they'll always be hungry. No matter how much you feed them. Pigeons are strong birds. They survive the coldest of winters and the hottest of summers - through rain and snow. But they always come back." Leo said.  
  
"They're so cute too." Ephram remarked looking squarely at Leo.  
  
"No, they're not that cute. YOU'RE cute." Andy jumped in with an attempt to tickle the boy. Ephram giggled trying to avoid him.  
  
"Da-aaady! Stop it! You're going to make me drop my pretzel!!" Ephram cackled loudly.  
  
"Then you'd better hold on to it tighter. Cause if you drop it, you lose it to the pigeons." Andy laughed wickedly and continued to tackle Ephram. Being that the boy was wearing such a thick coat, it was hard to find his tickle spot. Nonetheless, just the idea of being tickled, made Ephram laugh even harder. He laughed until his cheeks were rosy with warmth.  
  
"Hey, no fair!!" Ephram shouted. "I'm gonna get you back, dad and I'm telling mom."  
  
"Oh, no! I'm so scared." Andy joked. "I'd better stop now." He raised his hands in mid air to surrender. Ephram calmed down from his laughing fit.  
  
"Sweet kid. I envy you, Andy. Wish mine were more like him." Leo said.  
  
"He's my pride and joy." Andy chuckled wholeheartedly.  
  
"The birds look very soft." Ephram observed throwing another piece of pretzel onto the pavement. "I wish I can touch them."  
  
"Now Ephram, birds are only for looking. They are not for touching. Remember the talk we had last time about pigeons?" Andy scolded playfully.  
  
"Um, yea. They're not clean animals." Ephram rolled his eyes and took a bite out of the pretzel in his hand.  
  
"That's right. They breed germs and bacteria." Andy lectured patiently.  
  
"Dirty stuff you can't see but it's there." Ephram piped intelligibly. Leo raised an impressed eye.  
  
"You are correct." Andy agreed. "Now, tell Leo what else I said about pigeons."  
  
"Dad, do I have to?"  
  
"Go on, kiddo." Andy insisted. "Say it."  
  
******  
  
"Hee-hee. Pigeons are rats with wings." Ephram caught himself saying it aloud through his state of delirium. He opened his eyes and found half his body still sprawled on the hard, cold ground of the small cave. Holes of light were peeking through foliage and vines above illuminating the area around him. He lifted his weary head and moaned feverishly. The place swam in slow motion. His throat was on fire from thirst and his breathing became raspier. Slowly leaning the back of his head against the wall of the cave, he decided that he felt better when his eyes were shut and did so almost instantly.  
  
An unnatural feeling caused him to reopen his eyes. It wasn't so much as the pain. No, he could definitely identify pain. The pain was still there. But this was something different. There was a tingling, pinching sensation coming from the wounds on his chest. It was itchy like someone was tickling it profusely with a feather. He needed to inspect his wounds again. He hated doing this because each time he looked at it, it seemed to have gotten worse. Not only did the sight scare him, it made his hopes of getting out of there alive disappear. He bent his head to see what was making him feel so uncomfortable.  
  
To Ephram's horror, he saw what appeared to be a handful of white silvery maggots weaving in and out of his wounds eating away at his flesh. At first, he thought his eyes were deceiving him and it was just a result of his feverish hallucinations. But he learned it was no fever dream when he reached down and actually touched a few bugs that were wiggling outside the wound. Alarmed, he continued pawing at his wounds with the hand of his uninjured arm. Swallowing the pain it was causing, his only objective was to prevent the bugs from eating anymore of his flesh. Half a dozen of those nasty little slugs flew onto the ground when Ephram's hand brushed them off. Some of the smaller maggots slithered their way into the crevices of the deep laceration hence making it impossible to get out with the mere slapping of his fingers. This was not good. He had to get the bugs out. Suddenly, something made him remember the Swiss Army knife he had in his back pocket.  
  
* Why hadn't I thought of that? Why had I forgotten about it? I could have used it when the bear attacked me. Why? * Ephram thought.  
  
With all his might, he tilted to his side putting pressure on his injured shoulder. He grunted loudly. With his good hand, he pulled out the compact pocketknife from his back pocket. His attempts to open the knife ended up in failure because his entire right arm was immobile. There was no strength left in his right hand to hold any object. He was barely able to feel his arm. Finally, he managed to flick open the knife holding it in his left hand and pulling the small notch in the blade with his teeth. The simple task of opening a penknife absorbed all his strength and left him panting for air.  
  
When Ephram caught is breath, he held the blade of the short penknife to his wound. Scared out of his mind, he knew what he was about to do to himself, was going to hurt beyond belief. He had to give himself the courage to do what he felt needed to be done. Ephram found a broken narrow stick of a tree root about one inch in diameter near him. He took it and placed it across his mouth to bite down on. He took a deep breath and was ready to do surgery on himself.  
  
He decided it was going to be quick. The boy braced himself for the pain and placed the tip of the knife apprehensively into the first gash. He felt a stab of pain vibrate throughout his body. He whimpered and bit down on the root. With his sticky hand shaking violently, the boy carelessly dug around the wound with the sharpness of the blade. He made the wound worse by accidentally cutting himself further. He scraped at the inside of his flesh to get the maggots out. Ephram watched several severed maggots curl up and roll onto the ground like grains of rice as he worked on the second gash. Tears blocked his vision from seeing what he was doing the whole time. He was in so much agony that he had to stop for a small break before going onto the third gash. Biting down on the piece of root muffled his screams. His teeth sank through the root so deep that he even tasted sweet wood mixed with his saliva. His shoulders heaved as he drew breaths. Swallowing hard and paying no attention to the sweat that dripped from his scalp, he continued operating on the third gash. Blood that had clot on the wound was soon reddened by new blood oozing from the new incisions Ephram made. The blood-covered maggots and dirt lodged in the gash were flicked onto the ground in chunks.  
  
The self-inflicted pain was too much for poor Ephram to tolerate. He lost his grasp on the bloody knife and let the knife fall to the ground next to him. Allowing his upper body to drop to the ground, he curled into an almost fetal position. The pain seemed to lessen in this balled up manner. He realized the once blazing sun had dramatically diminished in the last few minutes. It wasn't just a passing cloud hiding the sun for a brief moment, like he had hoped. But it was easy for him to loose track of time. The sun was setting and soon, it would get dark. He wondered if Delia made it back to the campsite or was she lost out there somewhere. He wondered if anyone was going to come for him. He wondered about his fate ending up the way he had.  
  
* Is this how it's going to end? Am I going to die here - cold and alone with no one knowing where I am? Is this small cave going to be my tomb? I know I don't have the strength to hang on forever. Ah, what I wouldn't give to see dad's face one last time before I go. * Ephram thought as he listened to the silence.  
  
* Oh God - please take care of Delia. I've done all I could for her. And please look after dad too. I know I haven't exactly been a saint for the past year and I've practically turned life into a living hell for him but I didn't mean for it to happen that way. Honest. For what it's worth, he's a great dad. He's been too good to me even when I challenge him. Sometimes, I don't think I deserve it. I don't know exactly how much I'll be missed but don't let them be so heartbroken over it. I've lived a good life - a bit short but still good. I'm satisfied. God, if you hear me, please watch over them when I'm gone. It's all I ask. * Ephram prayed. Scared and full of self-pity, he started to cry. He drank his tears greedily as they slid into his mouth.  
  
He wanted to sleep. Crying had always made him drowsy. It was not a very well known method. But Ephram discovered this helpful tool after his mother died. He'd cry himself to sleep every night for a month. It was the only way he could fall sleep and it worked better than any drug tenfold. The pain was increasingly intense and he grew weaker and weaker every passing second. The excessive blood loss made it hard for him to stay focused.  
  
* Please let me sleep God. Let me sleep and never wake up. It hurts too much. Please take me into your hands. * Ephram begged in tears.  
  
Every inch of his body ached and throbbed in pain. He had forgotten about cleanliness along time ago. At this point, his clothes were shredded into tatters and soiled with debris, grass, and bloodstains. His tousled hair was matted and clumped together with a mixture of dirt and sweat. His pale face and neck were covered with messy smudges of soil and dried blood. A thick coat of sticky old blood clung to his hands and fingers. Black crusts of dried blood were embedded under his fingernails. His cheek rested against the moist earth. The cool soil seemed to feel soothing against his flaming skin. He closed his eyes and eventually fell asleep. Night was rapidly closing in.  
  
*****  
  
Ephram woke from a miserable and troubled sleep some few minutes later. He wasn't sure if he was fully conscious or if he was in a dream state. Each time he tried to open his eyes, his eyelids became heavier. He was lying in darkness with only the moon and stars supplying stellar beams of light. His vision became sporadically blurry and dimmer.  
  
He heard a noise. It sounded like scratching or scuffling of footsteps. Whether it was descending or approaching - he could not tell. What was making that strange noise? Careful not to make any noises, he turned his head to face the opening of the cave. Suddenly, a massive shadow appeared. He squinted to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. The burly figure came towards him. There was a peculiar beam of light that danced next to it. Semi-conscious, Ephram could not decipher what it was. However, he did know that something was coming towards him. His mind suddenly cleared - the bear had found him.  
  
In extreme panic mode, Ephram involuntarily let out a moan. Upon hearing this moan, the shadow charged at his direction. It seemed to come just inches away from him before it stopped. Ephram tried to scamper away with what ever little strength he had left. The shady figure grabbed him by the shoulders causing Ephram to scream.  
  
"NO!! Let me go. Don't hurt me!!" Ephram shouted desperately with all his might. "Please - don't hurt me anymore." He sobbed while clawing aimlessly at the figure in the dark.  
  
"Ephram!! Ephram! It's me. It's dad. Ephram!!" The figure spoke. "Listen to me, son."  
  
Not hearing the human voice at once, Ephram continued to punch and kick at the darkness. "NOO! Leave me alone!! Don't hurt me!!" He howled between raw grunts.  
  
"Ephram - stop. Ephram! Nothing is going to hurt you. Ephram? It's dad." Andy kept repeating. "See?" He shined his flashlight on his face revealing his identity. Ephram was too weak to fight back anymore. He drew deep exhausted breaths as he blinked at the man looking down at him.  
  
"Dad?" Ephram whispered between gasps. "Oh Daddy! Can it be? Is it really you? You've come for me? Am I dreaming?" He spoke with a heavy sigh sounding like a helpless little boy, who's been through tremendous suffering. Ephram's small, weak voice tugged at Andy's heartstrings. It broke his heart through and through. Without warning, Ephram jumped into Andy's arms and pulled him into a hug with his good arm. The boy clung to Andy's chest.  
  
"It's ok Ephram. I'm so glad we found you. We've looked everywhere." Andy clasped his long arms gently around his son, who seemed to have gotten smaller in size since earlier that morning.  
  
"Oh thank you. Thank you God. For letting me see my dad again. I can finally die now." Ephram sobbed with heartfelt passion.  
  
"Ephram. What are you saying? You're not going to die." Andy said in shock. "Ephram, let go of me so I can take a look at your wound." He added seriously.  
  
"No dad. Don't let me go. Please don't. It's too late. Just let me die in your arms and I'll be happy. I'm not alone." Ephram rambled as he squeezed tighter. The boy was trembling so badly that even Andy felt it through his jacket.  
  
"Ephram?" Andy's voice trailed off.  
  
"I'm scared. Don't leave. Don't." Ephram dug his face into his father's jacket. He hung on with all the energy left in his tired and weary body. "DELIA! Is Delia - ? Did she - ?" Ephram stammered suddenly remembering his sister. Although it was too dark to really see, he looked up in the dark to where his father's face should be.  
  
"She's fine. She found her way back. Now let me see your shoulder."  
  
"Andy?! Is he in there?" Nina called from somewhere outside the small cave.  
  
"Yes! I got him. He's in here!" Andy yelled back. Nina stuck her head into the cave. She was only able to see one of Ephram's arms around Andy when she shined her flashlight in his direction as Andy's back was facing her. The cave was so small that it was impossible to fit another adult in there.  
  
"Thank God! Is he alright?" Nina asked.  
  
"I'll know in a minute." Andy replied.  
  
"Oh Dad." Ephram repeated through a sea of tears.  
  
"Ephram, baby. Listen to me. It's important that you show me where you are hurt." Andy instructed. "Dear Lord, you're convulsing." He observed. "Nina, give me the blanket from the backpack - and some water."  
  
Ephram refused to let go of his hold on his father's coat. He felt a hand touch the back of his head and brush against a cheek.  
  
"You're burning. Ephram - let go of me." Andy tried to pull him away. Nina handed Andy the items he requested from the backpack.  
  
"Nooo." Ephram mumbled as his clutch softened. He was so tired that he didn't have the energy to bawl anymore. Andy thought his son was finally coming around. Ephram groaned and suddenly went limp in Andy's arms.  
  
"Ephram??" Andy called with alarm. No answer. He gently laid his unconscious son on the ground. He felt the boy's neck for a pulse. It was there but ultimately weak.  
  
"What's going on?" Nina questioned when she heard Andy's outburst.  
  
"He passed out."  
  
"Try giving him some water." Nina suggested.  
  
With the flashlight pinned under his arm, Andy propped his son's neck up and brought the mouth of the water bottle to the boy's bluish lips. Slowly trickling some of the water into Ephram's throat, Andy stared at his boy's dirty face. A tiny bit of water dribbled off the corner of Ephram's mouth. When Andy felt Ephram's had enough water, he carefully rolled him over to his side to look at the wound that Delia had described. The big tear in the sweatshirt made it easy to spot the inflamed area.  
  
"Here's the first aid kit." Nina handed the small square box over Andy's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks." Andy said. He opened it and placed conveniently on the ground next to him.  
  
Andy proceeded to inspect and assess the infected wound. He cringed at the swelling and discoloration of the opening. Ignoring the anxiety and fear, he took the small squeeze bottle of povidone-iodine solution out of the first aid kit and cleaned the wound the best he could with trembling fingers. He used a small pair of tweezers to pick out any debris that was trapped in the flesh.  
  
"Is Ephram ok?" Delia asked trying to catch a glimpse of her brother in the dark cave. "Can I see him?" She pressed impatiently.  
  
"In a few minutes honey. Your father is helping him right now." Nina explained. "How's it going in there?" She called to Andy.  
  
"Shoulder wound is infected. Cleaning it out now. He's cut up pretty bad." Andy said while trying to balance the flashlight under his chin. He frantically applied an anti-microbial cream outside the wound to prevent further infection and covered it with a large thick piece of gauze pad.  
  
Nina held her flashlight above Andy to help with the lighting. Tearing the white waterproof tape with his teeth, Andy managed to adhere the gauze securely to Ephram's shoulder. He rolled the boy over on his back.  
  
"Ephram buddy?" Andy said patting his son's cheeks mildly. Looking the boy in the face, Andy realized that Ephram showed no signs of regaining consciousness. The boy was dusted with so much dirt and grime that Andy failed to notice the additional wounds on Ephram's chest until he scanned the rest of his son's body with his flashlight.  
  
"Oh NO!" Andy exclaimed when he spotted the extra wounds in Ephram's side. He quickly rolled up what was left of Ephram's sweatshirt.  
  
"What?" Nina gulped.  
  
"He's got more than one lacerations." Andy shouted back.  
  
"How many more?" Nina was afraid to hear the answer.  
  
"Three. The one on his shoulder makes four." Andy counted. "What the hell?" He swore softly when he closely examined the newer injuries. Three irregular furrows of dark red flesh stared at him. Each cut was still moist with blood. The clots kept breaking when Ephram tried to move. A slimy greenish puss had formed in the gashes, which meant infection had taken place.  
  
"Ephram, what did you do to yourself?" Andy gasped noticing the abnormal jagged cuts in the skin around the edge of the wounds that were not consistent with a claw strike. Something shiny caught Andy's eye. It was the silver Swiss Army pocketknife reflecting off the beam of light coming from his flashlight. He saw a film of dried blood stuck on the blade and handle. And then he saw several dead maggots scattered near the knife and understood the "why" question. Andy shook his head in disapproval and madly tried to clean each of the wounds. Ephram was getting paler and paler - his skin color had become slightly chalky.  
  
"Something wrong?" Nina guessed.  
  
"Yea. It's bad Nina. Real bad. We gotta get him to a hospital immediately." Andy spoke with authority as he quickly finished up with cleaning the wounds.  
  
"What? What's wrong, Nina? Tell me!! What's happening to Ephram?" Delia demanded when she sensed the anxiety in her father's tone. She tried to squeeze herself into the cave to see what was going on.  
  
"Keep Delia back." Andy ordered. He did not want Delia to witness Ephram's current condition with guts hanging open and gore spilt all over him. It will scare her half to death.  
  
"Come on sweetie, let your dad do his thing." Nina pulled Delia back and held her hand.  
  
"Damn!" Andy cussed after he placed a gauze pad on the injuries.  
  
"What!" Nina breathed.  
  
"Ran out of waterproof tape." Andy replied.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Nina said holding the carving knife in one hand and Delia's small hand in the other.  
  
"Yea." Andy said as he wrapped Ephram with the thermal blanket. "I'm gonna get him out of here. I need you to hold the gauze on his chest in place while I carry him." He threw the Swiss Army knife into the first aid kit and snapped it shut.  
  
"I can do that." Nina said nervously and placed the first aid kit back into Andy's backpack.  
  
"What can I do?" Delia volunteered. "I want to help."  
  
"Delia, you are going to have to be our light. We need you to point the flashlight so we know where we're going. We'll be moving really fast so need you to stay close." Andy said between breaths handing Delia two flashlights. "Can you do that baby?"  
  
"Yes." Delia obeyed.  
  
Andy cautiously slid an arm under Ephram's shoulders and another arm behind Ephram's knees and began pulling the boy out of the narrow cave. Still wrapped securely in the thermal blanket, Ephram's listless body dangled in his father's robust arms. Nina heard a small gasp from Delia's lips as she watched her father immerge from the cave with her unconscious brother in tow.  
  
"It'll be alright Delia. Don't be scared." Nina coached motherly. Speechless, Delia alternated worried glances between Nina and the bundle of blanket that her father was carrying. Nina put the carving knife into her backpack in a hurry. "Delia, honey?" She called.  
  
It took a while to get Delia's attention. Her eyes followed the boy wrapped in the blanket. He wasn't showing any signs of movement at all and this scared Delia. From the intensity in the adults' actions and dialog, Delia knew in her gut that something was terribly wrong. She wanted so bad to believe that Ephram was just tired and that was the main reason her father was carrying him - and that the hurt on his shoulder was just something minor and nothing to worry about. She didn't want to believe her brother might be dying. But was her brother already dead and they weren't telling her? Or was it just an innocent sleep? It was dark and she could not get a clear look at Ephram's face. The curious part of her wanted to see but the rational side of her begged her not to. She was terrified of knowing the truth.  
  
"Huh?" Delia finally replied.  
  
"We're gonna go now. You ok?" Nina said worriedly.  
  
"Oh, yea. I'm fine. Let's go." Delia stammered. Nina slid a hand under the blanket that was covering the injured boy and held the gauze pad in place while Andy carried him.  
  
Night had come almost instantly and the sounds of nature were amplified in the stillness. Crickets chirped and owls hooted somewhere in the darkness. Delia kept her mind off Ephram by using the flashlights skillfully to find the red strings Nina had tied onto the trees they passed to lead them back to the campsite.  
  
*****  
  
When he regained consciousness, he couldn't figure out where he was. It was close to being pitch black. He saw a peculiar yellowish light dancing above him. He thought he'd died but quickly nixed the thought when that all too familiar feeling returned. Pain. The fact that he was being bounced around in some contraption made it difficult to not feel every prick and pinch in his wounds. Something was pressing down against his side making it hard for him to breath. He moaned softly.  
  
"Andy!! He's coming to!! I think he's waking up!" Nina yelled. Andy checked out the scene thru the rear view mirror. Delia, who was sitting in the front passenger seat, quickly poked her head between the two seats to see.  
  
"Good. That's good." Andy said in a nervous tone. "Try and keep him conscious. Talk to him."  
  
"Don't worry. You just concentrate on driving." Nina replied. She looked down at Ephram, who was leaning against her. "Ephram, can you hear me?"  
  
No reply. Blinking weakly, his eyes were not focused on any particular object. Ephram found himself squinting at the light above him. He suddenly noticed more lights when he looked straight ahead. These were not stationary lights like the one above him. These were red and white twinkling ones that seemed to be coming from somewhere outside.  
  
"Ephram? Honey? Can you hear me?" Nina said again. He slowly turned his head to face the woman seated next to him. She looked blurry - kind of like looking thru a pair of binoculars while adjusting the clarity knob. "Thirsty? Do you want some water?"  
  
Ephram saw her lips move like as if she was speaking to him but he heard no sound. He blinked again and swallowed. "Come on Ephram, you're scaring me. Say something. Anything. Can you hear what I'm saying? If you can't speak then at least nod or squeeze my hand or make some kind of noise so I know you're ok." Nina felt her anxiety growing. She wondered if anything was even registering in his brain. He appeared to be in some sort of shock.  
  
Ephram realized what annoying object was pressing down on his side making him uncomfortable. It was the woman's hand. He groaned and tried to push it off him so he could breathe. Nina easily overpowered the weak and lame boy.  
  
"No. I have to keep that there." Nina took Ephram's blood stained hand and placed it by his side. She caught his confused stare. Judging by his blank look, she wasn't sure if he knew where he was or even who he was. "Baby. Here, have some water." Nina offered.  
  
She brought a bottle of Evian water to his lips and tilted the container slightly. He took a few slow gulps. Seeing him able to swallow brought a smile to Nina's lips.  
  
"How is it back there? It's awfully quiet." Andy said while eyeing the rear view mirror.  
  
"He's drinking. He's drinking!" Nina reported.  
  
"That's great." Andy said feeling a dash of worry being lifted from his brow.  
  
"It worries me that he hasn't said anything yet. I'm not sure if he can hear or understand me. Andy, I think he may be in shock or something." Nina said.  
  
"Keep trying. He'll come around." Andy said as he felt the weight of that layer of worry placed back on his shoulders.  
  
"Ephram? Do you remember what happened to you?" Nina asked. She waited for a response from the boy after a draught of water.  
  
He looked up at her with tired and sullen eyes like as if he didn't understand. Words and sounds weaved in and out. His brain tried to make sense of those odd bits and pieces of the noises thrown at him. Though it didn't take long for him to give up. The task was too strenuous. He didn't know which was worse - not being able to move or feel his right arm from the shoulder down or being gutted like a dead fish with the horrible twisting pain in his side. Besides, the smooth touch of Nina's delicate hand on his face and the soft feel of her clothed body made nestling closer hard to resist. He leaned his head back against Nina's shoulder and closed his eyes for a second.  
  
"NO Ephram, you gotta stay awake. Ephram? Open your eyes!" Nina instructed. "Ephram - I won't have you do this to us. Not when we're so close. Damn it, stay awake." She shook him gently. He opened his eyes again. Ephram's good old greenish grays peered weakly into Nina's hazel eyes in a pleading manner like as if he was asking for help with his eyes.  
  
"Hey there bright eyes." Nina cooed when she saw his eyes flutter open. "There we go. Things will be alright."  
  
The poor kid looked like he hadn't slept in days. There were black circles under his eyes and his skin was unusually white and almost bluish from the blood loss. His dry and cracked lips were a dark shade of purple. Nina hated to think it but Ephram looked like death. She watched him draw in some air. Even his breathing sounded difficult. Nina hated seeing someone suffer this much. It made her nervous. For a lack of better things to do, Nina tried to wipe the dirty smudges off his face with a tissue.  
  
"Ephram - do you remember what happened to you?" Nina asked again. "Hmm?"  
  
Ephram looked at her quizzically for a moment and answered her with a slight nod of his head.  
  
"Good!! That's good. You understood what I said!!" Nina exclaimed loud enough for Andy to hear. "He nodded!!" She shouted.  
  
"Ok, now do you know where you are?" Nina fired the next question. The lost and confused look in the boy's eyes told Nina he did not. "Well, I suppose not since you were unconscious the whole time. We're in your dad's car right now. You see those lights up ahead?" Nina pointed to the peculiar red and white flashing lights that Ephram couldn't figure out. "Those are patrol cars. We're being escorted by the Park Rangers. They met up with us when we made it back to our campsite."  
  
Ephram squinted at the bright lights not saying a word.  
  
"They're taking us to a helipad near the ranger station." Nina explained. She stroked Ephram's greasy black hair.  
  
"A heli - helicopter?" Ephram managed to stutter.  
  
"Ah - he talks!!" Nina brimmed with excitement upon his first words. "Yes. We're going to go on a little helicopter ride to the hospital. They're waiting for us as we speak. Now, it's nothing to be scared of because we are all coming with you. We'll be right next to you holding your hand. Ok?" Nina continued. Ephram gave a short nod. She didn't have the heart to tell him how severe his injuries were that they needed to medical air lift him to the hospital. She also failed to inform him that an emergency medical team is on alert at the hospital waiting anxiously to receive and assist.  
  
Ephram stared at the yellowish light above him, which he realized was part of his father's car. The little light was hurting his eyes so he turned his attention back to Nina.  
  
"Your hair is messed up." Ephram suddenly said, which ultimately surprised Nina because she hadn't expected him to start up a conversation. Of all the things he could've said, he had to choose this rude comment. He wasn't sure why he said it. For a moment, he wasn't even certain if he actually said it or if he was only thinking it.  
  
"Yes, I know. Talk about bad hair days. You are witnessing one of mine." Nina replied with an affectionate smile confirming that he was indeed thinking aloud. Nina watched Ephram's every move. "How are you holding up? Do you want more water?" Nina asked.  
  
Ephram became mute again. He only took long stares at Nina without batting an eye. "Ephram?" Nina called with concern. He blinked and shivered.  
  
He couldn't decide if he was hot or cold. One minute he felt feverish, and the next he felt like he was in the Arctic Circle. The thermal blanket was comfortable but hardly enough to keep him warm. The clammy dried sweat covering his body was no help in maintaining a normal body temperature.  
  
"Are you cold?" Nina assumed and tucked the blanket securely around him. "Here. How's this?" She spread her own jacket over the blanket and pulled him closer to her to generate body heat. "Better?" She asked while trying to keep that blasted gauze pad from slipping. "Andy, he's cold. Can you turn up the heat?"  
  
"Right. It's up a notch." Andy obeyed as he flicked a switch on the dashboard.  
  
"Ephram? Are you still cold?" Nina inquired. No reply was given. Ephram's head fell back on the leather upholstery. He blinked feebly at Nina. Her face was starting to blur.  
  
Her face seemed to change. He no longer saw the Nina Greeley with the frizzy blondish corn silk hair tied back into a ponytail and hazel eyes catering to his every need. Nina's smooth lightly tanned complexion and perfect red lips were gone. He saw an image of a woman with long, straight chestnut brown hair and vibrant brown eyes staring back at him. Her eyes danced when she smiled amiably at him. This woman had a familiar sweet lingering scent. It was Gaultier perfume. Suddenly, he grew extremely excited. He remembered this smell. He remembered it too well. She had a thing for French perfume. This smell can only belong to one woman - Julia Brown. His mother. He knew she was dead but he never thought about the impossibilities of actually being able to see his mother unless he, too, was about to die. Rational thinking had long escaped his mind. Ephram had so much he wanted to say to her that he knew not where to begin. He wanted to throw his arms around her and hug her. He wanted to cover her with kisses. He wanted to smell her again. He wanted to cry happy tears and tell her he loved her and was so glad to see her. But something stopped him from being too quick at his happiness.  
  
"Momma, please don't be mad at me. I kept my promise. Really, I did." Ephram blurted to Nina.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Nina was perplexed.  
  
"You mustn't be mad at me. I kept my word." He moaned. "I did the best I could. Just like I promised. Nothing bad happened to her."  
  
"Sweetie." Nina said. "I have no idea what you're saying."  
  
"You're mad at me." Something inside Ephram suddenly made him sad. "I know it's my fault. It is. And you're mad at me." He started to cry softly.  
  
"Huh?! Oh-no. No, don't cry." Nina said. "It - it's not your fault. No one's mad at you." For the sake of calming his nerves, she thought it best if she just went along with it.  
  
"Momma - I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Momma." Ephram whimpered weakly. He realized he didn't have the energy to shed any more tears.  
  
"How is he doing?" Andy asked with concern for an update.  
  
"He's talking but he's not making sense." Nina shrugged. "For some reason, he's not seeing me. He sees his mother."  
  
"Just keep him talking." Andy said while wiping droplets of sweat that were dripping down from his temples.  
  
"Please forgive me and let me come with you? I deserve to come, don't I? You won't turn me away?" Ephram mumbled. He stared hard into Nina's eyes. "Momma?"  
  
"Daddy, why is Ephram talking all weird and calling Nina mom?" Delia finally said watching attentively through the two front seats the whole time.  
  
"He's in a state of delirium, Delia. Ephram is not well. He doesn't know what he's saying." Andy hoped that reason satisfied his young daughter.  
  
Delia accepted the explanation. She scrutinized the scene in the back seat. Her brother had been wrapped with the thermal blanket and Nina's denim jacket. Nina's right hand was hidden somewhere under the covers holding the gauze on his wound. Delia wondered how bad the wound really was. More curiously, she secretly wanted to see how it looked. However, Delia couldn't stop staring at Ephram's face. He looked nothing like how she remembered. This face before her was thin, discolored, and ghastly. It scared her. The blanket failed to cover Ephram's left hand leaving it exposed to Delia's speculation. Spots of black flaky crusts of dried blood clots were smeared on the back and palm of his hand as well as under his fingernails. Some crimson color was still visible in the spaces between his fingers. It reminded Delia of how one's hands appeared after finger painting. Except in this case, instead of paint, Ephram used his own blood. Mesmerized, she stared at that bloody hand unable to turn her gaze away.  
  
"Talk to me, momma. Let me come." Ephram mumbled when he didn't hear a reply. "Please. I love you momma."  
  
"Momma loves you more than anything, but it's not time for you to be with me yet. You have to live here with your father and sister. They love you very much too." Nina replied impersonating the image that Ephram saw.  
  
"I'll be good. You'll see. I promise." The boy begged.  
  
"Ephram, you are a very good boy. I don't doubt that - ever. But you can't come with me yet. Our family still needs you. You can't give up. I forbid it." Nina continued.  
  
Ephram turned his head to look through his window. The sky was a deep charcoal color with streaks of dark blue clouds lining across the mountaintops. He closed his eyes and swallowed a painful breath. Before Nina could agitate him further with a rough jostle in hopes of keeping the boy awake, Ephram opened his eyes again. This time, something in his eyes told her that he recognized her.  
  
"Ephram?" Nina called softly. He gave out a moan followed by a whimper.  
  
"Hurts." He said. It was the only word that could pass the boy's lips.  
  
Ephram cried out in a low squeak when the car rolled over some unavoidable rocks that left the interior shaking for a few brief moments. He shut his eyes so tight that a few suspended teardrops hung on the corner of his eyes before running down his dirt smudged face.  
  
"What!! What's happening?" Andy exclaimed when he heard the pitched scream from his son. He tried to see what was happening through the rear view mirror again.  
  
"He's in so much pain. I wish we had something to give him to dull the pain. He's going to pass out." Nina reiterated.  
  
Andy suddenly had an idea. He reached over to the leather glove compartment in front of where Delia sat and flipped it open. His hands ran through a bunch of folded maps, and other papers in search for his item. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, his foot on the acceleration pedal, his eyes on the road ahead of him, and his other hand in the glove compartment madly groping among the junk that had accumulated in there over the past several weeks. Finally, under an empty old plastic sunglass case, he found it. It was hidden well. He had himself to thank for that.  
  
He pulled out a shiny small silver flask. This precious object had sentimental value. It brought back a memory Andy always remembered. It was a gift from Julia celebrating his first year as a pre-med student.  
  
Julia came across it during a Spring break trip to Manchester, England in her sophomore year at Columbia University. It practically screamed out "Andy Brown" the moment she set eyes on the liquor flask at a classy little shop called The Executive on Cambridge Street. It was made of genuine pewter and had a Celtic border design. Andy turned into somewhat of a liquor and spirits buff during his college years. He always enjoyed a good drink every now and then. Julia knew it. They used to joke about how important it was for the future surgeon to stay sober during an operation and all the consequences that can occur if he didn't take that precaution. And Andy retorted that there was only one way anyone could really tell if he was drunk. He told her, "When I start to rhyme or sing spoken words, be very afraid. That's how you'll know I've had just a tad bit too much to drink." They had such laughs back in the day.  
  
Andy grabbed the flask and handed it to Nina. "Here. Give him some of this. It'll help with the pain." He said.  
  
"What's this?" Nina asked suspiciously as she took the container.  
  
"Brandy." Andy said innocently while shutting the glove compartment with a snap.  
  
"You brought liquor on this trip? I can't believe you!!" Nina was appalled.  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise. I was saving it for us. You know, after the kids were asleep." Andy confessed.  
  
"Geez, you're just as bad as he is." Nina felt flustered. She twisted the top of the little flask opening and put the mouth of the container to Ephram's pallid lips. "Ephram, drink this. It's for the pain." Nina spoke gently.  
  
Ephram trusted Nina. His world was swimming in a dream-like state. Chances were, he hadn't even heard a word Nina said. He only saw that she was trying to feed him something. Ephram felt the bitter and ardent alcohol slid down his throat and esophagus after the first few swigs. He coughed up some of the liquor and choked painfully as he struggled to get the pungent liquid out of his windpipe. Ephram didn't know what awful tasting medicine she was giving him but his lungs were on fire and he really thought he was going to die.  
  
"Oh dear!! Easy does it." Nina said trying to ease the coughing fit by rubbing the boy's back. She watched his face turn colors faster than the twinkling lights on a Christmas tree - white to red to green and back to white. "I think that's enough for you. Andy, It's doing more harm than good. I'm not giving him any more." Nina announced and hurriedly put the cap back on the flask.  
  
"Is he alright?" Andy's voice was ridded with distress.  
  
"Ephram?" Delia whispered. Troubled and concern, her small fingers gripped the gray leather seat close to panic. Watching her brother cough so violently was more than she could handle.  
  
"He choked on the Brandy." Nina reported. "Baby, do you feel better?" She asked Ephram when she noticed his cough had subsided. He did not reply for he was preoccupied with drawing in oxygen.  
  
Semi-conscious, Ephram felt the motion of the car come to a complete stop. He wasn't sure if it really had come to a stop or if it was just something he thought he felt. Someone scooped him up and it was like he was walking on air. Wind. He felt wind blowing against his face. He heard a loud swooshing noise. Helicopter blades? Then someone placed him on something soft and covered him with a blanket that made his skin itchy. Wool. He heard muffled incoherent sounds. Human communication. A lot of voices surrounded him. Barely able to open his eyes, he felt someone put something over his mouth and nose. It smelt like plastic but there was a thin passage of air that came through it each time he sucked in a breath.  
  
The burning sensation - from ingesting the horrible tasting liquid - in his innards had diminished. He actually felt better. The pain had almost disappeared from his system. Ephram wondered what kind of miracle elixir Nina had given him because whatever it was, it seemed to have worked. He felt detached from his body, like he was floating in midair. Levitating. Maybe it was from the helicopter lifting off the ground. He couldn't tell. All he knew was, it felt like his soul had been magically suspended in the air leaving his body behind. He felt free.  
  
He was dying.  
  
* end of chapter 3 *  
  
A/N: What will happen next? Will the hero of our story survive or will there be another funeral in the Brown's near future? Stay tuned!  
  
PS - thanks to all of you who have read/reviewed my fic so far. I appreciate it very much!! 


	4. Stormy Weather

Chapter 4: Stormy Weather  
  
"Dad?" His weak voice was hoarse and raspy.  
  
"Right here, son." Andy's low and solemn tone came from somewhere close.  
  
"Dad." Ephram murmured again. His waxy eyes felt glued shut. All he saw was darkness.  
  
"It's ok. I'm right here." Andy reassured. He imagined the flow of oxygen passing through the tubes inserted into Ephram's nose as the boy drew deep breathes of air.  
  
"Dad. I - I can hear you?" Ephram's small voice sounded surprised.  
  
"Of course you can, silly goose. I'm right beside you." Andy said with a lighter note trying to conceal the bubbling grief inside him at the sight of seeing his precious son this way. Andy has seen Ephram sick in the past but those were just minor colds and flu bugs that came and went. It was nothing to be too overly concerned about - curable but never fatal. Ephram may be a bit on the scrawny side but he was strong as an ox. Never did he look as breakable as he did now.  
  
"I died." The boy whispered barely audible.  
  
"No. You didn't. Came damn close to it but your number's not up yet." Andy replied through clenched teeth holding in the tears. He distracted himself from crying by busying himself with folding and refolding the corner of Ephram's blanket. Andy's sigh quivered. "Nope. You're not gettin' the easy way out. You're stuck with me." He added trying to smile about it.  
  
"Dad?" He swallowed and exhaled.  
  
"Yea?" Andy replied.  
  
"Where are you? I can't see you." Ephram groaned struggling to open his eyes.  
  
Andy touched the top of his son's right hand carefully. "Here." Gazing worriedly at his battered son's bandaged body. Ephram looked so fragile and delicate that Andy hesitated to touch him in fearing that the boy may shatter to pieces. He saw Ephram's fingers move slightly acknowledging his father's touch.  
  
"I'm alive?" Ephram still couldn't believe it.  
  
"You're alive." Andy rubbed the back of Ephram's hand gently not knowing how to act in this stressful moment.  
  
Instinctively, he wanted to take the boy into his arms and hug him. But clearly, that was not possible. Ephram was so fragile that he reminded Andy of glass. And Andy's secret phobia slammed into his face awakening him like a bolt of lightning. One would look at "The Great Doctor Andrew Brown" and assume that he was fearless and high strung because of his stoic posture and stern face. Nothing could scare him. He was the bravest person anyone could know. He had a strong will and tolerance. Only normal people had silly phobias over spiders, snakes, flying, height, or being in small rooms. People were wrong about Andy. He was human after all and therefore had irrational fears of his own - fears that he kept to himself. Andy had a phobia.  
  
To this day, he avoided stores that sold glassware. It made him sweat profusely to even think about looking at long stemmed thin glass flutes balancing daintily and elegantly on a sheet of knobby glass in the window display. Apparently, looking at it was more nerve racking than brain surgery and heart surgery combined. He often marveled at how the glasses were placed one after the other to catch the glimmer from the spotlights hanging down from the ceiling. It was practically asking for someone clumsy to come and accidentally knock it over. All it took was one person to cause a domino effect and the whole mountain of glasses will crumble to the floor. He shuddered at the thought. The sound of splintering glass hitting the marble tiles reeled through his mind as he stared at Ephram. At the moment, Ephram was very much like one of those brittle crystal glasses that Andy was afraid to touch and break.  
  
"But I can't feel anything." The boy whimpered softly.  
  
"Give it some time. It'll come back." Andy said trying to restore some degree of confidence. "You're still weak and doped up on medication."  
  
"Where - where am I?" He managed to say while turning his head to face the direction his father's voice was coming from.  
  
"In intensive care at Denver General." Andy's voice shook.  
  
"It's too noisy to be a hospital." Ephram moaned uncomfortably referring to the bleep- bleep and ding-ding noises he kept hearing.  
  
"The noise is just coming from machines monitoring you. You'll get used to it." Andy spoke softly. Ephram sucked in another breath. In a way, Andy was glad Ephram had his eyes closed. The intimidating ambiance of an ICU room is a stressful sight for any patient.  
  
"What time is it?" He grunted.  
  
"It's Sunday morning. 4:38 am to be exact. You've been in surgery for almost four hours." Andy answered.  
  
The numbness from the anesthetics was starting to give and he was beginning to feel his body again. His eyebrows hardened as he felt the dull pain in his side and shoulder.  
  
"Ephram. You know, Delia is here too." Andy started trying to refrain from being reduced to a puddle of tears.  
  
Delia was there. She was sitting opposite her father on the other side of Ephram's bed. There were no words to describe the utter torment that spun in her head staring at her brother's helpless condition. Remaining silent was the only way she could cope with such an ordeal. The ghastly image of her brother's face branded her mind. The Ephram she'd known and loved was strong, tall, healthy and always glowing with happiness when he was with her. The person lying on the bed in front of her was not her brother. It couldn't be the same brother who used to pull her and her sled continuously up Walnut Hill last winter or the same brother that gave her piggyback rides around the yard. This person was small, weak, skinny, and mangled. What freaked Delia out the most was Ephram's face - his grotesque complexion looked like something out of a Stephen King horror movie. His skin color was a milky olive color bringing out his pasty purple eyelids, and blackish gray bags under the eyes. The color of his thin lips drained into a deep plum color. Delia's brain processed this image over and over again.  
  
"Delia, you want to say something to Ephram?" Andy nodded to his daughter. Skeptical, Delia gave her father a puzzled look. "It's ok. He can hear you."  
  
"Del?" Ephram croaked.  
  
"Hi Ephram." Delia sounded more sad than glad.  
  
"Where are you?" The boy's chest heaved. Braver than Andy, Delia instantly took hold of Ephram's left hand.  
  
"I'm here. I'm here." Delia was about ready to burst into tears. "Ephram -" She began not know what to say without breaking down.  
  
"Del, you're ok?" He interjected with eyes still shut. It was like he didn't even have the strength to open his own eyes.  
  
"Of course. You saved me." Delia cried with such sincerity. She saw the corners of Ephram's lips attempt to curl up into a weary smile. Delia and her father shot each other a bewildered look.  
  
"Your Ladyship, it is my deepest regret to inform you that my fierce battle against your ruthless enemy has failed. Scale Face lives and I have been defeated." Ephram mumbled slowly drawing a heavy breath every now and then. "Alas, the wretched beast stole the stone of light and absorbed its energy making him too strong for me to overpower him. He showed no mercy when he sank his teeth through my armor and left me for dead." He coughed.  
  
Andy became worried after hearing this little speech. He looked at Delia, who was staring wide-eyed at Ephram. "Delia, he's been traumatized -" Andy began hoping to give an explanation for Ephram's bizarre behavior.  
  
"Relax, dad. He's not delirious. I know what he's talking about." Delia smiled and turned to Ephram. "Oh brave and courageous Knight of the rectangular coffee table, you are much too humble. You did not fail at all. Instead, you've risked your life to save mine and defended my Kingdom with such loyalty. And as a gesture of my gratitude, I shall present to you a reward for your valor and pains."  
  
"I am most honored by your - your generosity, my lady, and will accept." Ephram replied with an ailing voice that seemed to get softer and softer.  
  
"For now, you must rest. Let the wise wizard man cure you with his magic potions. You will get better. The subjects of my kingdom await your return." Delia said caringly. She kissed the back of his hand.  
  
"With - with your sacred touch," He winced and paused for a breath. "I am healed."  
  
"It's a game we used to play a long time ago." Delia said to Andy after catching the confused expression on her father's face.  
  
The tears brewing in Delia's big tired eyes depicted a look of lost and pure despair. Maybe it was from fatigue or maybe it was from the endless worrying, Delia appeared older and surprisingly mature beyond her years. Her eyes had suddenly lost its radiant shine and Andy could see a big chunk of her soul had chipped away from seeing her brother in this dismal circumstance. This is hitting her hard. He always suspected they were close but only because of his mistake of years of negligence. He figured it was only natural for them to look out for each other because they were siblings. It was here that Andy realized the strong brother-sister bond between Ephram and Delia. Something more potent and conquering existed in their blood relation. He hadn't really given it much thought before. After seeing the austere look in her eyes, he understood.  
  
"Wise wizard man?" Andy questioned.  
  
"Yea, it's you." Delia replied not taking her eyes off her dear brother.  
  
"I'M the wise wizard man?" Andy said a bit flabbergasted.  
  
"You know, a wizard. Kinda like Merlin." Ephram grumbled.  
  
"Oh! I thought wizard as in Wizard of Oz. I like Merlin MUCH better." Andy was quite content that his kids included him in their role-play. He wondered who's idea it was to make him the Wise Wizard Man. The more he thought about it, the more he liked the sound of it. He felt powerful.  
  
"Ephram thought of it." Delia read her father's mind.  
  
"Is that so?!" Andy said with amazement.  
  
"He said the name fit you because you're smart and able to cure sick people." Delia explained.  
  
Touched, Andy's eyes became glassy. Beneath all the anger and resentment, his son always had respect for him. It may have not been prominent but somewhere in the most obscure corners of Ephram's heart, he understood Andy's position. Perhaps Andy failed his children as a father for too many years of their lives or maybe he was just too caught up in his own hectic life to notice the changes. It brought tears to his eyes to finally know the truth.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't exactly say, "cure". I help sick people get better, but not necessarily cure them." Andy's modest response made Delia smile. "I didn't know you were so creative Ephram." He said to his son.  
  
"It - it." Lightheaded, Ephram tried to focus on what he wanted to say. "It was when - when you started - " His face flinched and allowed a stifled moan to escape.  
  
"It's ok, Ephram. You don't have to say anything if it hurts too much. We know you're in pain." Andy eased.  
  
"Started growing a beard." Ephram finished his sentence. "You looked -" Inhaled oxygen. "Like a - a younger version of M-Merlin." His speech was slurred.  
  
"Ephram?" Andy's tensed voice came out in a squeak.  
  
"Merlin was - he was very smart and - and underestimated man. Kinda like - like you. He's - he - he's - a -" His tone trailed off. The boy's grasp on consciousness was thinning. Andy and Delia watched Ephram's chest drop like as if the air had been sucked out of him. His facial features softened and he appeared to be peacefully sleeping.  
  
"Sir Knight? Ephram??" Delia shook Ephram's hand. "Daddy? What's happening??" She demanded after getting no response from her brother. "Why is Ephram not answering me?"  
  
Andy checked Ephram's vitals and came to the conclusion that the poor boy had fainted from utter exhaustion. "Sweetheart, he's very tired." He decided to say.  
  
He had never in all his life ever experienced such sadness. His heart was filled with so much grief and guilt. He thought Julia's death had been the most devastating and horrible thing life could hurl at him. His wife's death was something he's never really gotten over no matter how much he convinced everyone that he was moving on with life. Living without his soul mate was supposed to be the ultimate challenge - the mother load. Things couldn't possibly get worse than that. His life had been teetering like a stacked pillar of Popsicle sticks. He was pushing his luck and the leaning tower finally tipped over. Andy learned that losing his wife was only the first extreme. The second was watching his children suffer. Andy knew watching people suffer was part of the job - it came with the territory in being a doctor. But when it was your own flesh and blood lying in that hospital bed before you - things were suddenly different.  
  
Delia didn't quite believe her father's explanation. She knew that no matter how tired Ephram was, he always managed to finish his sentence and gave some warning that he was going to sleep. She thought perhaps her father was lying to her to protect her. But she didn't want anyone to protect her - look what happened the last time someone tried to protect her. Delia took Ephram's hand and place it to her cheek.  
  
"Oh Ephram!! I'm sorry!!" Delia sobbed cradling her brother's limp hand against her face as tears flowed freely from her puffy eyes. "I'm sorry for taking all your candy! I'm sorry for blackmailing you! I'm sorry for leaving you behind! I'm sorry!! It's my fault you're this way. I should've gone back for you. I'm sorry!" She rambled until her words were so caught in her sobs that they were barely understandable.  
  
"Delia, honey, you have nothing to be sorry about. You are not to blame." Andy made his way around the bed upon hearing her outburst.  
  
"Daddy - oh daddy." Delia hollered causing a few worried nurses at the nurse's station to turn their heads to see what the commotion was about. "He won't wake up!!" She blubbered ignoring the stares. Letting go of Ephram's hand, she covered her eyes with her hands and began weeping harder.  
  
"Baby, he's tired. He came out of surgery only two hours ago. He should be very, very tired. It's normal." Andy immediately took Delia into his arms in a firm embrace. "We should be lucky that he even woke to talk to us so soon after his surgery." She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Make him better Daddy. Make him better!!" Delia wailed with shoulders shaking.  
  
Andy picked her up and proceeded to carry her out of the room to calm her down. Taking another glance at her brother in his tranquil slumber, Delia's clung tighter to her father's neck and hid her wet face in his shoulder as they exited the room.  
  
"He doesn't deserve this. He's too good. How could this happen?? Why do these things happen to good people??" Delia cried through blinding tears.  
  
"I know. I know. Shhh. It's alright." Andy whispered rubbing her back to comfort her lament.  
  
Andy walked passed the nurses station with a weeping Delia in his arms. The three nurses that were on the graveyard shift at the time eyed the two grieving visitors sadly.  
  
"Is everything ok, Dr. Brown?" One of them asked softly referring to Delia.  
  
"It was too much for her. Needed to take her out of there for a while." Andy replied in a gentle tone. "I think it's under control. She just needed a good cry."  
  
"You know, I heard about what happened to your son." A nurse with a pink floral cardigan draped over her shoulders voiced to join in the conversation. "He is a very brave boy to fight and outsmart a bear. Most would have lost the battle easily but your boy was cunning and quick-witted enough to get away. Running and searching for shelter while bleeding out the way he had - I have no doubt that he was a survivor. And when I heard he did it all to save his sister's life, I cried and cried. Never in a million years have I heard of such courage and sacrifice and by such a young boy." Her genuine tone started off firm but ended up shaky. A few tears streamed down her face as she continued, "I'm so sorry. And here I am - crying again. I don't mean to breakdown like this. It's just so - so heartwarming." She dabbed her eyes with a tissue.  
  
"It's ok. Thank you for your empathy." Andy said. He hadn't realized that his son's situation had been the talk of the nurse's lounge. But he was touched all the same.  
  
"Little girl, don't worry. We will take good care of your brother. He's a fighter. We know it." A third, slightly older nurse said touching Delia's arm.  
  
"Delia, did you hear that? She said Ephram's a fighter." Andy spoke in his daughter's ear. Delia did not reply. Her chin quivered and allowed her tears to flow through her closed her eyes. She sniffled into her father's shirt.  
  
"The poor dear is exhausted. Maybe some sleep is what she needs right now. We fixed up three cots in the doctor's lounge for you, if you need it." The first nurse offered kindly.  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate it." Andy smiled. He walked away with the three nurses watching on with their disquiet appearance feeling deep sympathy in their sensitive hearts for the family.  
  
In addition to the crying, a low hum of voices and calming clicks of passing heels against the white tiled floor made Delia drowsy. The gentle rocking motion from being carried and fatigue finally rendered Delia asleep. Andy headed towards the waiting area.  
  
The Intensive Care waiting area was a quiet little space tucked into a lonely corner of the East wing. The room was cold and ordinary - it wasn't comforting at all. A lack of décor adorning the room made it appear anything but homey or inviting. White paint was cracking on the naked walls from years of indifference. Not a single decorative fixture hung anywhere. There were no posters, no art, no flyers and no postings of any sort. The only ornament that clung to the wall was an industrial white clock. The plainness encouraged traffic to filter along. No one was expected to loiter around long enough to get too comfortable. There were no televisions blaring news broadcasts or magazines neatly stacked on end tables or various newspapers bundled up in a newspaper rack. There was nothing. The only strained effort made to spruce up the place up were two half dried and unkempt ferns planted into large red wicker baskets. They were placed beside two large Plexiglass windows overlooking the city. Rows of empty plastic orange chairs stood backed against each other reminding Andy of an airport or bus terminal. He spotted Nina by the row of payphones in the rear of the room. She had just hung up the receiver with a clink when she saw him approaching.  
  
"Hey, how's it going?" Nina said walking towards Andy. "How's Ephram doing?"  
  
"Not that great. He woke up but only briefly. He passed out again before we left." Andy answered. "Delia just broke into tears right then and there."  
  
"I can imagine how hard this is hitting her." Nina smoothed Delia's hair. "She must be so sapped. Let her sleep it off. She'll be better after a few hours of sleep under her belt." She continued. "Gosh, look at her - she still has tears on her cheeks." She wiped the wet salty liquid with her thumb.  
  
"She's been through a lot in the past 24 hours." Andy adjusted his hold of the young girl in his arms. Delia did not budge. "You making a call? You do know that you can use the phone at the front desk? Since you know me. Connections are grand, aren't they?"  
  
"Yea. I was about to call my mom to ask her to pick Sam up tomorrow and bring him over to her place until I can come pick him up. But then ditsy me - that's when I realized that today IS tomorrow and then I realized that it's 5 in the morning. Sooo - I nixed the idea. I obviously can't think too straight since my brain is really fuzzy right now." Nina said in one breath. "And I'm babbling aren't I? The last time someone called her this early, it was to tell her the horrible news that my father died serving his country. I don't want to give her a heart attack by calling her now." She yawned. "I'd better just call her later."  
  
"I'm bringing Delia to the doctor's lounge." Andy replied. "They set up cots for us. You can definitely use some sleep." Without argument, Nina grabbed the backpacks and jackets that were left on the chairs. She followed Andy towards the big silver elevator doors.  
  
The third floor doctor's lounge was conveniently located down the long hall between the pharmacy and laboratory. Stretched out on the far corner of the room were three small collapsible military cots covered with bleached white bed sheets. White pillows and cream-colored thermal blankets were folded neatly into squares and stacked at the foot of each cot. Andy placed Delia down on one of the rickety old cots. Without even opening an eye, Delia extended her arms and arched her back in a long stretch. She sighed tiredly, curled up into a ball, and resumed her slumber. Nina helped pull off Delia's shoes while Andy wedged a pillow between the mattress and Delia's head.  
  
"Now you too." Andy instructed Nina to the next cot after pulling a blanket over Delia's shoulders. He unfolded Nina's blanket with one flick of his wrists.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm not complaining." Nina mumbled kicking off her hiking boots and climbed onto the cot on all fours. She plopped down on her stomach. "Ahhhh, is it just me or does this pillow feel exceptionally soft." She groaned as her face touched the cotton surface of the pillow with eyelids way too heavy to fight it.  
  
"It's just you. Now go to sleep." Andy whispered as he pulled the blanket over Nina, who was nearly asleep already.  
  
"Andy?" Nina droned.  
  
"Hmm?" Andy replied.  
  
"You should get some sleep too." She conked out before hearing reply from Andy.  
  
"Yea - I will." Andy answered with a smile.  
  
*****  
  
It was four in the afternoon on Sunday. They had awakened two hours earlier to a dark and dreary day. A rare but massive rainstorm swept through the city cleansing the bad remnants of the day before. Rainstorms were few and pretty uncommon in the Denver area. It is often said that out of the 365 days a year, the city got approximately 300 plus days of sunshine. Though surrounded by high mountain range, Denver was ultimately safe from bad climates. They owed it all to the Rockies. Because the mountains were so high, they served as a defense barrier against rain clouds and extremely bad weather conditions. But on occasion, a few of those rebel rain clouds have been known to slip through the cracks causing a storm to brew. And this was a one of those unfavorable storm days.  
  
After a nice hot shower in the hospital's women's locker room and a fresh change of clothes that consisted of an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of jogging pants all bought by Nina from the hospital's gift shop, Delia sat with her legs crossed Indian style on her cot facing the nearest large window. Her long combed hair was still wet from the shower. She watched the thick droplets of rain beat against the surface of the window making long dashes and slide down to the windowpane. A white flash of lightning followed by a loud clash of thunder seemed to leave the whole earth shaking. Yet Delia did not even flinch. On the bed a few inches away from her knee was a piece of foil holding a cheeseburger with just two nibbles taken out of the corner. Soggy steak fries were squeezed into a transparent plastic container untouched. Beside the container was a tiny milk carton pint of chocolate milk - also unopened.  
  
Doctors and other medical personnel entered and exited the room quickly to retrieve their dosages of black coffee, exchange some small talk and hurry on with their busy schedules. No one paid much attention to the little girl in the corner staring out the window. She was transparent to them, which was ok by her because she didn't want the attention anyway. She wanted to be alone.  
  
"Hey sweetheart," A calming voice called from behind. "What'cha doing?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just thinking." Delia replied nonchalantly without turning her head. She knew it was her father.  
  
"About what?" Andy asked taking a seat next to Delia.  
  
"Nothing." Delia answered still staring out into the rain drenched peaceful city of Denver.  
  
"How could you be thinking about nothing?" Andy tried to provoke conversation. Delia shrugged. "Don't feel like talking much today, huh?" He continued.  
  
Delia shrugged again.  
  
"Where's Nina?" Andy asked.  
  
"Still takin' a shower." Delia kept her responses short.  
  
"Oh." Andy said trying to think of something else to ask. His attention turned to the uneaten food next to Delia. "You've barely touched your food. Something wrong with it?"  
  
"Nah. Not hungry."  
  
"You should be hungry. All you've eaten in the past 24 hours were a couple of granola bars, crackers and water. You gotta eat something, honey."  
  
She shrugged again. Shrugging was her subtle way of saying, "I don't care. Now leave me alone." Delia had her eyes fixed on gazing out the window.  
  
"It's raining dogs and cats today." Andy commented as he looked out the same window. "Pretty unusual, huh?" When in doubt, always start talking about the weather.  
  
"Big deal. It always used to rain in New York." Delia said coldly.  
  
"Oh, yea. How can I forget! We used to get thunderstorms at least once a week." Andy remembered. Another soft flicker of white streaks of electricity flashed across the sky pursued by a booming thunder that sounded almost too close to the establishment. Andy figured now would be the time Delia would jump into his arms frightened by the loud noise. Then he would comfort her, hold her tight, and give her the usual spiel on how it was Mother Nature's way of doing her spring-cleaning by giving the earth a bath to wash away the dirty stuff. Everything was going to be alright - that was the typical thunderstorm drill with little kids. But this girl did not budge. Not even the least bit startled.  
  
"The thunder doesn't scare you?" Andy asked out of curiosity.  
  
"It hasn't since I was four." Delia spoke in a bored tone.  
  
"Really? Since you were four??" Andy sounded surprised and a bit disappointed at the same time.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I had no idea."  
  
"Ephram told me the story of thunder and lightning and I don't fear it anymore." Delia said turning her head to face her father.  
  
"Really? What did he say?" Andy asked to get his daughter to talk. Delia shook her head in hesitation and turned back to face the window. "Aw, come on - please? Thunderstorms still give me the creeps. If you knew a way to get rid of that feeling, won't you share it with me? So at least I don't have to be afraid of it?" Andy persuaded comically and getting a tiny smile from Delia.  
  
"Fine, but don't laugh." Delia warned.  
  
*****  
  
Four-year-old Delia was scared. She hid her whole body under her Barbie comforter in her big canopy bed. Each bolt of lightning in the blackened sky flashed like giant silver-colored veins and clash of thunder made the ground shake causing a car alarm to go off somewhere in the distant. It was close to midnight and she knew her mother and brother were asleep in their rooms. Her father was no doubt still slaving at work. Delia hated thunderstorms. She often wondered why they always happened to occur during the nighttime when everyone was supposed to be sleeping.  
  
Thunderstorms were a New Yorker's way of life. It was something one got used to without even knowing it. New York weather was a cycle of rainy Springs, dry and humid Summers, windy and wet Autumns, and bitter cold Winters. It was like you had the Bahamas, the North Pole, the Amazon rain forest, and the Mohave Desert all rolled up into one year. It was almost a drill and certain New Yorkers develop an unusual immunity to bad weather - similar to the way a chameleon changes color to adapt to its surroundings. Though oddly enough, Delia was not one of these people.  
  
The Brown's lived on the 12th floor of the Court Manor building on 157th street in the Upper West side. The Court Manor was a ritzy apartment building complex with a doorman in the lobby. The 12th floor consisted of three big separate apartments. The Brown's occupied 12B. It was a spacious seven-room apartment with two baths. The space provided more than enough elbowroom for the family of four. Andy and Julia kept their apartment looking spiffy and orderly by hiring a maid to come in twice a week to do household chores.  
  
Another loud crack of thunder sent Delia deeper into her comforter. When the sound stopped, she poked her head out of a hole she made with the opening of her blanket. The shadows cast by the Strawberry Shortcake nightlight in a socket near her desk made the various furniture and toys in her room suddenly scary and her vivid imagination took over. It sent her flying from her bed and out the door. She stood in the dark hall outside of her room with heart pounding. The nearest room to her was Ephram's room.  
  
Delia found her way into Ephram's room. She nearly tripped over a bunch of toys that were scattered all over Ephram's floor before making it to his bed. Eleven-year-old Ephram was sleeping on his side with his back to Delia. He had his comforter pulled almost over his head - like as if the thundering was too loud and he had to cover his ears.  
  
"Ephram?" Delia whispered while kneading Ephram's shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. "Ephram?"  
  
He mumbled in his sleep.  
  
"Ephram. Ephram. Ephram." Delia repeated and shook him harder. Finally, Ephram opened an eye and groaned. "Ephram? Are you awake?"  
  
"I am now." Ephram grumbled and rubbed his eyes with his fist. "Del, what's wrong?" He added as he looked at his sister with the frazzled hair standing by his bedside.  
  
"I'm scared." Delia said. "Of thunder and lightning. Can I sleep with you?"  
  
"OK. Hop in." Ephram moved over in his bed to make room for Delia. He was in no mood to argue.  
  
"Thanks." Delia smiled and climbed into the bed. She snuggled close to her protector while he tucked the blanket around her. They faced each other.  
  
"You know Del, you shouldn't be afraid of thunder and lightning." Ephram said softly.  
  
"I know. But I'm not brave like you. You're not scared of anything." Delia responded.  
  
"Silly girl, everyone has fears. I'm no different."  
  
"Oh yea, then name one thing you're scared of." Delia challenged.  
  
"Um.I know!" Ephram said after pondering for a few seconds. "Brussel Sprouts." Another roar of thunder outside interrupted their giggling. Delia buried her face in the blanket.  
  
"Del, it's ok." Ephram said trying to comfort her.  
  
"It's very loud and it hurts my ears." Delia whimpered. "Why is God so angry?"  
  
"If you'll come out from under that blanket, I'll tell you why thunder is so loud." He coaxed. Delia slowly pulled her blanket down from her face showing her eyes, then her nose, then her mouth and chin. She stared at the silhouette of Ephram's round boyish face in the limelight.  
  
"There we go." Ephram beamed. "But you have to promise me that you'll go to sleep after I tell you. OK?"  
  
"I promise." She swore.  
  
"You think it thunders because God is angry, right?" Ephram refuted.  
  
"My friend Susie Stewart says so." Delia confirmed with a nod.  
  
"Come on, do YOU really think God is angry? He must be one cross fellow with a serious chip on his shoulder if he's angry so much. You do realize we get thunder almost every week, don't you? It doesn't make sense. God is very patient and peaceful. Why would he get angry with us? He never gets mad for no reason." Ephram said. "Am I making sense here?"  
  
"Yea, I guess so." Delia started thinking.  
  
"Good. I'm glad I got my point across. So, ever think what the big guy is really doin' up there?" Ephram questioned.  
  
"I have no idea." Delia replied.  
  
"If you ask me, I'd say he's bowling." Ephram said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
  
"Bowling?!" Delia exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Yep. Remember a few months ago when dad took us with him to the hospital's annual fundraiser Bowlfest at the Bowl-A-Rama in Sheepshead Bay? Remember the sound of the bowling balls made when they rolled down the alley and rammed into the bowling pins at the end?" Ephram said.  
  
"Yea!! I remember. I hated that sound."  
  
"Sounds a lot like thunder doesn't it?" Ephram said. "Just listen." He added waiting for another roll of thunder to hit. And it did. "See?"  
  
"Hey - yeah!" Delia said in realization.  
  
"Hmm. I'd say that was a strike. Way to go God!!" Ephram said into the ceiling causing Delia to snicker.  
  
"Then how do you explain lightning?" Delia inquired.  
  
"You know how lightning always comes before thunder - well, did you also know that God has His own cheerleading squad of angels kinda like the LA Laker girls only more innocent." Ephram said.  
  
"Uh-uh." Delia gasped.  
  
"I didn't think so. That flash of light you see before you hear the thunder is the angels doing. It's their way of cheering on God so he could make another strike. See, there really is nothing to be scared of. Its just God on a night out with his buddies at the bowling alley." Ephram concluded leaving an amazed look on Delia's face.  
  
"Wow!!" Delia said upon this breathtaking revelation.  
  
"I'll say. I know it's loud but hey, the guy deserves to have some time off now and then. He's so busy managing everyone's guardian angel that he hardly has time for himself. We gotta allow him that at least."  
  
"You're my guardian angel." Delia said.  
  
"No, but I'm sure God has appointed a worthy angel to look over you. And she's looking down on you right now." He laughed.  
  
"Really!!" Delia became wide-eyed. "But still, you're my first guardian angel." She decided stubbornly.  
  
"OK, you promised me you'd go to sleep after I told you the story. I think I'd like to collect now."  
  
"Wait. I just thought of something."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Rain. If the angels are cheering on God, then why are they crying?"  
  
"Who says they were crying?" Ephram shot back.  
  
"Susie said her mom told her that it rains because the angels are sad that people do so many bad things and they have to wash away all the sins with rain."  
  
"Del, why is your playground friend so depressing?? Everything is a negative. Don't listen to such depressing stuff or you're gonna go crazy and then you'll get thrown in the looney bin. And you won't like it one bit in the looney bin. That's where they lock you up in a padded room and cram a bunch of pills down your throat everyday to make you normal again. You don't want that to happen, do you?"  
  
"No!!" Delia cringed.  
  
"Well, neither do I."  
  
"Then why does it rain?"  
  
"It rains because of precipitation."  
  
"Pre - sip a what?" Delia squealed.  
  
"Precipitation. It's when ice crystals in the clouds melt. The air in the clouds is super cold and form ice crystals, you see, and when these ice crystals stick together, they get bigger and bigger. As they get bigger, they get heavier too. Then they fall and as it gets closer to our atmosphere, if the temperature is warmer than freezing point then it causes the crystals to melt into water. And that's the water we call rain." Ephram explained knowledgably.  
  
"Oh!" Delia said not sure whether she understood it all but was nonetheless happy that there were no crying angels up there. She liked Ephram's explanation much better. "Gee Ephram, how did you get so smart?"  
  
"I owe it all to my third grade teacher Ms. Nelson." Ephram answered. "Now go to sleep."  
  
Delia leaned over and gave Ephram a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Ephram." She pulled herself close to her brother.  
  
"No problem." Ephram said modestly. He closed his eyes. And it was quiet for a few seconds.  
  
"Ephram?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Who do you suppose God is playing bowling with?"  
  
"His buddy Zeus." And satisfied with that answer, Delia went to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"Bowling." Andy exclaimed and chuckled. "Ephram has an explanation for everything."  
  
"Yea." Delia said.  
  
"That's an interesting concept. I always knew he was a bright kid." Andy sensed the quietness was returning. There was something going on inside Delia's head - something she was bottling up. Andy felt it and he knew nothing he could say or do would make Delia spit it out. He wished Nina were here so she can do her woman-motherly thing and make Delia happy again.  
  
"Daddy?" Delia called softly. Her facial expression hardened.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" Andy said anxious for conversation.  
  
"Is Ephram going to be ok?"  
  
"Of course he is. Why would you even question that?"  
  
"It's just that from last night - he seemed in a bad way. He just stopped talking in the middle of a sentence. It's not like him. The Ephram I know would never do that. He once said 'One should always finish what he started.' Why would he go against it?" She asked rhetorically. "Daddy - if he's gonna die, I think I have a right to know. Don't hide it from me. I know you know more than you're saying. I want you to be honest with me."  
  
"Well." Andy didn't know what to say to his daughter's demand.  
  
"The truth." Delia pressed. Her eyes were burning holes through Andy's eyes.  
  
"OK then. Ephram is in bad shape. He's lost a tremendous amount of blood and the damage done from the infection in his cuts doesn't help his situation." Andy sighed. "I hate to say it, but from the way things look now, it's 50/50. Just because he made it through surgery doesn't mean he's out of harm's way. Things could go either way." His voice faltered slightly but he managed to compose himself before starting again. "It's really too soon to tell. The medicine is helping but it all depends on how quickly his body can heal. For now, we just have to wait and pray that he gets stronger."  
  
Delia was silent.  
  
"Delia? Are you alright?" Andy finally asked in concern after a long pause.  
  
"He told me he loved me." Delia's eyes began to water. "It was the last thing he said to me in the forest. He said I should always know that he loved me." Her breath quivered.  
  
"Of course he does. You're his sister. He loves you very much."  
  
"I didn't tell him that I loved him too. Now I may not have a chance to tell him." She swept away a few tears that fell from her eyes.  
  
"Aw honey. You don't have to say it for him to know it. He knows." Andy reached for an embrace but surprisingly Delia shoved it away. Maybe Delia didn't need a hug, but Andy sure did though he was too proud to admit it.  
  
"No. I'm fine. I have to be strong." With that she quit crying. "Daddy, I want to see him."  
  
"Sure, I'll bring you to his room. First, you should eat. I know you're not hungry but you need to get some nourishment in your system. I know Ephram would want you to eat."  
  
Delia hesitated before grabbing the foil with the cold burger and jammed the food into her mouth refusing to have it warmed up in the microwave. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she started eating. Andy watched her devour the burger and chug down the chocolate milk.  
  
Nina came back to the lounge shortly after and they went to see Ephram together. It wasn't a very productive or progressive visit since the boy was still unconscious. They only sat and stared at him or at the assorted machines he was hooked up to. Speaking to him was highly encouraged because it was believed that an unconscious person does have the ability to hear. They took turns speaking to him - telling him cheerful things and saying how much they loved him. They did this more for their own peace of mind than for his sake. It helped to reassure them that the outcome of this tragedy would be favorable. It kept them from being too quiet. Silence allowed their brains to string along terrible thoughts, which would eventually lead to panic and breakdown.  
  
Andy tried to persuade Nina to go home since it was unfair for her to stick around when she had a family of her own to care for. But she refused to budge from the current crisis. She felt a need to stay with Andy just a while longer. Nina had spoken to her mother and everything was settled. Sam will be picked up and will spend the night with grandma. Besides, her mother loved having Sam around. Andy was secretly happy that Nina was there for him and her support was very much appreciated. Nina was strong and Andy needed that right now as they anxiously wait for Ephram to wake.  
  
It didn't happen until late in the afternoon. The passing thunderstorm stopped and Nina had taken Delia outside for some fresh air as well as a trip to the candy store around the corner. Andy stuck loyally to Ephram's bedside. Most of the time, he sat in the chair and kept quiet - not saying a word to his son. He closed his eyes and used the silence to pray. His hands were knotted together tightly in deep prayer with the tips of his thumbs touching his forehead and his elbows planted firmly on Ephram's bedside.  
  
*Oh please let him live. Oh please, oh please. Take anything away from me but do not take away my children.* Andy recited these words over and over in his mind.  
  
A soft moan caused Andy to open his eyes. He looked at his son. Ephram took in a few deep drags of air through the oxygen tubes in his nose. His chest expanded as he breathed.  
  
"Ephram?" Andy called anxiously.  
  
The air was unusually thin. Something was plugged up his nostrils making it feel like he had straws stuck up his nose. There was a hiss of air coming from it and he finally figured out its purpose. It took him a few seconds to adjust to his breathing aid. He can feel the length of the narrow plastic tube running from under his nose to across his cheeks and tucked behind his ears. He had a hunch on his whereabouts. Ephram's pasty eyes blinked opened. The first thing he saw was his father's blurry face. There was a bitter taste in his mouth. Bacteria. He tried to get rid of the taste by swallowing but that only put a strain on his raw throat.  
  
"Dad?" The boy finally said.  
  
"Hey - son." Andy whispered.  
  
Suddenly, he felt incredibly itchy all over his chest and arms. Ephram brought his chin down to see what was the source of this tickle. To his horror, he found not one but a whole tangle of foreign tube-like wires attached to his chest and arms - all the way up to his fingertips. Each had a different color tab. The room was a dizzying maze of machinery creating medley of noises. Every direction had a device of some sort that showed blinking green numbers and displayed multicolored squiggles. He was constrained. Caught like a rat in a trap. Disoriented and filled with a sudden wave of panic, Ephram clutched at the wad of wires on his torso without warning.  
  
"Dad!! Help!! Get it off me!!" Ephram cried hysterically. "Get it off!! Oh my God! Oh my God! Get it off."  
  
"Ephram. Don't touch that. Ephram - listen to me. It's ok." Andy got up and fumbled with his attempt to get a hold of Ephram's hands before he disconnected something vital.  
  
"Dad!! Get these things off of me." Ephram squealed desperately and getting worked up.  
  
"Ephram. Son. Listen to me." Andy raised his voice while grabbing both of Ephram's bony wrists - one in each hand. "I know you're scared. Hey - listen to me. Ephram. You're scared - I know that, but it's important that you don't touch these things." He reasoned. Ephram whimpered weakly but continued to struggle to get free.  
  
"Ephram. Listen. Stop it. It's ok. You're gonna be ok." Andy convinced.  
  
It wasn't hard to pin Ephram's wrists down on the bed since he was obviously the weaker one of the two. When the burst of energy passed, the taxing activity in addition to the pain in his shoulder and side made Ephram soften up. With labored breaths, the boy started to give in. Andy, however, noted the still frightened look in his son's eyes.  
  
"Answer me this, are you experiencing any pain because of these wires?" Andy asked. Ephram thought about it and came to the conclusion that the only pain he had was from his injury wounds. He replied by shaking his head "no".  
  
"See. They don't hurt. So you gotta stop fighting me ok? Or we're going to have to put soft restraints on you to strap you down. You don't want that. You're going to be fine."  
  
"Daddy. Daddy." Ephram squeaked softly growing more and more fragile by the second.  
  
"Shhh, I know baby. I know. You gotta trust me on this ok?" Andy lulled.  
  
"Dad. You're hurting me." The boy muttered. Andy hadn't realized he'd been squeezing Ephram's wrists that tight. *The thing with the glass again* Andy cursed himself for being so rough with the injured child.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Andy said sheepishly and loosened his grip. "I'm going to let go now. You promise me you won't try to remove anything?"  
  
Ephram gave a short nod.  
  
"Ok then." Andy said letting go of the boy's wrists slowly. Ephram kept his word. He only stared in awe at the miscellaneous tubes and wires attached on his skin that snaked in and out of his hospital gown. He saw the thick padded gauze taped over his wound. It seemed to cover almost his whole left side. The scared and confused boy searched for answers in his father's eyes.  
  
"I can see the fear in your eyes." Andy said while stroking his son's cheek with the back of his hand. "Ephram, it's ok to be scared. Heck, I would too if I suddenly woke up and found myself swathed with so many unidentifiable ligatures that I resembled a US satellite dish."  
  
"More like a pin cushion." Ephram said nervously after clearing his throat. The comment made his father smile.  
  
"But you're on my turf now. I won't let anything happen to you." Andy reached over and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. It surprised Ephram entirely. That was something he wasn't expecting at all. Somehow, it felt good and he felt loved. Oh, how much he wanted to wrap his arms around his father. Touched and emotional, Ephram became teary eyed. He wanted to cry and cry. But he couldn't. There was not enough energy in his body to allow it. Either that or there weren't enough tears left in his tear glands.  
  
"Now Ephram. I know the purpose of each and every tube and wire here. How about I explain to you what these are for so you don't have to be afraid? Would you like that?" Andy said. The boy nodded.  
  
"OK. You see these red clips here on your chest? They're called ECG pads. The ends are attached to that beside monitor. Its purpose is to monitor your heart. You're probably wondering why there are five ECG pads on you. Two to seven is the usual number of pads we need to stick on a person to sufficiently monitor the heart. The blue one over here is to measure your respiratory rate also connected to the bedside monitor. These two orange tab tubes inserted into your neck are called dialysis catheter. These tubes are attached to that dialysis machine over there." Andy talked slowly and pointed to the various wires corresponding with each machine. Ephram watched and listened. "It acts as a filter - kinda like the water purifier we have at home. It takes your blood, removes the toxins, and puts the clean blood back into your body. Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"You see that colorful monitor there? That's the bedside monitor. Just about everything that is connected to you is connected to it. It displays all the important stuff like your heart rate, blood pressure, and temperature. That's your IV, where your medication passes through. Oh! And see that funny looking bag hanging over there. Not the yellow one, but the clear one? That's a blood warmer and -"  
  
"I need a blood warmer?" Ephram grunted curiously.  
  
"Yea. You were hemorrhaging and we had to give you a blood transfusion. You lost nearly two and a half units of blood. That's a lot of blood for someone your size. The blood bank has a whole stash of different blood types saved just for emergencies. And blood is cooled in order to prolong storage. So, when we transfuse the cooled blood, we have to warm it up it to prevent your body temperature from dropping too drastically and cause hypothermia. Well, how do you like that? You just had a nice helping of warmed blood."  
  
"You - you make me sound like - like something out of an Anne Rice novel." He breathed. "Too vampire-esque."  
  
"The body warmer was used when you had the transfusion, but now, it's just for warming up the IV fluids going into your body now since your body temperature is a bit low."  
  
"What's this?" Ephram asked gesturing towards the milk-colored plastic clip attached to his index finger on his right hand.  
  
"That's a pulse oximeter. There's a probe touching your fingertip inside here." Andy pointed. "And what it does is measures the oxygen saturation level in your blood - you know - the amount of oxygen in your blood. It's the - um - blue squiggly line in the monitor there." He said as he squinted at the bedside monitor screen.  
  
Andy decided to keep talking. Talking was his distraction from breaking down. He remembered back in med school, he discovered a technique for overcoming nervousness on any occasion - whether it was for an interview with very high-up faculty members on hospital residency placement or spending holidays with Julia's parents. He used to beat anxiety by reciting to himself the different parts of the brain and the functions of each lobe. So by naming all the things in an ICU room, it not only made Ephram more relaxed, it also calmed Andy down tremendously.  
  
"The yellow bag hanging over there next to the blood warmer is a liquid tube feeding container. You can't eat anything right now so we have to feed you this way for a while. It's the liquid form of proteins, vitamins, and other nutrients. The other end of that tube is inserted into your abdomen and the feedings go directly into your stomach. Don't freak out. It's not as horrible as it sounds. You won't feel it but if you feel any nausea or pain, you say something, ok?"  
  
"Mmm." Ephram nodded.  
  
"This here is very important. It's your chest tube. It drains out blood and air that may have accumulated in the space between your lung and wall of your chest. Do not remove it. Understand?"  
  
"What if I have to pee?" Ephram drawled.  
  
"Oh - you don't have to worry about that." Andy grinned. "The urinary catheter takes care of that. It's a tube that is placed into your bladder to drain urine so you won't feel the need to urinate. All your secretions are stored in a suction canister on the floor. You can't see it but it's at the foot of your bed. Convenient, huh?"  
  
"Dad?" Ephram mumbled.  
  
"Yea?" Andy played with Ephram's hair.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"For many things. Causing so much trouble and breaking your rules." Ephram blinked. "I brought my cell phone and MP3. I wasn't supposed to."  
  
"Ephram. Honey. Let's not talk about that now. Right now, I want you to get well. Can you just concentrate on that for me?" He spoke ever so softly.  
  
"I know it was wrong to disobey you and will take whatever punishment you want." Ephram breathed and licked his dry lips.  
  
Punishment? Andy couldn't believe after all this time the boy was worried about being punished for bringing something that ultimately saved his life. Here was a young boy critically lying in intensive care with a thousand tubes and wires attached to his body, not to mention being clawed to ribbons by a ferocious wild animal twice, and all he wanted to know was whether or not he was grounded. It was heart wrenching, almost painful, to hear those words come out of his son's mouth. He's been through so much already.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I think we can work something out later."  
  
"OK. You can ground me for as long as you like." Ephram winced from the dull pain from his shoulder when his father tried to hold his right hand. "But it'll have to be when I'm better - a lot better. I feel like crap right now."  
  
"Like I said, we'll discuss it again after you recover." Andy replied. "Delia's been worried sick about you. She and Nina went out for some fresh air. They'll be happy to know you woke up."  
  
Ephram kept quiet but attempted a smile.  
  
"You know, it's a really brave thing you did back there for Delia. You saved her life. She considers you her hero." Andy pointed out.  
  
"It's no big deal. She's my baby sister. I'm supposed to protect her." Ephram's voice was hoarse.  
  
"You're all about modesty. Take the credit, why don't you!" Andy marveled.  
  
"Dad, you remember Leo?" Ephram asked after a pause.  
  
"Leo?!" Andy exclaimed.  
  
"Yea. Leo. You know, hotdog stand on the corner of 59th and Fifth Avenue. Our Saturday ritual. Leo - you know - with - with the bushy gray beard, always used to call me Tiger." The boy rambled while drawing another breath through his oxygen tube.  
  
"Yes, yes - I know that Leo." Andy cut in. "You mean you actually remember Leo?"  
  
"Yea. You sound surprised."  
  
"Well - of course I am! I didn't think you'd remember him. It was ages ago. You were what - five?"  
  
"Four." Ephram interjected. "Dad, you may think I forgot those good times we had, but I haven't. I really haven't."  
  
Ephram's statement left Andy in a stupor. But it forced a smile on his face. His son hasn't forgotten. Andy had been evaluating and reevaluating his life over and over with a fine-tooth-comb to find a way to rekindle his relationship with his son, but little did he know that the very thing he was searching for had always been right in front of him. He didn't need to look so far because what he was looking for was in his son's heart all along. There was a flicker of hope.  
  
"So, what about Leo?" Andy questioned.  
  
"Nothing. Just wondering how he is these days." Ephram glanced at his chest. "I'd be nice to see him. I wonder if he remembers me. It's been so long. Probably not."  
  
"Wow, come to think of it, I've lost touch with old Leo over the years. He was a great friend. Got me through all those endless hours of waiting for your mother. I'm sure he's doing fine. Tell me Ephram, what made you suddenly think of him?"  
  
"I don't know why really. I sorta had a funny dream about him when I was in the cave and it got me thinking."  
  
"Tell ya what, we'll take a trip back to New York as soon as you recover and we'll go see how Leo's doing. What do you say?"  
  
Ephram nodded.  
  
"But you have to promise me that you'll get stronger, ok? Is it a deal?"  
  
Ephram nodded again.  
  
"Ok then squeeze my hand. We shake on it." Andy pitied his son's debilitating attempt to squeeze his father's hand. It wasn't even close to being a firm clasp. Andy brought his son's hand up to his lips, nonetheless, and kissed it.  
  
Ephram's attention went back to the tangle of tubes attached to his body. Looking at them made him nervous. None of the inserted tubes or probes seemed to hurt but he looked like a freaky science experiment.  
  
"What'cha thinking?" Andy inquired.  
  
"That I feel like Frankenstein."  
  
"Really? Throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator. Step up the reactor power input three more points!! Behold. My creation has come alive. Alive!!" Andy joked with a wild dramatic air. He humorously added a cackling evil mad scientist laugh. Ephram choked on a giggle before wincing.  
  
"God. Dad, don't make me laugh. It hurts when I laugh." He said through clenched teeth. He closed his eyes to hold back the pain.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Sorry. Are - are you ok? I didn't think I was that funny. You usually hate my jokes. That was my Frank N Furter impersonation in case you hadn't guessed. You know, the sweet transvestite from Rocky Horror Picture Show."  
  
"You sounded more like Quasimodo." Ephram replied with a grin when he got some of his strength back.  
  
"Now look who's the comedian." Andy shot back.  
  
Ephram remained quiet after that. He only stared at the brown bearded man he called 'Dad' sitting by his side and holding his hand. Ephram thought about everything that happened in the past year and a half - with the passing of his mother, then moving to Crapville USA, having to adjust to a new way of life, and getting to know his father again. He realized how difficult he's made things for Andy. It wasn't fair how badly he treated someone who made such an effort to understand and take part in his family again. After all the screaming and rejection, this man was still by his side. He truly cared and loved him. Filled by guilt and remorse, something in Ephram finally snapped and he felt the hot tears coming.  
  
"Oh hey. What's with the waterworks now?" Andy said.  
  
Ephram couldn't bring himself to saying it. He was too ashamed and embarrassed to admit it after all this time. Perhaps it was too late to tell his father that he, too, loved him dearly. His lips quivered and more tears fell.  
  
"It's ok. I know you are trying to be brave about all this and act like it's no big deal. But it IS a big deal and you don't have to pretend anymore. I understand what you're going through. I know you're scared. I'm scared too. I haven't had a good three minutes of sleep in the past 24 hours worrying about you so much." Andy mistook his son's crying for fear. Seemed like each tear Andy wiped off the boy's cheek, another appeared to replenish the one that was lost.  
  
"Don't cry. You know, it breaks my heart when you cry. Please stop. I beg you. Buddy?" Andy spoke softly.  
  
Ephram inhaled a breath. "I'm sorry." The boy sobbed quietly. *I'm sorry for being such a nuisance all these years. I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm sorry for rebelling against your love when the truth is - I needed and wanted it most of all. The more you tried to be part of my life, the more I kept pushing you away. You had your heart and arms open but I was blinded by my grief for mom that I automatically turned you into the bad guy. I'm sorry, dad. I'm sorry for pulling you down with me. I'm sorry for this mess. I'm sorry.* Ephram thought. These were the words he wanted to say. Somehow, he just couldn't.  
  
"Why are you apologizing? I won't have you apologizing anymore. Especially since you didn't do anything wrong. Is that clear?" Andy asked rhetorically. "Now if only you could stop crying. Is there anything I can say or do to make the tears stop? Wanna hear a joke? Or maybe another impersonation?" He added with sarcasm.  
  
"No - that's alright dad." Ephram sighed. The final couple of tears rolled off the corner of his eyes and got caught between the breathing tube and his cheek. Andy absorbed the droplets with a tissue.  
  
Suddenly, fatigue got the better of him making him insanely tired.  
  
"Sleepy?" Andy asked.  
  
"Exhausted." Ephram drawled.  
  
"Then sleep. Get some rest. You'll have more energy when you wake."  
  
"Tell Delia I said hi." The statement came out of Ephram sounded more like a question.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Tell her not to worry about me. I'm cool." Ephram already had his tired eyes closed. His speech was slurred but he knew what he wanted to say. "And that I'll talk to her later."  
  
"Alright. I'll give her the message." Andy brushed his fingers gently through Ephram's hair. "Shhh. Sleep now."  
  
Ephram let out a low "Mmmm."  
  
"Dad?" Ephram murmured softly.  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"You better get some sleep. You look horrible." Ephram grunted.  
  
"What?! Look who's talking! And you think I look horrible?!" Andy grinned at the semi-conscious boy.  
  
"I love you." Ephram moaned. Andy's eyes widened as those three words echoed in his brain.  
  
"I love you too." Andy stammered hoping Ephram would hear him but it was too late, the boy had already drifted off into sleep. "I love you too, Ephram." Andy repeated letting a few tears run down his face.  
  
*Ephram's pulled through - not exactly with flying colors but he's conscious and talking. Ephram's a fighter and he will continue to hang on. The worst is over.* Andy thought.  
  
Andy had no idea how wrong he was. No parent - no matter how mentally strong they were - could ever be prepared for what happened next.  
  
* end of chapter 4 *  
  
Author's Note: What horrors lie in the path ahead for the Brown's? Will Ephram finally get to hear his father say, "I love you"? Or will he never get the chance to hear it? Who would like to know what complications are to happen next? Stay tuned.. 


	5. Crossroads Of Life

Chapter 5: Crossroads of Life  
  
Day three at the hospital. Andy would like to keep pretending that things were going well. Ephram had his fleeting moments of consciousness every so often. Delia had the chance to carry on a conversation with her brother – in which case she did most of the talking. Nina was granted the endless opportunity of fussing over the boy in trying to make him as comfortable as possible. Andy, Nina, and Delia did all the talking while Ephram did most of the listening. They knew the boy was short of breath and would rather keep his replies curt and to the point. So a series of "yes" and "no" answers were expected.  
  
Everyone gave Ephram the benefit of the doubt and fooled themselves into thinking that he was improving and on the way to a speedy recovery. They often spoke in the future tense to discourage any negativity. Andy painted dramatic pictures of taking a vacation back to New York very soon because he knew Ephram was a passionate New Yorker and that was the sort of thing he relished. Nina described all the delicious new recipes she'd been working on to debut at Momma Joy's and how much it would mean to her if Ephram could be her official taste tester. She even told him she would name a dish after him once she revises the menu. Delia promised Ephram they would do all sorts of activities together and from now on whenever they played Monopoly, Ephram could be the racecar.  
  
Andy envied the relationship between Ephram and Delia. He wished so much to be part of that closeness but he knew he had to earn it from his children. And judging from his past mistakes, that wasn't going to happen overnight. He often observed their interactions from afar and took mental notes. Some would say it seemed like he treated his kids like lab rats and still others would say he paid good attention to his kids but either way, Andy wanted to have that special bond with his children again and watching them was a superior way to start. Andy found one peculiar aspect throughout his behavioral studies that he couldn't quite explain. Andy had to admit that although his kids were very accustomed to their CD-Rom and Playstation games, there was one game they were magnetically drawn to. It was an old board game called Monopoly.  
  
It was very rare that kids today would even touch something as old- fashioned as a board game. Welcome to the world of cyberspace and the age of electronics. One would most likely find youngsters glued to their computer monitors or television screens playing some three dimensional, image enhanced video game bombarded with special effects. Sure, Ephram and Delia had those days but on occasion, they would set up the old Monopoly game board across the living room floor and start fighting over who gets the racecar token. The racecar was something Ephram and Delia always fought over as far as Andy could remember. He couldn't place the significance of the token even though he was dying to know. Perhaps within time, he will discover that reason.  
  
Although he tried to appear strong, Ephram looked increasingly helpless lying in that big hospital bed with a face that was growing paler than the white bed sheets by the moment and which didn't go unnoticed by Andy and Nina. They had doubts regarding his condition but kept a chin-up and convinced themselves that he was going to be fine. Delia was the true optimist of the group. She rid her system of all negativity and turned into a chatterbox in front of Ephram. Ephram loved hearing his sister's sweet voice but most times, she was talking so fast that he couldn't process what she was saying and her words usually went in one ear and out the other. He just smiled and stared attentively to be polite. Andy often sensed this and slowed Delia down. Ephram didn't entirely dislike the attention he was getting. He would be lying if he said he wasn't. It was the one time everyone seemed to bend over backwards for him. He was the fallen warrior.  
  
Andy sat at his usual spot next to his son's bed watching the boy sleep. He was glad Ephram was resting and recharging himself. The boy was breaking and melting the hearts of everyone he came into contact with.  
  
An episode that happened earlier in the day played continuously in Andy's mind. Nina had to accompany Delia to the ladies room and the minute the door closed with a click, Ephram turned to Andy with the most heart- wrenching question anyone can pose. Ephram asked in a sincere and innocent voice, "Dad, why is everyone being so nice to me? Is it because I'm going to die?" Hearing these mortifying words come out of his child was like applying salt to a wound. Andy's heart was enveloped with such pain and malaise. Ephram's penetrating greenish gray eyes and vulnerable aura made the boy suddenly look five years younger. Andy held in his battered heart and replied, "What?! Of course not! Can't we be nice to you because you deserve it?" The reply seemed to silence Ephram.  
  
* Why would Ephram burden himself with such a thought? Why didn't he think he deserved kindness? Why did he think there was a catch to it? Did it really take something like this to happen to realize how valuable a life is and how we took things for granted?* Andy questioned himself. There was a constant gnawing of worry in his gut that revolved around Ephram's health.  
  
Andy witnessed Ephram's weak moment. It happened on the first dressing change of Ephram's wounds. Andy caught a glimpse of the patch-up work done on Ephram's side when the nurse removed the old bandage. Since the skin had been torn apart so severely, extra skin was needed to mend the raw areas. Hence, skin was taken from the boy's thigh and grafted onto the gashes so the wounds may heal properly. Uneven sheets of slightly bloated skin surrounding the stitches were a combination of pink and lavender as a result from being recently transplanted. Although the puffiness of the inflamed area will disappear within time, the scarring will no doubt remain. Appearing like a row of clear-colored miniature staples, the stitches were visibly placed one right after the other – very neatly and carefully done. Although the stitching was superbly finished, the aftermath of the surgery looked far worse than the initial injury sustained. Andy felt tingly all over just looking at it. Though, it may be a grotesque sight for someone who wasn't mentally prepared. One would find it sickening enough to induce vomit. Andy was glad Delia and Nina were out of the room at the time.  
  
Ephram was obedient and cooperative during the applying of the thick antibiotic ointment and changing of the bandages. He was cautioned not to look down at his wound, as the deformity may be unnerving. Andy distracted Ephram from his curiosities with amusing med school stories. After the nurse was finished with Ephram's side, she proceeded to tend to the wound on his right shoulder. In order to change the bandage on his shoulder, Ephram had to be rolled onto his side. With Andy's help, Ephram was strategically shifted onto his side. The pressure applied to the left side of his torso caused the boy to let out a loud and unexpected shriek, which gave Andy a startle. The pain appeared so intense that Andy feared his son would pass out on the spot. Andy did everything in his power to both support the weight of Ephram's upper body as well as keep the vital wires and tubes from detaching while the nurse changed the dressing. Sobs rattled Ephram's speech as he begged his father to make the pain go away. Andy tried to comfort his son and explained how necessary it was to change the bandage and keep the wound clean. But the more he talked, the harder Ephram cried. Andy made a reminder to increase Ephram's dosage of painkillers so the poor kid didn't have to go through this everyday.  
  
Andy found it hard to tear himself away from the boy's bedside. In the event that Ephram should wake, he didn't want him to see that he wasn't there. Andy's time was whittled away by playing with Ephram's long knobby fingers as he sat in silence watching Ephram sleep. After several hours, Andy decided it was time to take a break and see what Nina and Delia were doing. Besides, it was way passed dinnertime and the noises coming from his empty stomach were no consolation.  
  
He found his way to the hospital's cafeteria and spotted Nina and Delia sitting at a table near the window. They were sitting face to face and seemed to be talking quietly to each other.  
  
"Mmm. Chocolate pudding." Andy said observing the half empty containers of Jell-o pudding snacks on the table.  
  
"Some say chocolate is the ultimate comfort food. We got you one too." Nina said presenting a fresh container of chocolate pudding and a plastic spoon. She slid it across the table and parked it in front of Andy when he took his seat next to Delia.  
  
"Thanks. Just what I needed." Andy gladly took the dessert. "How are you doing sweetheart?" He asked Delia, who was quietly licking the pudding off her spoon.  
  
"Fine, I guess." She replied.  
  
"Andy, the Park Ranger that helped us the other night – Swanson, I think his name was – came by looking for you. I told him you were with Ephram." Nina stated as she scooped a generous spoonful of pudding into her mouth.  
  
"Oh? What did he want?" Andy questioned curiously.  
  
"He just wanted to know your boy was doing. He also wanted to let you know that he and a few of the other rescue workers gathered our camping gear from the campsite and loaded everything into your car. As a favor, they drove your car to Denver. It's being kept at the Denver Sheriff's Station until you're able to pick it up."  
  
"Really? That was nice of them. See, that sort of thing would never happen in New York. Never. In New York, you would never see the camping equipment again and the car would've been striped clean at some chop shop in the Bronx." Andy pulled the foil off the pudding container.  
  
"Sounds cold. You city folk totally underestimate us town folk. We are good people."  
  
"I'm not saying you aren't. It just takes some getting used to." Andy crammed a helping of chocolate pudding into his mouth. "I'm not used to kindness."  
  
Andy actually heard himself when he said those words – "I'm not used to kindness." Although, Andy meant it half as a joke, he thought back to Ephram's earlier comment about there being a catch to everyone being so nice to him. He realized he'd just hit the hammer right on the nail. Ephram was not used to kindness.  
  
"Well then, you've got a lot to learn, Dr. Brown." Nina teased.  
  
"I guess so. I'll give Ranger Swanson a call later to thank him." Andy decided. "So Delia, what did you have for dinner?"  
  
"Fish sticks, scalloped potatoes and peas. Nina made me eat the peas." Delia replied unexcitedly. "I hate peas. But it's better than beets."  
  
"And did you finish all your vegetables?" Andy inquired looking squarely at his young daughter to see if her reply was truthful.  
  
"Yea, I did." Delia said innocently.  
  
"She did. Took her a whole fifteen minutes but she finished it." Nina vouched.  
  
"That's my good girl." Andy complimented Delia with a tight squeeze across her shoulders.  
  
"You know, Ephram loves to eat fish sticks. We used to eat a lot of that back in New York. I remember all those TV dinners we used to eat when mom didn't have time to cook. Ephram's favorite was the fish sticks. I think it was called Fish N Chips – or something." Delia reminisced. She seemed a bit more cheerful ever since she had a conversation with her brother. It was a real treat for her considering the circumstances.  
  
Andy really couldn't say he remembered because the truth was, he missed out. An unaccountable chunk of his life had been taken away from him. He may as well have been abducted by aliens one day and returned to earth 10 years later. He missed the spoils of watching his children grow up. The past year and a half was spent getting to know his kids all over again.  
  
"I didn't know that. I'm sure he likes chocolate pudding too." Andy said as he watched Delia finish the last of her pudding.  
  
"He does. He loves anything chocolate." Delia sparked while scraping every last ounce of pudding that was stuck to the bottom and sides of the container.  
  
"Seems he ain't the only one. Chocolate-itis must definitely run in the family." Andy observed. "Here, why don't you go get another?" He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a wrinkled five-dollar bill. "And while you're at it, get me a cheeseburger." Delia took the money and left the table quite content.  
  
"Ephram's still sleeping?" Nina asked Andy after they were left alone.  
  
"Yea. He's amazing. Did you notice the how he was trying to act fine and dandy in front of us today? It's so obvious that something's not right. It's like he's lost the wise-ass, smart aleck spunk that I'm so used to. His spirit is just not completely there."  
  
"Of course his spirit is a little weak. He barely survived the massive surgery done on his body. It's gonna take time for Ephram to be Ephram again. I know you're anxious for him to recover and it's a normal feeling. One day at a time. OK?" Nina replied catching a nod from Andy.  
  
"Can you believe he lost nearly half the blood in his body?" Andy shook his head in dismay. "Seeing him lying there on that bed breaks my heart. It hurts, Nina. It really does." He vented.  
  
"I know. It breaks my heart too." Nina sympathized.  
  
"If you only knew how agonizing it was to watch him writhe in pain when his bandages were being changed. It must've been hurting something fierce because he cried so terribly. I don't think I've ever witnessed Ephram cry like that. It's scary."  
  
"I can imagine. I wish there was something more I can do to make Ephram feel better."  
  
"I appreciate your thoughtfulness. You know, come to think of it, I never really did get the chance to say Thanks. You've been such a great friend in taking care of Delia, helping Ephram – and looking after me." Andy smiled. "So, thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it." Nina reddened. "Us town folk are known to be compassionate."  
  
"Have you spoken to Sam?" Andy changed the direction of the conversation.  
  
"Yea. Talked to him this afternoon. My mom took him to the opening of the Everwood Botanical Gardens today. They have all these kid activities there like face painting, balloon art, clowns, and games. He told me all about it. Excited as he sounded, I don't think he'll be able to sleep tonight."  
  
"You should go home tomorrow. There's a 10 o'clock bus that leaves the depot for Everwood in the morning. I would drive you back but well, you know. My family problems have kept you here long enough. You need to be with Sam." Andy offered.  
  
"Andy, are you trying to get rid of me?" Nina joked and finally got a laugh out of Andy for the first time that day.  
  
"No, I'm just saying." Andy began.  
  
"When a friend needs a helping hand, you don't just abandon him. Friends don't do that. Maybe where you come from people are cruel. Or maybe they just don't want to get their hands dirty. The big "mind your own business" and "I'm an independent" thing. You think as soon as you hit that bump in the road, you're left in the dust to fend for yourself. It's not like that here. Small town people are known to be quite stubborn but we are a community. We clump together when the going gets tough. I think that's what makes us so strong. I know you don't want me to leave. You need a friend - more so than ever especially under so much stress. And I'm here for you to lean on." Nina spoke with confidence.  
  
"I – I don't know what to say." Andy stammered. He played with the empty pudding container.  
  
"You don't have to say anything. Just don't push away those who are trying to help you."  
  
"I'll bet Sam misses you."  
  
"Do you know what he said when I explained to him why I couldn't come home yet? He said, 'Mommy, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm a big boy now. Besides, Grandma's here to play with me.' I'm sure my mom is spoiling him with all sorts of candy and junk food as we speak. Anyway, my point is, Sam is in good hands. He's pretty mature for a five-year old." Nina said. "Oh by the way, my mom sends her love and hope Ephram's going to be ok."  
  
At this moment, Delia hopped back with a foil wrapped cheeseburger and a container of pudding cradled in her arms. The sound of loose coins tinkered against the wood when she placed the change on the table. She climbed into her chair and opened her second dessert.  
  
After spending a nice calming hour in the cafeteria talking and just hanging out, Andy, Nina, and Delia decided to go up and visit Ephram one more time before heading off to bed. The big silver double doors of the elevator slid open on the third floor. The threesome stepped out and walked casually down the hall still joking about how the cheeseburger Andy ate smelt a tad bit like a wet sock. Several nurses in white uniforms went unnoticed as they scurried passed the three visitors in the same direction and sped down the hall.  
  
They had a hunch that something was amiss when they heard a chatter of tense conversation and stern instructions thrown around between a more few ICU nurses as they sprung into animation. To Andy, seeing the busy activity was a normal routine. It was ICU and everything here was intense. Working the Intensive Care Unit was the most stressful job next to working the Emergency Room. The pressure was drowning and the nurses had to really know their stuff - especially when they were presented with all types of challenging emergencies – from people suddenly going into cardiac arrest to hemorrhaging to respiratory failure. Andy gave the nurses a lot of credit.  
  
Andy saw a short chubby nurse whizzing by with a quickened pace. Her white Keds sneakers gave a sharp squeak as the rubber soles created traction against the slippery tiled floor. He started to inquire about the emergency at hand but she cut him off and made it clear that she didn't have the time to stop for a chat. Andy understood and didn't hold it against her.  
  
Much to their surprise, there was only one nurse seen at the nurse's station. The area was usually swarming with nurses. Where did everyone go? Andy walked up to the front desk where a young nurse in a blue uniform with a stethoscope draped around her neck was nervously fidgeting with the clipboard in her hands. She appeared to be frantically scanning it for some patient information. Her medium length blond hair was gelled back into a ponytail. A few gold Bobbie pins tucked neatly on each side of her head prevented any hair from straying.  
  
"Nurse, what type of emergency we got tonight?" Andy asked curiously. The nurse looked up at the man who appeared to be a visitor. Speechless, she gave Andy a puzzled look. "Oh, I'm Dr. Brown. You probably didn't recognize me without my lab coat." Andy added. He fished in his pocket to find his ID tag. Once he got a hold of it, he pulled it out and clipped it onto his breast pocket.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Dr. Brown." She squinted at the tag to verify Andy's identity. "Just got transferred over from Cardiology this morning. I'm kinda new here."  
  
"That's ok, um Nurse Freemont." Andy read the name off her plastic lapel pin above the left pocket of her uniform.  
  
"Please, it's Kathy." She said nonchalantly and brought her attention back to her clipboard. "I'd forgotten how hectic it was over at ICU and they left the newbie to hold down the fort."  
  
"Yes. I see. So, Kathy, where is everybody anyway?" Andy asked amiably with Nina and Delia looking on quietly.  
  
"We had a code blue. Patient in room 306 went into cardiac arrest. All the nurses rushed to the scene to – "Nurse Freemont started.  
  
"Waitaminute - did you say room 306?" Andy interrupted as the color was immediately drained from his face. His eyes shook with fear and the blood in his veins ran cold.  
  
"Yes – room 306." Nurse Freemont stammered not sure what was going on.  
  
"It can't be!! Room 306 – that's Ephram's room!!" Andy yelled and looked wildly at Nina, who had her hand cupped over her mouth in shock. He turned back to the nurse. "How long ago was this? Are they still in there with him?" He demanded.  
  
"Well, we - we got the code about six minutes ago. The patient stopped breathing." By the time the nurse finished her sentence, Andy was already seen running down the hall towards room 306. His heart was pounding in his chest. Blood was rushing to his ears.  
  
"I don't understand." Nurse Freemont said looking at Nina.  
  
"It's his son. His son is in room 306." Nina's voice shook.  
  
"Oh no!" Nurse Freemont gasped.  
  
*Oh dear God – no. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening. Tell me this is a dream. She didn't say room 306. She didn't. There must be some sort of mistake. Ephram's ok. He has to be. * Andy's head reeled as he approached his son's room.  
  
Andy felt numb as he looked through the large glass window. About half a dozen nurses hovered over Ephram trying desperately to resuscitate him and draw oxygen back into his lifeless body. Andy's suddenly heart turned into a chunk of metal and could almost feel it falling to the floor. His world spun around in a dizzying frenzy. Time froze and he couldn't move. He wanted to burst through those doors and assist, but his feet were rooted into the floor. Fear, shock, and pain shot through his body.  
  
With his nose almost touching the large Plexiglass window, he watched the scene unfold inside room 306. His heavy breath on the glass created a fog. He saw the nurses administer CPR and when that didn't work they proceeded with electrical cardioversion to deliver a synchronized electrical shock to restore heart rhythm. The paddles of the defibrillator were gelled and the hospital gown covering Ephram's torso was ripped open exposing his bare chest. Monitor leads and conductor pads were attached to the upper torso. The energy level was selected. Andy was able to hear the shouts coming from the room.  
  
"Charging defibrillator. Stand Clear." The first nurse yelled seriously as she pressed a button on the paddle. "I'll shock on the count of three. One, I'm clear." She said professionally as she checked herself for contact with the patient. "Two, you're clear." She checked those around her for contact. "Three, everybody is clear." She said checking herself again before continuing. The left paddle was placed on the sternum and the right paddle on the apex of the chest as the nurse pressed the discharge buttons on the paddles simultaneously.  
  
Images of Ephram's life flashed before him – from past to present. One of the last images he saw was of his son's sweet and innocent boyish face grinning mischievously at him with gleaming greenish gray eyes like as if it was his way of saying good-bye without actually saying a word. Then without hesitation, Ephram turned his back on Andy and quickly faded away. "NO! Come back!!" Andy heard himself screaming at the disappearing image. He wasn't sure if his vision blurred because of the tears welling up in his eyes or if he was about to faint. Cloudy. He felt himself swaying on his feet.  
  
*  
  
Andy watched his son's scrawny body break into spasms with each jolt of electricity. The nurses repeated the procedure two more times before giving up. The monitor showed a flat line.  
  
It was over. Andy saw the solemn looks on the nurses' faces as they hung their heads down in remorse. They turned off the machines and pulled the electrodes off Ephram's still body. The head nurse caught a glimpse of the boy's father looking through the window. She whispered to another nurse diligently before exiting the room to speak to Andy. He did not see the nurse approaching him. His eyes were glued to his son's expired body.  
  
* Ephram is not dead. He can't be dead. He's not dead!! I won't believe it. * Andy repeated in his mind.  
  
Andy stared at the torn polka dotted hospital gown revealing Ephram's gaunt pallid frame. The boy's complexion was an immediate shade of blue. It was surprising how quickly the life gets sucked out of a body once all vital functions cease. It was like as if all the life force had left his body in a puff of smoke. Ephram's eyes were half open in a fixed stare directed at the ceiling. Andy couldn't bring himself to believing that it was his son in there.  
  
"Dr. Brown?" The nurse materialized by his side. Andy did not take his face away from the glass.  
  
* Please wake up. Please. I know you can. Don't do this. Wake up damn it. Wake up!! * Andy thought as the horror swept through his body.  
  
"Dr. Brown?" The nurse repeated. "I'm so sorry. He didn't make it. We did all we could. TOD was 9:52 pm." She spoke sadly as she wiped off the sweat that had accumulated on her shiny forehead with the back of her sleeve.  
  
* Time of death? Why is she telling me the time of death? Ephram is still alive. He's still breathing. He is!! * Andy denied.  
  
He turned to the nurse with tears flowing down his cheeks. "NO." He choked.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said with sympathy. "If there's anything I can do – "She began to say. The nurse had short brown hair and a pair of rouge colored thin lips. The fine wrinkles at the corner of her eyes formed a crow's-foot making her look older than she appeared. Andy remembered her hardened eyes. They were the eyes of a true nurse – eyes that have seen more than their share of turmoil.  
  
Andy watched the remaining nurses in Ephram's room finishing the last procedures. A nurse placed her hand gently over Ephram's staring eyes and closed them. She then pulled a sheet over the boy's head. That same nurse turned to her colleague, mumbled a few words and shook her head from side to side in dismay.  
  
The white sheet outlined the contours of Ephram's frail body. It was really Ephram lying under that sheet. He wasn't going to get up. He wasn't coming back. Andy felt a sharp pain in his chest as the realization settled into his brain. He backed away from the glass window until he was back-to-back against the wall. The pain in his chest increased making it hard to breathe. Hyperventilating, he grabbed at his chest.  
  
"Dr. Brown, are you alright?" The nurse asked worriedly. Andy only slid to the floor with his back still against the wall. "Dr. Brown!! What's wrong? Is it your heart?" The nurse asked frantically as she crouched next to Andy.  
  
All Andy could do was cover his hands on his eyes and bawl. "He can't die! He's not supposed to die!!" He blubbered. "What am I going to do?"  
  
The nurse held him in a tight and soothing embrace as a few visitors looked on with bewildered curiosity.  
  
*  
  
"Dr. Brown." A voice called. Engulfed in his own turmoil, Andy did not hear the voice.  
  
"Dr. Brown?" The voice said again. Andy's attention snapped back when he felt someone touch his arm. He turned towards the source of the voice and found the nurse with the wrinkled eyes looking back at him. "Wow, seems like you were miles away there for a minute." She smiled. Her rouge lips curled up revealing her coffee-stained straight teeth.  
  
* Why is she smiling at me? Why is she so happy when my son has died? * Andy thought with outrage running through his system. He was appalled at the nurse for being so heartless.  
  
"Huh?" Andy said as he submerged from a dream state.  
  
"Ah! He talks!! What a relief! I thought you were going catatonic on me." The nurse joked. Catatonic – that was actually funny. Technically, it was a good doctor joke and Andy definitely had to remember it so he could use it on someone else. But a joke was highly inappropriate under the circumstances.  
  
"What?" Andy said in confusion.  
  
"I was asking you if you wanted to accompany us to radiology but you didn't hear me. It was like you turned into a zombie or something. You didn't even blink. The lights were on but nobody was home. I was starting to worry about you." The nurse smiled again.  
  
"Radiology? Why am I needed at Radiology? Can't you see, my son just died?" Andy's voice faltered. His eyes were wet.  
  
"What are you talking about?" The nurse said quaintly.  
  
"My son Ephram. He's dead. I saw him die." Andy stifled a sob.  
  
"What? No he's not. Dr. Brown, are you alright?" The nurse asked with budding concern. She was just as confused as he was. Did he not see what was going on through the window? He'd been standing there for a long time watching the action. Andy was a doctor – how could he not differentiate a positive versus a negative outcome.  
  
"He's gone. My boy is gone." Andy cupped his hand over his mouth to prevent sobs from escaping.  
  
"You've got it all wrong. I don't know what gave you the idea that your son is dead. Ephram is very much alive." The nurse quipped.  
  
"What? W-What do you mean?" He said.  
  
"Why don't you see for yourself? Look." The nurse pointed to the window.  
  
Andy looked through the glass again and saw a totally different scene. The necessary tubes and electrodes were still attached to Ephram's body. The boy was unconscious but the bedside monitor showed his heart rhythm had been restored. A breathing tube was placed into Ephram's mouth with the end of the tube connected to a manual resuscitator or a breathing bag. It was quite obvious that the boy was not able to breathe on his own. Nurses were scattered around the room organizing all the machines that he was attached to for patient transport. Several nurses pulled Ephram systematically onto a gurney.  
  
"He's alive?" Andy observed. "But how? How is this possible? I saw – I saw." He rubbed his eyes. "He was dead. Am I dreaming? Or is this some kind of sick joke?"  
  
"I don't know what you mean. Ephram's heart failed. When CPR didn't work, we used the defibrillator. We were thought he was a goner for sure but he came back on the third try. Considering the extent of the injuries, that is one tough kid you got there." The nurse praised.  
  
"Ephram's NOT dead!! Thank God!!!" Andy exclaimed. His jubilant shout bounced off the tiled floors and echoed down the hall. He was so ecstatic with joy and new hope that he'd forgotten the hospital's golden rule of being quiet and lowering your voices. His tone was full of relief and salvation as the truth surfaced and he realized that his son wasn't dead. Witnessing Ephram's death was unexplainable. He swore he saw his son die. Maybe it was a cruel dream. Or his mind playing tricks on him. Perhaps it was Satan's evil doing – giving him a taste of his deepest and darkest fear. Either way, it was so real that it completely blew Andy away.  
  
"We've managed to get him somewhat stabilized. Now, we're getting ready to wheel him to radiology to get chest X-rays. Make sure his lungs are ok." The nurse clarified.  
  
Without warning, Andy threw his arms around the nurse. "I love you! I love you! I love you!!" He cried with exaltation. "Thank you so much!!"  
  
"Oh my!!" The nurse squealed awkwardly as he lifted her up by the shoulders and swung her around in a hug. "Oh dear!! Put me down." She blushed. "Honest to God, I think I'm too old for this type of thing."  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to sweep you off your feet like that." Andy ended the embrace and placed the nurse back onto solid ground.  
  
"Whew! What a ride!" The nurse gasped. She smiled making the crow's feet at the corner of her eyes even more prominent. "Dr. Brown. As much as I would love to take all the credit, I must admit that it was a team effort. You'll have to give each of the nurses in there a hug too." She laughed wholeheartedly.  
  
"Yes – Yes!! You're right!! I must remember to do that." Andy babbled.  
  
"Ok then." The nurse agreed.  
  
The door to Ephram's room opened and a young red headed nurse poked her head out. "Dr. Brown. Agnes." She spoke with a hint of a southern accent. "Y'all ready to go to radiology?" She questioned as the other nurses wheeled the gurney out the door.  
  
"Yes. Oh! I forgot about Nina and Delia!!" Andy suddenly recalled leaving them behind at the nurse's station.  
  
He turned around to see Nina and Delia approaching. Nina was holding Delia's hand and leading her down the hall. They stopped midway when they saw the gurney with Ephram lying motionless on top wheeled out of the room. He was covered with plastic tubing and an array of devices that helped preserve his life. Nina clasped both hands to cover her trembling lips. Unfamiliar with medical procedures, she could only imagine Ephram's current condition by witnessing the scene before her. It was heartbreaking and unsightly. She stood her ground and waited for Andy to tell her the crushing news. And no matter what he says, she will bravely refrain from crying. But she knew it would only be a lie.  
  
For Delia, it was different. She didn't understand why they were taking Ephram out of his room. She came to the conclusion that it could only mean one thing – something bad. The horrific notion of really losing her brother grabbed her by the heart and refused to let go. Delia was stricken with so much grief that her whole body felt numb. The first to go were her knees.  
  
"Delia! Sweetheart, are you ok?" Nina's tense voice demanded when she saw the young girl sink to the floor. Nina kneeled down beside Delia. "Delia? Baby? Are you alright??" Nina fired thinking Delia was fainting at the overwhelming situation.  
  
Petrified and nauseous, Delia lost her voice. She stuck her fingers in her mouth as tears gushed down her face in messy streams. The moans that came out of her mouth sounded like a sick calf. Upon seeing her breakdown, Andy raced to Delia's aid. He told the nurses to proceed with bringing Ephram to radiology and that he would meet them there in a while.  
  
"Delia, honey?" Nina called in concern. The girl gave no response. She only stared at the spot where she'd just seen an unconscious Ephram lying in the gurney flat on his back. Nina rubbed Delia's back and smoothed the girl's hair to get her attention but nothing seemed to work. Andy arrived at the scene. "Andy! What's going on? Ephram. Is he -?" Nina panicked.  
  
"Ephram went into cardiac arrest. He flat lined but the nurses brought him back. He's being taken to get chest X-rays right now." Andy summed it up quickly. He turned to Delia. "Delia? Baby, it's ok. Everything's going to be fine." He coached but nothing seemed to soothe the terrified girl.  
  
Andy tried to pick Delia up but she refused to budge from her spot on the floor. Drinking her own tears as she sucked on her fingers, she continued to make grunting sounds while choking on her tears. Eventually, the commotion caught the attention of some nurses and orderlies passing by.  
  
"She's in shock. Why don't you go see about Ephram and I'll take care of her?" Nina suggested. "She'll be ok."  
  
Andy hesitated for a minute before saying to Delia, "Sweetheart, I'm going to be right back. I promise, ok?" She didn't feel the kiss he placed on her wet cheek. Andy reluctantly left for the elevator doors.  
  
"Come here, Delia." Nina scooped the girl up and carried her in her arms. Delia wrapped her arms around Nina's neck. With a mixture of both Nina and her own hair caught in her mouth, Delia's tears did not surrender and sobbed loudly. "That's a good girl. Shhh. It's going to alright. Calm down baby. Breathe. That's it." Nina lulled as she walked to the waiting room ignoring the attention from the people she had acquired.  
  
It was passed 10 pm and the waiting room was deserted. Nina had the seat of her choice. She picked a row of private seats in the corner and sat down. Delia was still clutching her tightly and weeping into Nina's T-shirt, which had already been dampened with the young girl's tears.  
  
"I can't!! I just can't!!" Delia sobbed.  
  
"What do you mean?" Nina was surprised at Delia's outburst.  
  
"He's dead!! He's dead. I can't go through this again."  
  
"Delia. Ephram's not dead. He was taken to get chest X-rays." Nina reasoned. But apparently this girl was too smart for her.  
  
"I saw him. I saw him. This was not routine. Something happened. His heart stopped. Something went wrong." Her shoulders heaved after each breath. "First mom, then now Ephram."  
  
"Alright. I can't lie to you. His heart did stop working but the nurses brought him back. Ephram's alive. They had to bring him to get X-rays done so they can get more information on how to help him better." Nina gave Delia an affectionate squeeze across the shoulders.  
  
"Nina, I love Ephram. I love him so much. He's the only one in the world that understands me. I can't loose him." She looked up to meet Nina's eyes.  
  
"And you won't loose him. Because he's a fighter. He won't let you down. It may take him a while to get back to 100% but he's not the type who gives up." Nina wasn't sure if she should be telling Delia this but she prayed that she was right.  
  
"This can't be happening. Nina, please wake me up. I know I'm in a nightmare right now. I know it!!" Delia's body shook as she choked on her sobs. "I was just talking to Ephram this morning. And he was even smiling at me. He looked like he was getting better. How could this happen?? It's not possible!!" She rambled and sucked the mucus back up her nose.  
  
"I know. Baby, I know. I can't believe it either. Just try to relax. I'll hold you as long as you want me to." Nina promised. Delia sobbed in the comfort of Nina's arms.  
  
Just when Nina thought Delia's hysterics was calming, she heard the girl whisper, "He did it to save me. And I did nothing to save him. What kind of person am I?"  
  
"What are you saying Delia? He saved your life but you also help save his. Don't you see? Without your help, by the time anyone found Ephram, it would've been too late. He was lost and wounded in the woods and no one knew where he was or which direction he took. Thanks to your quick wit and trail of M&M's, we found him just in time." Nina said. "He is your savior and you are his savior. The bond between you both is so strong that's kind of like a sixth sense. You can feel his force and he can feel your force without realizing it. It was fate that made us go in the right direction that night. We have you to thank."  
  
"I don't feel very heroic right now. I feel torn up in side. Like – like I don't want to live any more." She sighed.  
  
"Don't say that, sweetie. Ephram wouldn't want you saying such things." Nina shot back. Delia shrugged.  
  
No one could deny the truth. They knew he was weak but Ephram's little touch-and-go incident proved that he was weaker than anyone could possibly imagine. It was the source of everyone's concern. Hope was definitely something everyone could use more of. But at times, hope just seemed pointless. No one knew what was in store for young Ephram. No one knew God's big plan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Andy found himself glued to Ephram's bedside once again. After the chest X- rays, Ephram was brought back to his room at the intensive care. The boy's appearance slightly worsened by the addition of a breathing tube shoved down Ephram's throat to assist in artificial respiration. A piece of tape was adhered around his neck and mouth to hold the tube in place. An intimidating mechanical respirator was parked beside the bed. He stared at the large unit with eyes tracing the course of the big blue tubes. The thick tube was connected to another smaller tube and made its way into Ephram's mouth. He imagined the air being pushed into Ephram's weak lungs.  
  
Andy silently watched his son in his deep sleep. His desire to continuously tell Ephram how much he loved him exceeded his ability. Grief had taken hold of his tongue numerous times. It may have been useless to constantly repeat himself in front on the unconscious boy but in the end, he had nothing more to beg of his son.  
  
The gap left between the breathing tube and Ephram's mouth allowed an occasional messy trickle of saliva to escape from the corner of his mouth. Andy spent the past two hours wiping away Ephram's saliva with a handkerchief. When he wasn't doing that, he was stroking his son's soft cheek gently with the back of his index finger. Ephram showed no signs of responding to his father's touch.  
  
The door creaked open slowly. It was Nina. She came into the room and closed the door carefully behind her. She felt Andy's strong arduous presence. It was apparent that watching his son helplessly was eating him up yet he still refused to let his weakness show. His hardened face buried his frustrations well. Nina, on the other hand, was an emotional wreck. Perhaps Andy's reason for being so passive was because he'd seen this type of thing on a daily basis. For Nina, she had never seen the inside of an actual intensive care unit until this thing happened with Ephram. There was nothing glamorous and tidy about the whole atmosphere as was portrayed by movies and television. The real intensive care unit was an intense and horrific environment enough to make anyone nervous. Machines and the various contraptions that crowded the small room were complex and domineering. And a raw distinctive smell emanating from a combination of drugs, plastic, disinfectant and biological excretions swirled in the air of this tiny room. The room was silenced by bleeps and whooshing sounds made by the ventilator pumping air. The most emotional impact stemmed from seeing someone she knew lying in that bed with a draining life force that was only survived artificially by those devices around him. It made her skin crawl. She was a sack of tears ready to explode at the sight of Ephram's life hanging by a thread.  
  
"Andy?" Nina's sensitive voice said softly as she walked towards the bed. She watched Andy dab the corner of his handkerchief on Ephram's chin to wipe away the dribble.  
  
"Nina – "Andy looked up. Nina had expected Andy to be in complete control of the situation. On the contrary, she found a totally different Andy looking back at her. Tears immediately welled up in Andy's tired gray eyes. Without saying a word, he broke into loud sobs.  
  
"Hey. Andy." Nina placed an arm around Andy's broad convulsing shoulders.  
  
"He's worse off now than he was before." He choked.  
  
"Let's take a break and get some fresh air." Nina insisted after witnessing Andy's outburst. "Come on, you need to stretch your legs." She pulled Andy up and led him out of the room.  
  
Andy and Nina ducked into the emergency exit stairway to get some privacy from all the nurses milling around. Andy took a seat on the top step and Nina sat beside him. He hung his head down and sobbed into his hands.  
  
"Andy, it'll be alright." Nina tried to soothe his pain.  
  
"I'm a doctor and there is not a damn thing I can do for him."  
  
"That's not true. As far as I know, you're doing more for him than you know. Ephram needs your presence the most right now. And you've stuck by his side from the start."  
  
"Julia has already slipped through my fingertips and now this. I don't have the strength anymore. I'm loosing my faith in Ephram. Nina, I don't know what to do." He sobbed some more.  
  
"I'll admit that he looks ghastly at the moment. Anyone who saw him would think he has a very little chance of pulling through but he's escaped death twice. Do you think he'll throw in the towel so easily? It's important that you don't lose faith in Ephram. I'm not giving up on him and neither should you of all people."  
  
"Do you know what I've been doing for the last two hours? I've been sitting in there wiping the drool off his face." Andy's voice quivered. He shook his head. "It's not supposed to end up like this. How I could allow this to happen? I was supposed to protect him. We should never have gone camping. He doesn't even like camping. I forced him to go."  
  
"Don't feel guilty for wanting to spend time with your children. You meant well. No one expected anything bad was going to happen. You can't hold yourself responsible for this. Ephram sure doesn't and neither does Delia. Delia blames herself in fact." Nina caught Andy's eyes.  
  
"Delia? No. She didn't do anything wrong. Where is she now?" Andy said in alarm.  
  
"You don't need to worry. I convinced her that no one was to blame for what happened to Ephram. The poor girl's sleeping. I asked the nurse on duty to keep an eye on her."  
  
Andy breathed a relieved sigh. He stared at the speck of black dried gum stuck to the descending step in front of him.  
  
"Ephram is the most devoted boy I know. He's courageous and brave. He was willing to sacrifice his life for his sister. I don't know of anyone that would've done what he did." Nina said after a pause.  
  
"Well, that boy has always been selfless." Andy began but stopped short. His drive was gone.  
  
"Andy – you look like you have a story to tell."  
  
"I don't know." He shrugged.  
  
"I would love to hear it." Nina prompted. "Come on. Let's hear it." Nina teased giving him a playful nudge.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
On one of those rare family vacations, the Browns decided it was best to travel somewhere closer to New York. As a respected neurosurgeon, Andy had job responsibilities and was not recommended to venture too far in case duty called. So instead of flying to Paris or Rome for a week, they settled on spending a weekend in New Jersey – Atlantic City to be exact. Atlantic City was the gambling Mecca of the east coast. It was a miniature Vegas set on a boardwalk with a view of the beach. As with any ocean front property, the place was the liveliest during the summer months. But because of Andy's demanding job, he was only able to free up a weekend in the brisk month of November. Atlantic City was hardly a preferred vacation spot but rather an idea Andy squeezed in at the last minute. Judging from the type of environment, it seemed a more appropriate playground for adults rather than kids. But Andy promised his kids a Disney Land the next year to make up for it.  
  
Unlike his sister, ten year-old Ephram showed no enthusiasm when his father presented them with the news that a Disney Land vacation was in stored for next year. There was not one excited bone in his body. Promises were made and broken by his father more times than he can count. This should be no different. He was not going to set himself up for another big disappointment. Ephram didn't mind the trip to Atlantic City. He didn't even mind the fact that they picked one of the worst times to go there. The beach was closed, majority of the shops were on holiday, the crowds were diminishing, and the strong gusts of salty wind stung at your eyes. "Beggars can't be choosers." Ephram thought. This trip was actually something he hadn't expected from his father. Nonetheless, he was content and tried to make the most of being part of a real family, even if it was just for one weekend.  
  
They had started the road trip in the early morning hours to beat traffic. The three-hour drive to Atlantic City was anything but boring or awkward. The whole car was filled with mounts of energy. Julia allowed Ephram to sit up front in the passenger seat of Andy's rugged Ford Taurus for the whole ride and she would sit in the back with Delia. It was a special treat for Ephram because he was always forced to sit in the backseat with Delia due to safety measures. The foursome talked, joked, sang along with the radio, and played car games like "I Spy" all the way to Atlantic City. Ephram wished it could be like this all the time but he knew better than to push his luck.  
  
The happy family checked into the Tropicana Hotel & Resort shortly after 11 am. It was a unanimous decision to forgo the five star restaurants in the hotel and get some grub at the Burger King on the boardwalk instead. They hopped on the wicker rolling chairs that were being pushed up and down the boardwalk by a guide. The famous wicker rolling chairs in Atlantic City were the romantic form of transportation on the boardwalk. They were equivalent to that of buggy rides through Central Park or gondola rides through the Venetian Canals.  
  
The Burger King was unusually empty during the lunch hours with just a few customers scattered about. Caramel colored plastic booths were anchored to dusty mosaic tiled floor with screws and bolts. Several abandoned and unused napkins were strewn about on a couple of the tables. Covering the entire length of the left wall was a massive black and white mural depicting the post casino years on the boardwalk. It had a certain homey look that screams "Burger King: Your Typical Family Restaurant." The enticing greasy aroma of deep fried food whetted appetites. Employees chattering behind the counter drowned the beeping noises coming from the deep fryers indicating the batches of fries and onion rings were done.  
  
With trays of food in their hands, the Browns chose to sit at a quiet booth by a tall window looking out onto the boardwalk. Ephram occupied the swivel chair immediately while Delia climbed into the padded bench in the booth. Ephram watched his parents separate the food and flirt with each other in the subtlest way. He couldn't help but smile.  
  
Ephram ordered a Whopper with cheese, onion rings, and a small Coke. There was no way he was going to finish it all but kids often bite off more than they can chew. Andy knew it. As long as Ephram was happy, he didn't care. Julia helped Ephram open the foil wrapper of his burger before helping Delia with her Kids Meal. Meanwhile, Ephram popped an onion ring into his mouth and chewed it ravenously as he scanned the restaurant for any interesting subjects.  
  
A nearby table almost hidden in a little wedge in the corner was occupied by an odd looking old man. His dingy black coat showed years of wear by the holes in his patched and re-patched sleeves. Bony ashen facial features were nearly hidden by his dirty unshaven face. A chewed up Oakland baseball cap obscured the desperate look in his face. The table before him was empty and he seemed to be huddled in his seat with hands stuffed in his pockets - no doubt ducking into the eatery to warm up from the brisk weather outside. Ephram stared at the man from head to toe. He noticed the man's footwear consisted of a pair of old Converse sneakers that were a million sizes too small for him, which he wore as a slipper trying to get as much of his foot into the shoe as possible revealing gray socked heels that probably had once been white. The man was a homeless.  
  
"Ephram dear, you know it's not polite to gawk at people." Julia quipped snapping her son's attention back to his table.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Ephram nodded and obeyed his mother. Reaching for his soda, he gave the homeless man a few stolen glances through the corner of his eye. He couldn't explain the strange obsession he had with this man.  
  
Convincing his mother that he was over it, Ephram took a couple of fries from his father and dunked it into ketchup before stuffing it into his mouth.  
  
Soon enough, Julia had forgotten about Ephram's naughty stares and was engulfed in a deep discussion with Andy about addiction and gambling. Ephram looked blankly at the uneaten Whopper before him with steam still piping from the flame-broiled burger. Then he threw a glance at the homeless man again as he sucked at the straw in his container of soda. The boy turned to his parents and found them still talking and eating oblivious to his movement. Ephram placed his soda down. His decision was made.  
  
He quickly re-wrapped the Whopper and got out of his swivel chair. Andy and Julia stopped talking when they noticed their son leaving their table without telling them. Julia was about to say something when she realized what Ephram was doing. They watched him attentively.  
  
Holding the burger in his small hands, Ephram approached the homeless man. The rim of the man's cap hid his hard black eyes from the view of the room. He hadn't taken notice of the boy immediately – at least not until the boy was standing directly in front of him.  
  
"Err. Ex-excuse me, sir?" Ephram stuttered. Part of him was scared yet part of him was very reserved. His mother had always told him never to speak to strangers. And here he was, breaking that very rule. Though, his gut feeling told him that he was doing something right. It was something he couldn't fight.  
  
The spiritless dull glare of the man's icy eyes looked up to meet the boy. He did not say a word.  
  
"Um, sorry to bother you, sir. But I thought you might be hungry." Ephram stammered and placed the Whopper on the table in front of the man. The unexpected generosity of this young boy left the man speechless and gaping at the food before him. When he realized what had happened, his cold eyes became moist with tears. He blinked at the Whopper for a few moments and when he looked up to see the boy, he had already gone back to his seat with his family. The boy was so bighearted that he hadn't even hang around long enough for a proper thank you.  
  
"Ephram! That was a very nice gesture!!" Julia beamed. "I'm so proud of you!"  
  
"It was nothing." Ephram said nonchalantly.  
  
"See, he got that philanthropic quality from me." Andy teased.  
  
"Like hell he did. The only thing he got from you is his stubbornness." Julia challenged.  
  
"Ephie – why'd you do that for?" Three-year old Delia asked not understanding the sacrifice her brother made. She was at the age where everything was a questionable "why".  
  
"Well, because he probably needs the food more than I do."  
  
"But – but he's a homeless man!" Delia squealed a bit too loudly making her parents shush her. She was also at the age where the public embarrassment was highly regular.  
  
"He's a man." Ephram responded gaining the approval from his parents.  
  
"Won't you be hungry?" Delia continued.  
  
"I'll be ok." Ephram said taking a slurp of his soda.  
  
"You gave him your burger." Delia stated.  
  
"Yea, it's called sharing. But don't worry – I won't starve just yet. I still got my onion rings." Ephram replied and crammed two onion rings into his mouth.  
  
"Sharing, huh?" She gasped. "Then I'll share my chicken tenders with you." Delia pushed her portion of food forward to offer it to Ephram. Delighted, Ephram jumped out of his seat, came around to where his sister was sitting and gave her a thank you hug.  
  
"Aw, that's sweet. I knew we were bringing our kids up well." Julia marveled to Andy.  
  
A low sobbing sound abruptly disturbed the moment. They turned to the origin of the noise. It appeared to be coming from the homeless man. He had tears streaming down his tangled beard as he continued to stare at the burger in front of him. The Brown's looked at each other in bewilderment.  
  
"Hey mister, is everything alright?" Andy called from his seat.  
  
"Yep. Everything's fine." The man said after sucking in his sobs.  
  
"No, see. If you were fine, you wouldn't be crying." Andy replied hoping to lighten the conversation. "Want to say what's wrong?"  
  
"Your son has touched me so."  
  
"My son's always been a selfless person. He didn't mind giving you his burger." Andy said humbly assuming the old homeless man was moved by young Ephram's kind gesture.  
  
"I appreciate the food, but that's not the reason for my tears." The man wiped his eyes with the ragged cuff of his coat.  
  
"Oh?" Andy said curiously.  
  
"It's just that no one has called me "sir" before. When your son called me "sir", I felt like I was a real human being again. I haven't felt that way for a long time." The man replied. The unexpected comment caught Andy and Julia off guard and they smiled at their son with pride.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, that's amazing!!" Nina exclaimed. "Ephram was able to touch the heart of a homeless man by treating him with respect and without judgment. Why am I not surprised? It's so in Ephram's nature."  
  
"The boy has taught me a lot. He's made me see things that I wouldn't give a second thought to. He's always been compassionate – everything from the homeless man incident to feeding the pigeons. It's funny how someone like me could father such a spirited and tenderhearted boy like him." Andy said in a puff. "Because of him, I've learned to be more compassionate and sympathetic. I'm not the unfeeling person I used to be." He added. "He's made me see that."  
  
"Ephram had influence in all of us." She agreed.  
  
"It's not easy. There's so much pain inside of me seeing my baby like this. I don't know how to make this pain and anguish go away." Andy's voice quivered as he covered his eyes with his big calloused hands.  
  
Nina threw her arms around Andy and allowed him to cry in her arms. The heavier the sobs, the better it felt. The feelings and raw emotion Andy unleashed truly touched Nina's heart. Soon enough, she found herself bawling her eyes out too. Crying was contagious. Their sobs reverberated through the empty stairwell. From afar, they appeared to be a couple lamenting the ill fate of their beloved child. Comforting each other, Andy and Nina left the stairwell and headed back to Ephram's room.  
  
Their bodies were exhausted but neither Andy nor Nina could sleep a wink. The wee hours of the next morning ticked away as they seek solace in the isolation of Ephram's room. Andy continued to wipe the occasional drool off Ephram's mouth while Nina stroked the boy's cheek with motherly care. They watched his chest expand and contract as the ventilator supplied oxygen into his system. His rapid eye movement under his pasty purple eyelids exhibited his tranquil but difficult sleep.  
  
"I wonder what he's dreaming of right now." Nina said softly.  
  
"Oh, he's probably off in some distant paradise filled with images of Lara Croft." Andy replied in a low somber tone.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lara Croft from Tomb Raider. You know, Angelina Jolie. He's into that stuff now." Andy explained.  
  
"Oh!" A smile spread across Nina's lips. "Boys will be boys." She played with a tuft of clammy hair on the boy's forehead. "It must be a good dream then."  
  
"He's a regular Casanova – wearing his heart on his sleeve. Breaking the poor girl's heart."  
  
Nina giggled and whispered towards the boy, "I stand corrected. It must be a very good dream. As inviting as it may seem, I know you want to stay there longer but you find your way back to us real soon, ok? We miss you."  
  
Ephram's current dream world did not consist of a picturesque romp in fields of wild fragrant flowers chasing after a giggling Angelina Jolie with a flurry of pollen blowing around. Instead, it was one of darkness and confusion. His mind took him to a groundless place that lacked any light – just a misty gray fog that swirled around him. It was so dark that he couldn't see any part of his body. Panic and fear barreled him into the darkness. Running on air, the boy felt each step propelling him forward but he went nowhere. It was the ultimate hamster wheel. He cried for his dad. He called for Delia. He shouted Nina's name. He even yelled out for his mom. There was no one. He was alone. The gray fog got thicker and transformed itself into a gigantic hand that pushed him forward. He tried to break free from the mysterious force.  
  
"Nooo." He cried and clawed his way back from being pushed in the direction the hand enforced. "Leave me alone. I don't want to go that way." He whimpered.  
  
"Hush, my child. You do not know what you say or do. Let me guide you." A thundering male voice said. Ephram jerked his head around to locate the source of that voice but he found no one. He felt like he was listening to a voice-over in a TV commercial. He couldn't spot the unseen narrator anywhere.  
  
"Who said that?" Ephram wheeled around several times. It was silent. The boy's heart rate increased. Suddenly, the hand-shaped fog came back and gave him a push about six feet forward. He panted heavily as fear settled in.  
  
"Do not be afraid." The voice said. Ephram tried to match the voice with all the men in his life and came to the conclusion that this voice did not correspond with anyone he knew.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?" Ephram hollered. The voice did not answer. Cold and scared, Ephram started to cry.  
  
"Sweet wandering child, cease your tears. I will not harm you. I'm only here as your strength and as your guide." The voice finally said in the gentlest fashion. The massive hand-shaped fog wrapped around Ephram's tiny shoulders. And almost instantly, something extraordinary occurred. Ephram felt the fear and coldness lift away from his body. He felt invigorated and warm. The tears stopped. "I think you are feeling better now." The voice remarked.  
  
"Who are you?" Ephram asked again. No reply. The fog gave Ephram a nudge. "Where am I? And where are you taking me?" The boy questioned.  
  
"My child, you ask too many questions. You will soon see your destination." The patient voice replied after a pause. "Trust me. Let me take you into my hands."  
  
* Yea – literally. * Ephram thought.  
  
"Pun intended." The voice laughed.  
  
"Hey!! How'd you know what I was thinking??" Ephram exclaimed in shock.  
  
"I know many things." The voice said. Putting his trust in this new companion, Ephram allowed himself to be lead by the hand of fate.  
  
"Where am I going?" Ephram asked after a while. No answer. "It's so dark in here. I can't see anything. You wouldn't happen to have a match on you, would you?" Still no answer. "Hello? You still there?" Ephram asked.  
  
"I am always with you." The voice said wisely.  
  
"Then why are you ignoring me?"  
  
"I'm not ignoring you. You'll have to put your faith in me. Do you believe in me?" The voice echoed.  
  
"Now look who's askin' all the questions." Ephram retorted. "Of course I believe in you. I don't see anybody else around here helpin' me."  
  
"Good." The voice thundered. "You are very high spirited and audacious."  
  
"No, I'm just being a wise-ass. Pardon my French." Ephram joked. "Runs in the family, I guess."  
  
A soft chuckle was heard from the voice then silence.  
  
"Can't you just give me a hint on where I'm going? Just a small hint? Please?" Ephram begged with curiosity. He felt a light breeze pass his cheek as the hand-shaped fog carried him forward.  
  
"Patience, my child. You're almost there."  
  
"You're not very talkative or informative, you know that?" Ephram challenged.  
  
"All your questions will be answered soon. I promise you that."  
  
Felt like an eternity had passed before Ephram was able to see something other than a thick gray swirl of fog. He saw a mysterious pink light. It wasn't bright enough to hurt his eyes and not dim enough to lose his attention. He did not especially feel drawn into this light nor did it frighten him. It was rather an ambivalent feeling. However, it did spark a certain curiosity.  
  
"What's that?" Ephram asked referring to the strange light.  
  
"That's where you're headed." The voice said calmly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"There go your questions again."  
  
"What if I don't want to go there?" He persisted.  
  
"Oh – you will. It's part of the big picture. You might not see it now, but you will understand it eventually." The voice scolded in the most amiable nature.  
  
"What big picture?"  
  
"Every one is part of the big picture. But you, my child, are part of the great plan. You will do great things in your life."  
  
"So, what does that mean? Would you care to shed some light on that Obi-wan Kenobi?"  
  
"You may be cocky now but your temperamental character will touch many lives." The voice said boldly.  
  
"Hey! Why'd we stop?" Ephram questioned as he felt the hand-shaped fog came to a halt.  
  
"We have arrived. This is where I must leave you. You are to go towards that pink light."  
  
"Will I get to see you on the other side of that light?"  
  
"No. I'm afraid not."  
  
"Then when do I get to see your face?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Not for a long time, my curious child. Not for a long time." The voice laughed heartily. "Now go." Ephram felt a gentle shove pushing him a few feet forward.  
  
"Alright. I'm going already but can you answer me just one more question?" Ephram insisted.  
  
"Very well. What is it?" The exasperated voice said.  
  
"Who are you? I mean really?" Ephram squinted into the darkness.  
  
"Haven't you guessed it by now??" The voice teased. "I'm the creator of mankind." The voice chuckled.  
  
With eyes widened and mouth gaping in shock from the answer from the voice, Ephram froze in disbelief. Another force projected him towards the pink light before he could say a word.  
  
"Holy Crap!!!" Ephram yelled impulsively at the realization. "Oh! Sorry – Uh - I didn't mean that..." He apologized sheepishly at his blunder. Without acting upon it, he felt his legs walking quicker and quicker into the pink light. An enormous grin fell upon his lips. His walk became a jog. His jog progressed into a sprint. The pink light became a pastel shade of coral color – one of the most beautiful colors he'd ever seen.  
  
"God!! God spoke to me!!!" He squeezed his eyes shut and yelled into the void. "I had a conversation with God!!!" He cried in joy.  
  
With that, his eyes shot open to find he'd been returned to his room at the intensive care unit. Something was in his throat. At first, he didn't know what it was and tried to swallow but that only added to the discomfort. Gagging on the tube, he tried to cough it out. He felt nauseous. Panic- stricken, Ephram gasped for air. Suddenly, he heard voices. He recognized his father's voice above all. Ephram tried to grab hold of the breathing tube that was crammed in his throat but someone pinned his arms down. Multiple hands touched his chest and neck. He felt the prick of a syringe in the lower part of his neck and something was inserted into his trachea – another tube. There was no additional pain. He heard someone say something about a Tracheostomy. He felt the rawness in his throat as the breathing tube was pulled up from his mouth. He coughed and spit up phlegm.  
  
"Good boy!" He heard his father say. "Coughing is a good sign. Get the mucus out of your system. There we go, baby." He wiped the secretion from Ephram's chin and lips with a towel. "Don't worry – the Tracheostomy tube will make it easier and more comfortable for you to breathe." Andy said while watching Ephram choke and gasp for air as the nurses finished up the procedure.  
  
Looking into his father's eyes, Ephram tried to say something but his words came out in a loud grunt.  
  
"It's ok. Don't speak. The breathing tube probably caused some soreness to your vocal chords. I'm just glad you finally decided to breath on your own." Andy smiled.  
  
Ephram wanted to tell Andy so much. Robbed of his voice, Ephram was only able to plead with his eyes.  
  
* God spoke to me, dad!!! * Ephram wanted to say.  
  
Andy leaned in close to his son's ear and said, "I love you Ephram. With all my heart, I love you." With all the nurses fussing around the room, it was only loud enough for only Ephram to hear. He saw his father's eyes moisten again.  
  
Suddenly, Ephram understood why God sent him back.  
  
* end of chapter 5 *  
  
Author's Note: What!!!!! Did you really think I was going to let Ephram die?! Haha. Had ya there for a minute though, didn't I?  
  
Thanx for reading!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!! 


	6. Lessons Learned

Chapter 6: Lessons Learned  
  
"So, were you planning on sleeping for a century or were you just trying to get noticed by the people at Guinness for setting a world record?" Andy nudged Ephram comically in the arm. "You'll do anything for some attention, won't you?" He added. The boy blinked tiredly at his father's straight poker face.  
  
"I know that look." Ephram finally said through clenched teeth in an attempt to avoid experiencing the tenderness in his throat.  
  
"Oh – you don't know just how much trouble you're in." Andy sighed. "You've really out done yourself this time, buster."  
  
"I'm in deep shit, aren't I?" The boy gulped.  
  
"Up to your ears." Andy exaggerated with a frown and a slight shake of the head.  
  
"Oh no." Ephram groaned. "I'm gonna be grounded for life. I know it."  
  
"Don't lock yourself up and throw away the key just yet. Before you condemn yourself to a lifetime of bread and water, I want you to let you know the good news. After much thought and consideration, I've decided to waive your sentencing. You are officially exempt from any grounding." Andy smiled sarcastically.  
  
"What did you say? I must be still delirious from all the drugs they keep pumping into me. Cause my hearing seems to be going." Ephram mumbled almost incoherently. "It almost sounded like you said you were ungrounding me."  
  
"You heard me right."  
  
"Really?" The boy said with a hint of skepticism.  
  
"Yep. You're free as a bird when you get outta here."  
  
"Wow." Ephram muttered under his breath. "OK.... Why?" He asked carefully waiting for the punch line.  
  
"Because." Andy shrugged humoring the boy. Ephram tried to figure out the sly expression on his father's face.  
  
"I thought I broke all your rules." Ephram said. He stifled a cough caused by a tingle in his throat as a result of the Tracheostomy. The tube inserted into his windpipe through his neck was supposed to make it easier for him to breathe but it needed getting used to. "You mean you're letting me get away with it?"  
  
"Ephram, I never really planned on punishing you in the first place." Andy confessed. "I wouldn't be too concerned about it if I were you." He added with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Did being hurt affect your ruling?" Ephram's words came out in a deep croak. It took some serious effort to clear his throat.  
  
"Easy now. Don't strain yourself." Andy advised gently. "After all this, I don't think I can bring myself to dishing out a proper punishment for you."  
  
"It's not like you to – to take back grounding me. Did something terrible happen?" Ephram guessed. "I don't remember the last two days too well. My memory is all fuzzy."  
  
"I don't count on you remembering. Things went from bad to worse. Your heart stopped and we had to bring you back." Andy answered.  
  
"You mean I had a heart attack?!" Ephram squealed in excitement.  
  
"Yea – I guess you can put it that way."  
  
"I flirted with death. Cool." He flashed a mischievous grin.  
  
"No Ephram. It's not cool. I forbid you to talk that way. This is not a game. Do you know how worried sick we were about you? There was a point when I honestly thought we were going to lose you. I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. All I could do was pray that you would make it through the night. And when you hung on through one night, I continue praying that you make it through another. I don't think you realize how close you were to dying and how weak you still are. I don't require much out of you. But I will require this - I can't have you talking like it's cool to think you cheated death. I'm serious. Do I make myself clear??? " Andy scolded a bit too harshly and sensed it after the fact.  
  
Ephram brought his gaze to the mass of electrodes on his chest and with sad regret, he mumbled, "Sorry."  
  
"Look - forget it." Andy sighed and composed himself. He didn't want to take out his frustrations on his son. Sometimes, he was too callous with Ephram without meaning to be. It was hard to break a bad habit. Ephram had regained consciousness barely half an hour ago. The poor kid is probably still in pain and discomfort and here he was about to make him cry. * Nice going genius. You definitely have a way with words. * Andy thought bitterly to himself.  
  
"It's just that you had me so scared. I wouldn't know what to do without you. You, me, and Delia – we are like the dynamic trio. How would we survive without each other?" Andy redeemed himself with a lighter tone.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you." The boy replied softly.  
  
"No. I know you. You just wanted to give me a nervous breakdown." Andy joked. "And congratulations boy, you've succeeded." Seeing the smile on his father's face, Ephram knew he wasn't mad at him anymore and put his mind at ease.  
  
"So, I'm really not grounded?" Ephram probed. He licked his dry lips.  
  
"Nope. I'm letting you get away with murder."  
  
"Yea? Then now would be a good time to tell you that I accidentally knocked your toothbrush into the toilet." Ephram confessed as innocently as possible.  
  
"What!? When was this?" Andy blurted.  
  
"About three weeks ago. You know, when I couldn't go to the Red Hot Chili Peppers concert." Ephram cringed.  
  
"Wasn't that the very weekend I grounded you for getting into detention because you were caught fighting in your gym class?"  
  
"Um – yea." He said timidly. "And – and which by the way was very unfair because how often does a hot group like the Red Hot Chili Peppers come play at the Pepsi Center in Denver?!" He continued in a murmur. "You made me miss a chance in a lifetime."  
  
"Shoulda thought about that before you threw the first punch. You had every right to be grounded." Andy replied.  
  
"I planned on going to that concert for a long time and you know it." Ephram refuted. "Besides, Billy stated the fight. He called me a freak. I was really mad. Then as if detention wasn't enough, you had to ground me too. Made even more mad."  
  
"Uh-huh, so you decided to toss my toothbrush into the toilet?" Andy scratched his head and seemed almost amused at his son's revenge.  
  
"Did I mention it was an accident?" Ephram said in a near whisper, as his voice was getting raspy from all the talking.  
  
"Yes, you did. More like a premeditated accident." Andy challenged. "But under the circumstances, I was a tiny bit unjust with not letting you go to the concert. I knew how much you wanted to go. So, I'll forgive you for messing with my hygiene."  
  
"Really? You're not mad?"  
  
"Naah."  
  
"Ok. Then this would also be a good time to tell you about your Willie Mays baseball you keep in the den." Ephram avoided eye contact.  
  
"What about my Willie Mays baseball?" Andy interjected with nervousness in his tone.  
  
"I took it out of the display case." Ephram began and stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"Ephram, how many times did I specifically tell you not to touch it? It was strict orders." Andy's voice got excited.  
  
"I know but maybe that's why it was so interesting. The more you said I wasn't allowed to touch it, the more appealing it was. It was sitting there on the shelf screaming to be touched. I wanted to hold it in my hand." Ephram defended himself.  
  
"Do you know that it's a one of a kind collectors item autographed by Willie Mays??? It's not a toy. I'm almost afraid to hear what you did with it."  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't break it.... at least not the baseball anyway." Ephram said. "I was playing with it – you know tossing it in the air and catching it. Everything was fine then the ball accidentally came down on your crystal globe."  
  
"You mean the same crystal globe that's on my desk?" Andy pressed.  
  
"Uh-huh. A part of it chipped off when it rolled off your desk and hit the floor." Ephram felt hot under the collar.  
  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing. That crystal globe was a Tiffany's original. Your mother gave it to me on our first anniversary." Andy exclaimed.  
  
"I know. That's why I couldn't tell you I broke it. If I did, you'd probably skin me alive. So, I used Crazy Glue and stuck it back together really well. You could hardly see the cracks – unless you look real close. You've been staring at it for months and you hadn't noticed anything wrong with it." Ephram thought he was clever until he saw the frown on his father's lips.  
  
"Unbelievable!! Just unbelievable." Andy grumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ephram moaned. "I'm sure you feel like grounding me now." He added after a pause. Sitting in his chair, Andy rubbed his face and sighed.  
  
"What you did was wrong. I don't appreciate being fooled and lied to. And when I tell you to do something or not do something, I expect you to listen. You know that certain things are off limits and rules should not be challenged." Andy reprimanded. Then after a while, he changed his tone. "But in the end, all you wanted was to feel the legend of Willie Mays in the palm of your hand. If I just let you hold it once, you wouldn't be sneaking around my back and none of this would've happened. It's not entirely your fault."  
  
Ephram shot an astonished look at his father. He tried to swallow and let out a small grunt in the process.  
  
"Did I ever tell you how I got Willie Mays' autograph on that baseball?" Andy asked as Ephram shook his head.  
  
"I was about six or seven when my dad took me to my first baseball game at Wrigley Field in Chicago. It was the Chicago Cubs versus the San Francisco Giants." Andy began.  
  
"Giants? That's a New York football team." Ephram interrupted.  
  
"Believe it or not, it used to be a New York baseball team. The San Francisco Giants was formerly known as the New York Giants until they moved to San Francisco in the late 50's. Anyway, my dad had some business to tend to in Chicago so he brought the whole family with him – you know – kinda like a business and pleasure trip rolled into one. My mom and older sister didn't care much for baseball so they went shopping while me and dad went to the game. We had seats up in the right field. It wasn't the greatest seats in the world but we were able to see what was going on. It was the bottom of the sixth inning and Willie Mays stepped up to the plate." Andy told with stars in his eyes.  
  
"Willie Mays – Wow, he was my idol back then. He was one of the greatest players of all times. He was good at everything – hitting, running, throwing. In his entire career, he made 3,283 hits, 660 home runs, and had a batting average of .302, which was pretty damn good. He earned Rookie of the Year in '51, two MVP awards, and won the Gold Glove award 12 times. He was elected into the baseball Hall of Fame in '79. The man was immortal." Andy reminisced his childhood passion.  
  
"I never knew – I never knew you were into baseball." Ephram mumbled.  
  
"Well, there's a lot you still don't know about your old man. Baseball was one of them." Andy smiled at his son.  
  
"I guess, now we know where Delia gets that from." Ephram humored.  
  
"So anyway, Willie Mays stepped up to the plate. The whole stadium was quiet. He took a few practice swings at the air with his bat. He winded the bat behind his shoulders, the pitcher hurled him a curve ball. Mays swung and the ball flies out of the field. He jogged the baseball diamond as the crowd went wild." Andy's face lit up.  
  
"Let me guess. You caught that home run ball." Ephram said.  
  
"No. But close. My dad did. I was too small at the time." Andy replied. "And he handed it to me. I felt so proud holding that ball. I remember I couldn't keep my eyes off it for the remainder of the game. When the game was over, my dad took my hand and I assumed we were going back to the hotel to meet my mom and sister, but I knew we weren't heading out of the stadium when we took a turn around the last corridor. I asked my dad where we were going and he said, "Well, now that you have the home run ball, we gotta go get it signed." At first I didn't believe him but then I gave in when he led me to the team locker rooms. My dad had to go through several beefy security guards and personnel to get permission to see the great Willie Mays. But you know, I was a cute kid back then and it helped when my dad explained to them about the home run ball." Andy said with a laugh.  
  
"I'll bet." Ephram rolled his eyes.  
  
"Finally, they let us in but we were only allowed a few brief seconds. I spotted Willie Mays at a locker packing his stuff into a sports bag. I walked up to him and, my gosh, he was a lot taller than I expected. He was this huge black guy towering over me like a skyscraper. I looked up at him and he saw me holding that ball. He flashed this big smile. White teeth. And kneeled down to meet me at eye level."  
  
"Your moment of glory - hope you didn't say something stupid." Ephram winced as he tried to move his position.  
  
"I said, "Hi Mr. Mays. I caught your home run ball. You are my favorite baseball player. Can you sign the ball for me?" I was so nervous and excited at the same time. It was my dream come true. He took one look at me and said, "Sure." I watched him scribble his signature on the ball. He hands it back to me and asks what's my name. I tell him. He says, "Ok then, it was very nice meeting you, Andy" and shakes my hand. I couldn't sleep for a week." Andy said. "I don't think I washed my hand for the rest of that day because I was touched by the great Willie Mays. But anyway, the Willie Mays autograph was only the icing on the cake. The real treat was the time I spent with dad. Priceless."  
  
"Oh." Ephram felt guilty for being so disrespectful with his father's prized possession. "Sorry. I shouldn't have messed around with it." He added.  
  
"Well, you didn't know and it's my fault for not telling you sooner." Andy patted the back of Ephram's hand.  
  
"Guess – guess that autographed ball has got to be worth something these days, huh?" Ephram's voice got softer.  
  
"Yea – values about two hundred dollars. And don't you get any crazy ideas to auction it off on eBay." Andy warned.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't." Ephram blinked. His weak smile topped by the lethargy in his dull eyes gave him a most woeful guise.  
  
"And to answer your question. I'm not grounding for this either." Andy pardoned.  
  
"For real?" Ephram breathed out.  
  
"Um-hm."  
  
"Must be my lucky day." Ephram gushed. "But there's something else." He added awkwardly.  
  
"Oh no! Now what?" Andy gasped.  
  
"I forged your signature." Ephram flinched afraid of his father's reaction to the news.  
  
"You did what??? On where?" Andy demanded.  
  
"On my sequential two math mid-term two weeks ago. Mr. Adelman said for all those who flunked the mid-term, we have to get our parents to sign it. I didn't want to be grounded for flunking so I took one of your returned checks and forged your signature onto my test paper." Ephram admitted.  
  
"Ephram!!" Andy roared uncontrollably.  
  
"I know I was wrong. That's why I'm coming clean with you. Please don't be mad at me." The boy pleaded. "Besides, half the class flunked the mid-term. It wasn't like I didn't study."  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" Andy wondered out loud. "I can't believe you would do something like that."  
  
"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I learned my lesson. Really, I have." Ephram stammered as a surge of pain shot up his side. He tried to hold the pangs of irritation but his torment escaped in the form of a distressing moan.  
  
"Ephram?" Andy called with concern.  
  
"Muscle cramp." Ephram whimpered and closed his eyes tight waiting desperately for the pain to pass. A single tear squeezed past the corner of his eye. Andy followed the tear as it slid off his son's cheekbone and trickled passed the ear where it was absorbed by the cotton pillowcase. Andy noticed the boy's lips quiver and jaw tighten.  
  
"It'll be ok." Andy soothed and took his son's hand into his.  
  
"I know what it looks like. But I'm not faking it to gain your sympathy to get off the hook." Ephram said after a few minutes when the muscle cramp relaxed. "It hurts like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"Oh, I think it would be kinda hard to fake your face turning three different shades of green like the way you just did. Hmm, looks like you're going back to your original tinge of ghost white now." Andy softened. "Are you better?"  
  
"Slightly."  
  
"Ephram, you probably don't know this and I'm to blame because I don't think I've ever told you face to face...you and Delia are a very necessary part of my life. I can't imagine living life without both of you in it. Maybe before, all I knew was my work, but I see things differently now. These few days have made me realize just how important you are to me. I'm sorry if I seem too strict sometimes. Maybe it's because I've forgotten how to be a parent or because I've forgotten what it was like to be your age. I don't know. What I do know is that I want you and Delia to be able to come to me for whatever problems life throws at you. I want so much to be part of your lives." Andy paused.  
  
"Dad." Ephram said with a feeble attempt. "You don't have to say it."  
  
"No, I think I do." Andy disagreed. "I need to say it. So at least you know where I'm coming from. Ephram, I know I haven't been the perfect father to you. I've made my share of mistakes. If I could go back and erase it all, I would but I can't. I know I've hurt you and let you down so many times that you've probably lost faith in me. I turned you away when you needed me. I let you drift further and further away. I don't have any excuses for what I did. Ever since your mother died, I've had a lot of time to reflect on the past and maybe I don't understand everything yet but I do understand the reasons why you were so hostile to me. That part is clear. You had every right to be angry with me. I know I deserved it. Ephram..." Andy paused. "I love you. Damn, I don't know why it's so much easier to say those same words to Delia. Maybe I was afraid you wouldn't accept it or that I didn't think you'd love me back. But I've always loved you, Ephram. Always."  
  
The little speech left Ephram quiet for a moment as he processed the words in his head.  
  
"Dad, were you fessing up just now?" Ephram tried to lighten the knot in his heart from hearing the touching words his father spoke.  
  
"I guess so – if that's what it sounds like." Andy scratched his beard. "I only want to make things right between us again."  
  
"I love you." Ephram said unexpectedly.  
  
"What's that? You say something boy??" Andy toyed with his son. "I don't think I heard you."  
  
"I said – I love you. I mean it." Ephram repeated louder and with slightly more passion. His glassy eyes welled with tears. "I'm sorry for forging your signature."  
  
"Well, was it believable at least?" Andy sighed prompting the forgiveness.  
  
"Mr. Adelman didn't say anything when he saw it so I assumed he thought you really signed it." Ephram answered.  
  
"Ha, I still can't believe you forged my signature. Just don't make forgery a habit with you. OK? It's not the way to go. Next time, hopefully there won't be a next time, but if there was, I prefer it if you just came to me instead of spinning webs of deception." Andy said.  
  
"Webs of deception, huh? What is that – a movie or something?" The boy marveled at his father's choice of words.  
  
"However, I am glad we've cleared the air today. I, for one, feel a whole lot better." Andy admitted.  
  
"Dad...I have one more thing to tell you." Ephram grunted as he drew a deep breath.  
  
"Ephram! There can't be more than this. You'd better quit while you're ahead."  
  
"No, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for ruining our camping trip." Ephram said.  
  
"No, no. You didn't ruin anything. The bear ruined everything. Just wait till hunting season comes around." Andy joked. "Then I'm gonna retaliate." Ephram's lips curled up in a misty smile for a second in admiration for his father.  
  
"I know you wanted to spend time with me and I was being a real jerk."  
  
"Not at all, you were being a teenager. I shouldn't have forced you to go camping." Andy replied trying to not make Ephram feel bad. "Hey, we didn't get to make s'mores and tell ghost stories by the fire and sing campfire songs. Next time, I should remember to bring my guitar and we can all sing Kumbaya around the fire."  
  
"Yea - a good technique to send all the wild animals running in the opposite direction." Ephram said sarcastically.  
  
"What? What's wrong with my singing?" Andy said in offense. "Kumbaya, my Lord, Kumbaya. Someone's singing my Lord, Kumbaya." He crooned dramatically.  
  
"Please dad, no. Stop. Have mercy. It's bad enough I'm in so much pain. Now you're gonna add to it with your singing. This is abuse." Ephram kidded in a dry voice. "If you don't stop, I'm gonna have to use my secret weapon." He slowly reached for the nurses' call button by his bedside.  
  
"That's your secret weapon?" Andy teased.  
  
"Go ahead, make my day." Ephram eyed his father with a bold grin and raised his thumb over the little red button.  
  
"Alright. Alright. You win. How can I compete when you're everyone's favorite pet? You have all the nurses' sympathy and they just love you to pieces." Andy sighed in defeat.  
  
"I have power." Ephram's soft feeble voice came out most ironically. The boy's weak hand accidentally lost grasp on the nurses' call button. His delayed attempt to catch the device before it fell over the side of his bed was unsuccessful. His reflexes failed him miserably.  
  
"There you go. You lost your weapon there for a minute." Andy said as he retrieved the mechanism and placed it back into Ephram's hand. Andy noted the poor kid's lack of strength.  
  
"Tired?" Andy asked stroking his son's cheek affectionately. "Do you want to sleep?"  
  
"I'm not very tired - just groggy. The room is swimming. I feel like I'm high on something." Ephram replied in a mumble.  
  
"It's probably the antibiotics in your system." Andy explained.  
  
"You should see things through my eyes. It's wild. Do you know who you look like right now? Paul Bunyan."  
  
"So what are you saying? Do I look like a lumberjack to you?" Andy laughed.  
  
"It's the whole beard and the flannel shirt thing." Ephram replied in an attempt to maintain his spunk. He flinched at the gripe of soreness in his body and closed his eyes briefly. He wanted to be in control but it was quite difficult when his troubled breathing came in pants. Inhaling air through his mouth, Andy saw the difficult time his son was having in drawing a breath.  
  
"You have to breathe deeply. Try breathing deeply and slowly." Andy instructed as he smoothed the boy's hair. "Like this...." He demonstrated taking a deep breath. "Can you try?"  
  
The boy watched and tried desperately to follow his father's method. They breathed together for a while until Ephram got his wind back. His breathing still sounded ragged but at least he was no longer gasping for air.  
  
"You know, I was looking forward to trying out that new pack shovel." Andy said humorously after a pause. Ephram repressed a chuckle and winced.  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Hurts when you laugh, right?" Andy observed as his son nodded.  
  
"You're gross, dad." Ephram stopped short to catch his breath.  
  
"If we ever have a desire to implore the wilderness again, I think we'd better just settle for camping out in the back yard. At least this way, we'll have easy access to plumbing." Andy said undeniably.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"What is it, baby?" Andy lulled.  
  
"Am I going to be alright?" The boy asked.  
  
"You'll be as good as new." Andy replied.  
  
"Honest?"  
  
"I'll take good care of you. We're going to get through this. But you gotta meet me half way by concentrating on getting your strength back, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Ephram agreed. He stared at his polka dotted hospital gown and the huge thermal blanket covering his body from the waist down. A thick outline of a bumpy gauze pad was seen protruding underneath the thin fabric of the gown. The gauze shielded the wound covering half his entire left side descending from the rib cage. Ephram allowed his fingers to trace the contour of the bandage. "Is it really true that they had to take skin from my leg to patch up my skin here?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Yea. It was the only way to mend the damage. Your wounds split up pretty badly and that handy work you did on yourself with the pocket knife didn't help either."  
  
"It's gonna leave scars?"  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid so. But look at it this way - there are far worst places to be scarred than on your torso. Speaking of which, reminds me of a story. But – ah well – I don't know if I should say it." Andy changed his mind.  
  
"What?" Ephram asked inquisitively with a peeking interest at the bone that his father threw at him – so to speak.  
  
"It's really funny and I know how you hurt when you laugh, so maybe now is not the best time for it." Andy taunted.  
  
"I want to hear it."  
  
"I hate seeing you in pain." Andy shook his head.  
  
"I can handle it. Please?"  
  
"Are you sure you're up for it?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"Ok then, consider yourself warned." Andy cautioned. He was itching to tell a story so there was no need to twist his arm behind his back.  
  
"Mm." Ephram nodded anxiously.  
  
"It happened many years ago – back in the dinosaur era - when I did my residency at the New York Presbyterian Hospital. I was well into my second year and still green behind the ears. You know, relatively new to the environment and learning the ropes. That was the time when you wanted to be as thorough and careful as you possibly could and not make any errors. When you're new, you tend to be your own worse critic in every aspect. You had colleagues that were more experienced and it was hard to match their perfection at such a short period of time. I was so caught up with the seriousness of the job and doing everything by the book that I'd basically forgotten how to laugh. Everyday was a replica of the day before. It was like the same song just second verse. That was pretty much the case for a while. Then I met a certain patient that showed me how to lighten up." Andy described in a soft yet intoxicating tone.  
  
"You? Lighten up? Naw!" Ephram mocked. A tickle from the wounds made him absentmindedly rub the gauze vigorously with his hand. Andy immediately grabbed Ephram's hand and placed it back by the boy's side.  
  
"Ephram, you gotta leave it alone. Don't scratch it." Andy advised.  
  
"It's so freakin' hot and itchy." Ephram complained.  
  
"I know it's very uncomfortable but I'm telling you not to scratch. That's not optional. It's an order." Andy lectured. "How about I rub some anti- itch cream on it? It'll alleviate the irritation and you'll feel better. Sound good?" He reached for the tube of ointment that was placed on one of the trays under a rolling cart.  
  
Andy shifted the side of his son's hospital gown open to reveal a chunky white gauze pad adhered securely to the boy's skin with removable tape. He carefully removed the bondage surrounding the foam. With Ephram's eyes fixed on his chest, Andy flipped the gauze over slowly. A clear string of pus mixed in with old cream medication clung from the stitches and transferred onto the gauze coloring it a light shade of yellow.  
  
"It's ok." Andy said when he saw the expression of horror etched on his son's chalky face as he witnessed seeing the grotesque wound post-surgery for the first time.  
  
"Oh my God!" Ephram whimpered in disgust at the repulsiveness of his mangled upper body. "Is it supposed to look like that?" He panicked at the pink and reddish puffy blotches of skin. His breathing quickened as he became more excited and agitated by the second. He alternated horrified glances between his father and his chest not knowing what to do.  
  
"Ephram. Buddy. It's ok. Calm down." Andy appeased. He saw his son's eyes fill with uneasiness. "It's really not as bad as it looks. It'll take time for the swelling to go down."  
  
Mortified, Ephram's face contorted with terror. "I think I'm gonna hurl." A sickening moan passed his lips as he searched for guidance in his father's eyes. His rapid breathing turned into exasperated choking grunts.  
  
"You're not going to be sick. Ephram – listen to me. You have got to calm down. Do you hear me?" Andy grabbed his son gently by the shoulders.  
  
"Can't. Can't. Breathe. I – I..." Ephram gasped desperately.  
  
"Yes, you can. Come on, inhale and exhale. Like we did before." Andy demanded.  
  
He leaned his head back and closed his eyes to get the disturbing image out of his mind. The boy inhaled and exhaled steadily trying to calm his nerves and allow the Tracheostomy tube in his throat to help with the flow of oxygen to his lungs.  
  
"That's it. You're doing fine. If it'll help, don't look down. You really didn't need to see this." Andy coached. "See what happens when you get excited and stressed?"  
  
Ephram suppressed a sharp cry when Andy dabbed a sterile wedge of foam gingerly around the edge of the stitches to absorb the accumulating pus. Andy grimaced at the pain he caused and promised to be gentler. Squeezing some of the ointment onto the mended abrasion, Andy rubbed the medication in a circular motion with a Q-tip. As he applied the cream discreetly, he took note of his son's frailty. Ephram was practically a bunch of twigs. He obviously lost a tremendous amount of weight in the last few days. The boy looked like he could snap in half if Andy pressed too hard. The coolness of the cream dulled the hot and itchiness almost instantly and Ephram let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Feeling better?" Andy assumed.  
  
"Yea. Mm." Ephram groaned. Once his anxiety subsided, he opened his eyes again to find his father busying himself with applying the cream. "So, continue with your story. What happened next?" He added now that he was feeling more normal.  
  
"Hmm, where was I? Oh, right, I met an impressionable patient who showed me it's ok to not be so serious all the time. Her name was Mabel Bergman. It's weird that I can recall her name so vividly. You know, I had so many patients that it wasn't unusual to forget names and faces but somehow I've always remembered Mabel. At the time she was forty-five years old. Forty- five going on eighteen – was more like it. There was something very youthful and lively about her. She was a natural at knowing how to break the ice. She wasn't afraid to reach out and communicate with people – maybe that's why I remembered her so well. Anyway, Mabel was this really skinny lady about average height with long blond hair pinned up in a big bun on the top of her head." Andy described.  
  
"A bun? What was she? A librarian?" Ephram cut in.  
  
"No. Mabel was a dance instructor. She taught intermediate ballet, believe it or not." Andy said as he screwed the cap back on the tube of ointment. "She used to be quite the prima ballerina in her day. She danced with the best in the New York City Ballet Company."  
  
"Really?" Ephram raised an impressed eye. "What was she in for?"  
  
"I'm getting to that. Mabel lived in SoHo with her boyfriend and they owned a Chihuahua named Tequila. Mabel adored this dog. I mean - she treated him like it was her child. Took him everywhere with her in a little checkered canvas tote bag. She let Tequila have the run of the dance studio. She practically spoiled the dog to death. Well, it was true that Mabel loved Tequila, but I'm not so sure Tequila loved her back equally." Andy hinted. He finished taping the new gauze pad onto Ephram's wound and fixed the hospital gown back into place.  
  
"The dog bit her." Ephram presumed. He adjusted his position on the bed. Putting more of his upper body weight on his left shoulder, Ephram relieved the pressure from his wound on his right shoulder.  
  
"Yea. The dog must've been in one foul mood that day because when she picked him up and tried to give him a kiss, he bit her on the mouth. And the worse part was the dog refused to let go. So basically, Mabel's boyfriend had to help pry the dog off her and bring her to the emergency room. It wasn't anything extremely serious. Just a regular patch and sew up on the same day. Easy job. She didn't even need to stay overnight." Andy tucked the thermal blanket around Ephram's body. "However, the bite had ripped her lip up pretty bad. I believe the abrasion was from here to here." He pointed to a spot on his lower lip and mid chin.  
  
"Yuck!" Ephram exclaimed wryly. "The dog bit her on her mouth?"  
  
"I was amazed too. Since the split was so bad, we needed to take skin from her buttocks and grafted it onto the cut so her lip could heal properly." Andy continued. "Let me explain a little about skin grafting so you can get a feel of what it is. There are two types of skin grafting. The first is called full thickness skin graft and that's when the graft consists of the epidermis and the whole dermis. Skin is harvested manually with a scalpel and used ideally for small defects. The second is called split thickness skin graft and this consists of the epidermis and not the whole dermis. It could be thin, medium or thick. This piece of skin is harvested with a special instrument called a dermatome and used for larger wounds. Split thickness skin is usually taken from the buttocks or thighs, where as full thickness skin is taken from behind the ear, eyelid, and neck. What you have is a split thickness skin graft because your wounds were so massive." He explained knowledgeably. "The place where your skin was taken from is called a donor site. In this case, your donor site is your thigh. You'll experience some burning in your donor site for a while. It'll feel like a bad graze. A dressing is applied and should be left on for about ten to fifteen days. Then there after, it should be healed."  
  
"Fifteen days?" Ephram griped impatiently.  
  
"That's fast for re-growth." Andy persuaded. He decided not to tell Ephram about the deformity and skin discoloration yet.  
  
"Oh." Ephram said satisfied. "So, Mabel had a split thickness skin graft." He concluded based on the information he'd just learned from his father.  
  
"Yes. You are sharp as a tack, my boy. Mabel had a split thickness skin graft – same as you. I was the one who completed the whole procedure and was very cautious with every step of the way. Afterwards, I explained to Mabel what I did and what she needed to do to take care of it, etc. There I was, all serious and professional and sounding quite intelligent, might I add." Andy rubbed his nails on his shirt humorously feeling quite the scholar.  
  
"I'm sure you were a nerd." The boy teased.  
  
"You know, patients are usually concerned with scarring – especially if the injury is to the face. And I figured that was what she was going to ask. So I broke the news gently to her that she will have a scar on her lower lip but just a small one - hardly noticeable. I was trying to make her feel better. She looked at me with a blank face and said nothing for a while – like she was trying to read me. She finally said with a straight face, "So you mean that skin from my derriere was used to patch up the missing skin on my lip?" I told her – basically, yea. I imagined she was going to cry at the thought of a scar ruining her face, but quite on the contrary, she burst out laughing. Confused, I asked her what was so funny since I obviously missed the joke. Her eyes light up and she said, "I was just thinking. Now, whenever Keith – my boyfriend – kisses me, I can say he's literally kissing my ass." I couldn't stop laughing after that." Andy chuckled and waited for his son's jovial expression, which came almost instantly.  
  
Ephram's laughing left him gasping for breath and his pained look made Andy regret he ever told the story. But he couldn't undo what he'd done so he only hoped for the best. On the bright side, at least he was able to humor the boy and make him forget his current condition if only for a while. Smiling on, Andy tried to soothe Ephram at the same time.  
  
"Oh man, that's hysterical." Ephram choked on a couple of coughs.  
  
"Yea, I agree. I mean, Keith could be kissing her ass on a daily basis." Andy said in a laid back tone causing Ephram to crack up once again. This time, he laughed so hard that he choked on his own spit. His rigorous coughing was enough to cause Andy concern.  
  
"Ephram?" Andy called worriedly as his son's face was turning a light shade of blue.  
  
"I'm fine, dad. I'm fine." He wheezed struggling to regulate his respiration. "I know. I know. Breathe. I'm trying."  
  
"You don't look too good. I shouldn't have told you that story. I'm not supposed to make you excited."  
  
"I'm ok. Just kinda short on O2 is all. I'll try not to pass out on you. From what I've been told, I seem to be doing a lot of that lately." Ephram replied with a smirk. His aim was to make his father feel guilty and from the look on his face, Ephram had succeeded. A raspy cough ruined the moment. "Aw, fuck." He swore under his breath. The coughing caused the menacing ache in his body to return with full vengeance.  
  
"Watch your language, little man." Andy warned.  
  
"You'd curse too if you knew how much it hurts." The boy shot back once he gained a little more control. "Can't you give me something stronger to kill the pain? I feel like I've been chewed up and spit out by a meat grinder." He droned painfully.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Andy promised.  
  
At that very moment, the door swung open and Nina entered the room. Following her was young Delia sporting her baseball cap snugly on her head. The rim hid her beautiful brown eyes – and with good reason. She didn't want Ephram to see that she'd been crying. Nina lugged a black overnight bag over her shoulder. They appeared to be decked out in a fresh change of clothes. Delia wore khaki cargo pants and a gray and yellow-layered shirt with an image of Mickey Mouse printed on the front. Nina's attire consisted of a paisley printed long sleeved peasant shirt and stonewashed blue jeans. It was proven that Nina looked good in anything she wore. She was the type of woman who looked stunning even if she wore a bag over her head. Looking as radiant as ever, Nina worked her way to the boy's bedside.  
  
"Ephram! Sweetheart, are you ok? Oh my God, you're turning blue!" Nina fussed when she saw the boy still occasionally fighting to draw a breath. Caught up in another grating choke, he pointed helplessly at his throat. She turned to Andy, "What's going on? Why can't he breathe?" She demanded answers.  
  
"He – He." Ephram began but found it hard to continue without exerting himself. He practiced the slow breathing technique as advised by his father earlier.  
  
"It's my fault. I told him something funny and got him all rattled up." Andy admitted.  
  
"What? Andy! See what you've done!" Nina sounded in a rather ragged yet sweet-tempered tone. Stepping closer to Ephram, she reached her hand over the boy and brushed his clammy hair back. "Oh my poor baby." She pitied.  
  
The only thing Ephram could think of was how nice Nina smelled. It wasn't perfume. It was more like the sweet light scent of body spray – nothing heavy or oozing. The smell reminded him of his mother. It was a comforting heavenly smell that Ephram had already gotten used to. It was pretty conclusive to say that his love for Nina blossomed fuller with each passing day, though it was never in the romantic sense, but rather more in a mother- son sort of way. He craved the maternal attention. He missed having someone to take care of and make a fuss over him when he was sick or someone to remind him superfluously to dress warmly on a chilly day or someone to give him the inside scoop on girls and dating or advice on his piano techniques or even someone to scold him about drinking straight out of the milk carton. Having a father telling him all this just wasn't the same. It was a different kind of nurturing. Ephram admitted to himself that it was for selfish reasons that he wished his birth mother hadn't passed on. Her premature death was unfair. He was only a boy and still needed much guidance. Fighting his weariness, Ephram took care of himself and Delia the best he knew how. Tired in body and mind, he searched relentlessly for someone to give him what he needed - a mother's touch. Nina was the perfect candidate.  
  
"How are you doing?" Nina's delicate forehead wrinkled as she spoke when Ephram's breath evened out.  
  
"Hurts when I breathe. Hurts when I move. Hurts when I laugh. Hurts when I talk. Hell, it even hurts when I blink." Ephram went fishing for sympathy from his surrogate mother and by the looks of things – it worked.  
  
"Oh dear! You must be so miserable." Nina stroked the boy's cheek. Ephram could see her heart was already bleeding for him. He was doing an excellent job of pulling heartstrings. "You just hang on, okay? You will feel better soon. I promise you that." Comfort was the very thing that Ephram craved and it felt good coming from Nina. "Andy, I hate the idea of pumping him full of drugs but he's feeling so poorly. Isn't there anything you can give him so he doesn't have to suffer so much? I can't stand seeing him like this."  
  
"I'll have a talk with his doctor later." Andy said.  
  
"Aw gee, it's not that bad. Everything hurts only when I'm conscious." The boy joked drawing even more sympathy out of Nina. Ephram may be young but he was a smart kid. It didn't take him long to figure out exactly how to play Nina and push all the right buttons to get the special treatment.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Nina cried as she darted her eyes at Andy. "Ephram sweetheart, is there anything I can get you or do to make you more comfortable?" She asked the boy.  
  
"Um, hang out for awhile and keep me company." Ephram struck all the right sympathy chords. Andy was slowly catching on.  
  
"Of course, I will. I'll stay as long as you want. There is no place I'd rather be." Nina's ardor was dripping with sweetness. Ephram made sad puppy- dog eyes showing an expression of great physical suffering sure to strike Nina as woeful and win her over a thousand times. Sometimes, Andy thought his son had a knack for theatrics. Hollywood would've been proud. Andy alternated glances between his son and Nina.  
  
"I feel horrible." Ephram cleared his throat to give it the dramatic touch. And after swallowing with slight difficulty, he continued, "But the pain goes away when you're here. I've got ten different drugs running through my veins. It's enough to make my eyes cross. And it doesn't really do anything for the pain – I don't think. It just dopes me up to the point where I don't remember where I am half the time." Nina absorbed every word.  
  
"And the Oscar for most dramatic injured actor wrapped in gauze and bandages goes to – drum roll please – Ephram Brown!" Andy said in a silly radio-voice.  
  
"Andy! Don't be so mean! Can't you see he's in pain?" She shot an appalled glance at him.  
  
"Congratulations Nina, he has you practically eating out of his hand. And you fall for it every time." Andy reported. "It's so obvious he's playing the sympathy card for your attention."  
  
"Ephram, don't listen to him. I'm going to fuss over you whether he likes it or not." Nina re-tucked the boy's blanket over his chest. Facing Andy, she boasted, "If it's my attention he wants, then that's what he's gonna get, so you'd better get used to it."  
  
Nina was always good at being blunt. She never hinted or beat around the bush like other women. Nina was honest and hardly kept things bottled up inside her for too long. She didn't like playing mind games or the whole yes means no and no means yes thing. Her philosophy - people are not telepathic so don't treat them that way. If you have something to say, just say it – don't hide behind a riddle. Andy's favorite quality was her strength.  
  
"Dad - that was actually funny. Ha-ha I'm dying of laughter here." Ephram said sarcastically. "Ow!!" He squealed with annoyance when he turned his neck a little too fast forgetting his wound on the back of his right shoulder.  
  
"Do be careful baby!" Nina fussed almost feeling the pain herself.  
  
"I'll feel a lot better if my partner in crime – my faithful sidekick – my girl wonder – would hold my hand." Ephram eyed Delia, who was quietly standing by the foot of his bed. She ventured closer to her brother and took his hand. "See, I'm feeling better already. How are you, Del?"  
  
"Fine." She replied as Ephram observed her.  
  
"Hey, you been crying?" He asked suspiciously noting her puffy eyes under the rim of the cap.  
  
"No." Delia lied and covered her eyes even more to avoid eye contact.  
  
"I like your shirt." Ephram commented as he nodded at the color image of a toothless Mickey Mouse grinning back at him.  
  
"Thanks." She didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Is it new?" Ephram's hoarse voice returned.  
  
"Not really." Her short responses gave Ephram the impression that something was amiss. The Delia he knew was a chatterbox and always had an opinion to voice. The only time when she gave anyone the one-word answers was when she was either not feeling well or upset. She appeared pretty healthy to Ephram so he chose the latter reason.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ephram asked out of curiosity. "You seem quiet."  
  
"Nothing." She shrugged. Ephram knew his sister very well. When Delia starts shrugging, it usually was a sign that something was bugging her big time.  
  
"I don't believe you. Wanna tell me about it?" Ephram inquired. She shook her head. "No? Clammed shut, huh? Well, then I'm gonna have to use a crowbar and pry your mouth loose. Or get dad to tickle it out of you. I'd do it myself, but you know."  
  
"It's nothing. Really." Delia assured unconvincingly enough. She refused to budge.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Ephram gave his sister's hand an affectionate squeeze. Delia finally looked up showing moist eyes that had once been concealed under the baseball cap. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot from excessive crying.  
  
"I'm not mad at you, Ephram." Delia's voice shook. She freed a tear from her eyes. Nina saw this and threw a comforting arm around the girl's shoulder. "I'm scared."  
  
"Did I scare you?" The boy asked. Delia nodded in reply as she watched him draw in oxygen before speaking. "Then I'm sorry that I scared you. I didn't mean to."  
  
"I'm afraid of being too happy. No one knows what's gonna happen." It was impossible to hide her tears now, since they rolled off her face and dripped onto her sleeve. She looked down again to shield her tearful eyes from her brother. There was a reason for wearing a cap.  
  
"Delia, look at me." Ephram requested. "Please look at me."  
  
Delia reluctantly lifted her face.  
  
"I know I freaked everyone out because I looked like I was getting better, then something terrible happened and I almost died. It was beyond my control, I guess. I didn't mean to cause so much grief – especially to you. Delia, you are my baby sister and I love you. I can't stand you being sad. Please don't cry anymore." Ephram's speech was slow.  
  
"I don't want to loose you. I'm so scared." Delia finally exclaimed in a sob. This caused tension in the adults and Nina tried to soothe her with gentle words of reassurance.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Ephram replied most positively gaining the approving nods and smiles from the adults.  
  
"Ephram!" Delia sobbed. "I want to hug you!!" Caught up in her emotion, she exclaimed loudly losing control of her voice. She glanced at all the thick bandages, and electrodes and tubes sticking out of his body. It was virtually impossible to hug him but Delia wanted so much to feel his warm embrace.  
  
"Del, I want to hug you too. Soon, ok?" Ephram smiled. "For now, I want to see a happy face. No more tears."  
  
Delia offered a smile though her tears were still coming down her cheeks with a fury. "I don't know what to say." The girl mumbled.  
  
"Anything you want as long as you don't make me laugh. It hurts like a bastard when I laugh." Ephram groaned and got a scolding glance from his father warning him to watch his language again.  
  
"It's ok. I know what bastard means. It means illegitimate child." Delia said all-knowingly giving Nina and Andy a surprised and yet appalling notion that the eight-year-old knew more than they were giving her credit for.  
  
"She's smart." Ephram praised.  
  
"That's only because she takes after you. You've been feeding her all those God-awful words tainting her innocent mind." Andy quipped.  
  
"I resent that." Ephram replied groggily. "Just wait till I get home."  
  
"Oh! Speaking of home, I almost forgot. Here's your stuff." Nina said as she produced the overnight bag that she had been carrying over her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks, how was the train ride?" Andy looked alternately from Delia to Nina. He took the bag and placed it on the floor by his chair.  
  
With Andy keeping vigil over a stable Ephram for the past few days, Nina took a train back to Everwood during the daytime to check on things back home, make sure Sam was ok, retrieve some fresh clothes, and spread the news about Ephram. She thought it would be a good idea to take Delia with her since the girl was becoming more reserved and sadder by the minute moping around the hospital. The few hours of scenery change would've done them both some good. Nina and Delia took the morning train out of Denver. It was a calming three-hour ride through trees, hills, grass, and tunnels. There was a limited amount of conversation between the two throughout the ride no matter how much Nina encouraged girl-talk. Nina understood and didn't take it personally. Delia's heart wasn't in the right place and it was only natural for her to be worried about her brother. Silence was her comfort.  
  
Nina offered to stop by Andy's house and pick up a few necessities since his stay at the hospital was indefinite. After running to and from both houses collecting the accumulating mail and filling overnight bags with clothes and toiletries, a nice hot rewarding shower was in stored for both Nina and Delia. Thereafter, they dropped by Nina's mother's house to check on Sam, who was doing fine. Apparently, grandma had lots of fun activities planned for her precious grandson and the little toddler couldn't get enough of her. Her son's independence restored her confidence in leaving him alone for long periods of time.  
  
Nina was curious to know how the hired help at Momma Joy's was holding up without her. It was more of a self-reassurance than a trust issue. She wanted to be rest assured that the restaurant hadn't burnt to the ground while she was away. Her fears were promptly removed when she saw how orderly the little diner was being run. Missing the lunch crowd, the place was neither packed nor empty. Things seemed to be well taken care of and she couldn't help but smile.  
  
With Delia in tow, Nina was deep in thought when she headed for the kitchen, whose entrance was marked by two swinging doors. She failed to take note of Dr. Harold Abbott sitting at his usual stool at the counter having the daily special with a cup of black coffee. He was in the middle of taking a sip from his mug when he caught a glimpse of her through the corner of his eye. Stopping Nina in her tracks, he expressed his concerns regarding the Browns and inquired about Ephram's prognosis. Since Harold's mother worked as the nurse-slash-secretary for Andy's Clinic, the news had already been bounced around. Because of Ephram's shaky condition, Andy was forced to inform his staff, which only consisted of Edna Harper, to close the clinic until further notice. Like with the old game of "telephone", the faster the news traveled, the more distorted the specifics became. Everyone heard a slightly altered version of what really happened. Although talk was fast and cheap in a small town, people hardly ever got the actual facts straight. Therefore, rumors and gossip generated faster than the speed of light.  
  
While preparing a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for Delia, Nina briefed Harold on the latest developments in Ephram's health. Nina was hardly in the mood to rehash the events of the last few days. She was mentally and physically drained. Of course, everyone seemed to want to hear the story straight from the horse's mouth. And since the "horse" was not available for comment, Nina was the next best thing since she was present when it happened. So, to be polite, she gave Harold a short version leaving out all the morbid details about following the blood trail and the cold, damp cave where they found Ephram hanging onto dear life by the skin of his teeth. She built the story around Ephram's heroism and devotion to his sister. It was much better than focusing on how the defenseless boy was savagely attacked by a bear. However, Nina found it necessary to include the telling of the poor boy's recent heart failure episode. She could tell how much it affected Harold when he nearly dropped his folk as he absorbed the news.  
  
After the chat with Harold, Nina waited for Delia to finish her milk and sandwich. It took Delia longer than usual to consume her lunch. Before long, Nina and Delia headed out the door again. They quickly hopped on the next train back to Denver.  
  
"The train ride was smooth." Nina replied to Andy's question.  
  
"How are things on the home front?" Andy asked as he watched Nina walk over to his side of Ephram's bed.  
  
"Calm and collected. Ran into Harold." Nina answered while leaning her rear against the bed rail. "He asked about you and wants to take a trip here with the family for a visit this weekend. You know, see how you all are doing."  
  
"He must've noticed the transference of customers piling on his doorstep within the past couple days after the temporary closing of his biggest competitor - me." Andy joked knowing how slow business was these days and especially in a small town like Everwood.  
  
"Andy – you're showing your mean streak again." Nina laughed. "Harold is someone you have to get to know in order to understand. You'd be surprised. When you get beneath the ego trip, he's a really down to earth person. He cares."  
  
"Get to know Harold Abbott? That'll be a first." He mocked. "Well, I can't blame him for hating me. After all, I came out of nowhere and pretty much stole all his business right from under his nose. I'd be furious too if the tables were turned."  
  
"He doesn't hate you. Harold was maybe a little too defensive in marking his territory. But he's not such a bad guy."  
  
"I don't know if Ephram's up for visitors just yet." He shot a look at his son who was busy listening to his sister's ramblings. "Look at him. He's still on assisted breathing. I don't want him getting too excited. I've seen how much it hurts. I feel so bad telling him that joke."  
  
"You're just being protective. And that's completely understandable but I think having some visitors will cheer him up. A few short minutes won't do any harm. Besides, the weekend is three days away. He'll be better by then."  
  
"Well, I guess you're right. Let's run it by him first." Andy said. "Maybe later." He added when he saw Ephram grinning at his sister and didn't want to ruin the moment.  
  
"You see. That's what I'm talking about. That eloquent smile of yours warms the world. It's something we need more of. You've got one of the most intoxicating and sweetest smiles I'd ever seen." Nina said to Ephram. For the first time in days, a hint of pink came briefly across the boy's cheeks. He was blushing at the compliment.  
  
He wanted to say thanks, but the second he opened his mouth, his speech failed him and an unpleasant incoherent noise came out instead. The uncivilized noise sounded like a caveman's grunt. Embarrassed at the uncontrollable outburst, he cleared his throat and apologized.  
  
"Now what did I say about apologizing, young man?" Nina pouted with her hands on her hips. "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"My voice. It's kinda hoarse." He said in a near whisper.  
  
"It should be – with all that talking you've been doing. You're supposed to be resting." Andy interjected.  
  
"Sweetheart, you look uncomfortable. Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?" Nina fawned over the boy at her leisure.  
  
"Yes, I have a request. Can you make dad stop nagging me?" He said in a thick voice.  
  
"Done." Nina granted. She turned to Andy, jokingly slapped him in the shoulder and said, "Get off his back Andy. Be nice to the poor kid or you'll have me to answer to." She threatened. And for a split second Ephram thought he saw a connection between his father and Nina. It seemed like they were reading each other's eyes and a spark ignited between the two. Then again, maybe the drugs in his system were causing wild hallucinations.  
  
"Hmm. I bet you were the bully in high school. I can tell. I wouldn't want to mess with you." Andy cowered away pretending to be frightened with Nina's ultimatum. Nina cocked her head and tossed her hair, gave Andy an I'm-not-talking-to-you-anymore manner and brought her attention back to the injured boy. Delia giggled at the adult's noble try at acting.  
  
"Ephram sweetheart, would you like me to get you another pillow?" Nina suggested.  
  
"That'd be nice." Ephram replied. "Oh, and can you get me some water while you're at it? My throat's dry." He added as Nina moved towards the door.  
  
She spun around, winked and said, "You got it babe." before exiting the room.  
  
"Wow, Ephram. I'm impressed. I must admit that I'm a little jealous of you right now. You have her wrapped around your finger." Andy scoffed.  
  
"Dad – I didn't do it on purpose." The boy drawled.  
  
"I know you're enjoying all this." Andy said.  
  
"So, when are you gonna ask her out?" Ephram asked out of the blue. "I mean on a real date." He put emphasis on the word "real".  
  
"What?" Andy was surprised at what his teenaged son just blurted. "Let's see." Andy placed a hand on the boy's forehead. "No, you don't seem to have a fever. Then it must be the drugs talking." He deciphered and nodded to Delia.  
  
"I think she likes you but you're too stupid to realize it. Maybe you're afraid of getting too close to someone. Or getting your heart broken. I dunno. But you should give her a chance."  
  
"And who made you the love expert all of a sudden?"  
  
"I may only be fifteen but sometimes I see stuff you don't see. There's chemistry between you two. You just don't see it. Not yet."  
  
"Ok, Mister Matchmaker. It's time for you to mind your own business." Andy fired back though he wasn't completely annoyed by his son's persistence.  
  
"You know, Ephram's always right about these things. He's very smart." Delia piped in.  
  
"Thank you." Ephram said to his sister for backing him up. "See, two against one."  
  
"Hey, who's the parent here? Stop trying to marry me off." Andy countered.  
  
"Del, they grow up fast don't they?" Ephram sighed repressing a giggle.  
  
"Yea, it only seemed like yesterday he was learning to tie his shoes." Delia took Ephram's lead in mocking their father. Ephram let out a laugh followed by a groan and a cough. He sucked in deep, slow breaths. Nina reentered the room carrying a fluffy white pillow under one arm and a tall plastic cup of water in the other.  
  
"You ok, sweetie?" Nina asked. Ephram gave a quick nod of his head. "You haven't been picking on him while I was gone, have you?" She directed her question at Andy.  
  
"What?! Me pick on him?! It was more like they were picking on me!" Andy said in humored defense.  
  
"Some how, I find that hard to believe." Nina replied sarcastically.  
  
Nina requested Andy's help to tuck another pillow behind Ephram to relieve the pressure on his injured shoulder. With the cup of cold water in her hands, Delia watched Andy multi-tasking at the attempt to get Ephram more at ease with the help of an additional pillow. Andy had one forearm supporting the boy's neck and shoulders careful not to inflict any pain. His other hand was making sure there were no accidents in keeping the wires and tubes intact. Nina wedged the pillows comfortably between the mattress and Ephram's back.  
  
"Poor you." Nina pitied the boy upon seeing him rely solely on Andy to sit up. "You're like a ragged doll." She said referring to the boy's limpness.  
  
"More like a sack of gelatin." Andy joked.  
  
"I'd respond to that." Ephram said dryly through clenched teeth. "But I'm hurting too much right now to think of a good comeback."  
  
Andy lowered his son down gently when Nina was done with arranging the pillows. Ephram sighed in relief as the pillow cushioned his shoulder. Andy raised the bed up slightly so Ephram could take a drink. Nina allowed Delia to give Ephram his water through a white bendable straw sticking out from the top of the cup. They warned him to take it easy and watched with anticipation as the boy sucked on the straw. He took a long and slow draught before coming up for air.  
  
"Better now?" Delia asked.  
  
"Much." Ephram replied with a smile.  
  
A nurse walked in unannounced. From what Ephram could see, the heavyset woman was dressed from shirt to shoes in white. All she needed was one of those neat little white matching nurse hats pinned to her head to complete her outfit. Ephram was disappointed the woman wasn't sporting one. She made her way passed the various machines and approached Ephram's bedside.  
  
"Hello everyone." She greeted. "And how are we this evening? Doin' ok?" The nurse flashed a big smile at the patient. Ephram thought it was amusing how nurses always say "we" instead of "you" when they want to know how you're doing.  
  
"We are doing fine." Ephram replied smugly trying to be a smart aleck.  
  
"I see." The nurse jiggled when she laughed. "You certainly look better today."  
  
Then a series of questions were fired at Ephram. She wanted to know if anything hurt and if so, where and specify the type of pain. She wanted to know if any of the necessary tubes he was hooked up to was giving him any discomfort. She wanted to know if he could feel his right arm, if so could he move his fingers for her, etc. etc. Ephram answered her questions as honestly as he could. They were questions his father could've asked him but then the nurse was only doing her job. The interrogation ended when the nurse whipped out a syringe. Through Ephram's eyes, the needle was the size of a turkey baster and it scared the living daylights out of him.  
  
"DAD??? What's she gonna do with that thing?!" Ephram hollered and pulled on his father's hand. Sheer panic made his heart beat in a fury and whatever nightmares he had long forgotten came back at full throttle. Fear slammed into his face. Suddenly, the kind tubby nurse transformed into something evil. It was like those comics where they draw wicked glowing red eyes on the characters to make their inner evil pop out. He swore he heard Psycho music playing somewhere in the deep corners of his mind.  
  
"Ephram. Relax. It's just a needle." Andy tried to comfort the boy.  
  
"I hate needles. She's gonna stick that into me?! Please dad, don't let her do it. Please." Ephram didn't give his father the opportunity for an explanation. Terror consumed him as he watched the nurse calmly transfer the clear liquid from a small, labeled bottle with a short pull of the top of the syringe. She handled it like a pro. She'd obvious done this sort of thing hundreds of times.  
  
A wrong move sent pain stabbing through Ephram's body. He cried out and got everyone in the room concerned – the nurse included.  
  
"Ephram. Listen to me. Baby, relax. Calm down. Do you hear me?" Andy held down the boy's flailing arms.  
  
"DON'T HURT ME!!" Ephram desperately yelled as loud as he could with tears welling in his eyes. He wasn't sure why he said that. It just came out. Maybe something in his brain clicked and he'd forgotten where he was for a split second – a repressed feeling that brought him back to the endless hours spent slowly dying in the cave. Maybe it was some type of post trauma thing. He was not able to explain it - nor could those around him. Never had the room been so silent and still. Sounding louder than usual, the bleeps from the heart monitor ticked out the seconds. And all it took were three simple words.  
  
"Oh no. No. I would never ever hurt you." Andy gasped at the unexpected blunder. The nurse hid the syringe from Ephram's view.  
  
"Sweetheart, we wouldn't dream of harming you." Nina lulled as a flabbergasted Delia watched on.  
  
"Ephram, we want you to get well but in order for that to happen, you have to take your medicine." The nurse spoke authoritatively.  
  
The boy choked through tears and struggled with difficulty to regain his breathing. He cried and sobbed out of fear and pure frustration.  
  
"Come on, baby. Everything's going to be alright." Andy tightened his grip on Ephram's hand. "Shhhh...Dad loves you."  
  
"Dad...Daddy...." The boy wheezed. The further he gasped for air, the faster the heart monitor beeped and the more discomfort he felt.  
  
"It's ok. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." Andy tried to gain Ephram's confidence. "As long as we're here, we will protect you. You're safe, ok?" He nodded at his son.  
  
"Okay." Ephram sobbed in exhaustion.  
  
"I want you to breathe for me." Andy demanded. "Come on now – like how we did before."  
  
"Honey – you have no reason to be afraid. We're all here to help you." The chubby nurse gave the boy a homey grin. She watched Ephram practice breathing with the help of the Tracheostomy tube.  
  
"You are getting yourself worried over nothing." Andy said while smoothing the top of the boy's head. "She wasn't planning on giving you a shot through your skin, silly. She was going to inject the medication through your IV drip."  
  
Nina and Delia caught the boy's attention as they mumbled comforting words to him. The nurse turned to Andy and whispered, "I'm sorry. It was my mistake. I shouldn't wave a needle around like that knowing what he's been through. I should've been more sensitive. But I had no idea he would freak out."  
  
"It's alright. Ephram's just a little apprehensive at this point." Andy replied.  
  
"Wrong timing on my part I guess." The nurse said. "But his dosage is ready to be administered."  
  
Andy acknowledged the nurse's requirement. "Ephram." He called. "Buddy, the nurse is going to give you something for the pain. I promise it won't hurt at all. The drugs will make you feel better. She's gonna take out the needle now and inject the liquid into your IV. You cool with that?" Andy asked. The boy nodded nervously.  
  
Andy brushed a lingering tear from the boy's pale face. Ephram looked away while the nurse administered the medication. "That's a good boy." Andy spoke and stroked the frightened child's cheek. "I know you're scared. You have every right to be. What happened to you was unimaginable and devastating. I don't think I could've handled the situation better than the way you had. You're a strong, tough kid and we love you very much. Just keep your head above water. Hang in there, k?" He continued in the same soft-spoken voice.  
  
"Dad." Ephram whimpered. "I don't know why I yelled that. I know you wouldn't hurt me. I don't –"  
  
"Shhh.... Don't think about it. You'll be ok." Andy deterred. "The antibiotics will make you tired and sleepy. Basically, it's gonna knock you out. But that's fine because your body needs time to recharge and heal."  
  
"Alrighty, we're done. See, it was over before you know it. Completely painless." The nurse boasted as she quickly finished up her task. She was preoccupied with adjusting the drip valve and triple checking all the tubes attached to Ephram's body. "Well, that's about it. If you need anything, all you have to do is press that little red button there and I'll come running. Alright, honey?" She smiled again. Ephram managed a weak nod of the head.  
  
"Will you guys stay with me a while?" Ephram asked after the nurse waddled out of the room.  
  
"Hey, you couldn't move us if you tried." Nina answered for everyone.  
  
"OH!" Delia exclaimed. "I almost forgot!! I brought you something, Ephram!!" She reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a tiny object. "You'll never guess what it is!!"  
  
Delia placed it into Ephram's hand so fast that no one was able to catch a glimpse of the present. She then folded Ephram's hand into a fist enveloping the small knick-knack and landed a peck of a kiss on the top of his knuckles.  
  
"What is it?" Ephram murmured.  
  
"It's for you to keep forever - for good luck." Delia said letting go of her brother's hand.  
  
Ephram felt the bumpy crevices of a small, cold metal-like item in the palm of his hand. Not able to determine what it was by merely feeling its shape, he drew his hand closer to bring the object into view.  
  
"Delia!" His eyes widened as he recognized the object. "I – I can't keep this to myself. It belongs to both of us."  
  
"Well? What is it?" Nina pawed over Andy to see the present. Ephram opened his palm to reveal a small figure of a car die-cast in shiny silver pewter the size of an acorn.  
  
"I've seen that somewhere before." Andy rubbed his beard trying to think of where he'd seen that charm.  
  
"No, I decided you should keep it." Delia grinned merrily.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Ephram's thick voice echoed the room slightly.  
  
"I've already thought about it. My mind's made up." Delia protested. "It's yours. Happy speedy recovery!"  
  
"Wow. I dunno what to say." Ephram stammered. "Thanks, I guess."  
  
"You're welcome. Do you like your gift?" Delia teased.  
  
"Like it? Are you kidding? I love it. It's the best gift I've ever received." Ephram's eyes welled up again but this time, it was filled with tears of happiness.  
  
"Aha! I know what that is! It's the racecar game piece from the Monopoly game." Andy shouted.  
  
"I took it from the box when we went home this morning." Delia revealed. "I figured Ephram could use some cheering up right about now."  
  
"Aw, Del. I - " Ephram began but never finished his sentence. Tears got in the way. He clutched the game piece as tight as he could in the bony fist of his left hand.  
  
"Oh no! I didn't mean to make you cry. That wasn't supposed to happen!!" Delia gasped. She looked at Nina and Andy for support. "Oh Ephram, don't cry. Please, don't cry." She begged profusely.  
  
Andy sponged away Ephram's tears with a fist full of tissues. "Man, Ephram. You're on one helluva emotional roller coaster ride today, aren't ya? Let's see – scared, sad, scared again, and now happy."  
  
"I can't help it." The boy sniffled.  
  
"I know. I'm just teasing you." Andy replied affectionately. "If anyone is able to make Ephram happy, it's Delia."  
  
Ephram sighed and tried to stop crying. He realized that crying was very taxing and he didn't have a lot of energy to keep it up.  
  
"You've got to stop those tears or you are going to ruin that handsome face of yours." Nina cooed. "You look exhausted. Do you want to take a nap?" She noticed the dark circles under the boy's puffy red eyes. He looked like hadn't slept in days.  
  
"I'm not sleepy yet." Ephram said.  
  
"Maybe you should close your eyes and try to get some rest." Worried about the boy's health, Nina had set aside the nature of Delia's gift.  
  
"I'm ok. Really." He reassured.  
  
"Ok, you've got my attention. What's so special about the race car game piece anyway?" Andy questioned. Curiosity was killing the big cat. He wished to be included in his kids' cute little secrets and childhood games. He was tired of sticking out like a sore thumb. In the end, he only wanted to understand his children. Ephram and Delia shared a smile.  
  
"You want to tell him?" Delia asked Ephram. "You tell it better than I do."  
  
"Fine, but you might have to take over if I can't finish it." Ephram warned. Delia agreed. "Dad, you missed out on a lot. I don't hold it against you anymore because what's in the past is in the past. But if you had only been there just a few times, you would've caught on pretty quickly." He paused to swallow.  
  
"I was about ten or eleven when mom bought the original version of a Monopoly board game home. I think she picked it up at a flea market somewhere in Tribeca." Ephram began. "I remembered her being really keyed up about it too. She said she used to have a set just like it when she was a kid. I was less than excited at first. I mean, what was so friggin' special about some dumpy outdated board game. I watched mom sitting there for half an hour combing through the contents of the box to see if any pieces were missing." He reminisced.  
  
"She was so happy when she discovered she had a complete set. Then she set up the game on the dining room table and roped me in to play. Up until then, I never liked board games and Monopoly sounded like it was created for a bunch of old farts to keep busy while growing mold in some nursing home. Ha Ha - just kidding." Ephram rattled on.  
  
"Uh - watch the language." Andy cautioned. The boy rolled his eyes peevishly and prepared to continue.  
  
"My excuse was that I didn't know how to play. But you know that wasn't an issue. Mom offered to teach me. She was so excited. I couldn't possibly say no to her. So, somewhere between "Pass Go and Collect $200" and "The Community Chest", mom told me why this game was such a big deal to her." Ephram said in one huff. "On her tenth birthday, she had this amazing birthday bash and her parents – meaning Grand pop and Nanna – invited a bunch of relatives, mom's friends from school, and the kids' parents. After the night was over, she managed to rack up a big loot. She had everything from fancy dolls to exotic jewelry boxes to a new Huffy bicycle with pink streamers coming out of the handlebars. There were imported velvet dresses, designer hairpins, tea party cup and plate sets that were made of fine china, tambourines made of mother of pearl – there were so many things that she couldn't name all of them right off the top of her head."  
  
"That's my favorite part." Delia interjected.  
  
"Somewhere in the mix of gifts was a Monopoly board game. She never could remember whom it was from – probably an uncle or cousin twice removed or something. Mom was the first one to get up the next morning because there was a room full of new toys to be played with – no time to lose. The first thing that caught her eye was that mysterious flat rectangular box that held the Monopoly board game. She'd never heard of this game before but she said she remembered thinking that the picture of Mr. Moneybags on the front was cute. Mr. Moneybags - you know, he's the rich funky cartoon dude with the mustache and top hat." Ephram stopped recharge his breathing.  
  
"Oh! So that guy has a name! I didn't know that!!!" Andy said as a light bulb lit up in his brain.  
  
"Geez Andy, you're the only one who didn't know that." Nina sighed.  
  
"Well, excu-use me. That bit of info was left out in the medical books." Andy rebutted.  
  
"Oh shut up." Nina joked. "Ephram, let's hear the rest of your story."  
  
"Nanna thought it was strange that out of all the expensive gifts mom got, she opts to play with the cheapest one. But in a way, Nanna was pleased because she remembered the game from her own childhood. Nanna thought mom made a cool choice and joined her for a round of Monopoly. Of course, mom had trouble understanding the rules of the game, but Nanna was patient and explained everything. After a while, mom enjoyed spending time with Nanna so much that they made every Monday night Monopoly Night because she said the M O N in Monday stood for 'Monopoly.' Sometimes Grand pop and Uncle Jacob joined in but not always. Monopoly Night went on for many years until mom graduated from High School and moved into a dorm for college." Ephram pushed himself on even though his voice was getting raspier.  
  
"Do you want some water?" Nina asked when he paused.  
  
"You're always able to read my mind." Ephram croaked. Nina put the straw to his lips and watched him swallow a few hard gulps of water.  
  
"You can stop if you don't feel up to it." Andy said. "Delia can continue the story."  
  
"No, that's ok. I'm almost done." Ephram droned. The building pressure in his throat from excessive talking was beginning to take its toll. But it was rude to keep everyone hanging on and not tell the conclusion to his story.  
  
"I have to admit that it was kinda nice to have a gab session with mom. I loved hearing stories of when she was a kid. You know, Monopoly was a small part of the big picture. But that board game served as a means of bringing us closer to each other. Who knew a dorky board game would have such a big impact, huh?" Ephram smiled. "It was like I got to know the real mom and she got to know the real me. I didn't want that feeling to end so, I decided to keep the tradition alive and have Monopoly Night on Monday nights. Mom thought it was wonderful idea. I remember cherry Kool-Aid and Fig Newtons in the summer and hot cocoa and sugar cookies in the winter. We even included Delia though she was too young to know how to play at the time but we still let her hang out with us."  
  
"So get to the race car part already!" Delia said impatiently.  
  
"The race car game piece was mom's favorite. Ever since she was a kid, she stuck with the same token. I was the wheelbarrow sometimes and other times I was the shoe – depending on my mood. But mom – she would always pick the same one. She always wanted to be the race car. One time, I asked her about it and she said it was because the race car was the first token she picked up that day Nanna taught her how to play. Then she laughs and said something about a man having a nice car is also very important. I think she was joking." Ephram moistened his lips.  
  
"Ephram taught me how to play the game." Delia said proudly.  
  
"Yea, after mom died, I wanted to share that same bond I had with mom with Delia. But it wasn't always about me, I didn't want her growing up not understanding and knowing what kind of person mom was. There was so much she didn't know about mom. I didn't want Delia to miss out. So I taught her how to play Monopoly and told her the history behind it. I - I guess I was trying to keep mom's memory alive." Ephram blinked trying to hold back tears. After all this time, he still had a weak spot whenever he spoke about his mother in the expired tense. He hated the reality of her actually being dead. Gone. Taken away from him forever. It was tough on his young soul.  
  
"The race car had mom's name written all over it. Every time I held the race car in my hand, I felt mom's presence. When I was sad or lost in hope, I hold it and some of the pain goes away. It really does. It's hard to explain but Delia understands cause she felt it too." The boy's eyes watered but he secured it like the Hoover Dam.  
  
"Now I get it. And because of that connection, you two are always fighting over that race car." Andy concluded. "It has sentimental value. I can't believe Julia never told me this story!! I thought I knew her so well."  
  
"That was too sweet." Nina squealed. "And you – Delia, it was so thoughtful of you to let Ephram be the keeper of the little token."  
  
"Oh, it was never mine to begin with. It was ours. We shared it. But I think Ephram needs it more than I do. Besides, if I need it, I can borrow it from him." Delia replied modestly.  
  
"I still can't believe it. All the years that I've known Julia, she never mentioned this." Andy was still blown away. "Ephram, I'm glad you told me."  
  
"Me and Delia don't play Monopoly all the time. Every now and then." Ephram said in the middle of a wide-mouthed yawn.  
  
"Well, you hold onto that race car. If Delia says it brings good luck, then chances are, it probably does." Andy recommended.  
  
"Andy, I think Ephram's tired." Nina noted. "That's the third consecutive time he's yawned." She counted.  
  
"This is weird. I'm so tired all of a sudden. Hey, what do ya know! I don't hurt anymore. In fact, I kinda feel numb all over." The boy's elongated words came out slurred as a tidal wave of drowsiness prepared to wipe him out.  
  
"Ephram, it's the drugs." Andy explained. "They work wonders."  
  
"Mmmmmm....." Ephram blinked and tried to stay awake. "Del – can you hold this for me? I'm afraid I'll drop it or someone stealing it while I'm asleep." He joked. Delia gladly obeyed and took the token back for safekeeping.  
  
"Ok, enough talking. It's time for you to go to sleep." Nina interrupted and pulled the blanket up to cover most of the boy's arms and chest.  
  
"Gosh, what kind of wacky drugs did that nurse give me? Are you sure she gave me the right drug? I can't even keep my eyes open anymore." Ephram's speech was garbled but clear enough to be understood.  
  
"Don't fight it. Go to sleep." Andy ordered. "I'll be here when you wake."  
  
Ephram blinked his tired greenish gray eyes at his father. He then glanced at Nina, who was smiling affectionately at him. Then he turned his cheek to meet a grinning Delia by his bedside. There was no doubt in his mind that everyone in that room loved him.  
  
"See ya later then." Ephram drawled with a smile. His head felt like it weighed a ton and the cotton pillows cushioning his body suddenly grew cozy and softer than usual. He closed his eyes and his aching muscles gradually relaxed.  
  
"Good night Ephram." Delia whispered.  
  
A slight moan passed Ephram's lips and he quickly fell asleep. He was dead to the world. No sound could wake him up. Andy stayed in that room the rest of the evening and night while Nina took care of Delia. Andy wanted to keep his promise that he would be there when Ephram woke. He had underestimated Ephram's sleep time. The sleep marathon would run well into the next afternoon.  
  
Ephram's brush with death worried those around him. Death was not supposed to touch someone so young and pure. It was unheard of. But the worst was over and things were going up hill, at least that's what everyone liked to think. The truth of the matter is that physical wounds heal faster than mental wounds. Ephram's earlier blunder left certain doubts in Andy's mind about Ephram's mental state.  
  
* One day at a time. Take it one day at a time. * Andy thought.  
  
*end of chapter 6*  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading!! Who wants to know how this story turns out?? 


	7. David and Goliath

(Please keep in mind that this story is set during Everwood's first season, so Colin is technically still alive and Madison does not exist – thanks.)  
  
Chapter 7: David and Goliath  
  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!!" Ephram shrieked wildly in his sleep. A quick spasm of terror rippled through his body and with a rigid jostle, the boy was freed from his nightmare. His heart was racing a million miles per hour and adrenaline pumped in his veins. He could hear the pulse thumping in his temples. Bad dream. Bad dream. That's all it was – a terrible dream. But if it was a dream, why did it seem so real? He swore he tasted the saltiness of blood in his mouth. The intense dream racked his nerves so much that he'd forgotten where he was for a moment.  
  
He was on the road to recovery. Although his vitals still had to be monitored, they stuck him in a "more comfortable" room, which meant virtually nothing. The only difference between his new room and the room in ICU was a window facing the outside. The machines were still there pumping, sucking, clicking, beeping and basically stabilizing his life force. Feeling significantly better than he had in days, he insisted these devices were no longer necessary and wanted them off his body. Andy disagreed and paid no attention to his son's ridiculous requirements. The tubes and electrodes were mandatory until Andy said it wasn't. However, Ephram's breathing showed improvement so the Tracheostomy tube was removed. He was excited about that – one bodily appendage down only about a dozen to go.  
  
For a change, Ephram awakened to an empty room. Usually, his father or Nina or Delia watched him sleep. If his loved ones had stepped out, then nurses would be present taking turns circling around him like vultures. They prodded, poked, squeezed, pricked, and clutched him without warning or permission. There was a time the process bothered him to the point where it became a nuisance. His body had been tortured and dragged through hell only to be wrung dry of any ounce of energy he may possess, hence, leaving him with as much strength as a snail. All the wanted to do was sleep. But the nurses, who thought they were being efficient, constantly interrupted his sleep. Once, out of pure frustration and anguish with his disturbed sleep, he woke up wailing like a baby and threw a tantrum. It was very unlike Ephram to act the way he did but given the circumstances, he only wanted to be left alone. And in that instance, he was quickly sedated with another dose of medication to prevent him from harming himself. It put him out like a light almost instantly.  
  
The nurses duties consisted of administering drugs, shuffling noisily about - though unintentionally, moving machinery around, groping his body parts, taking his blood pressure at all hours of the night, and rolling him over every once in a while to avoid bed sores and enhance circulation. After awhile, he grew accustomed to the hindrance.  
  
Glad that no one was there to witness him talk in his sleep, he quickly shook off the cold chill lingering from his upsetting dream. These nightmares haunted him from time to time and came mostly when he wasn't in a drugged sleep. Ephram hid these dreams from his family. There was no reason for him to dig a deeper hole. He didn't want to add to their worries. They didn't deserve it. Besides, it wasn't like he could actually remember all the contents of the dream. Once he woke, he was only able to recall bits and pieces – scary bits and pieces.  
  
He looked around the room and judging from the faint sunlight peeking through the closed blinds, he decided either dawn must be breaking or dusk must be settling. It was easy to lose track of time.  
  
Ephram closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but the dull murderous pain in his body bothered him. After a few stubborn minutes of battle, he was ready to admit defeat and pushed the nurse's call button. A tall, skinny nurse blew into the room momentarily. It was always a different nurse. Ephram could never recognize the faces and he'd stop trying a long time ago. It was no use. They were like fingerprints or snowflakes – no two were alike. All he had to say was one word – "pain." And the nurse knew exactly what to do. She scampered out of the room and quickly returned with a cup of water and a little paper cup filled with several colorful pills.  
  
He obediently swallowed the pills one by one with pleasure. The nurse asked him how he felt and he replied, "it wasn't anything the pills couldn't fix" but somehow the nurse wasn't satisfied with that answer. She eyed him suspiciously and grilled him about everything to make sure he wasn't lying. Ephram grew tired of the smothering attention especially when the nurse asked him the same question twice. She was beginning to sound like a broken record. He figured she was doing it to confuse him and catch him when his answers were not consistent. But Ephram was too smart for her even in his condition.  
  
An overzealous nurse chewing your ear off is the price to pay for pain relieving medication. It was a hard bargain but in the end, the drugs were worth it. Ephram shooed the nurse away when she paused to reload her ammunition for a second round of questioning. Surprisingly, she did not object to Ephram's request. However, she did promise that she would be back later to check on him, which was alright with Ephram because by the time "later" rolled around, he would be asleep and wouldn't have to deal with a fussy nurse.  
  
The drugs eventually kicked in and knocked Ephram out for another three hours. He slept peacefully without any troubling dreams. On second thought, if there were bad dreams, he didn't remember them. When he finally woke from his restful and much needed sleep, he realized he wasn't alone. He had hoped to awaken to the smiling faces of his family by his bedside but this was hardly the case. This person that stood before him was a complete stranger. She was exquisite and alluring in every way but nonetheless, still a stranger. Caught in an unusual rapture, Ephram's young heart fluttered with joy.  
  
It was love at first sight. At least, that was how Ephram described the feeling. But one can never call it "real love" when they're Ephram's age. It should be more like "puppy love." He wanted to slap himself to see if this was all a dream but that wasn't necessary because he knew he was awake when he felt the tightness in his muscles and all the remnants of his injuries.  
  
Forget Angelina Jolie. The woman standing before him was no match. She had such beauty and perfection that it would not be fair to compare her to any other. Ephram scrutinized her with a careful eye. She wore a white lab coat that hid her clothes all too well. Long velvety dark brown hair ran to the middle of her back. Two small fancy hair combs adorned each side of her head right above the tip of her ears. She appeared to be older than she looked – too old to be a student but too young to be a doctor. In other words, Ephram was way out of her league but he could hope, couldn't he? Her flawless facial features held such symmetry. Her eyes were turned downward reading the big metal clipboard she held in her hands. Ephram wished he could see her eyes. And his wish was suddenly granted when she noticed the patient had awakened. Her smile took Ephram's breath away.  
  
"Well, hello there. Did you have a nice nap?" She said as Ephram watched her glossy red lips move without batting an eye.  
  
"Yea. It was ok." Ephram replied trying to act cool. He wondered who this woman was and what she was doing in his room.  
  
"I'm glad you're sleeping well. From the looks of things, you need a lot of it." She replied.  
  
Oh my God! She cares about me!!! Ephram thought excitedly.  
  
Afraid of making a fool of himself with the wrong choice of words, he remained quiet. She sensed some awkwardness in the room so she brought her attention back to the blasted clipboard. Ephram wanted her to talk to him. Just the sound of her voice made his hair stand on end. As if she was reading his mind, she looked up from the clipboard again.  
  
"Says here your name is Ephram? Brown." She read off the patient info on the chart from the clipboard. She sounded a bit skeptical on the pronunciation of the boy's first name.  
  
"Yep. That's me." Ephram sighed. He knew the direction of the conversation was to go that way sooner or later. It was only a matter of time. Strangers always tend to inquire about the origins of his name. Sometimes he wished he had a more common name like John or Mike – normal names that no one questioned. "I know it's weird and dorky."  
  
"No, it's not!" She laughed wholeheartedly. The sound of her good-natured laugh gave Ephram goose bumps all over. At least he was doing something right. Chicks love humor. He was insanely content to have made the pretty lady laugh. "I would say it's a far cry from weird or dorky. Anything that unique must have a meaning. Does your name mean something?"  
  
"I haven't the foggiest idea. But I was named after a character in Hello Dolly. You know the musical that was turned into a movie about the widowed matchmaker named Dolly Levi? It was my mom's favorite. My mom – she was a huge Barbara Streisand fan."  
  
"Hmm." She said tapping her long index finger on her chin in a perplexed thought. "I'm sorry but I don't recall a character named Ephram in Hello Dolly. And I've definitely seen the movie before."  
  
"Don't worry. You ain't the first to miss that character entirely. It's so obscure that only a die-hard fan of the film would notice it – like my mom. The character's name was Ephram Levi – you know – Dolly Levi's late husband. He was not a physical character so he was kinda hard to pick out. But Dolly made a few references to him like in the song 'Love, Look in My Window', which was towards the end of the story. It was Dolly's soliloquy speaking to her late husband - in spirit - that she wanted to move on with life and for him to forgive her for remarrying. Basically, she felt her life was empty and was tired of being alone." Ephram said aiming to impress. Sounds all too familiar. Ephram thought ironically in comparing the story with his own life.  
  
"Wow, you amaze me. You do realize that Hello Dolly is way before your time, don't you? Heck, it's way before MY time. But I'm shocked that someone your age would be familiar with the story." She raved.  
  
"I'm not your average teeny bopper, I guess. I've watched the movie with my mom at least half a dozen times. She used to annoy me by singing along." Ephram said. "And of all the characters in that movie, my mom decided to name me after the dead guy." He laughed.  
  
"I would say Ephram is a better choice than the other character - Horace. Don't you think?" She grinned. "The only other male main character in Hello Dolly that I can think of is Cornelius. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be named Cornelius. Then people would start calling you Corny for short."  
  
Ephram burst out in a hysterical laughter. He had no idea this girl was capable of being so beautiful AND funny at the same time. He was laughing so hard tears were coming out of his eyes and his stomach felt like it was going to bust among other things but he didn't care.  
  
"Really, I didn't think it was that funny." She added coolly after Ephram's laughter subsided.  
  
Ephram released a few lingering giggles out of his system and calmed down from his laughing fit. Squinting at the pretty lady's laminated ID tag clipped onto her lab coat, he tried to read her name.  
  
"Gwen." Ephram read off the tag. "That's a safe name. You're lucky you were spared."  
  
"It's actually short for Guinevere. I changed it to just Gwen because everyone seems to have difficulty in spelling Guinevere. You know, one too many "I's" or not enough "E's" – you know the deal. It'd be easier on the world if I used a no nonsense four letter first name – one that most people can spell, including myself." She said lightly.  
  
"I know what you mean. People mispronounce and spell my name wrong all the time. I'm immune to it." Ephram empathized.  
  
"I'm embarrassed to say that when I was in grade school, I used to forget how to spell my name. It was like I had to think about something that should come naturally."  
  
"Tell me about it. I had the same problem." Common ground!! Ephram felt like he'd struck gold. "It took me months to understand why my name began with an E when it had an F sound. I kept bugging my mom and asking her if she was sure my name began with an E since it didn't make any sense. She finally got fed up with my logic and showed me what it said on my birth certificate. Then, I tried to convince my mom that it was a typo and that my name should've been spelt with an F instead of an E. I drove her crazy with it. I was four or five at the time."  
  
"That's cute." Gwen laughed.  
  
"Thanks to my mom's obsession with Hello Dolly." He rolled his eyes comically.  
  
"You think that's bad, I was named after Lady Guinevere. You know, as in Camelot and King Arthur."  
  
"Really?" His eyes widened. Even the beauty of the name and history suited her.  
  
"Yea – it was my dad's idea. My dad is a professor of Medieval History at Dartmouth. He teaches a course called Arthurian Legend and basically, they retrace the events that lead to the rise and fall of King Arthur of Britain. It's developed into quite a popular elective class for undergrads."  
  
"Medieval History? Sounds like fun!" Ephram raved. "Wish they had such cool classes at my school. You dad must've really loved the medieval times to have named you after Lady Guinevere."  
  
"My dad is very passionate about that era. He's a big fan of the whole Excalibur thing – his eyes practically light up whenever anyone mentions that word. Arthurian times and early British kingdoms fascinate him. Well, what can I say? To each his own, huh?"  
  
"At least you were never teased."  
  
"Are you kidding? I think kids will always find something to tease each other about. In grade school kids from my class used to ask me if I'm Guinevere, then where's Sir Lancelot. I never really heard the end of that one."  
  
"That's not too bad compared to me. Kids can be so cruel especially in grade school." Ephram said with a mature tone of voice. "I remember every time the teacher called my name, some wise guy in the back of the class would say 'bless you' making the whole class crack up because they thought my name sounded like a sneeze. It hurt. It really did." He acted with sensitivity. At times, Ephram could play quite the dramatic role. He knew it was downright funny – hands down. And he knew Gwen knew it too when he saw her eyes dancing with mirth. "But you can laugh. Go ahead. I don't mind anymore. Besides, it is kinda funny now when I think about it."  
  
"Oh no!" Gwen gasped. "That's not nice!!"  
  
"Well, look on the bright side – I thank God every day that my parents didn't name me Charlie."  
  
"Charlie?" She sounded confused.  
  
"Yea, my last name is Brown, remember? So, my name would be Charlie Brown." Ephram said with a straight face. "How would I live with myself if I was named after a cartoon character?" The punch line was served and Gwen ravenously ate it up. Her broad shoulders shook with laughter as she covered her mouth lightly with her slender fingers.  
  
"Oh gosh Ephram!!" She tried to compose herself but Ephram wasn't finished.  
  
"I swear Peanuts was modeled after my life. No one could get it more accurate. Charlie Brown is the reflection of me. You know, I wake up in the morning and stare at my face in the bathroom mirror and it freaks me out that I look a little more like Charlie Brown each day – only with hair." Ephram spoke watching Gwen's reaction.  
  
"Yes – I see the resemblance, Chuck." She laughed.  
  
"Good Grief!!" Ephram sighed impersonating Charlie Brown from the Peanuts comic strips. The comment left Gwen with another fit of giggles.  
  
"You're pretty good at making people laugh."  
  
"They say laughter is the best medicine." The boy smiled.  
  
"Yea, in most cases – but when you have 46 stitches in your body, I don't think laughing is a recommended remedy."  
  
"Huh? Forty-six stitches? How would you know that?" Ephram questioned curiously.  
  
"I know because I'm the one who put those stitches in you." She revealed.  
  
"Wow – really? You are my doctor?" The boy suppressed his giddiness from the potential idea that he was in love with his doctor.  
  
"No, I'm not your doctor." She replied with a chuckle. Ephram was not the least bit surprised at her answer – like what was he thinking?  
  
"Well, I figured you couldn't be anyway. You're too young to be a doctor." Wham – Bam! He doled out the compliment right on cue.  
  
"You flatter me." Gwen chortled. "Actually, I'm a surgical intern. I was present throughout the entire skin grafting procedure. The doctor allowed me to sew you up. And it's my job to monitor the progress of your healing – from beginning till when we take out the stitches." She nixed the idea of telling the boy about the additional future removal of the staples in his skin. What he doesn't know can't hurt him – or freak him out for that matter.  
  
Ephram's face was suddenly drained of color as an embarrassing thought occurred to him. If gorgeous Gwen was present during the whole operation, then that meant at some point, she probably saw him naked. He never had the pleasure of capturing the attention of any one remotely close to Gwen's caliber. In the past, it was just he and Angelina Jolie in the dream world. Gwen was a real person. She was like one of those priceless objects that you can only see but never own. The boy was horrified at the notion that this angelic creature standing there engrossed in a decent conversation with him had taken a gander at his privates. He just couldn't win.  
  
"Sweetie, are you alright? You look kinda pale." She said worriedly.  
  
"You – you saw everything?" He stammered awkwardly.  
  
"Well – I was there. Of course I paid attention." She replied oblivious to the true nature of Ephram's question.  
  
"I mean – everything?" Feeling hot and flustered, Ephram's voice came out in a squeak.  
  
"Huh? I'm not sure I follow you – "Gwen studied the boy's face as her voice trailed off. Then it dawned on her. "OH!" Her eyes widened as she gasped at the young boy's inquiry. She smiled and quickly collected herself. "Ephram, I'm going to be a doctor someday and there isn't a single class in med school that doesn't involve examining the human anatomy closely. We're taught to be comfortable with viewing the human body. It comes with the territory, you know. Don't mean to shock you, but I really don't think there's anything that I haven't already seen."  
  
If Ephram had the strength to get up and kick himself in the ass, he would. Boy did he feel foolish. He had trouble separating the profession with the individual. There were moments when he'd fantasized Gwen as his love interest visiting him rather than a medical intern doing her job. Ephram stared at his blanket-covered toes at the foot of the bed and prayed that he didn't turn beet red from the humiliation.  
  
"Ephram, don't be embarrassed." She said amiably.  
  
"Oh great." He sighed. "Am I blushing right now?" Somehow, he knew the answer to his question.  
  
"Well, you are quite red in the face compared to a few seconds ago." She admitted with a short laugh.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to having a female surgical intern checking me out that way." It was the toughest sentence he ever got out of his mouth. It was like eating screws. "At least – at least – "The boy hesitated before continuing his sentence.  
  
Then he finally decided to let it out. What could possibly be more embarrassing than what already happened? "At least not one as pretty as you." He mumbled and waited for the usual hysterical laughing followed by a mild rejection. Ephram was convinced that his heart would be crushed in a matter of seconds. He quickly looked away to avoid eye contact and brace himself for the heartbreak.  
  
Catching Gwen by surprise, she saw what was happening. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that this young boy had a crush on her. She found it rather amusing that a boy almost half her age was in love with her. It wasn't unheard of but in a way, it was quite flattering. Neither angry nor disgusted, Gwen thought it best to play things down casually considering the boy's physical condition.  
  
"Ephram, you are very sweet." Gwen was thoroughly intrigued by the boy's infatuation.  
  
"But – "Ephram murmured continuing her sentence. This is where she says I should get real and go after girls my own age. He thought bitterly.  
  
"There are no 'buts'." Gwen corrected. "You are a delightful young man and I hope we can be friends." She offered with a smile.  
  
Ephram looked at Gwen with a spark in his greenish gray eyes. He couldn't believe he was not brutally rejected by her. For her to have spared a bruised self-esteem, she was indeed a merciful Goddess in disguise. Other girls would've laughed in his face. Gwen's gentle method of rejection was subtle yet crystal clear. He never knew rejection could be so sweet.  
  
Friends. Ephram thought. To be honest, it wasn't what he wanted. Impossible as it may seem, he wanted to be Gwen's boyfriend. But that path didn't look promising and will be a tough hurdle to jump over. Besides, settling for second best wasn't so bad. Lots of platonic friendships turn into something more. He still secretly hoped and dreamed of the day he won her over and made her his trophy girlfriend. No one could blame Ephram. It was the sorts of thing young boys often go through with role models and idols of the opposite sex.  
  
"Would you like that?" Gwen asked sensitively.  
  
"Yes. I would." Ephram nodded bashfully.  
  
"Alright then. Now that we have that out of the way, let's see a smile, Charlie Brown." She humored forcing an impish grin across Ephram's lips.  
  
It was so true. In many ways, he was a reflection of Charlie Brown. Ephram always felt he had a dark rain cloud hanging over his head. When it rained, it poured. Life did not show him any mercy. It just gets harder and harder each day to prove to himself that he was not a loser. Although he managed to maintain a few friends here and there, he was never the outgoing type nor had he ever been called the life of a party. And like Charlie, the joke was always on him. Ephram's philosophy was "when something is too good to be true – it probably is." Maybe his doubts and low self-esteem had a lot to do with the massive changes his body and mind was going through during his adolescent years. Insecurity always left him putting himself down. It was pitiful to compare his life to that of a cartoon character. The young boy had much to learn about life.  
  
"That's more like it." Gwen beamed. "I don't think you smile enough. You have a great smile you know."  
  
A compliment from Gwen!! Ephram was tickled pink. Outside, he was calm and cool but inside, he was doing somersaults.  
  
"People say I got my smile from my mom." Ephram said. "They say I look more like my mom and Delia looks more like my dad."  
  
"You must love your little sister a lot, huh?"  
  
"It's pretty obvious by now." He said in a "duh!" voice. "Everyone implies that I'm here because of her. But I really don't see how any of this is her fault. It was a split-second decision I had to make to protect her and I have no regrets on what I did. I would've gone through it a thousand times if I had to."  
  
"Your mother would've been so proud of you." Gwen said. "But I believe she's watching over you and giving you her blessing."  
  
"Huh? You know my mom died!?" Ephram was caught off guard. Gwen snickered at the remark from this innocent child.  
  
"Ephram, did you know that the entire hospital is talking about you since day one? Let me tell you, word-of-mouth spreads pretty fast around here. I've overheard a few comments between nurses on how remarkable and heroic you were with the whole risking your life for your sister angle. I don't think the hospital has been this excited about any particular case probably since the Alice in the Wonderland incident." Gwen saw the question mark on the boy's curious face.  
  
"Oh, that's just a name we gave it. Up in Littleton a few months ago, a two- year-old girl was playing in her yard and fell through a small hole in the ground. Turns out it was an old well that was dug and left forgotten many, many years earlier by land developers." She explained before giving Ephram a chance to ask. "When she was missing for too long, the mother got worried and went looking for her. She called the police and soon enough, the whole community pitched in to search for the girl. The search party scoured the neighborhood, parks, playgrounds, and every possible hiding place for a two year old. It was nearly twelve hours before anyone realized they didn't have to go any farther than her own backyard. I think it was a dog that eventually picked up her scent. Then it took another ten hours for the rescue workers to get her out of there."  
  
"Was she alright?" Ephram asked.  
  
"She suffered from exhaustion, dehydration, shock, a dislocated shoulder and some other minor scratches and bruises. Other than that, she was fine." Gwen revealed. "And that was oh – about five months ago - give or take a few days. Around here, we called her Alice in the Wonderland. It's a well suited name for her."  
  
"Do you people always name your cases?"  
  
"Not all of them. We only name the most memorable ones. That's just us medical-heads way of channeling our creativity, I guess." She chuckled. "Wanna know a secret?"  
  
"What!?" Ephram was all ears.  
  
"We've sort of adopted a title for you too."  
  
"Me?!" The boy said in surprise.  
  
"Well, yea. I mean, your story is a headliner now. There isn't one person in this establishment that hasn't heard about what happened to you. Heck yea, you've earned yourself a title." Gwen rattled as Ephram watched her luscious red lips move.  
  
"It wasn't anything any decent person wouldn't have done." He replied modestly.  
  
"They're calling your case David and Goliath. Do you know the story?" Gwen asked.  
  
"Sort of. The details are sketchy." Ephram winced at a dull pain in his shoulder when he tried to move his arm. "Bible story, right?"  
  
"Yes, it was. But let me refresh your memory. A long time ago in Bethlehem, there lived a boy named David. He was a young Sheppard boy who was dedicated to taking care of his father's sheep. He was brave and guarded his precious flock of sheep day and night. David loved his sheep so much that he was willing to risk his life to protect them. Sometimes, wild animals would try to snag his sheep but David was ready for them. One time, a lion tried to steal a young lamb from the flock. David killed the lion and delivered the lamb to safety. Faced with such circumstances made David fearless." Gwen began. It was obvious to Ephram that Gwen loved telling stories as much as he loved hearing them. Her eyes danced merrily and her voice rang with enthusiasm.  
  
"I think I see the connection here." Ephram interrupted.  
  
"A little background history first before I continue the story – David was the youngest of eight sons. Three of his older brothers fought in King Saul's army against the Philistines. It was a ruthless and desperate battle. The Philistines had the advantage because their army consisted of many giants. The tallest and biggest giant among them was named Goliath. Goliath was feared by all of King Saul's soldiers. Anyway, Goliath often taunted King Saul and his army by yelling across the valley. He said, "I will fight any man you choose. If he kills me, the Philistines will be your slaves. If I kill him, all of you will be the slaves of the Philistines." And he did this every day. But no one dared to challenge him because he was so intimidating."  
  
Ephram couldn't keep his eyes off Gwen. He wasn't sure if it was because of her dashing good looks or the amazing story she was telling.  
  
"So one day, David's father sent him to bring food to his brothers at the battlegrounds. On his way to the camp, he heard Goliath yelling across the valley to the soldiers. David was a strong believer in God and believed that God would help him overcome any obstacle. So, he went up to King Saul and volunteered to be the man to fight the awful giant. At first, the king disapproved because David was just a boy and had no experience in combat. But David convinced the king that as a Shepard boy, he had battled many wild animals to keep his flock from being eaten and have succeeded every time." Gwen paused and took a seat on the edge of Ephram's bed.  
  
For the first time, Ephram was able to see her legs – well it was just her knees but same difference. A red and black plaid knee-length pencil skirt peeked out from under her white lab coat. She wore black opaque hosiery and on her feet were a comfy looking pair of black loafers. They were sensible shoes fit for someone who was on her feet all day.  
  
"Since no one else in King Saul's army had the courage to fight Goliath, he decided to grant David the chance. David was given the king's armor and helmet, but they were too heavy for him so he removed them. He only took with him a sling and a few stones he gathered from a river bend. When Goliath saw his opponent, he laughed and belittled him. Was this the best warrior King Saul can come up with from his entire army?" Gwen continued. "After saying a brief prayer, David went up to the giant, placed a stone into his sling, drew back his hand, and released his grip. The stone hit the giant right between the eyes and knocked him over. David then grabbed Goliath's sword from its sheath, stabbed the giant with the sword and chopped off the giant's head."  
  
"Oh man!!" Ephram gasped at the mental picture. "That's brutal."  
  
"Yea. And that sent all the Philistines running as King Saul's army advanced and took over. Everyone in nearby towns danced and sang joyously when they heard of David's victory against Goliath. David was loved and respected by all those around him. They adored him so much that when King Saul died, the people made David their king." Gwen finished. "See, even though David was the unlikely soldier and readily underestimated, he was able to defeat someone as powerful and strong as Goliath."  
  
"It kinda reminded me of Finding Nemo. Despite Nemo's size and bad fin, he was still capable of accomplishing great things. He didn't let his flaws get in the way of his goals."  
  
"That's very insightful!" She laughed. "I guess they have similar concepts."  
  
"Of course, Nemo wasn't as great as David. I mean, David was able to change the course of history. He became a king." Ephram said.  
  
"Yes, and in many ways you are like David, your sister was the precious lamb, and the bear was Goliath. Hence, your title – David and Goliath."  
  
"Wow. I think I'm speechless." Ephram's eyes grew wider at the comparison between him and David. "And I didn't think I was a big deal here."  
  
"You see - the hospital was in desperate need of a new focus. Then you came along and all of a sudden, everyone's talking about you and your family. You've become quite the celebrity here."  
  
"That's funny because no one's asked for my autograph yet." Ephram laughed tiredly. He stifled a grunt as he shifted his position on the bed to get more comfortable.  
  
"Alright, you look like you can use another nap about now." Gwen advised as she proceeded to stand up. "I must be overstaying my visit."  
  
"No!" Ephram objected. He did not want her to leave. "I'm not tired. Really, I'm not. I want – I mean – can you stay?" He rephrased his demand into a question. "Please say you will. I like your company." He begged.  
  
"Uh-uh. It says here that it's time for your next dose of medicine." Gwen tapped her finger on the clipboard. "See? Nine-twenty PM." She said after turning the metal clipboard around to face Ephram and pointed to a spot on the chart. But she pulled it away before Ephram had a chance to read it. "A nurse is going to come through that door any second now."  
  
"I don't need more drugs. I'm not even in pain. Well, not a lot of pain anyway." Ephram said bravely. "Don't you have to look at my stitches or something?" He tried to stall her.  
  
"Ephram, I've already finished doing that while you napped. And everything seems to be fine." She replied.  
  
The boy was silent. There was nothing he could do to prevent Gwen from slipping through the gaps of his fingers. She was going to leave and God only know if he would ever see her again. Nothing more could be said. Ephram blinked sadly at Gwen and tried to set the image of her in his mind so he'd remember that he had once spoken to a Goddess in his life.  
  
"Why are you so sad, Charlie Brown? You look like a car just ran over Snoopy. I'm leaving now but I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." Gwen held the clipboard to her chest.  
  
"You will??" Ephram exclaimed.  
  
"Of course silly, it's my job as a surgical intern to monitor your progress, remember? I still have my rounds to finish tonight so I gotta go." She then returned the clipboard to the hook on the head of Ephram's bed.  
  
"You promise you'll be back?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Yes, I promise."  
  
"Same time?"  
  
"Same time." She answered. "You listen to the nurses, take your medicine, and get a lot of rest, ok?"  
  
Ephram nodded. At that moment, the sound of the door creaked open to reveal a chubby nurse holding a metal tray with miniature cups of all sorts of colorful, candy-like pills and tablets with long names that Ephram couldn't pronounce or spell to save his life. One good thing about the pills was that it knocked him out completely leaving his mind blank and too tired to dream. The nightmares he couldn't remember always freaked him out.  
  
The nurse and Gwen exchanged greetings and a casual chitchat.  
  
"Well, that's my cue to exit." Gwen patted Ephram on the knee. She smiled and headed towards the door as the chunky nurse approached.  
  
"See ya tomorrow, Gwen!" Ephram reminded. He made a mental note to make sure he was awake during her visit.  
  
"You got it, Charlie Brown." She said turning around. He watched Gwen glide out the door with a soft easy step. Surprisingly, he didn't mind her calling him Charlie Brown. It was her pet name for him. Actually, she could call him whatever she liked and he would've been ok with it.  
  
Ephram ingested all the pills obediently and went to sleep.  
  
Earlier, Andy went for a walk with Nina and Delia. It was the first time he'd been out of the hospital grounds since Ephram's admittance. Now that Ephram was officially out of any life-threatening danger, Andy was able to breath easier. As much as he wanted to stay by Ephram's side all the time, he was persuaded by Nina to take a walk around the block and get some fresh air. Since Ephram's sleeping patterns were so irregular, there was no use for Andy to sit there and wait for the boy to wake up.  
  
They left the hospital in the afternoon and did not return until later that night. They took a cab to the nearby 16th Street Mall. The 16th Street Mall in Denver was equivalent to the South Street Seaport of New York only bigger but not as crowded. Located in the heart of Denver, it ran the length of the downtown area. Trees lined the adjacent shops and restaurants along the promenade. Juice bars and souvenir stores greeted customers with opened doors. People sat at outdoor tables of cafes with their reading material enjoying tall lattes and cappuccinos. Tourists were happily making noise and snapping pictures of each other along the streets. The Denver Pavilions sign lit up the sky with its welcoming presence. Underneath the sign was the multicolored artful outer walls depicting huge wild orchids ran the length of Sevilla, a Spanish restaurant at the Pavilion. One level lower stood the memorable Wolfgang Puck Café. Andy couldn't remember the last time he'd been to the area. It had been too long.  
  
Andy, Nina, and Delia took a nice stroll up to Glenarm Street where they caught the free shuttle transportation that carried people up and down the stretch of the mall. They hopped off at the Larimar Square stop. Coincidentally enough, Larimar Square always reminded Andy of New York's SoHo. Little quaint rows of posh boutiques, overpriced cafes and artsy galleries lined the eclectic streets. He marveled at how the only thing that separated Larimar Square from SoHo was the litter and graffiti.  
  
Andy knew a great place to have dinner. It was an Italian restaurant called Il Fornaio located on Wazee Street. They had delicious helpings of imported pastas and grilled meats. The food was piping hot and extra tasty. They all admitted that things were almost perfect. "Almost perfect" referred to Ephram's absence. From time to time, Delia blinked sadly at her wood-fired pizza and thought how much Ephram would've enjoyed it too. Andy comforted his young daughter and as a consolation, he vowed that they would bring Ephram there as soon as he felt better.  
  
Following the scrumptious dinner, they walked off the food by wandering around lower downtown Denver. They stopped at a Barnes & Nobles for a quick browse and vanilla smoothies. Andy leafed through medical reference books while Nina and Delia disappeared into the movies and music department to pick out a present for Ephram. After a refreshing vanilla smoothie at the bookstore's coffee shop, they took a cab back to the hospital.  
  
They returned a little after 10:00 pm to find Ephram dozing away in a peaceful slumber. Nina took the opportunity to make a phone call to her mother's house to check on Sam. Andy resumed his vigil by his son's bedside. He lounged comfortably in a cushioned chair with Delia resting quietly in his lap. The soft hypnotic beeping of Ephram's heart monitor made Delia drowsy.  
  
"Well, look who's up." Nina rattled upon seeing the boy lying awake in his bed. She tiptoed into the room as if she didn't want to make a sound. She held a tray in her hands.  
  
"Nina?" Ephram croaked. Still groggy and dazed from sleep and drugs, he squinted around the room in search of dad and sister but they were not in the room.  
  
"Your dad had to put Delia to bed in the doctor's lounge. He was so tired that he fell asleep next to her. I decided to let him sleep. I don't think he's had a decent night's sleep in days. Earlier, they sat with you for a long time and watched you sleep." Nina's energetic voice rang out with animation. She approached the foot of the bed and placed the tray she was carrying onto the rolling overbed table. "I thought you might be hungry." She said adjusting the utensils and napkins on the tray before turning to Ephram.  
  
Nina's ear-to-ear smile disappeared when she took a closer look at the boy. Her expression transformed into one of concern.  
  
"Ephram, are you ok? My God look at you. Your skin is all clammy." Nina touched the boy's cheek with a gentle hand. "You seem paler too."  
  
"Huh? I am? Oh, it's nothing." Ephram stammered innocently. It was the dream again. He remembered waking up with a cold sweat. Chills ran down his spine as his subconscious tormented him in fragments of hidden languages.  
  
"Maybe I should call a nurse." Nina suggested. "Something's not right."  
  
"No! I'm fine." The boy quickly yelled in protest.  
  
"Even your hair is damp." She felt the moisture when she ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"I told you – I'm ok." Ephram insisted. "The blanket was making me hot and I was too lazy to kick it off so I'm sweating." He explained. Nina studied the boy with a careful eye as she dabbed his forehead and chest with a paper towel.  
  
"Waitaminute Ephram – are you shivering?" Her voice demanded. "Yes, I believe you are!!" She answered the question for him.  
  
The nightmare had left the boy a little shaky but it was typical for someone like Nina to blow things out of proportion.  
  
"No, I'm not." Ephram challenged. "I'm fine. It's the drugs. That's all. It makes me jittery sometimes." He seemed to have an explanation for everything.  
  
"Well, you don't have a temperature." Nina diagnosed when she touched the boy's forehead to check for any traces of a fever.  
  
"See, there's nothing wrong with me." Ephram said catching a doubtful glance from Nina. Lately, she could read him like a book. Somehow, she knew what he was thinking and knew it when he told a white lie. He wasn't sure at exactly what point had Nina become so smart. Maybe it was the maternal instinct factor. "The shakes will go away once the drugs wear off. Always does." He lied.  
  
"I'm just worried about you." Nina admitted.  
  
"Don't be. I'm fine." Ephram said ironically. In fact, he loved Nina's motherly concern for him. It was definitely something he longed for.  
  
"Ok, but if you don't feel fine, you let me know." She instructed and Ephram nodded. "Hey, I brought you some food." Nina pulled the overbed table closer.  
  
"Is it lunch time already?" The boy yawned. His attempt to stretch his stiff muscles ended up with a twitch of pain.  
  
"Actually, it's more like a midnight snack."  
  
"Really? What time is it?" Ephram couldn't tell day from night anymore. The window in his room wasn't much help either since the curtains and blinds were always closed and shut. He didn't see the point of a window in his room when he couldn't even see out of it.  
  
"It's almost 2:30 in the morning." Nina checked her watch.  
  
"What! Two thirty in the morning!?" Ephram sounded astonished. "What are you doing here? You should be sleeping instead of fussing over me."  
  
"What!" Nina mimicked comically. "Would you believe me if I told you I couldn't sleep?" She asked. Ephram shrugged. "I've turned into a bit of a night owl these days. But I'm here because I want to be here. I don't think your father could handle this all by himself."  
  
"You really care about me?"  
  
"Of course I do. I care a lot about you. You sound surprised."  
  
"No. Well, kinda surprised. I mean, it's such a new feeling. No one outside of my family has ever cared so much about me before. Usually, no one gives a rat's ass about a screw up like me."  
  
"Ephram!! You shouldn't say things like that about yourself! I am appalled. You are not a screw up – maybe a little wayward sometimes but never a screw up." Nina declared.  
  
"I'm sorry for putting everyone through this." He said after a short pause. "Dad doesn't show it but I know he's worried to death. And because I almost died, he's afraid to leave my side. He thinks I could go into heart failure again at any second. He's afraid of losing me. Then there are times when I didn't think the pain in my body would ever go away and every one of those times, dad felt the pain too. I believe it hurt him more than it hurt me. I saw the tears welling in his eyes in seeing me suffer. And Delia, she's sad all the time. She acts all chipper but it's just a cover. I've never seen her so depressed in my life. They think I don't know, but I can see it. Their eyes don't lie. And now you – you should be home spending time with Sam. I didn't mean to take you away from him." Ephram's stammering voice shook. He fought the tears.  
  
"Sweetie, you're being too hard on yourself. We act the way we do because we love you. Don't worry about Sam. The little monster is doing fine. My mom's real good with kids who have an endless supply of energy. Besides, right now, you need me more."  
  
"You love me?" Blinking back the tears, he hung on her words.  
  
"Yes. I do. And Delia. And of course, Sam." She always got to the point and wasn't coy about it.  
  
"Then do you love my dad?" He knew he was treading on thin ice, but he had to ask.  
  
"Let's not discuss that." Nina's laugh left Ephram more confused than ever.  
  
"Danger zone - I get it. None of my business. Sorry I asked." He said sheepishly.  
  
"You got that right, buster." Nina said lightly putting an end to that conversation. "Are ya hungry? I thought we should try getting some food into you." She lifted the food cover to reveal a single bowl filled with hot pulpy soup.  
  
"I don't know if this is such a good idea." Ephram stared solemnly at the bowl. "Remember what happened yesterday?"  
  
The eating experience the day before was most memorable. At least, to Nina it was. One doesn't forget it when they have been doused with someone else's vomit. It had been roughly one week since Ephram was unable to digest solid food. The feeding tubes inserted into Ephram's stomach had the important task of distributing nutrients and proteins into his body. Now that the boy had regained some of his strength and his vitals were improving, getting him off the IV was the next step. It was time for him to start taking solid foods again. As easy as that sounded, it was a complicated process. Ephram's stomach had grown extremely weak and therefore, he regurgitated pretty much anything except water.  
  
Nina fed him meat loaf and cut string beans that were kindly prepared by the hospital's nutritionist. It wasn't as exciting as real food, but nonetheless, the patient was ordered to eat it. Ephram neither argued nor objected. He allowed Nina to spoon-feed him his bland meal. As usual, Andy and Delia were in the room keeping him company and encouraging him to eat. If spoon-feeding didn't make him feel like a baby, then the blue paper bib around his neck sure made up for it. Nina forced Ephram to chew his food thoroughly before swallowing. It seemed to take forever but in the end, things were going well and his body seemed to be receptive to the food. He practically cleaned the plate.  
  
It wasn't until Nina was wiping the boy's mouth with his disposable bib when the queasiness in his stomach hit. Andy gave him some water, which the boy guzzled down like he'd never had a drop of water to drink in weeks. Then without warning, Ephram coughed up the entire meal. If it weren't for Nina's quick response, he would've been drenched in his own vomit. Nina had the reflexes of a cat. She realized what was happening and immediately cupped her hands in front of the boy and caught the warm drippy, chunks of rancid half digested food in the color of mud. Andy scrambled for paper towels and the garbage pail. The exertion caused by the ejection of contents from his stomach left him pale and exhausted. With heart pounding, he felt like he'd just finished climbing Mount Everest.  
  
Setting his weary head back into the pillow, he watched Nina fling his vomit into a lined garbage pail. She was not the least bit grossed out or bothered by the mushy, thick and slimy oozing liquid seeping between her slender fingers. She did her best to wipe off her hands with the paper towels, which Andy kept dispensing. When Nina returned from washing up in the bathroom, he apologized profusely until his weak voice was almost gone. She insisted that it was ok – no harm done and that he should quit apologizing. After that, they put him back on the feeding tubes.  
  
"Meat loaf was a bad idea for a first meal." Nina said. "I think cream of corn will go down gentler – start off with something less greasy and spicy." She placed a new paper bib around Ephram's neck.  
  
"I don't know if I'll be able to hold it down." The boy worried.  
  
"You have to try." Nina advised in a soft motherly tone.  
  
"Alright, but I might puke again." Ephram licked his lips.  
  
"And I'll be here to catch it, if you do." She joked.  
  
"I'm really sorry about that yesterday."  
  
"Ephram, will you stop apologizing? I already said it was no big deal." She sighed. "It's not the first time someone threw up on me. I've gone through it dozens of times with Sam. Barf doesn't gross me out anymore."  
  
"But gosh, that was embarrassing."  
  
"You shouldn't be. It's not like you did it on purpose. You couldn't help it. It was an involuntary body function." Nina justified. "You poor thing. Now, let's eat." She dipped the metal spoon into the steaming bowl.  
  
Ephram made a face at the contents of the bowl. Frothy, soup-like substance with bits of corn floated around the surface. He wondered how he could eat something that looked like vomit. "Are you sure that's cream of corn?" He asked.  
  
"Doesn't look too appetizing, does it?" Nina asked rhetorically. "But it's not that bad." She stirred the contents of the bowl and scooped up a spoonful of mashed corn kernels. "Be careful, it's hot." She added.  
  
Ephram chewed and swallowed slowly hoping that each bite will stay down. Nina was right - the cream of corn actually wasn't bad. In fact, with a little salt, it was even tasty. Nina patiently fed the boy spoonful after spoonful. He finished half the bowl before calling it quits.  
  
"No more? Full already?" Nina cooed as she wiped Ephram's mouth with a napkin.  
  
"I'm afraid to eat too much at one time." Honestly, Ephram was waiting for his stomach to reject the food and send it back up his esophagus. He didn't want to have a lot to vomit. Less vomit meant less mess for Nina to clean up.  
  
"Ok then." Nina said as she set the bowl and spoon back onto the tray. She took off Ephram's paper bib and made herself busy with getting the boy more comfortable. A wall of silence between the two held up for a while. But in reality, they were both waiting for the same thing – will Ephram throw up?  
  
"Nina?" He mumbled.  
  
"Yep?" She answered.  
  
"I never got to say thanks. You've done so much for me and my family ever since this happened. I didn't want you thinking I was rude and not even say thank you. You are the best and I'm glad you're here for me."  
  
"You're welcome." She blushed and looked sympathetically at the darling boy lying in that big hospital bed. It was clear that he looked up to her and yearned for her maternal love. It wasn't fair that this young boy lost his mother at a time when he needed her so much. It wasn't fair that he had to go through so much pain and suffering.  
  
"I – I. I – "Ephram stuttered. He found it very difficult for the words to come out naturally.  
  
"Take it easy. Is there something you want to tell me?" Nina asked.  
  
"I want you to know that – that I love you too." He said.  
  
"Oh Ephram, you silly goose. I already know." She chuckled and smoothed the boy's hair. The weak and needy twinkle in his greenish gray eyes broke Nina's heart. She wanted to take the poor boy in her arms and tell him that she's going to take care of him forever. "Sweetie, how do you feel? She asked referring to the recent intake of food.  
  
"Fine, so far. I think it's a keeper!" Ephram exclaimed.  
  
"That's great!! Your father would be so happy to hear that. I can't wait to tell him tomorrow. I'm so proud of you." Nina praised. Ephram smiled at the compliment on holding down his own food. An itch on his healing wound made him rub his chest a few vigorous times to relieve the irritation.  
  
"Ephram, don't scratch." She scolded.  
  
"I don't know which is worst the itchiness or the pain." He said. "But I do know that I'm kinda tired." The statement came out in a question rather than a sentence.  
  
"Yea? Then you should rest." Nina lowered the bed with a push of a button by the side of Ephram's bed to reposition his upper body. "You'll need to save your energy and beef up on strength. Everything's going to be alright. You'll see, baby. You'll see." She whispered after taking a seat on the edge of Ephram's bed.  
  
"Everything's fine." He agreed optimistically.  
  
"Tomorrow, I'll bring you some chicken broth. It'll have some peas, carrots and noodles in it. How does that sound?"  
  
"You made it?" Wishful and hopeful thinking.  
  
"Sorry, but it has to be hospital food for a while."  
  
"Oh, alright." He gave in with a yawn.  
  
"You know, it helps if you closed your eyes." She suggested as she pulled the blanket to cover his chest. "I know you must be exhausted."  
  
Ephram closed his eyes as Nina continued to stroke his cheek lightly. She watched him breathe. His chest expanded and contracted under the blanket. Nina knew the boy was lucky to be alive. Considering the extent of his injuries and condition he was found in, no one with his age and size could've possibly survived. It was truly a miracle. God must be watching over him.  
  
"Nina?" He murmured barely audible. "You should go to sleep too."  
  
"I will, sweetheart. I will - as soon as you fall asleep. I promise." Nina leaned over and placed a firm kiss on the boy's forehead. It was the first time he felt Nina's tender lips press against his skin. The kiss reminded him of the way his mother used to kiss him when he was sick. It was one of those kisses that seemed to make the pain and icky feeling go away. Ephram liked it.  
  
With eyes still closed, the corners of Ephram's lips curled up in an anemic smile. Warm and comfortable, he drifted into sleep.  
  
"Hey, who died?" Ephram joked when he woke up to Amy Abbott standing by his bed holding a big glass vase filled with a medley of bright colored flowers.  
  
"That's not funny Ephram." She pouted. "I thought some flowers would spruce up your room."  
  
"Only dead people get flowers. Last I checked, I'm not dead yet." He grinned.  
  
"Yea, you keep joking like that." Amy mocked. "Next time, I won't bring you anything."  
  
"Amy, you know I'm just teasing you. I appreciate the flowers. They're real pretty. You can set them down over there." Ephram nodded to a table next to the window.  
  
He watched her move across the room. Amy was still responsible for breaking his heart but he couldn't hold it against her anymore – not after what happened to him. Life was too short to hold grudges for such a long time. Besides, she wouldn't be bringing him flowers if she didn't care at least a little bit about him. Now that Ephram had a new love interest, life didn't seem so pathetic even with Amy around. Deep down somewhere in the uncharted regions of his gut, he knew Gwen would never be what he wanted her to be. But then there was that faint flicker of hope in the teenager's heart that doesn't want to be blown out.  
  
"So, I heard about what happened to you." Amy said as she walked back to Ephram's bed.  
  
"I'm sure everyone and their mother knows by now." Ephram replied.  
  
"I didn't believe my dad when he told me. Actually, I didn't want to believe it. You had me so scared."  
  
"I scared you? Wow. I didn't think you were capable of being scared. I should play the hero more often then. Maybe next time, I'll throw myself out of a moving vehicle just to freak you out." Ephram always found himself cracking jokes every time there was a potential "moment." It wasn't something he did deliberately. He just hated being in the spot.  
  
"Ephram, I'm serious!!" Amy glowered. "Why are you being so difficult?"  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Is it because you're still mad at me?" Amy stuffed her hands into the pockets of her tan corduroy jacket.  
  
"What? No. I'm not. I'm so over it already." Ephram's voice was not as convincing as he would've liked it to sound. His eyes hardened.  
  
"Ephram – don't think of me as a selfish person. I know I've misled you and if you're mad at me because of that, then you have every right to be. I'm sorry for hurting you the way I did."  
  
"Did you come here for forgiveness?" Ephram pressed. "Were you afraid you would have to live with the guilt if had died?"  
  
"You don't understand." She bit her lip and stared at the IV in Ephram's pale arm.  
  
"Then tell me Amy, why are you really here?"  
  
"Because you're my friend. I give a damn." Amy admitted softly. "Believe it or not, ever since I found out how you ended up in the hospital, I couldn't stop thinking about you. It was unbearable to picture you lying in intensive care hanging on by a thread. I cried. I tell myself it was because I felt sorry for you. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I cried in spite of myself. I thought back to all the times I've been so mean to you when all you needed was a friend. I've pushed you away, pushed you around, and in the end, I've caused so much pain for both of us. I wish I could take back everything I did. Ephram, I will be a better friend to you. I promise you." Amy's beautiful eyes watered. "I guess it's true what they say – that it takes a near death experience to realize just how valuable a life is."  
  
A long moment of silence.  
  
"I forgive you anyway." Ephram muttered after processing Amy's little confession. He could see the relief in her face.  
  
"Thanks. I needed to hear that."  
  
"Aw, what are friends for? 'Sides, it takes a lot of guts to admit one's flaws. Yours just so happens to be that the world revolves around you. Someone's gotta put up with it – might as well be me." Ephram laughed lightly to let Amy know he was joking.  
  
"Hmph! If you weren't lying so helplessly in that bed, I'd hit you." She fired back in defense and crossed her arms pretending to be mad at him.  
  
"Being in this position definitely has its advantages. I can say anything to anyone and get away with it."  
  
"I'm glad you're ok." She said after a pause in conversation.  
  
"I'm glad I'm ok too." Ephram said. "So, I hear you'll be in Denver the whole weekend."  
  
"Yea. It was initially my dad's idea to come. He didn't have to give it a second thought. We were all very worried about you. So, the five of us packed into my dad's car and drove here."  
  
"The five of you?" Ephram questioned at the additional person.  
  
"Oh yea, Colin's here too." Amy's eyes lit up when she said Colin's name. "He wanted to come and see how you were. He's with Bright in the hospital's gift shop, last I saw. I don't know what's taking them so long."  
  
As much as he wanted to be "over" Amy and accept the fact that she already has a boyfriend, there was still a twinge of envy every time he saw them together or when Colin's name was mentioned casually. It was a feeling he would have to get over eventually. To be Amy's friend, he would have to set aside his jealousy and acknowledge the boyfriend.  
  
"So, how are they treating you?" Amy pushed back a piece of hair that was tickling her nose.  
  
"They're doing a wonderful job of pumping me full of drugs." Ephram replied.  
  
"Ha! Lucky you." She chuckled. "What would the rest of us have to do to get some?"  
  
The door suddenly creaked open marking Bright and Colin's arrival. They held a bouquet of a dozen colorful helium-inflated Mylar balloons that said, "Get Well Soon" and "Speedy Recovery."  
  
"Hey Ephram! How ya doin'?" Colin said in the best New York accent he could conjure up. He wore his usual Letterman jacket looking as cool and jock-ish as possible.  
  
"Not even close." Ephram shook his head in disapproval.  
  
"We got balloons to cheer you up." Bright said as he proceeded to comically decorate the room by tying the string of each balloon to any fixture he could find.  
  
"Actually, we couldn't decide which ones to get you, so we picked all of them – well, except the ones that say, "Congratulations! It's a Boy!" or "New Mother" on it." Colin said.  
  
"Uh, you might think twice about putting one there." Ephram said when he saw Bright about to tie a balloon to a wire near the heart monitor. "The electromagnetic force generated between that machine and the balloon's material could cause a glitch in the computer creating a little spark of electricity. The current can travel trough those wires and I can get electrocuted." He kept a straight face and watched Bright's startled expression. When he thought he had everyone convinced, Ephram broke out into a laugh. "Got'cha."  
  
"It's good to know they didn't remove his funny bone." Colin said. "Take everything away from him, but you can't take away his humor."  
  
"Well, he may have fooled Bright, but he didn't fool me one bit." Amy pursed her lips.  
  
"I won't put one there – just in case." Bright said giving his sister a disgusted look.  
  
"Geez, your room looks like a friggin' air traffic control tower. What's with all these machines anyway?" Colin said to Ephram while peering curiously at the equipment.  
  
"Colin, this was similar to how your hospital room looked like when you were in a coma. Everything here serves an important function. Just don't touch anything ok?" Amy cautioned.  
  
"Nah, I say it looks more like the New York Stock Exchange. Oh – there goes the ending bell." Ephram said referring to the sound of his heart monitor. Everyone in the room laughed.  
  
"Good one." Bright said.  
  
"Hey guys, want to see something gross?" Ephram said as he grabbed their attention by lifting his hospital gown up to reveal his thick bandage on his chest.  
  
"Yea!!" Colin squealed in excitement. Bright agreed.  
  
"Not me!!" Amy objected. Ephram looked quizzically at Amy.  
  
"Forget Amy, she's always been a wimp." Bright blurted. "She can't handle this manly type of stuff. She'll just have to close her eyes."  
  
"Shut up Bright." She argued.  
  
"Ephram, show us your battle wound." Colin insisted as Ephram proceeded to peel the tape off the sides of the gauze slowly.  
  
He flipped over the gauze carefully to reveal his healing wound. The bloating had gone down considerably but the discoloration remained and traced the three deformed lesions distinctively. The stitches and staples created bluish asymmetrical blotches of patched skin. The speechless visitors gaped at the grotesque and alarming sight. They were actually expecting to see just a few minor stitches but nothing this horrific. His body resembled a patchwork quilt. They never imagined so much damage could be done to one body. Ephram watched their faces turn from one of eagerness to complete paleness.  
  
"Oh my God. Ephram." Amy gasped in horror taking a step back. Her eyes moistened as she covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Man, I had no idea it was that bad." Colin suddenly grew serious.  
  
"That's gotta hurt." Bright became more sympathetic.  
  
"Yea, it did and still does. It was worse then this a few days ago. I almost puked when I first saw it. There's another one just like it on my shoulder too." He said it like it was no big deal.  
  
"That's nasty." Colin muttered under his breath and took a closer look. "How many stitches?"  
  
"Forty six in total." Ephram replied. "Beat the record, I think. A big chunk of my side was missing and they had to take skin from my thigh to reconstruct the missing skin from the wound." He exaggerated.  
  
"Ephram..." Amy finally found her voice. "You must be in so much pain."  
  
"Yea – I am. Hurts mostly when I try to move. I usually need to take painkillers just so I can get to sleep. They told me I was in such bad shape that my heart stopped and they had to bring me back."  
  
"You almost died." Colin cringed as he watched Ephram reattach the large sheet of gauze back on top of the wound.  
  
"That's what everyone tells me. It's all hearsay. I wasn't conscious to know the facts. Word has it that by the time the helicopter brought me to the hospital, I had already lost a lot of blood and with the infection spreading my chance of surviving was slim. I needed a blood transfusion and the surgery left me pretty much half dead. I was on breathing tubes and life support for a while. Judging from the way things were going, they didn't think I was going to make it. But I proved everyone wrong."  
  
"I'm so sorry this happened to you." Amy said compassionately.  
  
"No sweat. I'm alright now. I guess small miracles do happen every now and then." Ephram winced when he tried to shift his position.  
  
Absorbed in thoughts about their friend's turbulent journey, a moment of silence was shared by Bright, Colin and Amy. None of them ever expected Ephram's condition to have been this dreadful. They knew he was in intensive care and knew it was bad, but somehow in their minds, they've convinced themselves that Ephram wasn't capable of dying. Ephram was compared to that of a cartoon character – immortal and unbreakable. They wanted to believe it was just a few bruises and maybe a broken bone or two. They realize now that Ephram's life had indeed been threatened. They also realized that in a split second, their friend's life could've been taken away.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?" Bright said with genuine sincerity. The statement rendered a shocked look from Colin and Amy. Bright was never the sensitive type and for him to say something so tender to Ephram was a first. The truth was that Bright and Ephram never got along. Their relationship was like oil and water. Ephram saw Bright as nothing more than a dumb jock. And Bright saw Ephram as nothing more than a geeky outsider. They never stood on common ground; so naturally, they avoided each other like the plague. Apparently, whatever it was that held Bright back from giving the new kid a chance was slowly melting away.  
  
"Oh my God!! Somebody get a camcorder! Is Bright actually being nice to Ephram? Oh my God!!" Amy scoffed.  
  
"Tsk, lay off it Amy. I'm not in the mood to argue with you." Bright shook off. "C'mon, can't you see, the kid deserves a break. I'll hold off on harassing him at least until he gets back on his feet." He turned to Ephram. "If there's anything you like me to do – like choke Amy, you just let me know."  
  
Ephram laughed at Bright's sarcasm and ended up in a harrowing cough, which caused some concern. Ephram's complexion was already white from the start. Now, his face turned even whiter making his freckles stand out. Worried, Colin suggested calling a nurse but Ephram insisted through his choked speech that he was fine. Each cough wrecked havoc in his side and he tried to conceal the pain bravely. He didn't want to show his weakness in front of his friends – especially Amy.  
  
"He does not look too good. I'm going to get a nurse." Colin said backing away.  
  
"No – I'm fine. Really - I am." Ephram gagged.  
  
"Colin's right. You look like you might pass out." Amy reluctantly agreed with her boyfriend.  
  
"Just give me a second." Ephram tried to clear his throat. "This is normal."  
  
"Well, coughing until you're blue in the face doesn't look normal to me." Bright observed.  
  
"Spit got caught in the wrong tube. And every time I cough, my side hurts." Ephram gasped as his coughing died down.  
  
"Take it easy." Amy said with concern when Ephram swallowed the pain with a grunt.  
  
"Water. Please." Ephram said weakly and nodded to the direction of the table by the window.  
  
Bright retrieved the pitcher from the table and poured Ephram a glass of water. Colin and Amy watched in awe as Bright brought the cup to Ephram's lips to feed him a sip of water. In this rare instance, Bright's astounding good behavior caught Amy's undivided attention. Perhaps she'd been wrong about him. Perhaps he wasn't the self-centered, stuck-up, egotistic, unfeeling, meathead that she thought him to be. Somewhere beneath that narcissistic cover was a human being.  
  
"I'm sorry, my right arm is kinda hard to move or I would be able to hold my own cup." Ephram said when he had a lengthy drink of water.  
  
"'S ok. Don't worry about it." Bright excused. He shot a curious glance at Ephram's noticeably limp right arm resting by his side.  
  
"Oh – it has to do with my shoulder." Ephram explained. "There were some damaged nerves from the shoulder injury. So, I'm having trouble holding stuff with my right hand. The doctor and nurses bug me about it everyday. They ask me the same questions – can I feel my arm? – Can I move my fingers? - Can I make a fist? When I see them, I'm tempted to say Yes, Yes, and No before they even ask."  
  
"It's temporary though, right?" Amy insisted.  
  
"Yep. It's actually much better now. My nerves are healing and the paralysis is fading. Before, I couldn't even do this." Ephram opened and closed his hand the best he could demonstrating the progress as Bright, Colin, and Amy watched on.  
  
"See, that's good. Means you're getting your strength back." Colin said.  
  
"You want some more water?" Bright asked pointing to the glass he was still holding.  
  
"No, I'm good." Ephram replied. Bright returned the glass back to the table next to the pitcher.  
  
Ephram looked at Amy, then at Colin, then back at Amy, then at Bright. He stared at Bright for a while – a bit blown away that his enemy had now become his friend. Ephram set aside the notion that maybe guilt had something to do with it. It wasn't fair how no one gave him a chance. No one – except maybe Amy – understood how difficult a transition it was to move from a place where he was a virtual unknown to a place where everyone knew his business. People treated him like an outcast and no one wanted to accept him for who he was and where he came from. Perhaps now was the turning point. Maybe things were changing for the better.  
  
"Thanks." Ephram mumbled still staring at Bright.  
  
"No problem. Just let me know if you want more water and I'll get it for you." Bright responded.  
  
"No. I mean thanks in general. To all of you." Ephram's expression softened.  
  
"What for? We didn't do anything." Colin said.  
  
"For being here. For caring. For being my friend." Ephram admitted.  
  
"Hey, better late than never, huh?" Bright joked.  
  
"Speak for yourself Bright. I've been Ephram's friend from the start." Amy nudged her brother with her elbow playfully. "But seriously, Ephram." She continued in a mild tone. "Whatever happened in the past between the four of us is in the past. Hopefully we can forget it and concentrate on moving forward. You know, start from scratch. We know this is a difficult time for you, Ephram. And we just want you to know that you don't have to go through it alone. We're here for you. We're your friends." She gave Ephram a gentle pat on top of his hand.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it." Ephram replied. In was typical for Amy to be the spokesperson for the other two. She was way good at it.  
  
"You didn't think you'd get rid of us that quickly, now did you?" Colin asked rhetorically.  
  
Ephram was pleased. He'd never felt so wanted in his entire life – except maybe when his mother was still alive. But that type of "want" was different. He had friends who were sticking by him. It was a new and refreshing feeling – one that will probably take some getting used to since he never had any "true" friends before. This was definitely a beginning that Ephram was looking forward to.  
  
Bright, Colin, and Amy kept Ephram entertained for the next half hour until Bright and Amy's parents came into the room with Andy. Ephram thought it was amazing having so many people in his tiny room simultaneously. The only ones that were needed to complete the crew were Nina and Delia. But unfortunately, they had gone out together at the time. Bright, Colin, and Amy promised to come by again before they headed back to Everwood. Everyone heeded the young hero and treated him with such friendliness and respect that it was a bit overwhelming for the boy. Truly touched, Ephram waited until the Abbott's and Colin left before shedding a tear. At first, Andy didn't know what was wrong and worried that his son was crying because he didn't feel well. But Ephram revealed his reason and Andy comforted him.  
  
Ephram was the type who often kept things to himself. As far as Ephram was concerned, there were two types of people. There were those who felt comfortable being surrounded by a support group to moan and groan, bitch and complain to when life got extra dramatic. And there were those who kept frustrations to themselves but vented thru their habits – like drinking or taking it out on a punching bag. Ephram was neither. He was an independent. He turned away attention or sympathy. His reasons were not so much because he didn't want to deserve it, but because he had to be strong and impenetrable.  
  
He was weak when his mother died and he hated being weak. He hated the helpless feeling like the world had collapsed around him. From that day forward, he vowed to be a strong person. The iron walls against fragility were erected so he never had to show an ounce of weakness ever again. He did things himself and never relied on anyone, even when he needed to. He didn't feel like he needed anyone. Threatened by hurt and resentment, he never let his guard down too quickly either. That was the case until his father stumbled into the picture. Ephram was gradually starting to open up to his father.  
  
Everyone had a breaking point. Ephram's façade dissolved when he realized at that moment that there was no need for him to act tough anymore. The real Ephram was a scared, fragile young boy who needed so much but requested so little. He didn't ask for love and compassion nor did he ask for nurturing and understanding. Yet, all of these qualities had always been right in front of him. He thought they weren't necessary to survive but in the end, everyone needs these qualities. He couldn't shut himself away from the world. Maybe it didn't matter to Ephram before, but it mattered to him now more than ever. It made a world of difference for Ephram to know that people loved and cared about him without judgment.  
  
Andy caressed Ephram's hand as he spoke gentle words to comfort the weeping boy. He never knew his love for his son was capable of growing so fast in a matter of minutes. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for his son. From Ephram's emotional reaction, Andy understood exactly how much the boy needed him. His only regret was not recognizing it sooner.  
  
After a while of crying, Ephram grew tired and drowsy. He fell asleep as his father watched over him. The boy was out for another three to four hours.  
  
"Ephram, we got you a present!!" Delia squealed excitedly with her hands behind her back concealing a surprise for her brother.  
  
"Delia picked it out." Nina said with a peachy smile. "I think you'll like it."  
  
"Another present for me? Aw, Del, the race car token would've been enough." Ephram grinned.  
  
"Generosity runs in the family." Andy humored.  
  
"The race car was a 'Get Well' present. This is a 'We Love You' present." Delia explained. "Ta Da!!" She revealed a small shiny pink gift bag with a big red, stenciled heart printed on both sides. The edges of white tissue paper inside the bag were sticking out decoratively. "It's from me, Nina, and Dad." She reiterated.  
  
"We didn't wrap it on purpose." Andy said. "Thought you could use some easy access."  
  
"Open it Ephram!!" Delia placed the light bag on the side of Ephram's bed.  
  
"Del, I'm gonna need you to help me out." Ephram asked.  
  
"I'd be honored." Delia replied without needing her brother to say another word. "There are two things in here." She dug her little hands into the bag and pulled out a transparent plastic sandwich baggie filled with what looked like a little satchel of green and purple pellets. "First, this one is actually from me. It's Skittles. I know how much you liked the lime and grape flavors so I picked out all the green and purple ones and put them in this bag for you."  
  
"Yea, Delia had plenty of time on her hands to comb through two economy sized bags of Skittles to separate the purple and green ones." Andy rolled his eyes comically at his daughter.  
  
"I don't care what dad says, it was very thoughtful of you Del. I can't wait to eat them. Come here and give me a kiss." Ephram grinned. Delia gladly leaned over and pecked a kiss on the corner of her brother's mouth. "One question though, what did you do with the red, orange, and yellow ones?" He asked.  
  
"Don't worry - we're not throwing them away. Me and dad are in the process of eating them right now. See." Delia stuck out her pink, orange, yellow colored tongue showing her brother the proof that she'd been busy eating the remainder of the candy.  
  
Ephram chuckled lightly.  
  
"Alright, moving right along.... now show Ephram what else is in the bag." Andy hurried.  
  
Delia stuck her hands inside the bag again and this time, she pulled out a thin flat casing. "Look Ephram!!" He shoved it excitedly in front of her brother.  
  
"Wow! How'd you guess??" His eyes lit up. Using both hands, he took a hold of the object with his right hand responding a little slower than his left hand.  
  
"Delia says you hadn't seen this one yet." Nina said sharing the enthusiasm. "She says you saw the first movie but not the second one."  
  
"Now you can have the pleasure of watching your Angelina Jolie over and over and over again." Andy teased.  
  
"Lara Croft in Tomb Raider: Cradle of Life." Ephram read off the DVD case. He stared contently at the picture of a sweaty, sexy, pouty Angelina Jolie as the title character on the cover dressed in her skintight silver jumpsuit with guns strapped to her thighs.  
  
"Well? Do you like it?" Delia shouted with delight. She sounded more ecstatic than Ephram.  
  
"Do I like it? You know it's only my favorite." Ephram said. "Of course, I love it. Thanks, you guys. It's the best present ever – aside from the race car."  
  
"Ephram, you deserve it." Nina said.  
  
"Yea, Nina tells me that you've started holding down solid foods now." Andy brought up.  
  
"Mm-hm. I finished half a bowl of cream of corn." Ephram proudly confirmed while turning the DVD case to the back to look at the synopsis and movie stills. "I'm scheduled for a bowl of chicken soup later. Should be exciting." He gave a smirk.  
  
"I know hospital food is kind of bland. I don't blame you." Andy said.  
  
"Actually, I have to admit that the cream of corn tasted ok. It wasn't as bad as it looked. Nina was right about that." He gave credit where it was due.  
  
"Nina's right about a lot of things." Andy flattered Nina.  
  
"Hospital food is nice and everything but it would be nice to have something slightly more tasty." Ephram hinted giving Nina a killer smile.  
  
"Whoa, hold on there. You've only begun to eat yesterday. We don't want you to over do it. It takes time before your stomach gets used to processing food a hundred percent again." Andy lectured as Ephram gave an unsatisfied frown.  
  
"Your father's right. But - oh - I think we can make a small exception." Nina hated seeing Ephram frown. It was a plus that he was even asking for food. A few days ago, food was the last thing on his mind. "Come on Andy, hear him out at least. Ephram requesting food is a huge step forward. That means, no more feeding tubes." She persisted.  
  
Andy thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Fine. Alright Ephram. In one condition – I screen your request." Andy gave in. "What would you like to eat?"  
  
"Let's see." Ephram began. "I have a craving for Cheese Doodles – the crunchy kind, Twinkies, sour cream and onion Pringles, peanut butter, macaroni and cheese." He listed. "And, And Ritz Crackers!!"  
  
"Son, you have got to be kidding me. If that stuff won't make you throw up, I don't know what will. You have a weak stomach, what do you think will happen when you force down all that junk?" Andy asked rhetorically. "Ephram, you don't have an iron stomach anymore. It's very sensitive right now and you have to take care of it. The only thing I'm going to allow is the Ritz Crackers."  
  
"Fine, then can I have a toasted English muffin?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Toasted English muffin? That sounds reasonable. Granted." Andy rubbed his bearded chin.  
  
"With butter?" Ephram bargained.  
  
"No. Too greasy." Andy objected as Nina and Delia watched the negotiation.  
  
"How about with low-fat butter – the diet stuff?" Ephram said.  
  
"Still no. You may have the English muffin with strawberry or grape jam if you wish, but no butter. Take it or leave it." Andy gave his final ultimatum. The boy eyed his father.  
  
"Deal." Ephram finally agreed.  
  
"Gosh, I'm glad that's settled!! It was like you were talking someone out of a hostage situation or something." Nina boasted.  
  
"So, Ritz Crackers and a toasted English muffin with jam." Andy summarized.  
  
"While you're at it, can you also bring me some mints and a comb?" Ephram said as he thought of his appointment with Gwen.  
  
"Mints and a comb?" Andy's surprised tone echoed the room. "Why?"  
  
"I have this funny taste in my mouth and my hair's in knots." The boy replied. His father exchanged a glance at Nina then looked back at the boy with a sly grin.  
  
"Alright Ephram, who is she? Who are you trying to impress?" Andy said suspiciously. The one thing that Andy found most enjoyable was in teasing his son. He knew Ephram hated it. That was why he found it so amusing.  
  
"What? No one. What makes you think it's for a girl?" Ephram denied the accusation.  
  
"Come on Ephram. I know you better than that. Out with it. Who's the babe?" Andy was having his kicks poking fun at the young boy.  
  
"No one, dad." Ephram maintained innocently to get his dad off his back.  
  
"I don't believe you. Is it Nurse Callaway?" Andy guessed.  
  
"No." The boy shot back.  
  
"The tall blonde nurse, what's her name? – Oh Nurse Pendleton." Andy said.  
  
"No." He fired.  
  
"Tara, the candy striper who comes around every so often with her cart of books?" Andy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"That ditsy girl? She doesn't know her A's from her B's." Ephram was growing annoyed.  
  
"Nurse Gutherie – she's cute. It has to be her then." Andy declared.  
  
"No." Ephram puffed.  
  
"Mrs. Phillips, the woman who gives you your sponge baths." Andy joked. Nina and Delia laughed heartily.  
  
"Sure dad, she's only five thousand pounds." Ephram rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Then it's gotta be Annabelle." Andy interrupted eagerly.  
  
"Who?" Ephram squinted at his father in confusion.  
  
"You know, the sweet lady that comes everyday to bring you your pills." Andy said.  
  
"Dad – will you stop guessing already?! It's nobody." Ephram said in frustration.  
  
"Not Annabelle, huh? Hmm." Andy scratched his head in thought when his eyes lit up. "Ah-ha! I know who it is. Man, Ephram. When you aim high, you really aim high."  
  
"I'm tired of this game. I don't have the energy." The boy sighed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"After a process of elimination, I have two words – surgical intern." Andy shook his index finger at Ephram. "You have the hots for Gwen, don't you?"  
  
Ephram grew silent. His eyes concentrated on his toes and wiggled them under his blanket. He neither admitted nor denied his guilt.  
  
"So it IS Gwen!! You like Gwen!!" Andy laughed. "You can deny it all you want but its Gwen."  
  
"Oh Andy, you're making him blush." Nina decided to put a stop to the teasing.  
  
"I'm just kidding around." Andy reached over and messed up Ephram's hair gently. "You know I'm kidding, right?"  
  
"Dad! Quit messing with my hair!" Ephram hollered and a spasm of pain forced him to let out a nasty-sounding grunt.  
  
"Ephram? You ok?" The humor was immediately drained from Andy's face. He noticed the boy's teeth clench tight outlining his jaw through his cheek. Ephram squeezed his eyes shut for a moment to will away the pain. He heard Delia call his name. He felt Nina's hand on his face. He finally opened his eyes to find six pairs of worried eyes looking down on him.  
  
"She's cute." Ephram grumbled after a few quivering breathes.  
  
"I'll say." Andy agreed. "Just don't break her heart loverboy." He kidded in a gentler tone.  
  
"She's amazing and it seems like I can really relate to her." Ephram cleared his throat a bit too hard. He winced and swallowed the lump in his throat.  
  
"I'm sure she's a special lady." Andy said.  
  
"Gwen's more than special. She's perfect." Ephram's eyes widened at the very name. "She's beautiful, intelligent, funny, witty, and she's got a ton of personality." He swooned.  
  
"Oh no, I think Ephram has it bad for this girl." Andy said to Nina. "Someone's been bitten by the love bug."  
  
"Did I mention that she laughs at all my jokes?" Ephram said ignoring his father's comment.  
  
"Don't tell me she actually laughed at the Charlie Brown joke." Andy said as he proceeded to fix his son's tousled hair.  
  
"Of course she laughed. It was funny." The boy darted his eyes at his doubting father.  
  
"Ephram recycles his jokes all the time. There isn't one joke that I haven't heard more than five times." Andy spoke in Nina's direction.  
  
"I love Ephram's jokes." Delia gave her honest opinion. "He always makes me laugh."  
  
"Well, looks like he has a fan." Nina said.  
  
"I can't believe Gwen laughed at the Charlie Brown joke." Andy shook his head.  
  
"Why not? At least someone knows good humor when she hears it." Ephram replied in defense. "Gwen's amazing. I think she likes me." He gave a dreamy smile.  
  
"Ephram, I don't mean to burst your balloon and send you back from cloud nine but don't you think she may be a little old for you?" Andy's amused pitch came out squeaky.  
  
"We've shared so much. I feel like I know so much about her already. She understands my situation and she cares about me." The boy pretended to not hear a word his father has just said.  
  
"Uh but – it's her job to understand and care." Andy reminded.  
  
"And she's seen me naked." Ephram sounded like as if it was something that defined the meaning of the word 'relationship'. This pensive comment sent the adults into a fit of laughter. They just couldn't hold it in anymore. The sharp burst of laughter snapped him out of his daydream. "What?? What's so funny?" He questioned.  
  
"Listen Ephram, Gwen was part of the medical team that operated on you. Everyone present in the room saw you naked." Andy brought the boy back to reality.  
  
"Dad – will you relax? I know Gwen and I can never really be an item. But a guy can dream and hope, can't he?" Ephram said. "Besides dad, we've already discussed it."  
  
"Discussed what?" Andy asked confusedly.  
  
"You know - the whole 'just friends' thing." Ephram found himself growing surprisingly passive. It definitely wasn't because he didn't want to continue the conversation. It was more of a physical set back. Every inch of his beaten body felt weak and his thinking process was slow like as if his brain was working on overload.  
  
"You hit on her!? Tell me you didn't." Andy said.  
  
"I didn't. It's a strictly business relationship." Ephram answered suddenly feeling weaker than he should. "She kinda read my mind and everything's cool. We're friends." He paused for a breath. "I like Gwen. She's really nice and doesn't turn me away. She's coming to check on me later." With that said, he really didn't feel like talking anymore.  
  
"I'm sure you're looking forward to it and don't worry - we old folks will disappear the when she comes. God forbid we should embarrass you and cramp your style." Andy said hoping to get some wiseass comment from his son. When Ephram remained silent, Andy got a bit worried. The boy just blinked at him. "Hey, you feelin' ok? It's not like you to be so quiet." Andy added.  
  
"Honestly, I don't feel so good all of a sudden." The boy said in a low tone.  
  
"Are you in pain? Where does it hurt?" Nina pressed on.  
  
"I'm zapped. Tired. Is it time for my medicine yet?" Ephram asked.  
  
"No, but you can take a nap, if you want." Andy said.  
  
"Not sleepy. Just insanely tired and run down." Ephram whispered.  
  
"With all the visitors and excitement you had today, I'd be tired too if I were you." Andy replied.  
  
"I'm kinda afraid if I take a nap now, I might miss Gwen." The boy said.  
  
"Is that why you won't sleep?" Andy asked in a surprised tone. "Tell you what, how about I wake you up when she comes?"  
  
"You'd do that for me??" His eyes gave a tiny blast of energy.  
  
"I don't see why not! Now you can get some rest." Andy said.  
  
"Can you do me a favor?" Ephram asked still holding the DVD securely in his hands.  
  
"Sure – anything. You name it." Nina said.  
  
"I don't feel like talking. My mouth is tired. Can I just stare are you guys until I fall asleep?" Ephram questioned. His voice was barely audible. Nina and Andy looked at each other at the strange request.  
  
"Ok. No problem." Andy respected the boy's wishes.  
  
Andy, Nina, and Delia allowed the boy some quiet time. It didn't take long before Ephram got drowsy. His blinks were slower as his eye lids got heavier and breath lighter. He stared mostly at Delia. He had so many things to tell her – that she was the best thing that ever came into his life – that she meant the world to him – that he was nothing without her – and above all, that none of this was her fault. He wanted her to hear it from him.  
  
Finally, he closed his eyes to drift off into sleep. His grasp on the DVD was loosening and it was quite apparent. Nina took it gently out of Ephram's hands and placed it on the rolling overbed table.  
  
"Mints and a comb. You got it." Andy reached over and gave Ephram a kiss on the forehead. Ephram breathed a tired sigh.  
  
"Love you Ephram." Delia said after giving her brother a sweet gentle kiss on the cheek.  
  
Nina leaned in and pressed her lips against the boy's temple. "Sweet dreams, baby."  
  
Sweet Dreams. Even though Ephram was half asleep, he heard her. He hoped Nina was right. He could definitely use a few sweet dreams. He's already had his fill of nightmares that left him scared out of his wits. A good dream was due – perhaps one that involved Gwen or Angelina – or both. If only he should be so lucky. But in the end, he's not. The bad dreams will continue to haunt him. And he will continue to hide them from his loved ones. The boy took the weight of his world on his shoulders and prepared to battle the massive evil giant of his subconscious alone. As much as he denied it, he will need help.  
  
end chapter 7  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for reading/reviewing!! Stay tuned for the next chapter!! 


	8. Killing Him Softly With Kindness

(Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I took a little time off and spent an extended, well-deserved vacation in Las Vegas. I came back to NY refreshed and even developed a new idea for my next story. But first, I must finish this one! So, on with the story!)  
  
Chapter 8: Killing Him Softly With Kindness  
  
It was deathly still. He'd gotten used to the bleeping sound of his heart monitor, which has yet to be removed. Andy, however, reduced the number of ECG pads attached to Ephram's chest to just three. The devices were gradually being removed from the boy's body as soon as his strength shown considerable increase. This made Ephram quite happy. The bleeping noise that was initially an irritating sound no longer frustrated him. It became a calming background noise – kind of like elevator music in an elevator. However, it was more than he could say for the obnoxious ticking that came from an industrial clock affixed to the side of the wall that he could not see. The harsh and callous ticking of each second added with the stillness of the room made him nervous and irritable. It was the same feeling one gets while sitting in the waiting room of a dentist or doctor's office anticipating their appointment.  
  
Ephram hated the sound of the clock. It wasn't anything like the rhythmic thumping of his heartbeat or the hypnotic humming of air coming through the vent in his room. The ticking seemed to grow louder and louder in Ephram's head making it almost unbearable at times. He wondered if the noise was capable of making someone go mad, then he decided he would probably be the first. There was a reason why he disliked the sound of this clock.  
  
For some people, a particular smell or the taste of a certain food brought back a childhood memory. Now, whether or not it jogged a good memory, it was up to the individual. For Ephram, it was a sound. He associated the ticking of the clock in his room to a black and white Felix the Cat wall clock that hung in his pediatrician's office. The sound was identical. The memories spilled and everything came back. He remembered his childhood yearly check-ups and the occasional drop-ins when he came down with something that caused his parents to worry. He remembered the long needles and shots that were administered by way of injection through his butt cheeks – the countless wooden tongue depressants that were forced down his throat, which he choked on when the doctor ordered him to say "ah". Above all, he could never forget the embarrassing way cold thermometers were rammed up his ass to take his temperature. As a child, he had to be obedient and allow the doctor to poke, prod, and harass him however she wished because if he was a good boy and didn't cry or throw a tantrum, at the end of the visit, he would be rewarded with a lollipop. He did it all for a piece of candy.  
  
Five-year-old Ephram was huddled next to his mother on a couch in the waiting room of Dr. Meadows' office on the second floor of the Annex Building on West 4th Street. Ephram came down with the flu again and his mother took him to see the pediatrician. Young Ephram ran a high fever the night before and the over-the-counter medication didn't seem to do anything for his worsening cough. The visit was categorized as an unplanned drop-in, which meant they had to wait until all the other scheduled appointments were fulfilled. It was especially busy on a Saturday morning.  
  
The doctor's office showed aging signs of wear and tear. Old pen and crayon marks were scribbled all over the dusty painted walls. Cool white fluorescent lights dangled on thick chains from the tall ceiling boards. Couches, chairs and mismatched furniture scattered the length of the waiting area. Old editions of Time, Newsweek and National Geographic magazines were strewn aimlessly on wooden end tables. On the wall across from where Ephram sat was the battery-operated creepy black and white Felix the Cat clock. The face of the clock was located on the body. The slivered black pupils contrasting in the whites of the cat's eye rolled left to right while the wagging tail below served as a pendulum ticking out the seconds of time. Adorned with a white bow around its neck, a black outline of an infectious feline smile against the white muzzle gave the clock a spine-chilling, evil look. Ephram hated the clock yet he felt a certain unexplainable attraction to it. He watched it relentlessly.  
  
The rest of the waiting room resembled a daycare center. Regardless of the huge toy bin in the corner, the floor was a flowing mess of toys. There was everything from Legos and wooden building blocks to plastic go-carts to colorful toys that made noises when pushed or pulled to little kitchen sets to dolls and trucks. There was even a horse rocker that kids fought over. Ephram always thought the doctor's office appeared to be more like a playground than a place for sick children. But in reality, the toys were just distractions the doctor used to trick kids in an effort to decrease the stress level – make them forget the real purpose of their visit. The strategy seemed to work wonders.  
  
"Momma, are you sure this is a doctor's office? They don't look sick to me." Ephram mumbled as he watched the other rowdy kids chasing each other and making a big racket. He was resting his head against his mother's side. It seemed to ease his spinning head if he leaned against something.  
  
"Sweetheart, they're probably here just to get a check-up. You don't have to be sick to get a check-up." Julia swung her arm gently around the boy's shoulders.  
  
Ephram scanned the room. A handful of tired parents who were sitting in plastic chairs tried to keep their kids out of trouble. A mother was participating in her toddler's activity of stacking a tower of blocks. Others watched their kids hooting and playing merrily amongst themselves. Another set of newly acquainted parents was caught in a drone of conversation about the best brand of diapers as they cooed at their babies sitting in strollers.  
  
Of all the kids in the room, Ephram appeared to be the only one who was actually sick. He found that ironic being that it was after all, a doctor's office.  
  
"Momma?" He called weakly as he nudged his cheek closer against his mother's sweater.  
  
"Yes baby?" She replied.  
  
"I don't feel so good." He whimpered. A scratchy tingle in his throat caused him to cough. With thick mucus caught uncomfortably in his throat, he tried to either cough it up or swallow it back down. As gross as it may seem, it usually went back down.  
  
"I know. That's why we're here. You just hang in there, ok?" Julia said softly. She kissed him on the crown of his head.  
  
"Ok." He answered. Ephram couldn't ignore the restless feeling in his stomach nor could he ignore the throbbing in his head. The aches in his feverish body left him feeling like silly putty. He brought his attention back to the cat clock. It ticked and tocked. The eyes darted left and right. There was something Satanic about that clock. Ephram hid his eyes into the folds of his mother's sweater and moaned.  
  
"Close your eyes. Maybe you'll feel better after a nap." Julia suggested.  
  
"Can't sleep." Ephram said as another coughing fit disrupted his concentration on the clock. Julia rubbed her young boy's shoulders in comfort.  
  
Sucking in air was the drive that made him cough excessively so he decided to remain quiet. Each time he drew in a breath his throat became itchy. He watched the clock with an obsession. When he grew tired of doing that, he watched the traffic through the big white door behind the secretary's desk that read, "Dr. Judy Meadows, PhD" in big important block letters. He witnessed several parents and their kids entering and exiting the office. Eventually, the waiting room grew calmer, and this made Ephram feel a bit better. He was staring at the clock when he was rudely interrupted.  
  
A boy about Ephram's age found his way over to where he sat and blocked his view of the cat clock. The boy had thick curly locks of blond hair that almost reached the base of his neck. Ephram thought the boy was in desperate need of a hair cut. The blond boy had rosy cheeks and buttery cherry colored lips. He wore a blue and red striped shirt under a denim overall. He carried in his hands one of the yellow toy dump trucks from the toy bin. The silent boy blinked curiously at Ephram with glassy cerulean blue eyes for a while. He then held the toy truck out as if offering it to Ephram. Ephram looked up at his mother.  
  
"I think he wants to play with you, Ephram." Julia smiled down at her son. Feeling pretty horrible and sick to his stomach, Ephram buried his face deeper into his mother's sweater. Julia turned to the little blond boy in front of her. "He's sick. Maybe he'll play with you when he's better." She said to him.  
  
The blond boy skipped away without being offended at the turn down. He went back to the other children, plopped down on the floor and happily played with the truck by himself. He occasionally glanced over at Ephram's direction.  
  
Ephram was feeling too lousy to care. He wasn't in the mood for a playmate at the moment. He just wanted to pass out. Qualmish and frustrated at the nauseous sensation growing in the pit of his stomach, he began to cry.  
  
"I know baby. I know. It's alright." Julia soothed gently. She stroked his hair hoping he would settle down.  
  
"Momma, I have a tummy ache." Ephram sniffled. His big greenish gray eyes watered and more tears fell as he gazed at his mother for comfort.  
  
"Here, let me rub it." Julia rubbed Ephram's stomach in a circular motion. "Is that better?"  
  
Ephram nodded thinking it was helping. But without warning, he leaned over and hurled all the contents of his stomach onto the tiled floor. The loud splattering sound of vomit hitting the floor silenced the room. Ephram's method of getting inapt attention was uncanny. He stared at the puddle of puke at the tip of his worn out sneakers and it reminded him what he had for breakfast. Pulpy, mashed up bits with a few complete circles of Cheerios cereal floated in a pasty white substance that was once milk.  
  
He had to admit that he felt slightly better after getting it out of his system. He looked up to find the whole room of people including his peers watching him. His head reeled from being sick, his muscles were close to numb, his chest was tight as a rope and on top of that, Ephram felt like he was being observed like the freaky two-headed kid at some sideshow. Suddenly, that lollipop at the end of the visit did not look so important anymore. He didn't care what others thought of him or the idea of embarrassing his mother in public. He did what anyone his age would've done at that instant - tears flooded his eyes and he broke out into a loud sob.  
  
The room finally exploded into animation. The secretary behind the front desk came running with a roll of paper towels in hand while a few of the other parents approached Julia and Ephram, all trying to help any way they can. Julia scrambled to clean up the mess on the floor and comfort the ailing boy at the same time.  
  
Ephram's small shoulders shook with each sob.  
  
"There, there, sweetheart, don't cry." A female voice said. Ephram turned his head to find a woman materialized next to him. She was about average height and had thick mane of curly blond hair. There was nothing distinct about her except the fact that she looked exactly like the little blond boy that offered him the toy truck earlier. This woman was no doubt the blond boy's mother. They had the same nose.  
  
Ephram looked up at the woman with large droplets of tears resembling glass beads falling from his red eyes.  
  
"Oh! He's very warm." The woman said to Julia when she touched Ephram's cheek to wipe away his tears. She had rough hands. "Feverish, I'd say." The woman announced with a worried tone.  
  
"My son's been really sick since last night." Julia explained as she frantically mopped Ephram's vomit up with the paper towels.  
  
"Poor dear!" Blond boy's mother gasped. She felt Ephram's forehead and cheek in a motherly fashion. A harsh coughing fit interrupted Ephram's sobbing when he sucked in a breath of air. Once the coughing diminished, he continued wailing.  
  
"Ephram, it's ok." Julia finished up cleaning the mess and took a seat next her son. She swung a gentle arm around the boy and tried to calm him down.  
  
"He must be feeling so awful." Blond boy's mother said. "Listen, my James is next in line to see Dr. Meadows but your boy can go ahead of him."  
  
"Really? Are you sure?" Julia stammered with unsure eyes darting across the room. She had no intentions of cutting in line.  
  
"Positive. I don't think any of us here would mind pushing the line back by one." Blond boy's mother said as she turned to gain the approval from the other parents in the room. "Especially since your boy is so sick. He really needs to see the doctor. James is just here for a check-up."  
  
"That can be arranged." The secretary offered as she picked up the trashcan and tied a knot on the liner. She went back to her desk and jotted down something on her logbook.  
  
"Y'all understand, don't you?" James' mother encouraged and got an immediate unanimous affirmation from the other parents. "See, it's quite alright." She said to Julia.  
  
Ephram was still crying when Julia pulled him onto her lap and cradled the small boy in the comfort of her arms. He drowned out the mumble of adult conversation with his personal suffering and allowed his tears to blur his vision. When he grew tired of sobbing, he stuck his fingers in his mouth and stared at the Felix the Cat wall clock smiling at him showing off its animated feature. It rolled its eyes left to right as the tail wagged in the same direction. There was a whimsical presence about the clock like as if it was trying to cheer him up. It was saying, "Hey! Look what I can do!" Ephram hated the loud ticking sound that seemed to echo in his head.  
  
"Momma." Ephram looked up at his mother miserably with wet eyes. He wanted relief.  
  
"Shhh. Momma's here." Julia lulled and kissed the boy's feverish forehead.  
  
"Don't worry sugar, the doctor's gonna fix you up and make you feel better." James' mother consoled Ephram. She took Ephram's tiny hand and gave it a gentle, sympathetic handshake. Ephram blinked out some tears and buried his face into his mother's chest. "How old is your darling boy?" The woman asked.  
  
"Ephram's five." Julia replied.  
  
"Yea? James is five as well. You have a beautiful child." She smiled and smoothed Ephram's hair.  
  
"He's my precious baby." Julia answered shyly at the compliment. At that moment, little James appeared next to his mother's side. He still had that toy truck in his hands. It was apparent that he had difficulty parting with it.  
  
"Mommy, is boy going to be ok?" James said as he tugged on his mother's pocket. He gave alternate looks between his mother and Ephram.  
  
"Yes. The doctor is going to give him some medicine. Then he's going to get better." James' mother replied and pulled him close to her.  
  
"Then boy can play with me?" James smiled. He had one of those dimply smiles – the type that makes you want to pinch his cheeks.  
  
"Yes, that's right." His mother answered with a laugh.  
  
The door to Dr. Meadows' office swung open and a freckled faced, redheaded ten-year-old girl walked out while flamboyantly sucking on a green lollipop showing off to all the other kids in the room that she had been a good girl during this visit. The lollipop meant status. Her mother stayed behind for a few minutes to chat up the doctor. Dr. Judy Meadows was a tall, thin older woman. The wrinkles on her friendly face defined her years of experience and stature. She had a face of full make up and neatly manicured nails colored in a shade of bronze. Polished and well groomed, she had tight curls of brown hair bobbing from her head as she walked. She seemed the type that cared as much about her appearance as she did her career. After the redheaded girl's mother finished her last words, the secretary pulled the doctor aside and briefed her on Ephram's situation. A few amiable words were exchanged and the doctor disappeared into her office.  
  
"Ephram Brown." The secretary called.  
  
"I believe that's your boy. You'd better go." James' mother shooed.  
  
Julia got up in a hurry and carried Ephram in her arms since the boy was too weak to walk on his own. As she walked halfway towards the office, it suddenly dawned on her how rude she was in forgetting her manners. Her overwhelming concern with Ephram's condition fogged her mind.  
  
"I forgot to say thank you. You are such a kind person. I really appreciate you letting us go first." Julia said as she spun around to face James' mother.  
  
"Don't worry about it. No problem at all." James' mother smiled modestly. "Oh by the way, I didn't catch your name."  
  
"It's Julia." Her face reddened. She's been so concerned with her son's health that she'd failed to introduce herself.  
  
"I'm Janice." She beamed as she hugged little James from the back.  
  
Julia smiled at her new friend and proceeded to bring Ephram into the doctor's office. Ephram didn't remember much of the visit. He clung to his mother's sweater and refused to part with it for a second. The boy was so sick that he didn't hear half the conversation his mother was having with Dr. Meadows, but he guessed they were questions pertaining to his health. He must've dozed off for a second because the next thing he knew, he was being fed some clear pink liquid that had a bittersweet taste. Obediently swallowing the liquid, he was then given a paper cup of cool water to wash it down.  
  
Muffled conversation between Dr. Meadows and Julia continued as little Ephram blinked tiredly with his tiny fists still clutching his mother's sweater. He was sitting on a hard orange plastic chair next to his mother. Occasionally, he would glance over at Dr. Meadows and she would smile back at him. Finally, Julia carried the boy and placed him on the examination table. The rough tissue paper lining the table made loud crinkling noises when Ephram's weight was placed on it. Alarmed at parting with his mother, he pulled at his mother's sweater making it known that he didn't want her to leave.  
  
Ephram leaned against his mother and closed his eyes. Apparently, he dozed off again because when he woke, he was no longer sitting upright and nestled by his mother's side. He was lying flat on his back atop the examination table. It was the tickle of the cold metal chest piece of a stethoscope against his warm skin that woke him. The deep furrowed eyebrows of Dr. Meadows showed she was in a deep concentration with the listening of his heart and breathing. The boy looked to his left and found his mother holding his hand for moral support.  
  
Before long, he was dragged to his feet. This usually meant the visit was drawing to an end. Julia knelt down to fix Ephram's ruffled shirt. She took his hand and led him towards the door, where she exchanged a few words with Dr. Meadows. He was still lightheaded and standing on his feet made things worse. He felt like he was floating on air. Hardly able to stand anymore, he reached up his arms in front of his mother and begged to be carried. Julia understood and scooped the small boy into her arms.  
  
Ephram knew he'd behaved badly and a lollipop at the end of the visit didn't look promising and he did not expect to receive one this time. Much to his surprise, Dr. Meadows presented him with a big red lollipop, regardless of his behavior.  
  
"For when you feel better." Dr. Meadows said with a smile as she offered Ephram the lollipop. A weak as Ephram was, he was strong enough to accept the candy. There was not a kid on earth that could resist candy no matter how sick they were. It was a strange weakness that often preyed on children.  
  
"Thank you." He mumbled. Even though Ephram was not the model patient this time around, the good doctor understood the source of his crankiness and pardoned the conduct.  
  
Ephram was quietly occupied with looking at the delicious lollipop still covered in its transparent wrapper as Julia carried him through the door. A distraction tore the young boy's attention away from the bright-colored candy. There was only one thing in the world that held such power. The boy's pale complexion lit up in recognition at the figure standing by the exit door.  
  
"Daddy!!" Ephram squealed. Julia walked over to her husband with Ephram in her arms.  
  
"I was worried about the little runt so thought I'd leave the office early." He said to Julia after giving her a quick hello kiss on the lips. "Hey there, kiddo! How's my little man doing?" A beardless Andy said to Ephram as Julia passed the boy into his arms so she could finish the payment details of the visit with the secretary.  
  
"I'm sick." Ephram replied with a raspy cough.  
  
"No kidding." Andy said. "What do you have there?"  
  
"The doctor lady gave me a lollipop." Ephram answered showing his father the candy.  
  
"Well! That means you've been a good boy." Andy concluded. He suddenly realized the boy had a temperature when his lips touched the boy's forehead. "Ephram, you feel hot." He verified his discovery by running a palm over the boy's forehead.  
  
"It's ok, Andy. Dr. Meadows gave Ephram a dose of Children's Motrin. She prescribed something for his fever, cough and congestion, which we have to pick up at the pharmacy." Julia spoke when she heard Andy's comment.  
  
Speaking of medicine, the Children's Motrin was starting to kick in. It made Ephram drowsy. He leaned his head on his father's chest as he twirled the lollipop back and forth between his thumb and index fingers. Andy convinced the boy to put the precious lollipop in his little coat pocket for safekeeping. Too tired to argue, he consented.  
  
Ephram threw his arms around his father's neck in a hug and rested a cheek on Andy's broad shoulders. Andy rubbed the boy's back with soft caring strokes. Being in his father's strong arms, Ephram felt protected and loved. There was no place he'd rather be than close and safe in his father's hold. Andy walked into the waiting room and passed the Felix the Cat wall clock. Suddenly, the ticking came back into Ephram's mind.  
  
The boy was powerless against the sound and the evil grinning of the plastic cat with ghastly round darting eyes. He wanted the ticking noise to stop. He clasped his father's neck tighter and squeezed his eyes shut to block out the sound.  
  
"It's ok, sweetie. Daddy's got you. Daddy loves you. You're gonna be ok. " Andy soothed as he rocked the boy gently. Those were the words that Ephram craved back then – those were still the words he craved now.  
  
He didn't always hate his father. There was a point in time when he looked up to his father and idolized him. At least that was the case until he became one of New York's top neurosurgeons and was in such high demand that strangers consumed all his spare time. Ephram envied his friends, who had dads that went out of their way to spend time with their sons. While other dads and sons were playing ball, he was left at the side of the road – on his own. Ephram hated his father for neglecting him all those years. He hated him for not being there for every birthday or every holiday. He hated how everything revolved around his father's schedule. The bond he once had with his father was broken and he drifted farther and farther away. Something that was so lost was now finding its way back.  
  
Ephram was scared of being hurt again. He was afraid to let himself love his father like the way he once had. He didn't want to feel the burning chafe of disappointment and taste the bitterness of rejection. He knew how it felt and he could not bear the pain. He had to make his heart strong enough to withstand heartbreak. But he was only denying himself the truth.  
  
The truth was that Ephram loved his father dearly – even when he said he hated him. He's always loved his father. Ephram just wasn't a hundred percent convinced that his father loved him the same way back – after the way he treated him. All those wasted years of resentment and animosity would've left a blank void in the man's heart for the boy. But Andy never gave up on Ephram. There was always a flicker of hope that the bond would somehow mend itself. The skies have cleared since then and a new beginning was under way. Ephram acknowledged his father's undying love for him and grown to appreciate it more and more each day. The only regret was the pangs of guilt that hovered around him every now and then.  
  
Ephram thought about how he's made his father's life a living hell for the past year. He rebelled against everything he stood for. Most of the times, Ephram did the things he did to spite him, but he also did it to challenge him. He wanted to see just how far he had to go to make his father pop a blood vessel. It was the ultimate integrity test. Somehow, no matter what drama Ephram put forth, his father returned it with love and an attempt at understanding his son.  
  
When it came to understanding human nature, Ephram was a little bit thickheaded. Soon enough, he learned that the powerful bond between a parent and child is too strong to be severed – maybe a little bruised but never completely broken. It took him worlds to realize this was the same father who held him in his arms and spoke comforting words of love that day at the doctor's office. His feelings for him have not changed - whether he was five or fifteen. He was truly touched by his father's affection and ready to give in.

----------  
  
"You know, you might pop your eyes out of your sockets if you squeezed your eyes any tighter." A voice said. Ephram opened his eyes to find a woman standing next to his bed with clipboard in hand. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't hear someone come into his room.  
  
"Gwen!!" Ephram beamed in recognition. Was it "Gwen time" already? Ephram thought. He wondered how long she'd been quietly standing there without him knowing.  
  
"Ephram?" Gwen came closer when she noticed a glimmer of something shiny on the boy's face. It looked like a tear. "Have you been crying?" She asked curiously as she wiped the tear away with the tip of her index finger.  
  
"Crying?" Ephram said in a surprised tone. He didn't realize he'd been crying until Gwen pointed it out. Ephram suddenly remembered the reason for his emotional spell. He had been crying because he had such a caring and forgiving family who loved him so much even though he didn't feel he deserved it sometimes.  
  
"Yes. If I stand corrected, I'd say this is a tear." She showed Ephram the evidence on her finger. "Hey, I didn't go to med school for nothing." She tried to steal a smile from the boy. "Everything alright?" She felt compelled to ask.  
  
"Huh? Oh, everything's fine. Just fine." Ephram stammered as he quickly wiped away any traces of tears on his face with the back of his left hand.  
  
"You wouldn't be lying to me now, would you?" Gwen eyed him suspiciously like as if she'd caught the boy's hand in the cookie jar. "If you don't feel well or if you're in pain, you can tell me, you know."  
  
"Yea, I know." He replied.  
  
"Even if it's something else, you can tell me too." She offered. "Sometimes, it helps to tell someone your problems."  
  
"I don't have a problem. It's nothing really." He insisted.  
  
"You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing." She challenged. "I can find your dad if you want."  
  
"I'm positive it's nothing." He claimed. "Please don't say anything to my dad. I don't want him worrying more than he should. Please. It was just a bad dream. I swear that's all." He lied.  
  
"Hmm, I'll let it go this time. But the next time I catch you crying – " Gwen shook her finger at Ephram. "It's my job to be as nosy as possible especially since you're MY patient now, so you can't hide anything from me. If there is something wrong with you, I have to know about it, or my boss will have my ass in a sling." She humored.  
  
Ephram gave her a Cheshire cat grin that was sure to soften anyone's heart. "I promise I won't get you in trouble." He said genuinely. Compromising Gwen's career was definitely not his goal, especially since he had a mad crush on her. The last thing he wanted was to make her angry with him.  
  
"You better not." Gwen said firmly. "Now, before we get down to business, I brought something for you." Her face glowed with liveliness as she reached into the pocket of her white lab coat. "It's a little gift from me."  
  
"A present for me??" Ephram gasped. The suspense was killing him. "You shouldn't have!!" He chirped. He never expected anything from Gwen and this was truly a big surprise. Drinking in her presence was enough.  
  
"I know I wasn't required to come bearing gifts, but I wanted to. Besides, it's something you need." She said as she pulled out a round, ball-like bright neon orange object from her pocket. "Ta-da!"  
  
Ephram stared blankly at the ball sitting in the palm of her hand. Maybe if he knew what it was, he'd like it more.  
  
"Wow! Cool beans! I love it!! I've always wanted one of these!" He said as convincingly as possible. He didn't want to hurt Gwen's feelings.  
  
"You don't know what this is, do you?" She raised an amused eyebrow.  
  
"Well, no." Ephram admitted honestly feeling quite stupid at the moment but looking cuter than ever.  
  
"It's called a Stress Reliever Ball or a squeezie, as some might put it. You see, it's made of a foam-like material, you squeeze it and when you let go, the shape bounces back. See?" She gave a demonstration. "I know the nerve damage from your shoulder injury has made your arm a bit slow with reflexes. This squeezie is kinda like rehab. It'll help you gain your flexibility and strength back in your right arm. You have to promise me that you'll put this ball into good use and work it."  
  
Ephram watched Gwen place the orange ball into his right hand. For the first time, he felt the delicate touch of Gwen's hand. Overwhelmed with Gwen's thoughtfulness, the boy's eyes became moist. He couldn't understand his sudden bouts of weakness and sensitivity. He never used to cry because he believed that the brave was not allowed to shed tears. Ever since the bear incident, he's been crying at the littlest things. Perhaps he's held it in too long and the dam was breaking at the seams.  
  
"What's the matter? You don't like it?" Gwen toyed with Ephram upon seeing him on the verge of tears.  
  
"No. It's not that at all. I love it." He managed to say without cracking his voice.  
  
"Then why are your eyes all glassy?" She pressed. "Out with it. Tell me."  
  
"I – I didn't know so many people cared about me." He bit his lip.  
  
"Oh sweetie, is that all!" Gwen laughed. "You poor thing! People DO care about you. It's something you'll just have to get used to. Gosh, I don't know what dungeon you've just been released from." She shook her head in dismay.  
  
Ephram let out a sniffle. He tried to suck it in but he couldn't help his vulnerability. Trying to be man enough not to cry was difficult. He cursed himself for being a crybaby in front of Gwen.  
  
"Aw now, you're crying again." She said with a warm smile. Somehow, Gwen felt sorry for this boy. It was obvious that during a dark point in his life something made him turn away all love and compassion. Gwen realized Ephram's problem - he was afraid of being loved. It was apparent that he was coming out of his shell by gradually showing his emotions. His burden was slowly peeling away. She couldn't get a grasp on what would make such a young, sweet boy turn this way.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ephram didn't know what else to say.  
  
"Oh Charlie Brown, you seem to be carrying the weight of the world on your small shoulders. You have a very loving family, who has their arms wide open to receive you. I don't know what you're so scared of. Look, I haven't known you for a very long time, but anyone can see how crazy they are about you." Gwen spoke eloquently. She leaned in closer and whispered, "A word of advice - let them into your life."  
  
"You sound like Nina." Ephram allowed a tear to slide down his pallid cheek.  
  
"Well, Nina is right then." She declared.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for the present. I swear I will use it every minute of the day." The boy said with an uncontrollable sob.  
  
"Oh no! I don't want you to use it EVERY minute of the day!! If you do that, then you're going to strain your muscles. I didn't get the ball for you so you can hurt yourself." Gwen laughed. "When you're tired, you should definitely take a break."  
  
"Thanks for being so nice to me." He looked up at Gwen with wet eyes.  
  
"Alright now stop crying. You're gonna mess up your beautiful eyes." Gwen scolded the boy in a sweet-tempered tone. "Do you need a tissue?" She asked after watching Ephram suck in his mucus.  
  
Gwen didn't wait for an answer. She plucked a bunch of tissues from a nearby tissue box. A wad of tissues was then held to Ephram's button nose. Ephram blew his nose clean. It wasn't every day that a beautiful lady was there to wipe the snot off his face. He felt almost flattered that Gwen didn't seem bothered by grossness. In a scary way, she reminded him very much of Nina. The only difference being that Nina was the epitome of a mother figure and Gwen – well, she was without a doubt - girlfriend material.  
  
"Is that better?" Gwen asked as she discarded the used tissue.  
  
"Yea, thanks." Ephram replied.  
  
"You ok now?" Gwen searched the boy's eyes for the truth. Ephram nodded. "Good. Now let's get down to business, shall we?" She added most professionally.  
  
Ephram recoiled like a small-frightened animal when Gwen suddenly reached for his hospital gown. He didn't know exactly why he would do such a thing. Come to think of it, there had been a lot of things he'd found himself doing lately that he couldn't explain and this was one of them. It was a reflex – a learned defense mechanism, which stemmed from the bear incident. Abrupt movements made towards him increased his stress level causing him to be more edgy and nervous at the most inappropriate times.  
  
"It's ok. I know what I'm doing. Don't be afraid." Gwen coaxed when she witnessed the boy's reaction to her touch. "I won't hurt you." She reassured while watching Ephram's eyes grow wider with fear. The soft trusting tone of her voice restored his confidence and eventually snapped his senses back into reality.  
  
Ephram had no words for his actions. Feeling quite embarrassed, he focused his attention at the tiny white lint balls that had formed on the corner of his blanket.  
  
"I apologize. I shouldn't have startled you like that." Gwen expressed her regret.  
  
"It's not your fault. I – I don't know why I'm – "His confused voice trailed off.  
  
"It's ok. Don't worry about it. Somehow, I kinda forgot your current state of mind. It's normal considering what you've been through. I'll try to be more gentle." She smiled. "I'm going to have take a look at that wound and change your dressing though."  
  
"Go ahead." Ephram allowed.  
  
"You sure?" Gwen questioned.  
  
"Mm-hm." The boy replied.  
  
"Ok then." Gwen rolled up the side of Ephram's hospital gown slowly making sure not to startle the poor kid from any more hasty movements. She removed the old gauze bandages carefully and observed the healing status as Ephram watched her face for signs of approval. She then rolled the cart holding the tray of fresh bandages and utensils closer within her reach.  
  
Ephram flinched at the gentle dabbing on the tender spot of his wound with a Q-Tip. He couldn't tell whether it hurt or tickled more. Either way, he didn't make a peep. He wanted to be strong and manly. Quite on the contrary, he was just a boy and Gwen saw through his thick mask. She felt pity for him.  
  
"So, are you a fan?" Gwen finally asked without looking up from her task. She tried to distract the boy from any discomfort she may be temporarily inflicting.  
  
Ephram looked up at Gwen in confusion. She darted her eyes at the DVD on the table nearest the bed. "Tomb Raider." Gwen added.  
  
"Oh." Ephram had forgotten it was there. He shot an embarrassed look at the cover of the DVD. The sexy smirk across Angelina Jolie's lips was mocking him. "Um – it was a gift. I haven't seen it yet." Ephram reasoned. It was just a stupid crush on a dumb actress. Why did he suddenly feel as though he was caught cheating on Gwen?  
  
"Cradle of Life, huh? I saw it." She said as she rubbed on some type of ointment on Ephram's wound with a new Q-Tip. "But don't you worry. I won't ruin the ending for you. It's a pretty cool movie – well – if you like action/adventure."  
  
"I'm sure it'll be an interesting movie." He muttered.  
  
"Angelina Jolie was great though. I think she's a very talented actress. Do you like her?" Gwen asked trying to keep the boy's mind off his 46 stitches.  
  
"She's alright." Ephram lied. It was painful lying to Gwen.  
  
"Of course you like her. Why don't you admit it? You don't have to be bashful about it!" She giggled.  
  
"Fine, then maybe just a little, ok? You happy now? There, I admit it. I like Angelina Jolie." Ephram confessed.  
  
"I have a younger brother who's a little older than you and all he thinks about day in and day out is Angelina Jolie."  
  
"Is that supposed to make me feel better? That I'm not the only one who suffers from S.U.L.S. - Silly Unrequited Love Syndrome?" Ephram retorted humorously.  
  
"Charlie Brown, everyone has crushes on movie stars. Take me for instance. I used to be in love with Mel Gibson. I thought he was hot." Gwen shared.  
  
The big green-eyed monster called "jealousy" spawned inside Ephram's gut. What did Mel Gibson possess that Ephram didn't already have twice of? Ephram felt he was just as funny, just as manly, just as witty, just as intelligent, and just as charismatic as Mel Gibson. And yet, the whole female popular seemed to find Mel sizzling hot despite the fact that Mel was just a hairy guy with bulging biceps the size of baseballs. Well, maybe it would help if he "looked" like Mel. But then he decided in the end that he hated Mel for being a "chick magnet". He couldn't believe he was jealous over a movie star – someone who Gwen may never actually meet. This revelation made Ephram feel better.  
  
"You know Ephram, I could see why you like Angelina." Gwen continues while still focusing her attention on her work. "Just look at her. She's gorgeous."  
  
"She's ok but she's not THAT gorgeous." Ephram brushed aside.  
  
"Alrighty, that about does it for your side wounds." Gwen said as she finished taping a large thick sheet of gauze to Ephram's chest. "Now, I need to see that shoulder." She demanded and fixed the boy's hospital gown.  
  
"I'm gonna need a little help rolling over." Ephram requested. Gwen shifted the boy over carefully on his left side. He let out a tiny moan when he felt the pressure placed on his side wounds.  
  
"So, you don't rate Angelina as gorgeous?" Gwen picked up the subject. It was her technique to distract the patient from thinking too much about his ailment. She removed the gown from the top exposing another white bandage.  
  
"Nah. I think there is someone even more gorgeous than her." Ephram hinted. "And she's sitting with me right now." Even thought it came out as a joke, he partially meant what he said.  
  
Gwen laughed wholeheartedly as she cleaned Ephram's shoulder wound. "You sure know how to sweet talk a girl."  
  
"You ever think about going into show business?" Ephram spoke.  
  
"Show business?? No, no, no. Not me. The closest I ever got to show business was that time in the first grade when casting directors came to my school to recruit kids for the revival of The King and I on Broadway."  
  
"Broadway!! As in New York's Broadway??" Ephram shouted excitedly. "I'm from New York. I didn't know you were from New York too!!!"  
  
"Actually, I'm not. I'm from Connecticut. My family did a lot of traveling and relocating because of my dad's research. But I spent most of my earlier years in Connecticut before moving to other states. Lived in New York briefly for about two years though before moving here to the beautiful city of Denver."  
  
"In many ways, we are alike." Ephram said. With his cheek against his pillow, he couldn't see Gwen's face and this made it easier to talk to her. If he was depressed, embarrassed, or thrilled, she couldn't see it. "I miss New York." He said finally. New York was where his mother was buried. New York was where his life had begun and ended. He missed his life there – his life with his mother. Gwen caught the boy's disheartened tone.  
  
"You know, it's not so bad moving to a new town. I know its tough being the new kid. You don't know anyone, you feel kinda lonely sometimes, and people always stare. I know how it feels. I've moved to at least five different environments during my childhood. I like to think of it this way – moving to a new town is like a fresh start. You leave all your the problems back in the old place and start from scratch at the new place. You build new memories. Create new traditions. Make new friends. You keep the happy memories in your heart and leave the sad ones behind. That way, you lighten your load." Gwen advised as she applied ointment onto Ephram's shoulder wound.  
  
"Thanks. I needed to hear that." Ephram mumbled after a brief pause. He felt considerably better after hearing those comforting words from Gwen. "So, tell me about your brush with fame."  
  
"I hardly call it that. And there's not much to tell either. I didn't even make it passed the audition. We were herded into our school gymnasium where each of us was instructed to sing a simple song in front of the recruiters. I did my 'Mary had a little lamb' and in the end, they didn't pick me." Gwen summed it up while taping new gauze to Ephram's shoulder.  
  
"Why didn't you get picked? Were you that tone deaf?" Ephram joked.  
  
"No, I sounded fine. They didn't pick me because I was too tall." Gwen said. "Apparently, they were looking for shorter kids. Oh well." She shrugged. "Ok, I think we're done here. I'm going to turn you around now."  
  
"It's their loss anyway. They didn't know a gold mine even if it kicked them in the face." Ephram blasted in defense. Feeling kinda brave, he tried to roll himself over. He grunted softly when the pressure caused some discomfort.  
  
"Easy now. Careful." Gwen cautioned. "I know you're an independent and you want to do everything yourself but believe me, you don't want to know what's gonna happen when you rip those stitches." She caught the boy by the shoulders. This was the closest Ephram has ever been face to face with Gwen. He could smell her perfume. Drunk with love, Ephram's weak heart nearly caved in. It may have very well been his physical condition rather than euphoria that let to his delicate disposition.  
  
"Ephram? Ephram!!!!! Hey!!" Gwen's exclamation topped by a gentle shaking brought the boy back to his senses.  
  
"Huh? Wha?" He mumbled incoherently.  
  
"Sweetie! Are you alright?!!"  
  
"Of course, I am. Why do you ask?" He stammered looking squarely at a beautiful but worried face.  
  
"Your eyes fluttered. Looked like you were about to faint." She set the boy gently down against the pillows.  
  
"No, I wasn't." Ephram blinked.  
  
"I heard the hike in your heart monitor. The heart monitor doesn't lie, Ephram." She scolded. "Are you in pain? Do you feel nauseous? Dizzy? How about your chest? Does it hurt when you breathe?" Questions were fired at the boy as he ducked for cover.  
  
"Gwen – I'm ok. Nothing's wrong. I feel fine." Ephram said still slightly confused. He cleared his throat trying to hide his perplexity.  
  
"Ephram...I wasn't born yesterday." Gwen spoke sternly as she made an unpleased pout at her young patient. "I'm not kidding. This is no time for jokes. You tell me how you feel this instant." She snapped.  
  
"Alright, my chest feels a little tight and my head feels like it weighs a ton. But that's it." The boy finally admitted. "I swear."  
  
Gwen's eyes probed the boy suspiciously for a second trying to determine if he was lying. Ephram's overall appearance was a weak one but that was expected. For a moment he even seemed scared by her sharp tone but he offered a frail smile as a truce. "You are one tough nut to crack. You know that?" Gwen said.  
  
"That's what my dad says." Ephram replied smartly. "How does the saying go? The acorn doesn't fall far from the tree?"  
  
"I think it was an apple, not an acorn." Gwen laughed. "I'm sorry I was so rash with you just now. You gave me a quite a scare."  
  
She DOES love me!! Ephram thought to himself and felt giddy all over again. Forgiveness? I could never be mad at beautiful Gwen! Never!! He was putty in her hands only she didn't know it.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you. Everything went dim for a second. I can't explain what happened. Please don't tell my dad. He'll just worry more." Light from the fluorescent bulbs in the ceiling reflected off the boy's greenish gray eyes giving his eyes a docile glow.  
  
"I'm gonna monitor you closer from now on." Gwen said ignoring Ephram's request. She scribbled something on his medical chart and placed it back on the hook by his bed.  
  
A knock on the door pulled their conversation to a halt. The door squeaked open and a big, heavyset old man stumbled in. He wore a brown parka over an old plaid shirt. A battered leather belt held up his dusty blue jeans. Except for a few swirls of white hair covering the crown of his head, he was bald as an eagle. He had a tiny pair of round, silver rimmed glasses that perched on the bridge of his nose. With hands dug deep into his pockets, he stepped forward.  
  
At first, Ephram thought the man had the wrong room. But there was something vaguely familiar about the old man. Has he seen him somewhere before? Did he know him? The memory wheel in Ephram's mind reeled forward as he tried to remember why this man looked so impressionable. Gwen, on the other hand, was quite protective of her young patient. It was obvious to her that Ephram did not know the stranger. She was about to question the man when he spoke.  
  
"Hey there, Tiger!!" The old man's deep wrinkles on his stubble-free face creased as he broke into a smile. Suddenly, it all came back to Ephram. Every single memory was as clear as it had happened yesterday. There was only person in the entire galaxy that called him Tiger.  
  
"LEO!! Is that really you???" Ephram hollered in recognition. The boy's eyes lit up at the surprise. "Oh my God! What are you doing here??"  
  
"What? I can't come and visit you?" Leo joked. "I didn't think you'd remember me."  
  
"Of course I remember you! Hotdog stand corner of 59th and Central Park South. Many Saturday's spent eating hotdogs and pretzels." Ephram was happy to see his long lost friend. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"Your father looked me up in the book a few days ago. Had a long talk with him about the old days and the new days. He told me what happened to you – horrible thing by the way. And he mentioned you asked about me. I really wanted to see you so I decided to fly out to Denver. But I gotta tell ya, I was kinda nervous because I didn't think you'd recognize me. And it's my first time in Denver, you know." Leo explained. "Your dad wanted to come in with me but I thought I'd take my chances and come in by myself to surprise you. And from the looks of things, I think I have."  
  
"I'm very glad to see you!" Ephram's eager voice cracked.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, Tiger." Leo laughed. "So, who is your lady friend?" He turned to Gwen. For the first time, Ephram was so caught up in his excitement that he'd forgotten about the beautiful creature that was standing next to him.  
  
"Oh, this is Gwen. Gwen, this is my friend Leo. We go back a long way. Eleven years to be exact." Ephram made the quick introductions. Leo stuck out a hand for a cordial handshake.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you Leo." Gwen smiled and took his hand.  
  
"Likewise." Leo replied warmly. "Always a pleasure to meet a pretty lady."  
  
"Gwen's my doctor." Ephram boasted.  
  
"Technically, I'm a surgical intern. Not a doctor yet." Gwen blushed.  
  
"Oh pish! Doctor – surgical intern, ah, what's the difference." Leo marveled.  
  
"She takes care of me." Ephram said. "Visits me everyday." He wasn't just giving out compliments he was dropping hints, drawing boundaries, and marking his territory. He wanted to make things clear that Gwen belonged to him.  
  
"Then, I'm sure you're in good hands." Leo grinned with gentleman air.  
  
Feeling a little awkward at the pause in conversation, Gwen spoke.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone to chat for a while. Don't keep him up too long though. He needs his rest." She advised to Leo nicely before turning to Ephram. "I'll talk to the nurse and see what they can give you for your chest and head. Make you feel better. You hang in there, Charlie Brown."  
  
"See you tomorrow?" Ephram said. He hated it when it was time for Gwen to go. If he could have his way, he'd make her keep him company for the whole day. She can call him Charlie Brown all day long and he wouldn't mind it one bit.  
  
"Sooner than that my darling. I might drop by later when I'm done with my rounds to see how you're doing." She said.  
  
"Really? You mean it?" Ephram couldn't believe his lucky streak. Seeing Gwen twice in one day was a real treat.  
  
"Of course. Have I ever broken my promise?" Gwen smiled. She said good-bye to Leo and gave Ephram a friendly wink before turning around to leave the room.  
  
Both Leo and Ephram watched Gwen attentively as she exit the room. It was hard not to notice Gwen's attractiveness. Her long shiny brown hair brushed the middle of her back in a left to right swinging motion when she walked. She held a good posture with her broad shoulders straightened to a "T." Even though her figure was hidden beneath a lab coat, Ephram still secretly admired the curve of her back and imagined her long legs scissoring back and forth as she took her strides. No one spoke until she disappeared completely through the door.  
  
"Wow. She's a knockout." Leo gaped humorously.  
  
"She's off limits, Leo." Ephram staked his claim. "I saw her first. She's mine."  
  
"Relax, Tiger. I have no intentions of swiping your girl. I mean, look who I'm up against. You're young, cute as a kitten, and you're injured. If those combinations don't strike up sympathy in women, then I don't know what will. See, I don't stand a chance." Leo pointed out. "I've always suspected you'd turn out to be a heartbreaker – ever since the first time I saw you. Even when you were little, all you had to do for female attention was flash a big smile and they come running like bees to honey."  
  
"I don't think I'm like that at all." Ephram opposed timidly. "You're wrong about me."  
  
"Well, let's see Tiger. Let me take a closer look at ya." Leo walked to Ephram's bedside and pulled up a chair. He was shocked by the boy's pasty complexion and the narrowness of his frame. Ephram had ash colored circles revolving around his tired eyes, which made it look like he'd been sleep deprived for days. The strong, energetic little firecracker Leo once knew was replaced with an unfamiliar weak, brittle, and sickly being. He wondered how on earth could it come to this. Leo decided to set his tender feelings aside. "My! How you've grown. You still have the same baby face though." He chose to say.  
  
"I see you got rid of the beard." Ephram noticed.  
  
"Minus the beard, minus the hair, and add a pair of glasses. I was tired of loosing all the hair on top of my head and gaining it all on my chin – I call transference – so, I decided if I was gonna be bald, my whole head may as well be bald." Leo kidded. "Though, I must admit, I'm surprised to find your father bearded. I almost didn't recognize him."  
  
"It's been eleven years. Things change." Ephram added. "When did you fly in?"  
  
"Yesterday. Had a nice long dinner with your father. Caught up with all sorts of things. He tells me you're a rather passionate piano player now and that you're getting to be quite a genius at it too." Leo said.  
  
"I play. I can't say I'm a genius yet. I could only try." Ephram's smile disappeared almost too quickly. "But I don't think I'll be able to play that well for a while. I have a problem with my right arm." He shot a glance at the little orange stress reliever ball in the palm of his right hand. "My dad probably already told you that it's because of the damaged nerves in my shoulder."

Poor kid. Leo thought.  
  
"I guess it'll come back to me eventually. One day at a time – that's what everyone keeps telling me." Ephram said.  
  
"At a boy. Keep fueling the positive attitude. That's the important thing to remember." Leo applauded.  
  
"Maybe I can play something for you when I get better." Ephram offered.  
  
"Sure! I would like that very much." Leo accepted. "I met your little sister yesterday. She's a doll."  
  
"Delia's great. The best thing that's ever happened to me. I love her to bits." The boy said.  
  
"She loves you too. All she could talk about was you. Ephram likes this, Ephram hates that. You both seem to know each other so well."  
  
"Yea, we do." Ephram replied sounding quite satisfied. He stared at Leo for a while. Ephram was amazed that his father set up this neat reunion. He never imagined his father was capable of doing such things. Truly touched, Ephram promised to be a better son to his father going forward.  
  
"You feelin' alright, Tiger?" Leo said after the brief pause in conversation. "You're kinda quiet."  
  
"Yea. I'm good." Ephram said. "Just a bit tired. I seem to be more tired than usual lately. But I don't want you to leave." He hurried his sentence. "I have so much to tell you."  
  
"You're still a sweet kid." Leo let out a laugh. "Believe me, I want to hear everything you have to say. But don't push it. Didn't you hear what Gwen said? You need your rest."  
  
"Yea, yea, yea." Ephram said pretending to be annoyed. "I've only slept for the past fifteen hours." Spunk crept into his voice as the corners of his lips curled up into a mischievous smile.  
  
"An order is an order." Leo breathed.  
  
"So, you still have that hot dog stand?" Ephram asked.  
  
"Nah. Those days are over. I don't think I can hack it anymore. Maybe you haven't noticed it but I'm gettin' old. It's catching up with me. I gave up selling quality food to New Yorkers about three years ago." Leo answered.  
  
"You're retired then?" Ephram said.  
  
"You could say that. But I've been keeping busy. I've taken up several hobbies though."  
  
"Oh? Like what?"  
  
"Like fishing and gardening. I have a few of the guys over for poker night at my place every Thursday. And I've taken up woodcarving. Oh, I almost forgot! I brought you something." Leo was suddenly reminded of his gift. "See, the memory is the second thing to go. The first is the hair." He said as he reached into the deep pockets of his parka.  
  
"Here, I made this for you." Leo pulled out a round artistic wooden figurine. It was about the size of a lemon. Leo placed it into Ephram's left hand.  
  
"Wow – you made this?" Ephram gasped in amazement as he held it to eye level to get a better look. He admired the fine detail done on the object. The surface was well sanded and smooth to the touch. A layer of lacquer was painted around the exterior of the carving to give the appearance a mahogany glow. Although, the carving was an abstract and contemporary piece, it was clear that the end product was some sort of bird.  
  
"It's a pigeon." Leo said. "When I heard about what happened to you, I was inspired to do a wood carving. Do you remember back in New York what we said about pigeons? You reminded me of a pigeon."  
  
"Huh?" Ephram interjected in confusion. Never did his face look so puzzled in all his fifteen years. "You mean I remind you of a rat with wings?"  
  
"No!! Ha, ha. You're real cute." Leo burst out in laughter. "That was what YOUR father said about pigeons not what I said. I said pigeons are strong birds. They survive the coldest of winters and the hottest of summers. Though rain and snow –"  
  
"But they always come back." Ephram finished Leo's sentence.  
  
"Ah, you remember!" Leo was impressed at the young boy's recollection of so many years ago.  
  
"I remember." Ephram confirmed.  
  
"You are a strong boy and I believe you will find the will to survive. Just like the pigeon, you will come back stronger." Leo revealed.  
  
"Thanks for believing in me. And thanks for the present. I think it's beautiful." Ephram said as he ran his fingers through the whittled sections of the design.  
  
"You're welcome, Tiger." Leo replied as he took a hard look at the boy's appearance.  
  
Leo couldn't help but stare at the thick piece of gauze covering a good portion of the boy's left side. It was difficult not to notice the raised section under the hospital gown. He could only imagine what it looked like underneath all the bandages. Leo watched the boy observe his new present in wonder. His eyes followed the knobby wrist bone that bulged in Ephram's hand as the boy's fingers traced the crevices of the carving. The protrusion gave the boy's hand the illusion of being massive. Ephram's bony frame was the thing that bothered Leo the most. Everything about Ephram was skeletal – skin and bones. He just couldn't digest the fact that Ephram was no longer the robust boy with rosy freckled cheeks that he once knew back in New York. Seeing the boy lying so breakable in that bed made Leo sad. He wasn't used to it. The kid deserved so much better. Leo watched the boy's gaunt collarbone raise and fall when he took in air.  
  
"How long did it take you to make this?" Ephram piped.  
  
"About three hours if you don't count the bathroom break." Leo answered.  
  
"That's it? Just three hours?" He almost didn't believe it. "But it's so detailed."  
  
"When I was in the war, this was my pastime. I had a lot of time sitting in the barracks waiting for orders. I killed time by carving stuff out of wood pieces with my knife. After a while, I got pretty good at it and my war buddies even put in special requests. Some asked for animals, some asked for planes or cars. But I didn't mind, it was like a challenge for me." Leo explained. "Now, if there is a request you would like to put in, just say it."  
  
"You can make anything?" Ephram's glassy eyes opened wider.  
  
"Yep, you name it."  
  
"Do you know how to make an elephant?" The boy asked curiously.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Then how about a rhinoceros?"  
  
"Easy as pie." Leo said.  
  
"Really? How about a dinosaur?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Um." The boy pondered for a second. "A battle ship."  
  
"No problemo."  
  
And this went on for a while. Needless to say, they were both enjoying each other's company.  
  
-Meanwhile, Outside Ephram's Room-   
  
Andy loitered around the waiting room. He wanted to give his son a little time alone with old Leo. He didn't want to suffocate his son every hour of the day with his presence. Besides, Ephram and Leo go back a long way and they would have no problem shooting the breeze for a while. Getting slightly restless, Andy strolled out of the waiting area and wandered into the hall to see if any new developments have occurred. Much to his disappointment, the hall was not as busy with activities as he had hoped. Out of boredom, he scanned the area for someone to strike up a conversation with. In front of the nurses' station, he noticed Gwen talking to a nurse behind the desk. The nurse was showing her agreement with quick nods of her head before disappearing into the back.  
  
Hungry for conversation, he made his way to the desk. He realized that all though this chaos, he's never really had a chat with the surgical intern who sew Ephram up.  
  
"Miss Stanton?" Andy called amicably trying to get Gwen's attention. She had been reviewing a stack of patient folders when she heard someone speak. Disheveled, Gwen spun around on her heels to see who called her.  
  
"Oh, hi Dr. Brown. I didn't see you there. Please, it's Gwen. Everyone calls me Gwen." She said with a smile. Andy could now see why his son had a crush on her. He hadn't noticed it until he was looking directly at her. It was true - she was genuinely beautiful.  
  
"Looks like you've got a handful there." Andy said referring to the stack folders.  
  
"Yea, sixteen patients in one day. It's a lot to juggle. But in the end, it's worth it right?" She humored.  
  
"Oh, definitely." Andy concurred.  
  
"I take it you want to know how Ephram's doing?" She said assuming he was going to inquire about his son.  
  
"Yes. An update would be nice."  
  
"Overall, your son is healing nicely - aside from the fact that he almost passed out in my arms today when I was turning him around after changing the bandage on his shoulder." Gwen began. "Oh but he's ok now. He wouldn't say what was the matter at first but I beat it out of him. He says his chest feels tight and his head's a little heavy. The nurse will give him something to ease the discomfort." She added as she caught the concerned look on Andy's face. "He told me not to breathe a word to you because the silly boy didn't want you to worry. But I thought you should know at least."  
  
"I appreciate you letting me know." Andy said feeling relieved at the news. "Ephram tends to keep to himself a lot. But I am glad you've managed to pry him open. Then again, it does help that he's sweet on you though." He chuckled lightly.  
  
"You know, I kinda sensed that. It would definitely explain the minty fresh breath." Gwen observed comically.  
  
"You noticed! He's been popping starlight mints like there's no tomorrow. He's almost gone through a whole pound already." Andy exclaimed in humor. They both shared a nice laugh.  
  
"But really, Ephram's a smart and adorable kid. He's a pup." Gwen said.  
  
"He's your number one fan these days. Apparently, you've made quite an impression on him. He loves to talk about you."  
  
"Well, I'm flattered. He's a lovable boy – very charismatic." Gwen spoke with confidence. "If you don't mind me saying though, he seems incredibly fragile. By that, I mean mentally more so than physically. I didn't want to say anything until I was certain and maybe I'm fretting over nothing." She said nervously.  
  
"No, not at all. I want to hear your thoughts – however outrageous they may sound." Andy insisted.  
  
"The poor boy's been having bad dreams. I've caught him crying in his sleep on several occasions. It breaks my heart to see him that way so I wake him up each time. He always has some weird lame excuse ready whenever I ask him about what's in his dreams that makes him so sad. He seems so – I don't know the right word for it – so uneasy, I guess – like as if something's bothering him but he won't say what. I can see it in his actions. He's fidgety. When I confront him about it, he blames it on the drugs." She said. "It's not my intention to load more worries on you, Dr. Brown. But like I said, I just thought you should know."  
  
"I value your observations and concern. I know Ephram's been through a lot of trauma. I honestly can't imagine what it was like to be mauled by a bear and live to tell the story. But I will have a talk with him." Andy sighed.  
  
"Let me know if there's anything else I can do. You have a remarkable son and I hate to see him get worse." Gwen offered sympathetically as she started to collect her stack of folders on the desk.  
  
"That's very nice of you." Andy showed his gratitude. "By the way, I've seen your stitching. You've done an excellent job of sewing Ephram up." He added when he saw she was getting ready to leave.  
  
"I'm happy you approve." Gwen blushed at the compliment.  
  
"You have a very skilled and orderly technique in the way you placed the stitches. Your style is very careful and discriminative when it comes to stitch placement. Your method reminds me a lot of myself."  
  
"I guess all those years of practice in mending eggplant skins paid off." She chortled and getting a laugh out of Andy in the process. "Though, I must admit that Ephram's case was definitely a challenge. In all the stitch- work that I've ever done on anyone, this has got to be the hardest. I knew Ephram was going to have massive scarring either way but I took my time and did the stitching small to try and get the scarring to be as minimal as possible."  
  
"By the care you put into the simplest task of sew up, I can tell you are going to make one fine doctor. You've got more potential than you know." Andy gave his approval.  
  
"Thanks. I needed to hear that every once in a while."  
  
"Have you picked your specialty yet?" Andy asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Everyone says I should go into neurology and become a surgeon because I've got the grades and the drive plus the patience." She began.  
  
"Hmm, somehow you don't sound too excited by that. I sense it in your voice." Andy said.  
  
"With all due respect, Dr. Brown. I know you are a very good neurosurgeon – one of the best in fact - and I've heard so many great things that you've accomplished through the grapevine. And I'm not trying putting your specialty down or anything - " Gwen's voice trailed off.  
  
"Let me give you a word of advice. Choosing your specialty is a very important step. It should be considered carefully because that's the thing that will decide your future and ultimately change your life. Your choice should be based on what YOU want – not what someone else wants." Andy suggested. "Do you know what YOU want to do?"  
  
"Actually, I do know what I want. I've always felt strongly about going into pediatrics. I love helping children." Gwen revealed.  
  
"That's a start." Andy replied with a good-natured chuckle. "I think kids would love you. You've already hit it off with Ephram. He's crazy about you. That's generally a good sign." He joked making Gwen laugh. "On a serious note, it's been ages since I've come across someone so dedicated to perfecting the basics. I'm quite impressed, I must say."  
  
"That compliment means a lot to me when it's coming from you."  
  
A smiling nurse appeared behind the desk with a tiny paper cup filled with two round pills that looked like M & M's. She exchanged greetings with Andy. She then handed the pills politely to Gwen before taking refuge behind her computer screen again.  
  
"Are those for Ephram?" Andy asked referring to the pills.  
  
"Yes. Its just Acetaminophen. But it'll help alleviate the discomfort in his head and chest." Gwen replied.  
  
"I'll take it to him." Andy volunteered. "I see you've got a lot on your agenda today." He nodded to the folders in Gwen's arms.  
  
"That would be great." She accepted the favor. "It was a pleasure talking to you, Dr. Brown. Thanks for the advice. I will remember what you told me."  
  
"No problem." Andy was glad to have been an influence. "Oh, one more thing." He said just as Gwen was about to turn away. "If you need any recommendations or anything, I would be happy to help."  
  
"Wow, would you really do that for me??" Gwen exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Why not!" Andy shot back amusing her.  
  
"I'm a nobody. You don't even know me that well." She stammered.  
  
"You obviously don't know it yet but you have the capacity of achieving something great. I can't explain it, but I know adeptness when I see it. It's in the way you stitch up patients." Andy waved his index finger knowledgably at Gwen. "You and I both know that stitching is boring. It's kinda like reaching the cone part of a triple scoop ice cream cone. The exciting part has already been finished and what you're left with is the melted ice cream that leaked into the cone. It's the same thing with stitching up."  
  
"Is that so?" Gwen probed.  
  
"Why do you think most head surgeons allow the interns to finish patching up? The problem has already been fixed and the rest is a done deal." He spoke as he played with the paper cup in his hand.  
  
"You have a point there."  
  
"Stitching is a fundamental part of the job. You were given a monotonous task yet you were still able to make it count by using caution and spending time getting it perfect. Now, I'd say if you were able to do this with one ordinary procedure, imagine what you can accomplish when you're given something more critical." He said. "And hey, I want to get credit for noticing you first."  
  
"Well, thanks all the same."  
  
"Anyway, I don't want to keep you from your rounds. I can empathize the long, endless days. But just keep in mind what I said. Offer still stands." Andy said noticing that his selfish conversation was taking up her hectic schedule.  
  
"I will." Gwen promised. After saying their farewells, Gwen rushed towards the silver elevator doors down the hall and Andy approached Ephram's room. He turned the doorknob.  
  
-And Back In Ephram's Room-  
  
"Well, I see you remembered Leo." Andy said as he heard the two laughing at some joke he'd missed.  
  
"Dad! Where have you been? What took you so long?" Ephram said when he saw his father walk into the room.  
  
"I didn't stray too far. I was just outside in the hall talking to Gwen." He explained.  
  
"WHAT?! You talked to Gwen?!" Ephram's mortified tone rang out as his eyes followed his father approaching the bed. "Dad – are you trying to ruin me???" He cried.  
  
"What? What'd I do?" Andy had not anticipated Ephram's disapproval. "Geez, I didn't know I wasn't allowed to talk to her."  
  
"You're not allowed to talk to her unless I say it's ok." The boy said immaturely. "W-What did you say? What did she say?" He pressed. Andy found his son's adolescent reaction rather entertaining.  
  
"She knows EVERYTHING now. Oh yes, the cat is out of the bag. She knows all about the Oggie." Andy kept a straight face.  
  
"No! You didn't!!!" Ephram gasped in horror.  
  
"Oggie? What's Oggie?" Leo asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, Oggie is Ephram's security blanket. When he was a toddler, he had this purple blanket that he would lug around with him everywhere he went. He called it 'Oggie' because he had trouble saying the word 'blanket'. He would have a fit if Julia or I took it away from him. It took months to get rid of that thing." Andy said.  
  
"Dad! How could you do this to me?? How could you embarrass me like that?? I'm humiliated." The boy ranted. "Now, I can't face her again."  
  
Andy had a good laugh but decided to call it quits when poor Ephram looked like he was going to cry. "Oh Ephram. You don't have to look all teary- eyed. I was just kidding. I was playing with you. Gwen doesn't know about the Oggie." He said.  
  
"What?" Ephram squeaked.  
  
"I lied. I didn't tell her about your Oggie. It was a brief conversation. We talked a bit about your status but mostly it was about the job. I told her I was impressed by the way she stitched you up and if she ever needed a recommendation that all she had to do was ask. She was very happy that I offered to help in fact." Andy told the real truth.  
  
"Really?" The boy asked.  
  
"Yep, so you can relax. I didn't reveal any of your embarrassing moments to her." Andy said.  
  
"That was a cruel joke, dad. I don't find it funny one bit." The boy said in dissatisfaction.  
  
"Yes and I'm sorry. But you can't tell me who I can and can't communicate with." Andy scolded.  
  
"Alright." Ephram obeyed. "Did she say anything about me?" He wanted to know.  
  
"She thinks you're cute." Andy said. "And stubborn. This is for you." He slid the paper cup holding the pills on the rolling over the bed table next to the wood carving of the pigeon.  
  
"She told you what happened." Ephram stated and felt a little betrayed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened?" Leo was feeling left out.  
  
"Ephram here almost passed out today when his bandages were being changed. When he was asked how he felt, he casually brushed it aside regardless of the fact that he was feeling horrible. His justification for his actions was because he didn't want me to worry." Andy reported. "Can you believe this one?"  
  
"Tiger, you should know better than that. Your father worries about you no matter what." Leo said to Ephram.  
  
"I wasn't feeling horrible. I was just a little under the weather – that's all. You don't have to chew my ear off." Ephram complained.  
  
"Of course I'm gonna chew off your ear. Ephram, it's imperative that you say what's wrong especially in your condition so we can better access the problem." Andy said as he took the pitcher of water on the end table and poured a glass for Ephram.  
  
"Alright. Alright." The boy was tired of arguing when he knew he was never going to win.  
  
"You should take the pills now." Andy ordered and took a tablet from the paper cup. "Open wide." He instructed.  
  
"What is it?" Ephram asked as he opened his mouth to receive the medication. Andy placed one pill into the boy's mouth.  
  
"A pain reliever." Andy advised as he put the glass of water to the boy's lips and slowly tilted the glass. He did the same with the second pill.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Leo was in the neighborhood?" Ephram inquired of his father.  
  
"If I had, then I wouldn't get to see that big smile on your face." Andy placed the glass back on the table.  
  
"Look what Leo gave me." Ephram nodded to the wooden pigeon in front of him. "He made it."  
  
"Hey, that's pretty neat." Andy said.  
  
"Leo and I were talking about New York. I told him that we would be traveling back there real soon. I was hoping that when that happens, could we do something together? Maybe go fishing? Leo says the fish are biting! And the sea bass are huge!!" Ephram's eyes lit up.  
  
Seeing the boy so happy, Andy didn't want to disappoint him. "Of course we can do that. It sounds like fun." He agreed.  
  
"But first, you have to heal that body of yours, Tiger." Leo said to the boy.  
  
"I'm working on it." He muttered. Quite satisfied with things, the boy smiled contently at his father.  
  
Andy's heart softened. He reached over and kissed the boy on the forehead. "Love you baby."  
  
"Aw dad! Not in front of people." Ephram whined tiredly.  
  
"Sorry but I couldn't resist. You're so cute when you grin like that." Andy laughed.  
  
"I think I best be going now." Leo announced.  
  
"You're leaving?? So soon? Why??" Ephram cut in.  
  
"Tiger, you've been up for a long time now. You should get some shuteye. You look exhausted." Leo said. "'Sides, I'm here for a few days. I'll come back and visit you tomorrow after you've been well rested. I've never seen Denver before so I'm gonna go do the tourist thing."  
  
"Ok. But I would stay away from camping if I were you." Ephram said pointing to the bandage on his side. "Not a good idea."  
  
"Hey, I've done my time in the jungles of Vietnam back in the war. What makes you think I'd want to go camping? I've had enough of the wilderness to last me a lifetime or two. Don't you worry, Tiger." Leo reassured.  
  
"It was really nice seeing you again Leo." Ephram said.  
  
"Good to see you too. Now get some rest, K?" Leo took Ephram's left hand and pulled it into a gentle handshake. "See ya tomorrow."  
  
"Not if I see you first." Ephram mumbled. Leo grinned at the boy's joke.  
  
"I'll walk you out." Andy said to Leo before turning to Ephram. "I'll be right back, ok?"  
  
Ephram nodded. He watched the two adults get up and head for the door. Leo was the first one to reach the doorknob and he held the door for Andy.  
  
As they walked down the hall to the elevators, Leo turned to Andy. "You know, when I was in the service, I've seen many horrible things happen to people – body parts blown off, bodies riddled with bullets, bodies completely blown up. At first, it bothered me and the visions haunted me for months but you learn to be immune to it after a while. Most of them didn't live long enough to suffer a great deal. And they were the lucky ones." Leo revealed his feelings with slight hesitation. "But seeing your boy suffering like this – it's just too much to handle – even for an old timer like me."  
  
"Leo, it's ok." Andy began.  
  
"He's just a boy. This shouldn't have happened to him." Leo said with a sad tone. "He's hanging on with such courage. I don't think I ever knew a braver kid."  
  
"Leo," Andy began again only to be cut off by his friend once more.  
  
"Are you sure he's going to be alright? He looks awful. Way too skinny and those dark circles under his eyes – is that normal?" Leo asked.  
  
"Ephram's actually not as bad as he looks. Compared to last week, he's made a lot of progress." Andy said. "Good news is that he's officially off the feeding bags. He's eating solid foods again. Just this morning, he had applesauce for breakfast."  
  
"I can't believe that sweet kid in there almost died." Leo shook his head in dismay.  
  
"I thank God everyday for sparing his life. I love my kids so much. They are my life." Andy admitted.  
  
"I don't care what you've told me before. You are a good father and Julia would've been proud." Leo said. Andy pressed the down button on the wall when they arrived at the big elevator doors.  
  
"Call if you need anything." Leo patted his cell phone in his breast pocket.  
  
"Sure, will do. And thanks." Andy replied.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk to – you guys call lower downtown LoDo I think. Maybe grab some dinner then head back to the hotel." Leo said. "I have a walking tour of the Coors Brewery tomorrow. Should be exciting cause I am a big fan of beer."  
  
"I hear they give out free samples." Andy added.  
  
"Ah, the icing on the cake." Leo humored. "I'll come by here in the afternoon."  
  
The red light above the elevator lit up and a soft electronic bell sounded. The two huge metal doors slid open and Leo waited for a few nurses to file out of the elevator before stepping in. Andy and Leo exchanged farewells and the doors closed.  
  
Upon reentering Ephram's room, Andy found the boy fast asleep. He closed the window blinds and drew the blanket up to cover Ephram better. Andy stood there for a moment watching his son's small frame tucked under the blanket. The boy looked innocent and peaceful in his slumber. Andy leaned over and kissed the top of his son's head softly. Ephram let out a sleepy "Hmmmm" when he felt Andy's rough beard brush against his tender skin.  
  
With Nina and Delia back in Everwood, Andy had more time to devote to Ephram. It was difficult to part with Delia and even Nina since she had been so supportive throughout the whole time. But spring break was over and school was back in session. As much as Delia hated to be so far away from her brother, there was no reason why Delia should miss school. To make things fair, Andy decided to grant Delia off from school on Fridays so she can visit Ephram. He broke the news to Delia after clearing it with her teacher on the phone. Nina promised to drive Delia up.  
  
In addition to looking after her own son, Nina had been looking after Delia as well. The little girl was her very special houseguest. The guest room was prepared for Delia's stay. Much to Nina's surprise, Delia was pretty easy to handle. Perhaps it was because her brother being in the hospital dampened her spirits. She was disinterested in activities and usually kept to herself. Nina tried her best to make her talk, whether it was over pizza or chocolate milk and cookies long after Sam had gone to bed. There were a few instances where Delia ended up crying in Nina's arms.  
  
Andy sat in the dark room thinking, wishing, hoping, and praying. It had been hours since the sun descended the sky. He rested his socked feet on another chair trying to create a comfortable position. His spine slouched into the back of the cushioned chair and he rested his head against the top edge of the leathered foam. He still had a good view of Ephram sleeping. After Gwen informed him of Ephram's nightmares, another tidal wave of insomnia hit.  
  
He watched Ephram turn positions in his sleep by himself. The boy was now sleeping on his side with his head facing him. He was able to see his son's face in the limelight cast from the lights in the hall through the rectangular window inset in the door. Ephram had a boyish face and an aura around him that made him look delicate and weak.  
  
Andy waited. He wanted to see if Ephram really did have frequent nightmares. He needed to witness it himself. The darkness was calming and his mind followed the soft beeps coming from Ephram's heart monitor. This was the first time that he noticed the loud ticking of the industrial clock on the wall counting out the seconds.  
  
Gosh, that's got to be annoying. Andy thought.  
  
A few hours passed and still no signs of nightmares. Ephram was sleeping soundly. Despite his tiredness, Andy fought to keep his eyes open nonetheless. His droopy eyelids were eventually winning the battle over his desire for alertness. Finally, he made a deal with himself that he would just rest his eyes for two minutes. Two minutes turned into two hours. He would've slept well into the night if something hadn't awakened him. Perhaps it was the alarm clock in the back of his mind going off. Maybe it was because of the way he slept. Sleeping in a makeshift bed with his body twisted into a pretzel was not his idea of the best comfort.  
  
Andy stretched in his seat and checked his watch. Three-thirty AM. It was still pitch black outside. He looked at Ephram's direction. The boy seemed to have changed positions again. This time, he was almost curled up into a "C" at one side of the bed with his back facing Andy. Ephram had somehow pushed off his blanket in his sleep. The backless hospital gown exposed the knobby column of Ephram's backbone and the thick gauze affixed to his shoulder.  
  
Andy heard a noise. Perhaps that was the noise that woke him. He wasn't sure if the sound came from Ephram. He stood still to catch that sound once more. He listened to the darkness and sure enough, he heard the same noise again. It sounded like a soft whimper. This time, he was positive it came from Ephram. Andy rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and made his way to Ephram's bed. Because of the dark room, he moved slowly careful not to trip over anything. The whimpering was more audible when he approached the boy.  
  
"Ephram." Andy called softly. Ephram did not hear him.  
  
"Hey, Ephram." Andy called again and nudged the boy gently on the arm.  
  
Still trapped in his dream, Ephram did not respond to his father's touch. As the dream grew more intense, he let out a heart-wrenching sob. "No!!" He cried as his body racked with fear.  
  
"Ephram. Hey – wake up." Andy shook the boy slightly harder. It seemed to have worked because Ephram's eyes opened. Confused, he squinted in the dark.  
  
"Dad?" His small voice quivered.  
  
"It's me. I'm here." Andy said.  
  
"Dad – Dad. I'm sorry. I forgot to take out the trash. It's my turn and I forgot. Don't ground me. I'll remember to do it tomorrow." Ephram stammered still in a sleepy state. Disoriented, he couldn't tell where he was. He thought he was in his own room. He cringed in pain when he tried to sit up.  
  
"Easy. Lie back down." Andy quickly threw an arm around the boy's shoulders and lowered him back onto the bed.  
  
"What? Where?" Ephram faltered as his confused mind tried to sort things out and backtrack.  
  
"Ephram, you're in the hospital. You had a bad dream. Come on boy, you're scaring me." Andy said as he reached for the light switch on the lamp near the bed.  
  
"Huh? Oh, right. Now I remember. I'm sorry. I-I don't know why I said that..." He managed to say this much with a straight tone before bursting into tears.  
  
"Buddy, it's ok. It's ok." Andy comforted. He wished he could take the boy in his arms and hold him. "You want to talk about it?" Andy watched Ephram brush away the falling tears on his already wet cheeks.  
  
Ephram shook his head and let out a sob. "I'm so stupid." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"No, you're not. How could you say that? It was dark and you were just confused." Andy said while rubbing Ephram's arm affectionately. "Could've happened to anyone."  
  
Andy grabbed some tissues and helped Ephram wipe off the tears. The boy's eyes were red and puffy from crying. He wished there was something more he could do for him.  
  
"Don't cry, my baby. I'm right here. Things will be alright. I promise." Andy soothed.  
  
Ephram sucked it in and quit crying even though his eyes were still moist. "Daddy." The boy blubbered. "Stay with me. Please?"  
  
His son's scared small voice made it hard to resist. "Of course. You don't even have to ask." Andy said as he proceeded to fix Ephram's blanket. "Let's get this straightened out. There we go." He spread the blanket on top of the boy.  
  
"Dad? Can you lie with me?" Ephram asked. "Just for a little while?"  
  
For Ephram to ask for such a request, Andy knew the boy was troubled. The last time the boy asked to be accompanied to bed, was when he was six. It was very unlike Ephram's nature to be afraid of anything – especially a dumb dream. He was the one that Delia always went to when she something spooked her. Whether it was an ugly insect, a scary movie on television, or when she swore the boogeyman was hiding in her closet. In the middle of the night, it was Ephram that Delia ran to when her vast imagination got the better of her. Delia slept in Ephram's bed dozens of times.  
  
"Sure." Andy replied. With Ephram's small size, the bed was definitely big enough for both of them. Ephram slid over slowly to make room for his father. "Well, I gotta admit one thing. This bed is way more comfortable than that chair." He said on a light note.  
  
Andy put an arm around the boy gently and pulled him closer. He drew the blanket up so it covered both him and Ephram. "There. Are we more comfortable now?" Andy asked as he stroked the boy's head with the back of his hand.  
  
Ephram sniffled and rested his cheek on his father's shoulder. "Feeling better?" Andy inquired. The boy gave a short nod. "How's your side and shoulder? Does it hurt?"  
  
"It's ok. Doesn't hurt as much." Ephram murmured.  
  
"Wanna try and get back to sleep?" Andy suggested.  
  
"Yea." The boy replied and snuggled beside his father.  
  
Just as Andy reached over to turn off the lamp, Ephram shouted, "NO!!" Startled, Andy stopped in his tracks and looked at his son.  
  
"Please don't turn that off." Ephram begged. The fragile sound of the boy's plea put a knife through Andy's already bleeding heart. "Please."  
  
"Alright. We can sleep with the light on if you want." Andy allowed. His eyes fell on the frightened child resting in his arms. The worrying never really ceased. As long as Ephram is distressed, he will still be tormented.  
  
Gwen was right. Andy believed her now. There was something very wrong with his son. Aside from the physical injury, Andy saw how the nightmares were starting to weigh heavily on Ephram. In the beginning, Andy figured a few bad dreams were probably expected. He never imagined it would have such an adverse effect on the young boy. This wasn't a temporary state of mind that would ultimately pass within a short period of time. He wondered about the frequency of these rapidly surfacing dreams that haunted Ephram's subconscious. Andy's reflection was broken with a sigh from Ephram.  
  
"You're going to be alright. I'll hold you for as long as you like. I'm not going anywhere." Andy guaranteed. Ephram responded by putting his right arm around his father's waist and giving him a soft squeeze to show his affection. Andy was happy that his son needed him so badly. He stroked Ephram's back.  
  
"That's a good boy." Andy lulled. "You are so brave." He gave Ephram three kisses on the temple. Ephram accepted the display of affection as a few more tears squeezed out of his eyes. "Are you still crying?" Andy said when he felt a few drops of hot tears soak thru his shirt.  
  
Ephram dried his eyes with an old tissue he held in his hands. He wanted to speak, but he just couldn't find the words.  
  
"Sweetheart, it was only a dream. I know it was horrible, but you don't have to be scared. It wasn't real." Andy whispered. "I'm real. And you're real. I'll protect you. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you. Don't cry, ok?"  
  
"Ok." Ephram replied.  
  
"Good, now close your eyes and get some sleep." Andy advised. "Remember, I love you."  
  
As much as Ephram was afraid of the uncertainty of what might appear in his dreams, he was dead tired and sleep didn't sound so threatening after all. He prayed that he would be spared for the rest of the night. He closed his eyes and drifted off into the dream world almost instantly. Andy continued rubbing the boy's back in a tender up and down motion. Doing so seemed to calm the boy tremendously as well as help put the boy to sleep. Andy watched his son carefully until he, too, was claimed by the sandman.  
  
End of Chapter 8  
  
Author's Note: So, does anyone want to know what happens next?


	9. Confessions

Chapter 9: Confessions  
  
Ephram sat at the dining room table with the latest copy of a Hellraiser comic spread out in front of him. The comic book was opened to page six. He had the ball of his left elbow leaning against the table with the base of his palm pressed against his left temple. His eyes were turned down and one would think he was engulfed in a deep serious reading.  
  
Lunch was satisfying. Spaghetti and meatballs never tasted so good. It was like eating it for the first time again. Nina always managed to whip a simple recipe into something extra tasty. Ephram didn't know what her secret was nor did he care. As long as he got to enjoy it, that was all that mattered.  
  
Nina glanced over from her spot by the kitchen sink to check on Ephram. Seeing that the boy was busy reading, she went back to washing the dishes. Some days, she wished for a stable life – a good husband, with a few kids, maybe a dog, and a white picket fence around the yard and perhaps even open up a little business on the side. Was that too much to ask for? She hated to admit it, but she felt more at "home" in the Brown residence than in her own house.  
  
They needed her around just as much as she needed them. What could a single father like Andy possibly know about a home cooked meal or how to get a tough stain out of linen? His ideas of a wholesome meal were take-out or throw whatever he could find in the microwave. And those poor kids. Ephram is at an age where he needs so much guidance and love. He needs to be taken care of and fussed over. He's only fifteen and he's already playing the man of the house. It's so much responsibility for such a young boy. And Delia – who's she going to trade girl secrets with? The poor girl has turned into a tomboy living with two guys. She needs female influence. She needs a mother.  
  
Nina finished up drying the dishes with a dishtowel and placed the dishes back up in the cabinet. She shot another glance over at Ephram and found the comic book has still consumed his undivided attention. Ephram sat motionless.  
  
'Hmm, must be a really good comic book. I should like to know what it's about that makes it so hard for Ephram to put down.' Nina thought as she rinsed the glasses. 'At least he's happy to be home after such a long stay at the hospital.' Her thought continued.  
  
Ephram's hospitalization had come to an end after several long weeks. Although his wounds have not completely healed yet, he was showing enough signs of improvement to be released. As much as he missed Gwen's visits, he was content to finally go home. It wasn't like he would never see Gwen again. He would find a reason to tag along every time his father had to make a business trip to Denver General just so he can run into Gwen. Connections really do pay off especially when your dad is the decorated and well-respected neurosurgeon that he so importantly is.  
  
The first day back had been more exciting than Ephram ever imagined. He never expected anyone would go through the trouble of throwing him a "Welcome Home" party. His father had driven him home keeping mum about any surprise party. It was just another normal day. Ephram didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until they made the turn around the corner to their block. To his surprise, just about half the population of Everwood showed up on his well-manicured lawn with ear-to-ear grins, all eager to greet the boy. There was a huge light blue banner that hung from one end of the front porch to the other end that read "Welcome Home Ephram!!" with each block letter in a different color. The banner was so huge that you could probably see it from the moon.  
  
Party decorations adorned the yard from silver streamers to multi colored latex helium filled balloons tied around the endless number of chairs and foldaway tables. Each table was coordinated with red and white-checkered paper tablecloths along with matching utensils. Large foil trays filled with food were spread out on several card tables. There was even a barbeque going in the rear of the yard. Ephram was able to see a puff of white smoke emanate from the grill when the cover was opened.  
  
And standing right in the middle of the lawn was Ephram's grandparents, which was the biggest and best surprise of all. When Ephram was in the hospital, he remembered talking with Grand pop and Nanna twice – sometimes even three times – a day on the phone. They had been extremely worried about their grandson since the first day they got that dreaded phone call from Andy. The thought of loosing another family member so soon after their beloved daughter caused an array of tension, denial, and fear. They wanted to hop on the next flight to Denver International Airport. But coincidentally enough, about a week prior to Ephram's injury, Nanna had a hip replacement surgery done. She could barely walk and needed Ephram's grandfather to help her get around the house. Hence, an immediate trip to Denver was completely out of the question. As much as their hearts ached to be side by side with their grandson in his tough time, they knew there was no possible way to fly under such circumstances.  
  
Andy did a magnificent job playing the reporter and kept his in-laws in the loop on Ephram's health. He called them at least twice a day and welcomed them to contact him if they needed anything. In the end, both Grand pop and Nanna were touched by Andy's consideration.  
  
As Ephram got better, Andy let the boy talk to his grandparents over the phone. During one instance, Ephram was sharing the phone with his father so they both could talk and hear at the same time. Nanna was telling Ephram a funny story about Chloe, a stray cat she took up caring for, when she burst into tears. When Ephram asked her why she was so sad. She answered, "I'm not sad at all. I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm so happy that you're ok." Ephram missed her so much.  
  
Ephram remembered looking out the car window as they pulled into the driveway. He saw Nanna standing there patiently while leaning on a cane. Grand pop was standing next to her with hands in his pockets and a big smile on his wrinkled face. Ephram turned to his father for an explanation. Andy winked at the boy and said, "Surprise." He helped Ephram out of the car and walked with him to his welcoming committee.  
  
Everyone he knew and did not know attended. Amy was there along with her family as well as Colin and his family. In fact, Ephram later learned that it was Amy who coordinated all the decorations and helped organize the party. Nina was the head honcho, who managed pretty much everything else and especially the catering, but everyone pitched in to help – whether it was mowing the lawn, setting up the tables and chairs, starting the barbeque grill, or running grocery errands. It seemed like the whole town donated their time. Ephram was truly touched and flabbergasted that so many people in this town (that he once hated with a vengeance) liked him so much. Just about everyone wanted to give Ephram a hug when he hobbled onto the front lawn. Andy was a little nervous about it at first being that the boy was not yet fully recovered. He cautioned the crowd by humorously following Ephram around and constantly saying, "Fragile: Handle with Care!" to anyone who looked like they were about to hug the boy.  
  
Ephram was never the life of a party. He was not used to the feeling of being wanted and appreciated. It was a strange feeling to suddenly be the popular kid. He went from a virtual "nobody" to a "somebody." Everyone was unusually nice to him but he found it quite odd that no one mentioned or inquired about what happened to him. In a way, he was glad no one brought up the subject since he didn't want to be reminded of it anyway. Everyone was just glad to see him up and around, which was ok by him.  
  
After a hearty outdoor barbeque dinner was served out on the lawn, Ephram was further surprised with a huge rectangular triple layer chocolate cake decorated with white frosting, pink and blue candied flowers, and multi- colored sprinkles. The guests "ooh-ed" and ahh-ed" at the attractive looking cake that Nina and Mrs. Abbott help bring out and set onto one of the card tables. The words "We Love You Ephram" was written with red icing in a neat script that Ephram recognized to be Nina's lettering. Upon reading the words on the cake, Ephram was moved to tears. He couldn't believe he was crying with half the town watching on – what would they say the next day? He didn't care. The downpour of tears wetted his cheeks. The boy's reaction caught everyone off guard and they fussed over him – asking him why he was crying or telling him not to cry. Nanna, who was seated next to Ephram at the time, embraced the boy in a long comforting hug. Even Delia came over and threw her arms around her grandmother and brother.  
  
Galvanized oil lamp torches scattered around the yard flickered as strings of blue, red, and orange patio lights illuminated the main area. The party guests were gathered by the cake table – some tried to comfort the crying boy, while others offered him tissues. It was clear to see that the boy was shedding tears of happiness. Time seemed to stand still as everyone gave time for Ephram's cry to pass. Eventually, he did stop crying when Andy ruffled the boy's hair playfully and said, "You're an ok kid." With his father's help in holding the large cake knife, Ephram cut the first slice of the cake.  
  
It was rated one of the best days of his entire life. A week has passed since then. Andy was skeptical about letting Ephram go back to school so soon even though the boy has already missed a great deal of schoolwork. But Ephram needed time to recuperate. So in the end, Andy decided to let Ephram take it easy for a while. He can always make up the rest of the semester in the summer. Nina "babysitting" Ephram during the daytime gave Andy the opportunity to go back to his job at the clinic. Ephram didn't mind Nina keeping an eye on him. He knew she was there not because his father didn't trust him to be alone, but because she cared about him.  
  
Nina wrung a dishrag dry and proceeded to wipe the island counter in the kitchen. In the process, she shot another glace at Ephram. He was still in the same position with his hand holding up his head and eyes turned down.  
  
"Ephram." Nina called. The boy did not look up. "Ephram." She raised her voice thinking the boy did not hear her. Still, he did not acknowledge being called.  
  
She watched Ephram for a moment and marveled at how hard it was to tear him away from a comic book. Even if the sky fell, he wouldn't know it. Suddenly, she got the eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was terribly wrong. She noticed that Ephram hasn't turned a page in the past two minutes that she'd been staring at him.  
  
"Ephram, honey?" Nina called with concern as she made her way to the dining room table. As she got closer, she realized that Ephram was not reading at all. His eyes were closed. "Ephram?"  
  
The boy finally looked up to face Nina with eyes brimming with tears. His lips trembled as he discharged a few big droplets of tears that were hanging onto the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Oh Ephram. Sweetheart, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Nina inquired worriedly. Ephram reluctantly shook his head from side to side. Nina watched the tears roll down the boy's cheeks. "Tell me what's wrong?" She asked as she took a seat next to him.  
  
Ephram's eyes tagged onto Nina but when he opened his mouth to speak, only a sob came out, which was followed by another sob. His sniffles got louder each time.  
  
"You're not feeling well?" Nina guessed.  
  
Ephram nodded.  
  
"Are you in pain?" She asked.  
  
Ephram nodded again.  
  
"Show me where it hurts." She demanded.  
  
"Here." Ephram mumbled. He placed his hand on the side where his wound was located. "It's bad." He added. Nina could see the boy was in terrible pain by his appearance. Ephram had his back arched and shoulders slumped forward. His chin was almost touching the table. One hand was hugging his chest and the other was holding up his head.  
  
"OK. Let's get you to the couch. You'll be more comfortable there." Nina got up from her seat and offered to help the boy. She was about to take a hold of Ephram's arm when he gave a holler.  
  
"No! Don't touch me!! Don't move me!!" Ephram blubbered desperately. Startled at the response, Nina drew back. "It hurts. It hurts so bad." The boy tearfully whimpered.  
  
"Ephram sweetie, you can't sit here like this. Maybe on the couch, you can lie down." Nina suggested. "Do you want to lie down?" She asked with escalating concern.  
  
Ephram nodded.  
  
"I'm gonna help you up, ok?" Nina advised. "Easy now. Easy." Nina said as she gently placed Ephram's arm around the back of her neck so she can support his weight.  
  
Slowly, they stood up. The pain was so intense that he could hardly take a step forward. Nina had an arm around his waist to maintain his balance. Ephram winced with each step as he was guided to the living room couch like a blind person. It was pretty much the case because the tears blurred his vision so much that he couldn't know where he was going anyway.  
  
"Just a little bit more. We're almost there." Nina informed the sobbing boy.  
  
"I can't go anymore." Ephram wailed. If his father were here, he would scoop him up and carry him to the couch. Andy had the muscles, Nina did not. His shaky knees were about to give way.  
  
"Ephram, you have to try." Nina coached. "You're just a couple steps away. You can't sit on the middle of the living room floor."  
  
"I can't." He whined and continued to shuffle to the couch with Nina's help.  
  
"I got you." Nina reassured when Ephram's step faltered. "Here, lean on me." She instructed.  
  
Nina lowered the boy onto the couch gently in a sitting up position. She told him to lie down but Ephram refused to be moved any further. He leaned back on the couch with tears still flowing out of the corners of his closed eyes. Nina brushed the boy's tears away and stroked his cheeks.  
  
"Your next dose of medicine isn't due for another half hour but, seeing you like this, I don't think waiting another half hour will make a difference." Nina determined when she looked at her watch. "I'll go get your pills." She said and hurried to the kitchen to get water and Ephram's medication.  
  
When she returned to the couch, Ephram was still in the same position. "Here, take this." Nina ordered as she handed the mug of water and two pills to him. He reached out a trembling hand to receive the mug.  
  
"Ephram!! Your hand!! You're shaking!!" She exclaimed. She watched the boy's shaky movements as he popped the pills into his mouth and ravenously washed the pills down with the water.  
  
"Huh?" Ephram responded as if nothing was out of the ordinary. He handed the mug back to Nina, who placed the mug onto the coffee table.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. Your hands – they're shaking. Look." Nina said pulling both of Ephram's convulsing hands side by side to prove her point.  
  
"Oh. It's been like this ever since I left the hospital. Sometimes, it goes away completely and sometimes it comes back." He said like it was no big deal. "Dad says it comes back when I get nervous. But he says the shakes will go away eventually."  
  
Nina shot a sympathetic gaze at the boy. She held his left hand and tried to iron out the involuntary tremors radiating from the boy's hand. Nina rubbed his hand gently.  
  
He leaned his head back and closed his eyes again. It wasn't long before the tears resumed. He couldn't help it. They were falling beyond his control. He felt Nina's hand stroking his forehead gently. The twisting pain in his side was unbearable for the young boy. He opened his eyes to find Nina looking nervously at him.  
  
Nina seemed to know exactly what to do. She placed her arm around the boy and pulled him close to her. Stroking his cheek and smoothing his hair, Nina tried to comfort him the best she could. Ephram turned to Nina with a wet face. The desperate and sad imploring greenish gray eyes sliced open Nina's soul and her compassion spilled forth by the gallons.  
  
"Nina." The boy mumbled through heartbreaking sniffles and watery eyes. "Help me. Help me, please." He begged for mercy. Because of the excessive and hard crying, his breathing had grown quite loud and rapid.  
  
"Dear, sweet boy. I wish I can help you." Nina replied feeling the early pangs of panic settling in. "Do you want me to call your father?" She recommended.  
  
"No! Don't call him. He's got a lot of work to do." Ephram grunted. He wiped away some tears from his face with the back of his palm. He dried his hands by smearing the tears onto his pants.  
  
"You are more important to him than his job. Ephram, he's never too busy for you. Especially now." Nina began and cut herself short. "I think I should call him."  
  
"Don't. Please." The boy pleaded. He wrapped his arms around Nina's arm trying to hold her back from getting up. "The pain is less now. Honest. It is." He said unconvincingly as more tears fell.  
  
"I don't know, Ephram. Your father specifically told me to call him if anything comes up." Nina hesitated. "You don't look so good."  
  
"I'll be ok." His voice quivered as he sought refuge in Nina's motherly caress. Leaning on her shoulder, he sighed and waited for relief.  
  
"Sweetheart, I really should be calling your father." She declared. "Maybe he can do something."  
  
"Don't bother him. Please. Besides, he'll be home in a few hours." He bargained. "I can hold out until then."  
  
"I really don't like this. I don't like it one bit." Nina shook her head.  
  
The tight hug he gave Nina won her over. She decided not to call Andy yet. After all, it was just a bad muscle cramp. Ephram's been having a few of those episodes lately. They usually go away. Besides, it wasn't anything a few pills can't fix. Ephram looked up at Nina again. "Nina." He called miserably.  
  
"Yep? Are you feeling better now?" She asked.  
  
"Can I have another pill?" The boy choked on a sob.  
  
"What? No. You certainly may not!" Nina gasped.  
  
"Please? Just one more. I only want the pain to go away. Just one pill?" Ephram begged.  
  
"I'm sorry but it doesn't work that way, Ephram." Nina advised. "You already took two pills. That was your dosage every six hours. If you take another one, you're going to overdose, which leads to all sorts of bad things. Then you'll have to get your stomach pumped. No, I can't let that happen to you."  
  
"Please – all I want is one more. Just one. I promise I won't overdose. Dad would allow it. Please??" He persisted with a few desperate tears falling down his cheeks giving him the most sorry look that can ever come across a child's face.  
  
"No, baby. You know I can't do that." Nina reasoned. Ephram blinked at her and sniffled. "Aw, come on sweetness, don't be like that. You haven't even given the pills a chance to work. You'll feel better if you wait a few moments. Come here." She invited him into her arms for comfort.  
  
"I need an extra pill. I need it." His muffled weeping voice continued.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok. Relax, baby. Relax. You're gonna be ok." Nina lulled as she stroked the boy caringly. "Let the medicine do their thing."  
  
"I just want the hurting to stop. Please. Let me have another pill." He choked through sobs.  
  
"Things will be alright. Try and settle down, ok?" Nina spoke in a soft tone. "Here, do you want me to turn the TV on? Sometimes, watching TV can distract pain." She switched on the television with the remote.  
  
Ephram glanced at the television and watched a commercial for Tide detergent before Nina changed the channel. She channel surfed and ended up going back to the first station. "Well, it seems like there's nothing on at this time except for soaps. But hey, I hear there's a very happening story between Rex and Bonnie on Days of Our Lives."  
  
Ephram stifled a sob.  
  
"There, there. Give the medicine time. It really works but you gotta hang on until it goes through your system." Nina calmed the ailing boy the same way she calmed Sam when he was sick. "Before you know it, the pain will be gone."  
  
"Nina. Nina." Ephram moaned. He wanted so much to cry "Mom" instead. It would've made him feel so much better. But he knew it was highly inappropriate.  
  
"I know, sweetie. I know." Nina kissed Ephram's head lightly in comfort.  
  
He sensed Nina's maternal love for him and it was hard to hold back the little grin that crept upon his lips. Being in Nina's arms brought back memories that he had long forgotten. It was ages since he remembered how safe and secure he felt when lying in his mother's arms. The lost feeling inside him was frozen and buried under heavy layers of ice that had accumulated through the years. Ephram was allowing that build-up of frost to finally thaw and his thick impenetrable coat of ice to dissolve in the warm sun. It felt good to finally have someone else take care of him. Like a snake, Ephram was shedding his dead skin and letting his new surface shine. He felt free.  
  
They quietly watched TV for a while as Nina affectionately smoothed and played with Ephram's hair. Occasionally stealing a kiss on the top of the boy's head, she tamed the cranky child.  
  
"Better now?" Nina asked after half an hour had passed and Ephram had ceased crying.  
  
"This feels nice. Being here with you, I mean." Ephram admitted without giving a thought to what he said until he heard the words come out of his mouth. Slightly embarrassed at his comment, he tried to cover up his slip of the tongue. "I-I mean, you're so good to me. You care about me." Ephram stammered. He sighed and told it like it is. "My mom used to hold me in her arms like this too when I was sick. It's been such a long time and - and."  
  
"Ephram, you don't have to say it. I understand. I know I can never replace your mother but I enjoy taking care of you. I'm glad you let me." Nina smiled and squeezed Ephram tighter. The boy fell silent as he continued to watch the TV. "So, you didn't answer my question." Nina said after a while. "Do you feel better?"  
  
"I think so." Ephram replied. "It's not as bad as before."  
  
"And you doubted your dosage." Nina scolded.  
  
"This soap opera is makin' me sleepy. It's so boring and unrealistic. How can you stand it?" The boy said referring to the programming.  
  
"Unrealistic – yes, but boring? I don't think so. It's got romance, espionage, blackmail, betrayal, danger, comedy, and drama all rolled into one show. But I don't expect a young boy like you to enjoy watching soaps. It's not in your nature." Nina laughed.  
  
Ephram stared at the flickering television screen and wondered how convenient it was that each actor in the soap looked as perfect as the next. A real person doesn't come close to looking anything like the way they do. It was like they each came out of a mold. The men were all trim and well groomed with distinguished square jaw lines, perfect teeth, and not a single piece of hair out of place. It made them appear abnormally handsome. The women were beautiful, slender, flawless, and polished to perfection. Ephram imagined how Gwen would fit right into a soap opera. Her presence would grace the stage and the cameras would fall in love with her.  
  
"Why don't you take a nap if you're sleepy?" Nina said snapping Ephram out of his daydream. "You might feel refreshed after a nap."  
  
"Well, maybe a short one." Ephram admitted. He snuggled closer to Nina making sure she did not escape while he napped.  
  
"I'll be right here." Nina assured.  
  
The fresh dried-out-in-the-sun smell of Nina's sweatshirt got caught in Ephram's nostrils when he inhaled deeply through his nose. He liked that clean sunshine smell. It was a relaxing smell that rendered him extra drowsy. Ephram dug his face into the folds of Nina's shirt comfortably and closed his eyes. He drifted off into sleep almost instantly.  
  
----------------------  
  
Seated on the plush carpet adjacent to the coffee table, Andy watched the boy sleeping on the couch. Ephram was stretched out and lying on his stomach with his head facing Andy's direction. Nina had placed a light throw over the boy. With his cheek against a cushion, the boy displayed a most serene expression that left a tender feeling in Andy's heart. After staring at the boy for nearly forty-five minutes, Andy made a stunning revelation. Ephram was indeed a beautiful child.  
  
Ephram had long black eye lashes that curled at the tips ever so slightly just like his mother. The boy had a clear but freckled complexion that showed his love for the sun. There was something feminine about the feel of his skin – it was powdery and soft to the touch. He was only a boy and the signs of manhood were still a few years away. Ephram did not have a trace of stubble on his chin – not even peach fuzz. His face was as smooth and untainted as a baby's bottom. He had a thin upper lip and a thick lower lip, which created a more defined smile when the corners of his mouth curled up. His nose was a little crooked but it gave him character. A pointy chin and a square forehead balanced the boy's high cheekbones. Andy observed Ephram's long narrow ear and gummy earlobe.  
  
'He has my earlobes.' Andy thought humorously when he finally discovered his contribution to this precious creation.  
  
Seeing something so beautiful, he couldn't resist a touch. Andy hesitated before gently stroking the boy's cheek with the back of his fingers. He pushed back a stray piece of hair that hung aimlessly across his son's brow. Ephram stirred in his sleep.  
  
Andy studied the boy's light movement and sighed contently at his son's innocence. Ephram woke when Andy pulled the light blanket up to cover the boy's shoulder.  
  
Ephram opened his eyes to find his father smiling at him. Andy rubbed Ephram's shoulder tenderly.  
  
"Hey." Andy greeted when he saw his son's eyes blink open. "I didn't mean to wake ya."  
  
"Dad, you're home." Ephram muttered sleepily.  
  
"You must've had a good dream, huh?" Andy said still stroking the boy's back.  
  
"Was I talking in my sleep again?" Ephram groaned.  
  
"You said 'mommy' a couple times. Did you have a good dream about your mother?"  
  
Ephram didn't recall dreaming anything. If his mother were in his dream, he would've definitely remembered it. Something as valuable as that doesn't easily go unnoticed. The last thing he could recall was falling asleep in Nina's arms while watching a dumb soap on TV. He questioned himself on whether or not he was calling for Nina instead.  
  
Ephram stretched his muscles and yawned tiredly. He pushed himself up carefully into a seated position. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and glanced around the room.  
  
"Where's Nina?" Ephram drawled as he yawned again.  
  
"She went to pick up Delia and Sam from school. Then they're stopping by the supermarket for a few things. Nina's cooking us dinner tonight. She said you needed a real meal – one with protein and nutrition. Apparently, Cup-O-Noodles just don't cut it. She thinks you're too skinny. The exact word that she used was beanpole. She said you looked like a beanpole. I don't know what she has in mind but save your appetite because it's gonna be one delicious dinner." Andy replied excitedly.  
  
"Is it dinner already?" Ephram said oblivious to the time. "I'm not hungry yet."  
  
"Do you even know what time is it?" Andy said warmly. The boy shook his head. "It's only three-thirty."  
  
"Huh?? Three-thirty??" Ephram exclaimed with eyes searching for the living room clock to verify his father's reply. "You came home early?" He sounded surprised.  
  
"Yea, Nina called me after you fell asleep and told me you had an episode. She sounded scared so I left the office early."  
  
"Well, you didn't have to rush home immediately. It was just a bad muscle cramp. No big deal." Ephram shrugged. "You shouldn't leave your office like that and keep your patients hanging."  
  
"Are you kidding? It was a slow day." Andy stretched the truth. "Besides, when I mentioned you weren't feeling well today, Edna ordered me to go home. You know how military she can get. You just can't argue and win with the woman. She nearly chased me out of the office. Geez." He described. "So, how do you feel?"  
  
"Fine, now." Ephram said rubbing his sore chest lightly. Andy studied the boy to make sure he was as fine as he says.  
  
"You're still shaky." Andy nodded to Ephram's hand when he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"Huh?" Ephram nervously crossed his arms in front of his chest and hid his trembling hands from sight under his armpits. "Just a little. It's nothing. I'm fine." He said. "Really!! I'm fine." He added when he saw the skeptical look on his father's face.  
  
"You were in terrible pain earlier. Of course I should be concerned. I'm thinking maybe we should bring you in for a check up – make sure you're ok."  
  
"I said I'm fine. I don't need a tune-up or an oil change." Ephram insisted comically. "I run smoothly." He flashed a grin.  
  
"We'll see about that." Andy replied. "Did you know that you're beautiful? I don't think I ever told you that." He said following a pause. Somehow he felt a need to say it. Ephram shot a puzzled look at his father after the strange comment from out of the blue.  
  
"What weed have you been smoking dad?" Ephram chortled.  
  
"No, seriously – I mean it. I watched you sleeping before and it occurred to me that you are beautiful. What I mean is – that you've got a very attractive face. You're gonna turn into one handsome fellow." Andy explained watching Ephram's cheeks turn red from the flattering remark.  
  
"Dad – are you trying to give yourself a compliment? I got my good looks from you, is that it?" Ephram retorted in humor. "Give yourself a pat on the back – good job Andy for producing such a good-looking kid." He joked.  
  
"Ephram, that's not what I meant." Andy sighed heavily.  
  
"Yea, yea. I know what you mean." Ephram waved off. He teased his father just as much as his father teased him.  
  
"You got most of everything from your mother. She was the beautiful one. You're lucky."  
  
"Dad, I'm just kidding around. I may have inherited mom's looks, but I got your integrity, strong-will, determination, and perseverance. It's a pretty darn good combination between you and mom, if you ask me."  
  
"Thanks, son." Andy said. The observation from Ephram made him feel better about himself. "Oh and I have to take credit for your earlobes." Andy jested and they laughed.  
  
Tired of sitting, Ephram struggled to stand up from his seated position. He pushed off the tangled blanket and pillows that were in his way. "Do you need some help?" Andy asked eager to help.  
  
"No. I'm good." Ephram answered as he continued to pull himself off the couch. The stabbing pain in his chest was gone but the soreness and tenderness still remained. He had to be gentle in handling himself. His weak knees made it difficult to stand. Frustrated, Ephram gave in. "Ok. I might need a little help." He confessed.  
  
"That's what I'm here for, buddy." Andy said as he grabbed the boy by the waist and pulled him up. "Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Bathroom." Ephram replied.  
  
"Alright. Easy now." Andy supported the boy with an arm around the back and a hand holding onto his elbow.  
  
"Thanks, I can take it from here." Ephram said smartly. The first step he took was nearly his last when his knees almost buckled under him. Luckily enough, Andy caught the boy and helped him regain his balance. "Or maybe not." The boy admitted.  
  
"Are you ok?" Andy pressed.  
  
"Yea, I guess my legs fell asleep too. I forgot how to walk." Ephram reasoned. Andy had a secure hold on Ephram's arm to make sure the boy doesn't fall.  
  
They were inching towards the first floor bathroom when the front door swung open. Delia and Sam raced into the room and playfully flung their backpacks onto one of the end couches expressing their happiness that the school day was finally over. The two children quickly greeted Andy and Ephram and made a beeline into the kitchen for snacks. Shortly following the children was Nina, who carried one large paper bag of groceries in each arm. Hands full, she came in and closed the door with a slight kick of her foot.  
  
"Where are we going?" She said when she saw Andy acting as Ephram's walking stick.  
  
"Ephram needs to use the bathroom." Andy replied knowledgably.  
  
"Gee, dad. I don't think you said that loud enough. Why don't you broadcast it even louder so all of Everwood can know that I need to go take a leak?" The boy snapped. He was slightly annoyed at the embarrassing announcement of his needing to use the toilet.  
  
"Ok." Andy said nonchalantly. "Fine people of Everwood, Ephram has to urinate. Do you hear that Everwood??? EPHRAM HAS TO URINATE!!!" He raised his voice. Delia and Sam, who were sitting on the stools facing the dining room, darted a confused glance over at Andy's direction. Losing interest in the outburst, they turned back to their box drinks and chocolate chip cookies.  
  
"Ha-ha. Very funny, dad." Ephram gave his father a smirk as they continued walking.  
  
"You boys." Nina sighed and placed her load onto the kitchen counter.  
  
Andy and Ephram arrived at the doorway of the bathroom, which was located directly across from the kitchen. Ephram flipped the light switch on. "Do you need some help in there?" Andy fussed.  
  
"No, I think I can pee on my own thank you." Ephram quipped sarcastically. He closed the door behind him.  
  
Andy went over to help Nina unpack the groceries. "How is he?" Nina asked as she closed the refrigerator door.  
  
"He says he's fine but I can't be sure." Andy answered. "Part of me worries all the time. It scares me. Maybe I'm going to take him to the hospital over the weekend and run some tests just in case."  
  
"Good idea. Better safe than sorry." Nina agreed. "Meanwhile, the boy needs to eat more. He's lost a lot of weight. He's so gaunt. The boy needs a good, hearty, decent meal. Which leads me to tonight's entrée."  
  
"Mmm, what do you have in mind?" Andy scanned the contents remaining in the grocery bags for hints.  
  
"You will see when dinner is served." She teased.  
  
"A surprise, huh? Ok. I can play that game. Tell me one thing though. What's in the box?" Andy gestured curiously to a white cake box sitting on the counter tied up nicely with a couple winds of red string.  
  
"This is dessert. It's a milk chocolate chip/cherry cake with whipped cream. I didn't have time to make one, so I bought one." Nina took the box and placed it carefully onto the bottom shelf of the refrigerator. "No peeking or sneaking a taste until after dinner, understood?" She ordered.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am!" Andy complied obediently.  
  
"Now go do something and leave me to my cooking." Nina shooed him out of the kitchen.  
  
"Let me know if there's anything I can do." Andy said. On his way to the living room, he rapped on the bathroom door lightly with a knuckle. "Ephram? Everything alright in there?" He asked.  
  
"Yes dad. Still whizzing into the can." Ephram hollered back being the smart aleck that he was.  
  
Andy shook his head and gave a short laugh at his son's cynical remark. As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed Ephram's energetic spunk. He liked the way Ephram's mind worked. It was not only refreshing, but it was humorous as well. He needed a good silly laugh every now and then. The boy has his way of keeping his old man on his toes.  
  
-------------  
  
Delia had been busy doing her homework in her room for the past hour and a half. That was the household rule – no free time until you do your time. Delia wanted to get her homework out of the way so she can spend the rest of the night playing games with her brother. Spelling and vocabulary were the easy part and she usually completed that first. Science required more reading out of a textbook, but she found pleasure in learning about the solar system. Math was the hardest of all. It took her the longest amount of time to finish. Dividing fractions wasn't as simple as it seems. Sometimes, she had to ask her father or brother if she'd done the problems correctly.  
  
Sam watched cartoons with Ephram in the living room while Andy helped Nina set the table for dinner. The sweet aromas of cooked food eventually filled the room and whet everyone's appetite. The happy taste buds were watering and anxious for a bite. Whispered conversations between Nina and Andy about Ephram were exchanged. They maintained their low tone of voice, careful not to let the boy know he was the subject of discussion.  
  
Ephram wasn't deaf nor was he blind. He knew they were talking about him. He guessed it was regarding what happened earlier that day. There really was no denying the pain. It hurt like hell – even for a muscle cramp. He rubbed his chest casually. Upon doing so, he realized his hands were still trembling.  
  
'Will you stop it already??' He thought to his hands as he held it before him.  
  
When he caught Sam looking in his direction, he quickly stuck his guilty hands in his pockets and smiled at the little boy. Ephram stared at the colorful images from the TV screen and pretended to be absorbed in the cartoon. But his mind was not on SpongeBob SquarePants. His mind was elsewhere. He knotted his fists in his pockets and tried to control the shakes. He didn't want anyone to know his hands were shaking so badly. He figured that if he was careful, he could hide it.  
  
Quite on the contrary, the problem got worst when dinner rolled around. Everyone took their seats at the dinner table. Nina and Andy sat opposite each other at the head of the table. Ephram sat between Delia and Nina while Sam sat across from Ephram. In the center of the table was a basket of warm biscuits, a bowl of buttered steamed peas, a dish with piping hot baked potatoes wrapped in foil, a plate of sautéed baby onions with slivers of red and green bell peppers, and baked ziti an a casserole dish.  
  
"Alright everyone, dinner is served!" Nina said as she presented the main dish. It was steak. She prepared an individual plate for everyone.  
  
"Wow, everything looks great Nina!!" Andy complimented as he eagerly took his fork. "You've totally outdone yourself! You really didn't need to go through so much trouble on account of us."  
  
"Don't mention it. The pleasure was all mine." Nina nodded cordially. "Besides, it wasn't difficult."  
  
Ephram stared blankly at the contents on the plate in front of him. In the center of his round plate was a thick juicy slab of sirloin steak – browned and medium rare – just the way he liked it.  
  
'Of all the things to have for dinner tonight, why does it have to be steak?' He thought to himself.  
  
He was disappointed not because he didn't like steak but because he was worried that his hands were shaking so badly that he would have trouble cutting his food with a fork and knife without being noticed. Ephram loved steak. In fact, steak happened to be one of his favorite foods. It wasn't everyday that he had the opportunity to indulge his taste buds in a perfectly cooked steak – especially one that Nina prepared. He didn't need to taste it to decide if it was good. He already knew it was good.  
  
He was famished and the hot aroma of cooked beef was enough to fire up anyone's appetite. Sitting on his hands, Ephram watched his father taste his steak with satisfaction. Nina scooped some peas onto Delia and Sam's plates, making sure they had their helping of vegetables. Ephram stared at the rectangular bar of Hotel brand butter in the butter dish next to his glass of iced tea. He wondered how he was going to pull this off.  
  
"Ephram?" Nina called. The boy looked up a little paranoid that Nina heard his thoughts. "Would you like some peas?" She asked holding the bowl in her hands.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure." Ephram replied. He watched Nina place several heaping scoops of buttered peas next to his steak. Afterwards, her attention went back to the children. She distributed the baked potatoes and helped them peel the foil, which was hot to the touch. Ephram continued to stare at his food.  
  
"Ephram? You're not eating." Andy suddenly noticed his son was not digging into the food in front of him. "I thought you liked steak." He spoke while chewing on a piece of meat.  
  
"Is something the matter, sweetie?" Nina asked.  
  
"Err – nothing. Everything's fine. Food looks delicious, Nina." Ephram stuttered. The last thing he wanted was everyone to be staring him down and watch him eat his food.  
  
"Then why aren't you eating? You're not hungry?" Nina inquired.  
  
"No – I'm starving. I'm eating. Who says I'm not?" Ephram defended himself with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Mommy, can I have some butter with my potato?" Sam asked right on cue. Ephram was relieved that they were no longer focused on him. Saved by Sam.  
  
It was now or never. Ephram slid his hands out from under the seat of his pants. He flexed it under the table before reaching for his fork and knife. Ephram's shaky hands grabbed onto the utensils. He arranged his hands into a carving position. Each time he tried to steady his hands to get a firm grip on the steak with his fork, the silverware would slip and knock against the china making a clattering sound. Talk at the dinner table suddenly grew quiet. Ephram felt the heat of everyone's eyes on him. No matter how hard he concentrated on cutting the steak, he just couldn't. He decided to take a break.  
  
Ephram didn't have the nerve to look up for fear of his family eyeing him. He decided to set the fork and knife back on the table. His uncontrollable shakes loosened his grasp on the fork and knife. He was able to put the knife down quietly but the fork bounced out of his hand. Luckily, it landed on the edge of the table and was able to prevent it from flying off the table.  
  
Take a drink. What can go wrong with taking a sip of his iced tea? He extended his hand out to grab his glass. Little did he know that a simple task was just as impossible to accomplish without messing up. Ephram's wobbly hand accidentally knocked over the tall glass of ice tea spilling half the contents onto the table before Nina's quick reflexes quickly snatched the glass during mid-spill and turned it right side up.  
  
"Oh dear!!" Nina exclaimed. The room came to life as everyone scurried for tissues, napkins, dishcloths, and whatever they could find to soak up the liquid before it splashed onto the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ephram hung his head down sadly and hid his hands between his knees. He felt like he had the reverse Midas touch effect - everything he touched broke.  
  
"It's alright, Ephram." Nina said caringly. "It's under control. No harm done." She reiterated as she finished wiping up the remaining mess.  
  
"Why are Ephram's hands shaking like that?" Delia directed the question to her father.  
  
"Well, Delia – "Andy began.  
  
"May I be excused?" Ephram interjected feeling quite frustrated and embarrassed.  
  
"Sweetheart, it's ok." Nina insisted. "Eat your dinner."  
  
"Dad? Please? I'm not hungry anymore." Ephram sighed heavily.  
  
"Alright. You may be excused." Andy allowed while catching a glare from Nina for dismissing the boy from the dinner table. He gave Nina a "wait" gesture with his hand.  
  
The boy bolted from the table as fast he could and disappeared into the den leaving his family speechless.  
  
"It was something I said." Delia murmured as she played with her fork.  
  
"No, honey. It wasn't because of you. Ephram is going through a tough time. Do you remember that day he was attacked by the bear?" Andy asked. Delia nodded. "It was pretty scary, huh?" Delia nodded again only more vigorously this time. "Does the events of what happened play in your mind over and over again?"  
  
"Hmm." Delia thought for a moment. "I remember it but it doesn't haunt me."  
  
"Good, that means you are coping with it just fine. For some people, it takes more time to get certain images out of their head. Sometimes, they find themselves thinking about the horrible things when they least expect it. Like it'll just pop into their head for no reason. The person might suddenly feel scared or nervous. It's called post-traumatic syndrome. Do you understand any of this?" Andy tried his best to explain to his young daughter the reason for Ephram's behavior.  
  
"Um-Hm. You mean Ephram's scared. That's why he's so shaky sometimes." Delia drew her conclusion.  
  
"Yes. That's right." Andy applauded. "Something very bad happened to him and he can't cast it aside."  
  
"You know, I shouldn't have made steak tonight. It never occurred to me that it would turn out to be like this. I should have known better." Nina said as she poked at her food with a knife. "I didn't think."  
  
"Nina, don't be so hard on yourself. You did a good thing for us and we appreciate it. Ephram's frustrated. Just give him some space." Andy said.  
  
"I should go talk to him. He must be so miserable right now." Nina suggested with building guilt.  
  
-----------------  
  
Ephram sat on the old sofa against the opened window. He had his knees drawn to his chest and arms wrapped around his legs as he gazed out into the backyard. It had already gotten dark and the crickets were chirping in the trees. He rested the point of his chin onto a knee. It was his problem and his problem alone. No one else could possibly understand. Sometimes, he hated himself. Other times, he got so frustrated that he didn't know what to do. He didn't want people feeling sorry for him. He wanted to forget everything. If there were only a way he could erase the memory of that horrible day – he would give an arm and a leg.  
  
He was hungry but that didn't matter. He could always grab some leftovers after everyone was done eating. And eating by himself would definitely be less humiliating. Ten minutes passed before someone came to retrieve him.  
  
"Ephram?" Nina said softly. She stood by the threshold. Ephram ignored her. "Sweetheart, come back and eat with us?" She walked to where Ephram was sitting. "Hey, did you hear me?" Nina sat down in front of the boy.  
  
Ephram couldn't face her. He only stared sadly at his ratty old sneakers. "I'm a klutz." The boy finally muttered.  
  
"What? You're not a klutz." Nina laughed. "Don't be ridiculous Ephram, it was an accident. You didn't mean to spill your drink."  
  
"I can't even hold my own fork. How am I supposed to eat??" He refuted with anger in his voice. "What are you gonna do – spoon feed me like a friggin' baby?"  
  
"I'll do that if that's what it comes down to. And no one would think of you any different." She argued. "Honey, just because you have trouble using your fork doesn't mean you shouldn't eat. We'll find a way to make it work – to adapt to the situation until it gets better. So, what do you say? Come back?" She touched Ephram on the arm.  
  
Ephram shook his head reluctantly.  
  
"Why not?" Nina had all the patience in the world. "Is because you're embarrassed?"  
  
Ephram shrugged. A shrug usually meant "yes" – she'd learned that much from experience.  
  
"You are such a knucklehead – a cute knucklehead." She joked. "There is nothing to be ashamed about. We understand what you're going through. Sam and Delia might be a little slow in understanding. They're just kids and you can't expect them to get a grasp on the reasons immediately. But that doesn't mean they look down on you or don't sympathize with you. They love you to pieces. You are always going to be the person they look up to."  
  
Ephram gave a quivering sigh. He entwined the fingers of both hands together tightly so it resembled a knot. It was the only way he could stop the shakes.  
  
"We want you back at the table. And I know you must be hungry. You haven't eaten anything since lunch." Nina pointed out. "I'm gonna be very much offended if you disappear on us like this. After all, I was the one that cooked dinner. My feelings are going to be hurt if you don't come back." Her method of persuasion was very refined and clever. "What's the matter? You don't like what I made tonight? You can be honest with me."  
  
"N–no. It's not that. Your cooking is the best. I love no matter what you cook. Steak's my favorite, actually." He admitted. "I – I just don't know how to face them again." The boy put emphasis on the word "them".  
  
"C'mon, I know you're a brave kid. You've faced tougher consequences than this." Nina gave the boy a smile. "Compared to that, this is just peanuts. Let's go back, huh?" She gave him a tug on his sleeve. Ephram got up from his seat and followed Nina back to the dining room.  
  
As Ephram made his entrance, he witnessed light laughter around the dinner table from a previous conversation that Andy and Delia were sharing. Everyone looked up when Ephram walked back to his chair and took a seat.  
  
The boy took a look at his dish and noticed something was different. His slice of steak was cut into small bite-sized portions. The peas were now in a small bowl with a spoon conveniently placed next to it. His tall glass of iced tea was refilled to the top and a red and white straw with a bendable neck was inserted into the glass. He shot a questioning looked at Nina.  
  
"I told ya we would adapt. When you're ready for the pasta and vegetables, let me know." Nina whispered sweetly to Ephram. "You better eat now or your food's gonna get cold." She added. Ephram smiled at this wonderful woman whom he wished so much to call "mother". He then looked up at his father to see his reaction. His father gave a slight nod of the head and an amiable wink.  
  
"You better save some room for dessert because there is a huge chocolate cake sitting in the fridge." Andy said to his son.  
  
Ephram reluctantly picked up a fork and began eating his food. His hands were a little unsteady but he managed to put the pieces of steak into his mouth without actually missing his mouth. He never had such a delicious and tender steak. It was cooked to perfection and kinda just melted on his tongue.  
  
"You know Ephram, Delia was telling me a really funny story before about what happened at school today." Andy said after giving the boy a chance to eat. "Delia sweetie, why don't you tell Ephram and Nina what you told me a few minutes ago?" Andy suggested as he stuffed a forkful of baked ziti into his mouth.  
  
"Well!! It's like this." Delia began delighted that she was the center of everyone's attention. "You know how we have vocabulary homework, right? Miss Cornell gives us some new words and we have to look it up in the dictionary to see what it means then make a sentence using that word. Everyday, we line up in front Miss Cornell's desk so she can check our vocabulary homework and make sure we did it. It was stupid Marty Daniels' turn."  
  
"Marty Daniels? Isn't he the one that you always call the idiot of the class – always looking for the short cut to everything?" Ephram recalled. He tried to fit in again by participating in the conversation.  
  
"Yep. That's the one." Delia answered. "So anyway, Miss Cornell was checking his sentences and after reading a few lines, she had this weird look on her face – kinda how you get when you sucked on a lemon. She says to Marty "you really didn't look up these words, did you?" Marty swears that he did. Then Miss Cornell read one of his sentences to the class. Do you want to know what the sentence was??" Delia's eyes lit up in amusement followed by a bad case of the giggles before she even revealed the punch line.  
  
"What was the sentence?" Nina was almost laughing as well when she saw Delia's mirth.  
  
"The word was 'poultry' and Marty's sentence was "I want to be a poultry when I grow up." You should've seen Miss Cornell's face!! She turned to Marty and said, "So, you want to be a chicken when you grow up?" And the whole class started laughing." Delia cackled.  
  
A roar of laughter exploded from Ephram and Nina after Delia finished her story. Leave it to ol' Delia to break the ice – Andy was pleased. Even Sam joined in the laughter.  
  
"He was probably thinking of the word 'poetry' and mistaken it for 'poultry' since it sounds similar. The class is not going to let him hear the end of this one." Delia said.  
  
"That's real funny." Ephram chuckled. "Humiliating, but funny." He took a sip of his drink by way of the straw.  
  
"Somehow, I'll bet Marty is gonna think twice about not putting effort into his homework next time." Andy said.  
  
It was smooth sailing there after. At first, Ephram was afraid to feel like a specimen under a microscope with everyone carefully watching him eat. Paranoid as he felt, no one watched him that way. They concentrated on their own food. The only one that kept an eye on him was Nina but that was just because she wanted to hand him seconds when he was done with what he had on his plate. Ephram didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed her attention. He felt lucky.  
  
Conversation revolved around all sorts of topics. Delia had most of the amusing stories to tell about all her classmates. She knew the five W's - the who, what, where, when, and why on all the people in her class. She seemed to have the inside dirt on everyone. When Andy confronted her about her snooping, Delia replied that she was not snooping at all. In fact, she was just being observant.  
  
After dinner, everyone pitched in to help clear the table, pack leftovers, wash dishes, and clean up any mess. They called themselves "The Cleaning Squad." Nina refused to have Ephram participate in the cleaning activities since he was still recuperating from injuries but Ephram insisted that he needed to contribute. Nina allowed him the easy task of collecting the placemats.  
  
The store-bought chocolate cake was delicious but Ephram was convinced that nothing could top Nina's baking. Ironically, it didn't stop Ephram from having a third slice. He was a chocoholic. Any chocolate-lover would find chocolate hard to resist.  
  
Ephram had a present for Nina. His gift was a hug. He wanted to give it to her before she left that night. When he finally found Nina alone in the kitchen, he went over to her and threw his arms around her waist. He whispered "thank you for everything". Surprised and touched, Nina accepted and returned the sweet hug.  
  
--------------------  
  
It was about 2 am. Andy lied awake on the living room couch across from an easy chair, where Ephram was sleeping in an upright position. Ever since the boy was released from the hospital, he had trouble sleeping. It was hard for Ephram to sleep. Lying on his back put pressure on his sore shoulder and lying on either side applied pressure to both his chest and shoulder. He just couldn't get into a comfortable position. It was different in the hospital. At least there, he had the assistance of drugs to help him sleep. At home, he tossed and turned. Finally, he moved his bedroom into the living room, where he found the perfect place to sleep – in Andy's recliner. He discovered that sitting up was the only position he could take in order to get to sleep comfortably at night.  
  
Andy felt bad for the kid being that he had to sleep downstairs in the living room. At least Delia slept in the comfort of her own bed. So he joined Ephram and made space on the couch. In the beginning, Ephram insisted that he was fine sleeping there by himself and that there was really no use in both of them having a horrible night's sleep, but Andy was adamant about being Ephram's sleep buddy. Even in the springtime, the living room was always slightly colder at night than the bedrooms and Andy worried about Ephram being warm enough. Without Ephram's knowledge, Andy sometimes watched the boy sleep and made sure the nightmares were a thing of the past. There were still a few occasions when he had to wake Ephram from the grasp of a bad dream.  
  
Andy did everything in his power to make Ephram more comfortable. He even bought a giant U shaped pillow for the boy hoping that a better pillow will result in a better night's rest. Ephram had the long pillow cradling his neck and back and it seemed to serve its purpose. The boy's head was almost wedged into the crook of the white fluffy pillow. He looked relaxed. A light blanket was draped over the middle of his body. The bare toes of a foot peeked out of the ends of the blanket.  
  
The leather recliner appeared to envelope the boy's small frame. The chair was "Andy's Chair". Everyone knew the rule. No one was allowed to sit in it because it was reserved for Andy at all times. It was "his" chair – the royal throne for the king of the house. It was Andy's first stop when he came from a long and hard day's work. He would kick off his shoes and relax in his favorite chair. Amusingly enough, he had a lot of history with this chair. The chair was his movie and television companion. Many lazy Sundays were spent in the chair reading the morning papers while sipping hot coffee. The chair showed signs of age with prominent creases in the dark brown leather. But Andy maintained it well with the weekly treatment of Pledge furniture polish. His quirky mentality was that "if you take care of it, it will take care of you." It was the same eccentric philosophy he had with his other prized possession – his car.  
  
Andy's chair rule has been altered now that Ephram was using the recliner more than he was. It didn't bother him. If it was helping Ephram sleep, by all means, it was worth it. He sighed as he observed the boy's appearance in the soft limelight cast by the light of the moon through the curtains of the living room window.  
  
There were too many questions left unanswered but only because Andy was afraid to ask. He wanted to know all the details of what happened to Ephram on that disastrous camping trip that nearly cost his life – what he saw, what he did, how he felt, what was going through his mind. They never really talked about what happened. Everything was sketchy and addressed casually. Andy feared it was too soon to bring it up. But the uncertainty of Ephram's reactions scared him the most. The boy was already doing a great job of covering it up. Andy wanted everything to be like how it was before – normal. But he knew that eventually, he would have to sit his son down for a long talk to sort out whatever torments were repressed.  
  
In the end, Andy was so exhausted swimming in thoughts and worries that he fell asleep. He had dreams on top of dreams. The dreams sort of weaved themselves into one another with nothing making sense. When he woke, he felt like he'd been asleep for hours but when he squinted at the clock to see what time it was, he saw that only roughly an hour had passed. Tired, he covered his mouth and yawned. He could've imagined it in his sleep but he could've sworn he heard a noise. It sounded like a low grumble or a moan.  
  
His initial response to the noise was that Ephram was having another nightmare and it was time to wake the boy up. Andy looked at Ephram's direction. Much to his surprise, the boy was still peacefully asleep. There were no signs of mental torture. Relieved, Andy laughed in his mind at his paranoia. The noise he heard probably came from his own stomach. He guarded the boy for a while with a watchful eye. When he was stayed still, he could hear Ephram's light breathing. Satisfied, Andy closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
Andy woke again some few minutes later. He looked over to the recliner expecting to see Ephram still fast asleep, but the chair was empty.  
  
'He probably had to go to the bathroom.' Andy thought. He waited for the boy to return. After a while, Andy grew impatient. He stretched out lazily on the couch so he could tilt his head back to get a view of the bathroom door. After doing so, he realized that the bathroom door was ajar and the light was turned off. However, he was able to see a faint light coming from the kitchen.  
  
'Ah, he must be thirsty then.' Andy decided. He waited. 'It's taking an awfully long time to get a drink of water. Perhaps he's searching for a midnight snack! That's gotta be it. The boy's hungry.' Andy thought.  
  
He noticed Ephram's light robe lying aimlessly on the adjacent couch. 'He must've forgotten to put on his robe. Don't want him to catch a cold. Better take it to him.' Andy thought. He stretched his stiff back upon getting up and reached for Ephram's robe.  
  
Andy shuffled into the kitchen and found Ephram sitting at one of the kitchen stools. With his back facing Andy, the boy didn't seem to notice him approaching.  
  
"Ephram, you forgot your robe again." Andy said as he proceeded to casually drape the open robe over the boy's shoulder.  
  
The robe never had the chance of touching Ephram's shoulders. Alarmed, Ephram gave a startling yelp. He nearly jumped out of his skin and as a result, almost fell out of his seat. Andy could never forget the horrified look on Ephram's face. The boy's face was pale to the point of being ghastly white and his eyes shook with such an unimaginable amount of fear that it made the boy appear lost and out of reach.  
  
Ephram's heart rate increased tenfold and he felt the thumping in his throat. Raw images flashed in his mind. He no longer saw his father standing before him. Instead, he saw a huge beast with salivating elongated razor-sharp teeth and equally sharp curved claws pawing at the air ready to attack its prey. Velvety slick black fur shined in the moonlight like crude oil. Its glowing red eyes were locked onto Ephram. Drawing rapid breaths, the boy whimpered incoherently forgetting his surroundings.  
  
"Ephram – I didn't mean to scare you. I – "Andy began as he reached out a hand.  
  
Out of reflex, the frightened boy recoiled and immediately scampered away for safety. In his efforts to escape, he flopped onto the floor backwards and landed on his butt. He crawled into the small space between the refrigerator and the pantry.  
  
"Ephram? What? Hey!!" Andy was confused and shocked by his son's spontaneous reaction. He walked over to where Ephram was hiding and kneeled down. "Son?"  
  
"Leave me alone." The boy whimpered desperately with his back against the cabinet. Trapped with nowhere else to run, the boy knotted his fingers against his mouth and tears poured out of his eyes. "Don't kill me. Please don't kill me." He sobbed as he curled his knees up to his chest and threw his arms up to protect his head.  
  
"What are you saying?" Andy said. "It's me – dad."  
  
"Please don't. Please." Ephram kept repeating in between sobs. He covered his eyes with his now convulsing hands. "Stay away from me."  
  
"Ephram, snap out of it. No one's gonna hurt you. You're safe. You're at home." Andy said trying to draw the boy out of his dark state. "Ephram. You're ok. Come on – don't you recognize me? It's dad. Take a look. Look at me." Andy coached. He slowly reached towards his son's hands and gently pulled his hands away from his eyes.  
  
Ephram's tears flooded out of his eyes. He looked so pitiful that it struck a soft spot in Andy. "Do you see? Do you see? It's dad. I'm gonna protect you. I'm gonna take care of you. Do you hear me??" Andy couldn't ignore the moisture developing in his eyes. He sandwiched Ephram's face with both palms. The child's tears ran over Andy's fingers.  
  
"Daddy?" Ephram called in a small voice. His mind was gradually coming back to reality and the spell was finally broken. Feeling ashamed and scared at the realization of what just happened, he cried harder.  
  
"Yes. It is. It's really me." Andy's voice cracked as tears fell from his eyes. "Why don't you come away from there and we can talk?"  
  
"Daddy!!" The tearful boy flew into his father's arms and wrapped his arms tightly around Andy's neck. He was so happy to see his father. "Oh dad!!" The boy cried.  
  
"Shhh. It's ok. It's ok, baby. Shhh." Andy desperately tried to maintain the strong persona that everyone was so used to seeing. Choking back tears, he stroked his son's back gently. Hugging him firmly, but careful not to squeeze him too tight, Andy realized precisely what Nina meant by Ephram being too skinny. The boy felt like a rack of bones in Andy's arms – a trembling rack of bones to be exact. Andy couldn't believe how frail Ephram became. He was able to feel every one of Ephram's bones through his T- shirt. "Baby, it's ok. Everything's gonna be fine. Shhh, that's it. That's a good boy. No one will harm you – not if I can help it." Andy whispered words of reassurance as the boy continued blubbering.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I –I don't know what happened. Dad, I'm sorry. Sorry." Ephram choked on the words as he struggled to catch his breath.  
  
"It's ok. We'll figure it out together. You'll be ok. Relax. Come on now." Andy felt the boy's agitation through spasms of excitement that shook his body. "Take deep breaths. There you go. Breathe, baby. Calm down."  
  
Ephram was reduced to calling for his father over and over again. No other words came out of his mouth. The boy showed no signs of letting go. Striving to feel safe, he hugged his father even tighter. Andy never felt like this before. He couldn't remember the last time he held his son in his arms this way. Andy finally realized how much Ephram needed him. As much as the boy denied it through the years, it was apparent now that he needed more than just a person to keep him fed and put clothes on his back. This young boy needed compassion, help, understanding, and love – a father's love. Andy cursed himself for all those years of neglect. How could he have been so blind that he couldn't see what he was doing to this poor boy? It was tearing the boy apart. Did he really cast him aside like he meant nothing? How could he be so selfish? What was to become of Ephram if none of this had happened? He was sorry.  
  
'Look at the way he's crying. I've never heard him cry so heavily before. There's so much pain inside him. He's been through enough. His heart hurts. I feel it. I want to help him. But I don't know how!!' Andy thought.  
  
Overcome by such strong emotion caught by many reasons, Andy couldn't hold his anguish and grief in any longer. He let it go. Tears ran down his face. "Oh Ephram." He sobbed softly.  
  
"Dad – I'm sorry." Ephram murmured.  
  
"No, I'M sorry." Andy admitted. "I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that." The sentence was displaced for 'I should've been a better father to you.'  
  
Ephram and Andy sat on the cold tiles of the kitchen floor huddled in a in a long tearful embrace.  
  
"Are you alright now?" Andy finally said when he composed himself. Ephram's hysterics had calmed down a bit.  
  
The boy pulled away from the warm caress and wiped his cheeks with the back of his hands. He looked at his father and shrugged.  
  
"In the beginning, I had it all under control – the nightmares. Everything. But I can't do it anymore. Things are spinning out of control. The dreams keep getting more and more intense. I don't know how to deal with it. My hands - look - they won't stop shaking." Ephram said. He showed his trembling hands to his father. Andy cupped Ephram's hands into his palm. He kissed the tip of Ephram's long fingers. "The dream was so real."  
  
"Is that why you were sitting at the counter like a zombie?"  
  
"Yea, I had a really bad dream and I needed to clear my mind." Ephram shook his head helplessly. "I think I'm gonna go crazy."  
  
"Ephram, you're not gonna go crazy. I won't let it come to that. I love you too much for that to happen." Andy promised.  
  
"Dad, I'm so scared." The boy looked away ashamed. His glassy eyes were brimming with tears again.  
  
"I know." Andy said. "We'll get over this hurdle."  
  
"Sorry I made you cry." Ephram looked up to meet his father's eyes. Andy saw the unhealthy gray circles under the boy's puffy eyes. The boy's complexion was so awful that it looked like either he was about to faint or vomit.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I think I needed it." Andy rid all traces of tears. His stoic presence returned. "You took a pretty hard fall off that stool before. You ok? Any damage?"  
  
"I don't think so." Ephram replied. He ran an uneasy hand over his side where his injury had been. "Ouch!!" He grimaced when he bent the elbow of his left arm.  
  
"What happened??" Andy asked.  
  
"I bumped my elbow." Ephram replied rubbing his elbow.  
  
"Let me see." Andy demanded and proceeded to inspect Ephram's elbow. "A minor contusion. But elbows are the worst places to be bruised – they hurt worst than they look. Do you want me to put some ice on it?"  
  
"Nah – I'll be fine." Ephram insisted.  
  
"Let's get off the floor, huh?" Andy suggested as Ephram nodded in agreement. He pulled Ephram up, shut off the kitchen light, and picked up Ephram's robe off the floor on their way back to the living room. Ephram sat down on the recliner.  
  
"Why don't you sleep here tonight?" Andy patted the empty spot next to where he sat on the couch. "Come on. There's plenty of room here for you and your U-pillow." He said when he noticed Ephram's hesitation.  
  
Ephram grabbed the U-pillow and made his way to the couch. He cuddled next to his father. They both sat in an upright position and Andy fussed with the blankets and pillows to make the area extra comfortable for the boy. He placed an arm around the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Baby, can I ask you something?" Andy said.  
  
"Uh-huh." The boy sighed.  
  
"Tell me about your dreams." Andy requested. He felt the misery in Ephram's tone.  
  
"It's horrible. I'm being chased. No matter how fast I make myself run, I'm getting nowhere. It's like I'm running in a hamster wheel." Ephram paused. He felt tears coming on.  
  
"What's chasing you?"  
  
"The bear. Only the one in my dream is ten times bigger. And it catches up to me real fast." The boy swallowed hard. "I trip over something – a branch or whatever and I fall down. It comes towards me. It raises a paw and I watch the claw come down on me." He breathed hard. "I know people usually aren't capable of feeling pain in their dreams but I can. I feel the claws rip through my body. I feel the pain. And – and it hurts. I feel it." His voice was almost a squeak that ended in a soft sob.  
  
"It's ok." Andy soothed and drew the boy closer.  
  
"The claws just keep coming down on me – over and over and over again. I beg it to stop. But it doesn't. I can't forget that horrible – horrible noise it makes – like a loud gurgling sound coming from deep within its throat. It's so angry. I try to escape but it's useless because I'm too weak to move. I see my blood splash all around me. Red and drippy." Ephram had his swollen eyes closed but tears found their way passed the slits of his eyes. He seemed out of breath. "I feel blood coming up my throat and I taste the saltiness in my mouth. Then I'm choking on my own blood. I spit some of it up but the blood gets thick and I can't breathe. Then I wake up in tears and covered in cold sweat. I used to not remember the whole dream when I wake – you know just bits and pieces. It didn't freak me out as much because it didn't make sense. But now, I remember everything. It's there in my brain – all the images. It's so real, dad. It seems so real." The boy's hoarse voice cried in horror.  
  
"Oh my God, Ephram – that's terrible!!" Andy gasped in shock at the precise details the boy gave.  
  
"The same thing happens every time." Ephram sobbed. He wiped away some new tears.  
  
"And exactly how long have you had these dreams?"  
  
"A long time. Since I was in the hospital." He answered.  
  
"That long???" Andy exclaimed. He was aware of Ephram's nightmares but he didn't know how serious and explicit they were. An enormous amount of guilt came over Andy on hearing how long this same dream had been torturing his son. He didn't think it was a big deal in the beginning. He figured the nightmares were part of the trauma and that they would eventually blow over. Besides, Andy didn't expect the dreams to be that awful - especially since Ephram never wanted to talk about the content – until now.  
  
"I didn't want to worry you, so I didn't say anything. The dreams – they've gotten stronger these couple days. When I wake up, I forget where I am. Dad – I can't tell what's real and what isn't anymore." He squeezed the end of the blanket in his fist.  
  
"Ephram." Andy turned to his son. "You shouldn't keep something so important from me." He said in a grave tone. "I had no idea this was going on inside you. There's nothing you can do to make me stop worrying about you. I'll worry about you whether you're ok or not. It's my job to worry endlessly about you."  
  
"I'm such an idiot. I let a dumb dream bother me. I'm so messed up. I really – I hate myself sometimes." He said in a near whisper.  
  
"Ephram, I can't have you saying such things about yourself. I will not allow it. You are the bravest boy in the world. You were viciously attacked. It left you with an inch of your life. I don't believe that anyone who went through what you went through can take it casually. It takes time to get over it and it helps to talk. I know. It's my fault for not talking with you about this whole thing earlier. But I was afraid. I didn't know how you were going to react." Andy described. "And these dreams you've been having. You have every reason to flip out. I know I would too. Just hearing about it gives me goose bumps."  
  
"When I close my eyes, I can still see it sometimes. Those sharp teeth. Then the pain – oh the pain." Ephram's voice shook and he winced as if he felt a claw rip through his flesh.  
  
"Son." Andy called in concern. He held the boy tight.  
  
"Don't make me go see a shrink. I don't want to see a shrink. Everybody'll know I'm crazy. And you know the nuthouse is the next stop." Ephram was nervous at the sudden thought of being institutionalized. He sniffled and snorted in his nasal drip. "Please don't make me go."  
  
"I won't make you see a psychiatrist. But you have to talk about your feelings. No matter how painful it is, you can't hold them in. Otherwise you WILL go crazy. Do you understand?" Andy stroked the boy's head softly.  
  
"You're a doctor. Why can't you just give me some drugs to clear my brain and make all this stuff go away?" Ephram asked childishly even though he knew the answer to the question already.  
  
"What makes you think drugs are able to fix everything? Drugs are not solutions. The purpose of prescription drugs is to assist in helping you get better. Its there to help – not to solve. If there was a pill everyone can take to rid their problems, then I'd be out of a job." Andy joked lightly. "Promise me you wouldn't do anything we'll all regret later." He hinted. "You're a smart kid. I know you won't, but promise me anyway."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"And you should keep that promise. Don't try to hound Nina for extra pills. Just because she's super nice, don't assume she's a push over."  
  
"She told you about that?" Ephram asked. His tears were drying.  
  
"Um-hm. She tells me everything. So don't think you can get away with it."  
  
"I was desperate. It hurt so much – I just wanted it to stop." He made an excuse for himself. "I'm sorry." He whimpered.  
  
"It's ok." Andy gave Ephram a kiss on the side of his head. "Between you and Delia, nothing else matters to me. I want both of you to be happy and healthy. Words can't begin to describe how much I love you guys. The three of us - we're a team. We've only got each other, without that, we have nothing. Maybe I haven't been the best father in the past few years and we've had our many differences. So we're not the Brady Bunch. Big deal. I never expected life would be that straight forward anyway." He snickered. "But I swear to you that things are going to change."  
  
"Dad, it's not all you. I've haven't exactly been the golden child either. But dad, I know better now. I used to think you didn't care – but I know you do. I don't know what would happen if I didn't have you by my side now. I say I don't need you or anyone. But it's a lie. I do need you." Ephram stammered feeling the ache in his gut at exposing the truth.  
  
"Ephram, I'm so glad to hear those words." Andy was touched.  
  
"I was so lost and scared. You can't know what it feels like when you know you're about to die. I didn't know if dying hurt. I was afraid it would. And how I would know if I died. Would I feel anything? Would I have to journey towards the bright light – like how they described in the movies? Or is it just like blowing out a candle – quick and easy? Poof – that's the end of the road. I know people don't normally think of these things but when you're put in that position – it's kinda hard not to." Ephram said. "It's true what they say – when you're in a hopeless situation and you know the end is near, you see your whole life flash before you. I had visions of when I was a kid that I'd forgotten. It's so weird."  
  
"Must've been hard. I can't imagine." Andy grimaced at his son's near death experience. It was breaking his heart.  
  
"I was in that dark cave for what felt like eternity. I had my guts hanging out. I was lying in a pool of my own blood. Dad - I have to confess. I was waiting to die. I know it's not what you want to hear. But I'm being honest." The boy pleaded. "Everyone says I'm so brave – but the truth is – I'm not. I was a coward. I was ready to give up. I even begged God to let me die. But He sent me you. And you saved me."  
  
"Ephram, bravery comes in different forms. Just because you were scared, doesn't mean you were not brave. Even the most courageous general has his share of fear before a battle. You were alone, cold, injured, and frightened. But something in your heart told you to hang on. And that's bravery. You begged God for mercy and He delivered. He led me to you. I'm thankful for that." Andy explained.  
  
"Dad! I'm so sorry for everything – putting you through this whole mess." Ephram sighed. He looked away when eyes started watering with more tears.  
  
"Sweetheart, you mustn't talk that way. You make it sound like you've burdened me with problems. I care about you. When you're not well, I'm not happy. Your problems are my problems. What part of that don't you understand?" Andy asked rhetorically. "I want to help you and be there for you."  
  
"Even if it means sleeping with me every night until the nightmares go away?" The young boy asked. He wasn't sure if that came out as a joke or if he meant what he said.  
  
"Yes. As long as you need me to." Andy fired back.  
  
"How about when I'm having freak-out episodes like before? You're willing to go through that again?" Ephram questioned timidly.  
  
"Sure. Bring it on. There is nothing I can't handle." Andy rubbed the boy on the shoulder affectionately. "You know Ephram, the first couple days when you were in the hospital; there were doubts about you getting better. You had a fifty percent chance of dying. I kept telling myself that you were strong and that you would fight it. I had so much faith in you that I made myself believe you were getting better by the hour. Then you went into cardiac arrest. My first thought was 'this is it. He's gone. I lost him.' All the hope and confidence I had in you vanished. I assumed you were dead before I even knew for a fact that you were still alive. For that, I'm truly sorry for doubting you. But during that split second, I was so filled with grief and sadness that I broke down. It was too much for me to handle. Life without your mother was hard enough. I couldn't imagine life without you too. Nina was there. She'll tell you that I was a complete mess that day."  
  
"Really?" Ephram sounded surprised.  
  
"Of course. You gave me a big scare. I'm lucky to have this opportunity to hold you in my arms. I wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world." Andy gave the boy an unexpected kiss on the cheek. Ephram didn't seem to shy away from Andy's fondness. He only flinched at the roughness of Andy's beard against his son's tender skin. "I don't know where you get crazy ideas in your head that you don't need to be taken care of. You're only fifteen. Still a kid. You need someone to look after you. I hope I can be that someone – if you'll let me. A late start I know, but you're my flesh and blood. I can't ignore that." He added. "Don't ever scare me like that again. My heart is not as strong as it used to be. Another one of those and it would surely be the end of me. You hear?" Andy gave the boy a wholesome squeeze.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you." Ephram said sheepishly.  
  
"I know you didn't. I was just kidding." Andy said with a laugh. "I love you, son. I don't suppose I say that enough. Just know that I've always loved you."  
  
"I love you too dad." Ephram admitted. He was silent for a few seconds. Ephram blinked at the darkness of the living room. "Thanks. For being here." The boy finally said after a pause.  
  
"Don't mention it. You can always count on me, buddy." Andy smiled. "Maybe we should get some sleep now, huh?"  
  
"I'll try." Ephram said nervously. Andy pulled up the blanket and fluffed Ephram's U-pillow.  
  
"If that bear ever shows up in your nightmare again and gives you trouble, just remember that I'm watching over you. Hey, I may even make an appearance. And you'll know it's me because I'll be the one holding the bazooka with ammo the size of the A-bomb. If he moves an inch, I will blow him sky high. Then we would make bear jerky and everything would be ok. How's that sound?" Andy said humorously making Ephram chuckle softly.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Ephram yawned.  
  
"Buddy? Can I ask you one more thing?" Andy asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Back there in the kitchen, what did you see that made you so scared?" Andy inquired curiously.  
  
"A hideous mutation of the bear. It looked unreal - like something out of a horror comic book. It had long and sharp metal teeth, red eyes, claws like Freddie Krueger, huge and powerful." Ephram shuddered. "Its body was covered with a thick coat of black fur. You know - the usual nightmare material."  
  
Andy felt the boy tremble at the recollection of the vision. His arms that were hugging Ephram never loosened. Ephram seemed to find peace and safety in his father's arms and Andy knew it.  
  
"I don't know why I saw it. The image sort of took over my mind or something. I didn't know where I was anymore. I don't know what happened." The boy said in a confused tone. "Sometimes, I can see it when I close my eyes. I feel its hot breath on the back of my neck. It freaks me out."  
  
"Let it go, Ephram. Don't hold onto that image or it'll haunt you. The more you try to remember how it looked like, the clearer the picture becomes." Andy advised. "You're still trembling. Are you scared or cold?"  
  
"A little of both. But more scared than cold, I guess." Ephram replied honestly.  
  
"Well then, how's that?" Andy said as he tucked the blanket around the boy. Ephram rested the back of his head on his father's shoulder as he welcomed the loving arm that wrapped around his body.  
  
"Better." Ephram sighed.  
  
"Try and get some sleep now. Remember – I'm the one holding the bazooka." Andy gave Ephram another kiss on the back of his head. He heard a short laugh from the boy.  
  
Regardless of his edgy nerves, Ephram closed his eyes and concentrated on falling asleep. He spend the next half hour lying real still and pretended to be asleep so his father could get a decent sleep the rest of the night. Somehow Ephram knew as long as he was awake, his father would also be awake. He managed to convince his father that he was asleep. It was easy to fool Andy because Ephram was a good faker. Ironically, Ephram ended up fooling himself as exhaustion took him under.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Andy was awakened promptly at 6 am by the pulsating bleep of the timer on the automatic Krups coffeemaker in the kitchen. It buzzed as the buttons lit up and the machine started brewing coffee as scheduled. That usually meant it was time to "rise-n-shine." But he just could bring himself to being a morning person that day. He felt the strain on his lower back from sleeping in the same position all night.  
  
Sunlight peeked through the curtains of the living room giving light to the room. Andy squinted in response to the bright light and when his eyes finally adjusted to the brightness, he looked down to find Ephram still sleeping soundly with his blanket pushed all the way down to his waist and using Andy's chest for a pillow. The boy had his arm around Andy's waist and his cheek was resting comfortably across the middle of Andy's chest.  
  
Andy laid a hand on the back of Ephram's T-shirt gently. He watched the boy curiously for a while and wondered what kind of dream he was having right now. He felt Ephram's soft and steady breathing as he took in air. It was always calming and tranquil to watch his baby sleep. Andy moved his hand tenderly onto the back of Ephram's head and upon doing so, he brushed passed the nape of the boy's neck. Andy moved his hand back to the boy's neck.  
  
'He feels a bit warm.' Andy thought. He ran a hand over Ephram's cheek and forehead careful not to wake him. 'He's got a fever. I guess going to work today is out of the question.'  
  
Andy slowly moved out from under Ephram and successfully transferred the boy onto the couch without waking him. He pulled the boy's legs onto the couch. Reclined, Ephram looked relaxed. He was probably too deep in his sleep to feel any soreness in his muscles. Poor kid. Andy decided to let Ephram sleep late. The slight fever posed a small concern with Andy. It wasn't unnatural for the kid to have a temperature since he was so worked up the night before. He was practically scared silly.  
  
The morning was spent getting Delia up and ready for school, creating a decent breakfast (it had to be Fruit Loops cereal and banana slices because they were running late again), and getting Delia on that school bus on time. The big yellow school bus came by the Brown residence punctually at 8:15 am every day to pick Delia up for school. There wasn't a single day that Irv was ever late. Andy explained to Delia that Ephram was not feeling well and still sleeping on the couch so they had to be vigilant on how much noise they made around the house – no slamming of doors, dragging of chairs, banging of utensils, that sort of thing. Delia, in turn, was sweet and considerate. Worried, she questioned her father if her brother will be alright. Andy replied that he would take care of Ephram and for her not to be troubled. Delia even left a message with Andy to tell Ephram, when he wakes, that she hoped he was feeling better and that she couldn't wait to see him after school. Andy promised to relay the message and kissed his loving daughter good-bye before she boarded the school bus.  
  
In between about six and a half cups of coffee and checking Ephram's temperature from time to time, Andy was relieved to finally know that Ephram's fever had gone down. The boy was sleeping soundly and he hated to wake him from such a restful sleep – one that he was deprived of the night before.  
  
'Let the boy sleep.' Andy decided.  
  
He skimmed through the daily newspapers and ate half a blueberry muffin before going into the kitchen to wash the dishes that had accumulated from the morning rush. Just as he was done, there was a knock on the back door. Andy dried his hands with a dishtowel and answered the door. Out of old New York habit, he took a peek through the curtains first to see who it was before actually opening the door. It was Nina.  
  
"Hi Andy, it's such a beautiful day!! It would be a waste not to have lunch outdoors and enjoy the weather before you went to work." Nina chirped as she made her way passed Andy. "Which brought me to the wonderful and fun idea of having a picnic in your backyard! Lunch has already been taken care of." She showed Andy the wicker picnic basket that she had in her hands. "I really hope you and Ephram are very hungry cause I made a lot of food – too much I think but what the heck! I have all sorts of finger sandwiches – ham and Swiss, P and J, turkey and Brie, pastrami and honey mustard, even bologna and mayo. All with extra trimmings of lettuce and tomatoes. I've got potato salad, egg salad, macaroni salad – you name it, I have it." She continued without giving Andy a chance to speak. She was obviously in a very good mood. Her energy was almost radiating off her body. She placed her load onto the kitchen counter.  
  
"Nina." Andy couldn't get in three words before Nina started again.  
  
"Did I mention that I have brownies and chocolate cookies? I know how much Ephram is addicted to chocolate, so I whipped up some last night. But not to worry – I did not stay up all night. It wasn't hard to make at all especially since I have all the measurements memorized in my head. But one thing though, you are going to have to supply the picnic blanket and lemonade." Nina chattered as she checked on the contents of her basket. She finally turned to Andy. "So!! You're awfully quiet. You haven't said a word."  
  
"Well you haven't given me the chance to. You were like a whirlwind since I opened the door." Andy chuckled.  
  
"Was I?" Nina flustered. She didn't mean to sound like a chatterbox.  
  
"You know, you're real cute when you get all bubbly like that." Andy leaned casually on the door of the fridge with arms crossed. "It almost reminds me of those little chattering teeth with feet toys that you wind up."  
  
"Andy, quit teasing me." She pouted in humor. "So, where's Ephram? What's he up to?"  
  
"Ephram? Oh, he's still sleeping." Andy reported. "He's on the couch."  
  
"What?! But it's almost noon!" Nina checked her watch.  
  
"I decided to let him sleep. He had a tough night." Andy said. "It was pretty bad. He's been having a string of reoccurring nightmares. Last night was the worst I'd ever seen. He woke up so scared that he didn't know who he was, who I was, where he was – it was a few minutes before he came back to reality. His face was white and he had this wild look in his eyes, and honest to God, I was looking at a totally different person. It wasn't my son. Ephram wasn't there. And that's what got me worried. There's something going on in that head of his. I don't know if I should be bringing him to a psychiatrist or what. He made it clear that he doesn't need one or have the desire to see one. And judging by how fragile he is right now, I would be the bad guy if I forced him to go." Andy spoke while Nina let the info soak in. Her happy face turned into one of concern. Andy watched her eyebrows furrow.  
  
"The poor dear!!" Nina pitied. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"We talked a little last night about the dreams and how he felt. He needs a lot of support right now. He wouldn't let go of me. I had to hold him until he fell asleep. It took a while but he did fall asleep eventually. Then this morning, he was running a fever." Andy said.  
  
"What? He's sick?" Nina breathed.  
  
"The fever has gone down since this morning." Andy darted his eyes nervously at the figure lying on the couch. "I'm gonna stay home with him today. I don't think I can go to work and leave him knowing that he had a temperature."  
  
"Well, is he ok now? Did you check on him?" Nina fretted. She switched into mother mode. Even though, she'd only know the Browns for a year, she felt a special and unique bond between each of them like as if she had known them all her life. It was hard to figure out and definitely even harder to explain. But somehow, she felt obligated to care for each of them like family.  
  
"He seems ok. I don't think it's anything serious. He just had a rough night." Andy said authoritatively. After all, he was the doctor.  
  
"I'm going to take a look at him anyway." Nina declared.  
  
"Be my guest. Meanwhile, I'll fix the lemonade." Andy reached for the handle of the fridge door.  
  
Nina made her way to the living room couch where Ephram was sleeping. She kneeled down next to him and examined his appearance. Ephram's head was tilted towards the backrest of the couch. His arms were by his sides. It was apparent that he did not want to make use of the blanket because he had somehow kicked it onto the floor in his sleep. Nina picked up the wad of blanket and placed it onto the adjacent seat.  
  
'How could he be comfortable sleeping like this?' Nina thought.  
  
She felt his hand to determine if he was warm at all. Unsatisfied on the ambiguous diagnosis, Nina touched the boy's cheek first, then his forehead. In doing so, Ephram let out a soft sign and stirred at the gentle stroke. He swallowed and shifted his position slightly.  
  
"Ephram, sweetie." Nina whispered. She continued to feel Ephram's forehead with the back of her hand to make certain that he did not have a fever. She smoothed his short black hair. "Baby?"  
  
Ephram took a deep breath and moaned sleepily. He heard a sweet voice calling him. Was it his imagination or was it real? Ephram needed to see whose intoxicating voice it belonged to. He woke himself up and opened his eyes. He found Nina looking at him.  
  
"Nina?" He mumbled. With sleep still in his system, he stretched his tired muscles. 'What a glorious sight to wake up to!' Ephram thought and smiled.  
  
"Hey there, sleeping beauty. Were you planning on sleeping the whole day? It's almost noon already." Nina said with sensitivity. "Sweetheart, how do you feel?" She continued to brush his cheeks.  
  
"I'm fine, I suppose." Ephram replied wondering how much his father had told her about last night. She looked like she knew something otherwise she wouldn't start off the conversation that way. But he was a sucker for her stroking and attention, so he didn't mind.  
  
"You were feverish and I was worried about you. You're still a tiny bit warm though." Nina said softly.  
  
"I did? I am?" Ephram sounded surprised. His bushy eyes blinked quizzically at Nina.  
  
"Yes." Nina smiled.  
  
"No wonder I was feeling kinda hot." Sitting with his feet under him, Ephram rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Are you hungry? I made sandwiches. We were gonna have a picnic in the backyard, but if you don't feel up to it, we can stay indoors today." Nina offered as she noted his bony frame under his worn out, over sized T-shirt.  
  
"No, a picnic sounds fun." Ephram said.  
  
"You sure? If you're not feeling well..." Her concern for him always took a priority.  
  
"I feel fine. And I'm very hungry. I missed breakfast." Ephram pointed out.  
  
"Hunger is a good sign. There's a lot of food. Why don't you freshen up and get changed? I'll fix you a cup of hot peppermint tea. Would you like that?" Nina suggested.  
  
"Ok." The boy answered contently. Ephram felt like he was suddenly six years old again. He loved the way Nina made a big fuss over him. She always volunteered to do things for him and that was one of the aspects he loved most. He enjoyed depending on her.  
  
"Hmm, I think the hot tea would go great with some lemon wafers. How's that sound?" Nina was so sweet to Ephram that she practically had honey dripping out of her skin.  
  
"Good." Ephram nodded.  
  
"I better go make sure your father's not having any problems in the kitchen. He's making lemonade. You know how hard that can be." Nina winked in humor. Ephram grinned.  
  
The picnic was exactly what Ephram needed. It was about time he got some fresh air into his system. Honestly, he was way too pale and a little sunshine would do him a world of good. Andy always joked that if Ephram didn't get some pigment into his skin soon, people would suspect he was an albino.  
  
The threesome decided to set up the blanket under the big oak tree towards the north end of the yard. Ephram sat back and watched Andy help Nina organize the food. For a split second, they resembled a real family. Ephram smiled to himself. He noted the subtle diligent flirting between the two adults. It wasn't obvious but Ephram could tell by the affectionate glimpses his father gave Nina. The bright-eyed, bushy-tailed look that said, "I'm in love" wasn't too difficult to detect. There was indeed something about the way Nina tucked her hair behind her ears that gave away the bashful moments. Ephram liked the way things were going. He kept his fingers crossed.  
  
Andy held the stack of square-shaped, food-filled Tupperware while Nina fumbled with paper plates.  
  
Ephram sampled an assortment of everything Nina prepared. On a full stomach, Ephram leaned against the tree trunk to rest after having the lion's share. He tilted his head back to catch the warmth of the sun between the higher branches and leaves of the great oak. The sun felt good on his face.  
  
"Are you full Ephram?" Nina's voice made Ephram's eyes open.  
  
"Mmm, yes. Am I ever!!" He replied patting his belly. "Thanks Nina, that was delicious as always. I'm so full that I can't move." He giggled.  
  
"I didn't realize there was going to be this many leftovers." Nina said eyeing the remainder of the food.  
  
"Stick them in the fridge. I'll finish them later." Ephram advised.  
  
"Yea, I'm sure it won't go to complete waste." Andy agreed.  
  
"Oh but, isn't it the perfect day for a picnic?" Nina asked. Distracted by the weather, she changed the subject.  
  
"I'll say! I don't think Everwood's had a more perfect weather." Ephram said. He listened to some noisy birds tweeting in the neighboring trees. Calm, collected and well fed, he let out a heavy pleased sigh.  
  
"I think someone here is as stuffed as a turkey." Andy laughed and Nina joined in. Ephram was too full to give back a smart response.  
  
The boy kicked off his sneakers and peeled the socks off his feet. He rolled up the socks and stuck one into each shoe. The soft and silky carpet of grass cushioned his body as the fresh-cut blades of grass tickled under his feet. One thing he liked about living out in the "country" was being able to go barefoot on the grass. He would never have been able to do that in New York without cutting himself on some sharp litter or accidentally stepping into a disagreeable surprise – not that he's ever done that. Ephram wiggled his toes into the grass. Leaning back against the tree trunk again, he reached his hands behind his head and watched his father and Nina make trivial conversation. They gossiped about the townspeople – who used to do what, who moved away, who came back, etc. Ephram listened off and on to their dialog.  
  
He gazed at the small puffs of white clouds across the midday sky. Absorbed in trying to decipher what each of the clouds reminded him of, Ephram was in his own zany world for a while. In his life, he never really stopped to smell the roses and definitely never noticed the unique shapes of the clouds – until that very moment. His eyes traced the movements of each cloud. One of them reminded him of an elf's shoe. He silently laughed at himself. It was like a Rorschach test – you know, one of those inkblot pictures that shrinks show you and you have to tell them what you think it looks like to see if you're sane.  
  
"What are you thinking about, Ephram?" Nina said when she felt the boy had been too quiet.  
  
"Dinner. What's for dinner?" Ephram asked.  
  
"How can you be thinking about dinner already?? You haven't even begun to digest your lunch yet." Andy pointed out.  
  
"No. Let's hear the kid out." Nina halted. "What do you suggest?" She asked Ephram.  
  
"Well!! I was thinking Japanese food. It's been a while since I had some quality sushi." Ephram said. "Back in New York, there's this Japanese place in Washington Square called Suki's that had the best sashimi in all of Manhattan. Mom used to take Delia and me there for dinner sometimes. I think that's when I got hooked on the raw stuff. I know, a lot of people think raw fish is kinda gross but once you taste it, there's no turning back. You're gonna get addicted. It's really that good." The boy rattled on. "Are you into that stuff?" He asked Nina, hoping that she was.  
  
"Well, I want to say yes but I've never really been to a Japanese restaurant before." She revealed. "Sounds kind of interesting."  
  
"Aw Nina, where is your sense of spontaneity? Be daring – have sushi!" Andy gave her a playful nudge on the arm. "Try something different."  
  
"Yea and if you're worried about Sam, don't be. There's always cooked stuff on the menu. Not everything is raw. Delia loves the Udon noodles. It's this thick white noodle and they prepare it like ten different ways. Delia prefers it pan-fried. Besides, I know pretty much how everything tastes. I can tell you what's good. I'll be your Japanese food guide." Ephram persuaded.  
  
"See, there you go." Andy grinned. "What do you say? You've done so much for us, at least let me take you and little Sam out for a nice dinner. I know I owe you more than a thousand dinners. This is a start. I heard there is a good Japanese restaurant in Colorado Springs. Osaka – I think it's called."  
  
"Colorado Springs? That's like an hour and a half drive." Nina said.  
  
"So?" Andy replied as if it was not an issue. "We'll take my car and make good timing if we leave here around 4:30."  
  
"Please Nina?" Ephram made sad puppy eyes. "I'll even teach you how to use chopsticks. It'll be fun!!"  
  
"Now how can I say no? Look at that face." Nina said. "He's being so darn cute."  
  
"I learned it from the master of cuteness." Ephram cackled. "My sister Delia."  
  
"Great! So that's a yes. I better make reservations before she changes her mind." Andy snapped his fingers. He dashed into the house to find the phone number leaving Nina and Ephram alone for a while.  
  
They sat in silence for a brief moment. "You like the grass under your feet, huh?" Nina asked as Ephram ran his toes through a patch of grass.  
  
"You know, I used to hate Everwood." Ephram began after gathering his thoughts. "I believed it was a hick town with nothing but hillbillies and rednecks. I didn't understand why my dad would make us live in a horrible place like this. Back then, I had all this anger building inside me – the hurt, the pain, the resentment, and most of all – the sadness. My mother was taken away from me. My father dragged us half way across America to live in the middle of nowhere - cow country. I was pulled away from my friends, my grandparents, and my way of life. My life was miserable." Certain seriousness suddenly hit his tone. "I've never told anyone this before and I don't want you ever repeating it to dad. During that time in my life, I honestly felt the only way out of the situation was suicide." He heard Nina gasp at the word "suicide" – like as if the word was a major taboo.  
  
Ephram guessed Nina was not used to hearing that word come out of a fifteen- year-old's mouth. Boy was she behind with the times. Suicide is not such a forbidden word anymore, especially during this day and age. Kids talk about it all the time. It's turned into a casual word – just like the word "sex".  
  
"Oh no! Ephram!" Nina drew a nervous breath. "Suicide is never the answer to any problems. You – you didn't try anything, did you?" She gulped.  
  
"Nah. I thought about it for a while though. I had this plan of how I was going to do it. I would swipe a bunch of pills from dad's clinic and somehow fly back to New York. I would then get a ride to the cemetery and find mom's headstone, pop all the pills and die there. The idea just kept playing in my mind but only when I was really unhappy. I had so much grief and despair inside that I didn't know what to do with myself. I wanted that horrible ache in my heart to stop. I didn't suppose dad would miss me or even cared if I died. It would be one less mouth to feed. But then, I thought of Delia and realized how selfish I had been to even consider ending my life. If I died, who would take after her? Who would be there for her? I never believed my dad was capable. I always had this image in my mind of how he'd cast her aside and let her grow up without guidance. I couldn't let Delia turn into a wild child. I know I was harsh. But that's the truth. I owe a lot to Delia. She's the one that saved me without even doing anything. If I killed myself, I would never have known how much my dad really loved me now. To know that dad really gave a flying flip about me made me feel like my existence is worth something. For once, I'm wanted and needed. And after what happened recently, I think what it all boils down to is – if I was stripped of everything I have and own – I wouldn't care. As long as I knew I gained dad's approval and love, then that's all that mattered. I guess that's more valuable to me than anything. I'm glad I didn't go through with killing myself. Seeing Delia allowed me to hang on. She's the reason I'm alive today. Now do you understand why she's so important to me?"  
  
All the pieces started to snap into place. Nina finally understood the strong bond between Ephram and Delia – the reason why they were so close. They stood together as one. It was them against the world. They had each other's backs and would most likely hold each other's secrets to the grave. Nina always found it rather unusual how much Ephram and Delia stuck together even for a brother and sister. She was almost envious of their sturdy relationship.  
  
"And that's why you had to protect her from harm's way." Nina said.  
  
"Yep. But don't get me wrong, Delia and I have our little fights – don't think that we're perfect because we're not. There are times when I get so mad at her I want to gouge her eyes out. You know, the usual sibling rivalry. But when it comes down to the wire, I would willingly give my life up before I let anything happen to her."  
  
"You are very courageous. I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you. You have such passion and heart." Nina gushed. "Tell me, do you still have any thoughts about – you know – suicide?" She asked awkwardly. "Like lately?"  
  
"No. Not recently." Ephram answered. "It's funny because I've never bared my heart and soul to anyone before. I was super close to my mom but still, there was a gap between us that made it difficult to talk about everything." He emphasized the word 'everything' and let out a tiny laugh. "It's different with you though. I feel so comfortable when I'm around you – like I can tell you anything. I hope you'll at least keep some of it secret from dad – you know, just between us stuff. I'm thankful to have you in my life."  
  
"Aw, that's sweet!!" Emotional, Nina's eyes welled up. "I'm so happy to hear that."  
  
"Uh – you're not gonna cry now, are you?" The boy notice Nina's shaky, choked up voice.  
  
"Well, are you gonna blame me if I do?" She replied as she quickly wiped away a tear. "Ephram, that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me. Oh – you caught me by surprise. I didn't expect to hear those words from you. Not that you aren't capable of it but – oh Ephram - I'm truly touched." She stammered. "You've really locked yourself a place in my heart. Of course you can talk to me about anything. I'm always here to lend an ear."  
  
"It's so easy to talk to you. I would never be able to talk about this stuff with dad without him flipping out just because his son had a couple of random thoughts about suicide. With you, it's different. I don't feel nervous or awkward. It's like I'm talking to my best friend or something." The boy admitted.  
  
"Your father flips out only because he's your father. All parents will have a cow if their kid suddenly comes to them and says 'I had a thought about suicide.' That's guaranteed. Nobody will ever tell you any different. It's the blood relation factor. Now, you and me – we aren't related by blood so that helps us connect with a clearer head." Nina explained her theory. "Ephram, you've made me very happy today. It means so much to know you feel that way about me." She was about to cry again.  
  
"When we first moved to Everwood – about a year ago – I had nothing but bitter feelings about everything. I hated my new house, I hated my new school, I hated the people in my new school, I hated the whole town....I was very anti-Everwood, I guess you can say." Ephram giggled. "I hated my situation because I couldn't find a reason to like the place no matter how hard I tried to think of one. I actually plotted to take Delia and run away. But it didn't work because I had no money – I mean, where would we go? What would we eat?" He paused, smiled at Nina, and continued. "It wasn't until I met you that I finally found a reason to like this place. Took me long enough, huh?"  
  
"Sweetheart, you really know how to make me feel special. I'm delighted that I had such an impact on you. You are an extraordinary kid and I'm very satisfied that fate has brought our paths together. I wouldn't have it any other way. Everyone needs someone they can open up to and have heart to heart conversations with. For you to consider me that someone, I feel honored." Nina spoke eloquently. "Damn! You're gonna make me cry." She sniffled.  
  
"So, to answer your question - yea, the grass does feel nice under my feet." Ephram laughed and wiggled his toes. "It's definitely something you cannot do in New York. You wouldn't dare go barefoot in Central Park – unless you don't mind stepping into dog poop. Not everyone cleans up after their dogs, if you know what I mean!" He jested and got a chuckle out of Nina. "But I can get used to this - the sun in my face, the grass under my feet, relatively zero pollution and smog – what's not to like about that?" The boy smiled. His judgment on Everwood has evolved. It wasn't such a bad place to live after all, especially when Nina was in the picture.  
  
"How's the fever?" Nina suddenly asked. Leave it to Nina to remind him that he was sick. Though, it wasn't altogether such a bad thing.  
  
"Huh? Oh, it's gone." Ephram answered.  
  
"Can I check? Just in case?" Nina was polite enough to ask. Ephram consented and leaned forward so she can feel his forehead. "It's not that I don't believe you, sweetie, it's that sometimes, I want to make sure you're ok." She put a palm on this forehead. "You're ok." Nina diagnosed.  
  
"See? I concur." Ephram retorted smartly. "I watch ER sometimes." He explained. Nina laughed at the boy's silliness.  
  
"Hey guys! What did I miss?" Andy said upon his return to the picnic blanket.  
  
Ephram and Nina exchanged knowing smiles. "Oh, just some soul reaching - nothing you'd want to know about." Nina responded as honestly as she allowed herself to. "So, did you make reservations at the restaurant?" She questioned trying to give the subject of conversation a rough detour.  
  
"Yep. It's done. It took me forever to find the number but I found it." Andy said.  
  
Ephram encouraged Andy to make good use of the old Frisbee they dug up from the attic. Father and son tossed the Frisbee back and forth lightly. Nina gave a million reasons why Ephram should not jump around too much since he was still recovering. She reminded him that there was still a thin bandage adhered to his chest and shoulder plus the fact that he had a fever earlier and severe pains the day before. Throwing around a Frisbee didn't require a whole lot of activity, but Nina still worried. She made the boy promise to stop at the first signs of any discomfort.  
  
A barefooted Ephram whirled the lime green Frisbee at Andy's direction. Andy received the disc and returned the disc with a flick of the wrist. The long hem of Ephram's jeans brushed against the tips of the grass as he lunged for the Frisbee. Each time Ephram did so, he heard a yell from Nina to be careful.  
  
A soft glow pulsed in Nina's heart as she watched Ephram energetically play with his father. There was something genius and remarkable about Ephram. He was different than other boys his age. It was not only because of his brilliance on the piano, but the way he handled himself and others around him. He may not have been perfect in every way and he acted childish sometimes, but he showed maturity when it was called for. He knew the meaning of responsibility. And for him to tell her how much being in his life meant to him, Nina's heart fluttered with happiness. She sighed and realized how her attachment to Andy's kids was growing more and more each day.  
  
Seeing Ephram laughing and joking with such liveliness let her mind to ease. 'The boy's ok.' She thought. Nina had a feeling the rest of the day was going to be superb. Even though she was skeptical about experimenting with Japanese food, she knew dinner would be a blast because she was in the hands of good company. Whether she ended up liking or hating Japanese food didn't matter because it was going to be fun – she could feel it in her bones. She tried not to worry there after about Ephram's health because she believed the kid was improving. Aside from the problem with the nightmares, he was eating more, he was laughing more, he was even exercising more – to Nina, these were the early signs of progress.  
  
But little did Nina know that the next time she saw Ephram, it would be back at the hospital.  
  
end of chapter 9  
  
Author's Note: Thanks once again for devoting your time in reading this chapter. I truly appreciate it as well as your reviews. I feed off positive reviews - haha. Oops, did I leave you hanging? (Wicked grin on my face) Um...do you want to know what's next? Do care about what happens to Ephram? 


	10. Scared Stiff

Chapter 10: Scared Stiff

"Hey Nina – it's Andy. I know you're at the New Entrepreneurs of America Seminar today and – and I wouldn't call you unless it was really important. You're probably at the seminar right now and have your cell phone turned off. I need you to do me a huge favor. Can you please pick Delia up after school and bring her over to your place? I know I was supposed to do it today but an emergency came up and I'm taking Ephram to Denver General. Listen, I can't go into the details right now but as soon as you get this message, please call me back. Or I'll try you again later. I don't know what time I'll be coming home so Delia will have to stay at your place. Promise to fill you in later. Bye. Oh - Thanks. Bye."

Right after the "Marketing and Sales" but right before the "Managing Your Finances" segment was when Nina retrieved the unnerving voice mail on her cell phone. The seminar had paused for a brief fifteen-minute coffee/bathroom break and it was the first moment that Nina had the time to check her messages all day.

'Hospital? Did he say Ephram's in the hospital??' Nina's mind reeled at the millions of possibilities that could have occurred. She was dying to know what happened to Ephram. He seemed fine the day before. What was so urgent that Andy had to bring Ephram to the hospital immediately? The more she thought about it, the more she worried that something horrible had happened. What if Ephram was really sick? What if this was something serious or life threatening? Suddenly, the image of Ephram lying unconscious in a hospital bed with a thousand tubes sticking out of him clouted Nina's mind and she got scared.

She quickly dialed Andy's number. Her nervous fingers pressed the wrong number a few times causing her to have to start over. Out of frustration, she cussed under her breath. Apparently it was loud enough to be heard by a few people who where loitering nearby. Nina ignored their pompous stares and redialed Andy's number carefully. She was successful on the fourth try.

'Come on, come on. Pick up the phone. Pick up.' Nina thought impatiently as she paced the floor anxiously. After the fifth ring, a soft click was heard and Andy's voice mail picked up.

'Damn!' Nina swore silently.

"Hi! You have reached Andrew Brown. I'm not able to take your call at the moment. Leave me your name, number and brief message and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks and have a great day!" Andy's cheerful pre-recorded voice answered. The greeting was followed by an automated bleep to advise the caller when to leave a message.

"Andy! It's Nina. Got your message. I'll pick Delia up – no problem. Is everything ok? Is Ephram alright? Call me back. Bye." Nina's voice warbled nervously.

Nina replayed Andy's message several times. Andy's voice was tense and apprehensive but not too overwrought. He sounded hurried. Did that mean something was happening to Ephram? Why couldn't he go into details? Why couldn't he say if Ephram was alright? Why didn't he say what happened that made him have to take Ephram to the hospital? Why isn't he calling her back? Obsessed, she tried to figure out all sorts of hidden meanings from that one phone message.

'Screw it if he thinks I'm going to sit around here like an idiot and wait for him to call me.' Nina thought angrily. She gathered her papers and peeled her jacket off the wire hanger on the coat rack.

Nina has always wanted to open up her own business – a bakery to be exact. The benefits at Momma Joy's were great. She could get anyone to cover for her if she needed to take a personal day or pick Sam up from school. Everyone understood the Ephram situation and agreed that she should help the Browns out since she was closer to them than anyone else in this town. That was the difference between working in a small town versus a big city. People in small towns were laid back, less competitive, warm and more understanding. Missing a few days of work wasn't going to put you out in the streets. When the going gets tough for one of their own, they pull together and help each other out. This was the rule that was always followed in the Everwood community.

Managing Momma Joy's had its advantages but it was not fulfilling enough. The restaurant did not belong to her. Nina wanted something to call her own. Running somebody else's restaurant was not her long-term goal. It had its share of inconveniences. If she wanted to revise the menu or rearrange the furniture, she had to get approval from the boss first. Nina always felt she was a creative person and that she was capable of running things her way.

She learned of a New Entrepreneurs of America Seminar going on at the Everwood Convention Hall and signed up to attend immediately. She needed tips on opening up a new business and this was supposed to be very helpful in setting her in the right tracks.

'There will be other seminars.' Nina told herself as a consolation. She turned the ignition key and started her car. She thought back and remembered how much pain Ephram had been in two days ago. Maybe it was a symptom of something terrible. The signs were there and she saw it. Why didn't she pursue the problem? She was there when it happened and she should have done something. If something happened to Ephram now, it would be her fault. 'Dear God, please let Ephram be ok. Please.' She said a little prayer before pulling out of the parking lot.

Nina checked her watch – 1:45 pm. Maybe Andy would disapprove of her actions but she didn't care. This could be a matter of life and death. She swung by the Everwood Elementary School and pulled Delia out of math class, then without so much as an explanation, she dragged Delia all the way across the school to pluck Sam out of his class. When they finally made it back to the car, Nina broke the news to Delia.

Breathless, Delia had a million questions that Nina did not have the answers to. Nina tried calling Andy again and got his voice mail once more. She started driving out of the lot and eventually turned onto I25 – the highway that lead straight to Denver.

She can't believe this was happening. 'Ephram had to be ok. He was fine yesterday. He was laughing and playing Frisbee. He taught me how to use chopsticks. He was so happy.' Nina thought. The negative thoughts came in by the truckloads. Her eyes started to water but she couldn't let the children see her crying.

Nina kept an eye on Delia and Sam through the rear view mirror. The road was empty on the northbound lane of the I25. There was no traffic at that hour of the day. She stepped hard on the gas pedal and felt the acceleration of the car. Nina wasn't the type of person who broke rules. She knew the boundaries and always found ways around them to get ahead. This was an emergency. And emergencies were the one exception for breaking the rules.

A mumble of child conversation brought her out of her thoughts. Nina failed to hear what the children were saying to each other but the hum of spoken words made her aware that dialog was exchanged.

"Mommy, Delia's crying. Why is she crying?" Sam asked.

"Delia, honey?" Nina called while craning her neck to see the girl through the rear view mirror. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Delia sobbed.

"Everything's gonna be alright." Nina didn't know what to say. Delia sniffled and cried as quietly as she could. She didn't feel like giving a reply to Nina. She just wanted to mope on her own.

"Mommy? Did something happen?" Sam asked.

"I don't know." Nina's brows furrowed. There really was nothing she could say to comfort Delia because she didn't have any information to work with.

Sam turned to Delia, who was seated next to him, and watched her weep. She did not look up. Her head hung down miserably and the tears just flowed down her face – thick droplet after droplet. She didn't bother to wipe them away. Sam took Delia's hand and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

Delia looked up and saw Sam's little blond head staring at her. She sniffled and accepted his caring gesture. The relationship between Sam and Delia was a strange one. They appeared to be best friends one minute then enemies the next. They fought constantly over childish things like which cartoon character was the best or what ice cream flavor was the tastiest. Sam was three years younger than Delia and this year was his first year attending the elementary school. At five and a half, he was in the first grade. They may be from different worlds but Sam looked to Delia like the big sister he never had.

Sam and Delia had their own opinions but when it comes to family, they felt they were in the same basket. They set their differences aside and pull together.

"Delia, don't cry." Sam spoke softly. "I'm your friend." He said to show her that he understood – or at least tried to understand. He then, leaned his head against Delia's shoulder. This compassionate gesture touched Delia and made her cry even harder.

"Thanks." Delia mumbled as she pulled Sam into a hug. Sam would be the last person she would find herself turning to for comfort but she desperately needed a shoulder to cry on.

Nina saw the kindness and empathy displayed by her young son. She always thought her son was too young to understand anything this complicated. She underestimated his capability.

"I don't wanna lose him. I just don't wanna lose him." Delia repeated thru sobs. She closed her moist eyes and hugged Sam tighter.

"Delia, I know you're scared. Hell, I am too. But we don't know the facts. Your father hasn't told me anything. This could all just be a false alarm." Nina replied hoping it really was nothing.

"If dad had to take Ephram to the hospital, it has to be a pretty big deal. Otherwise, dad would just give him a pill or something and it would make him ok again." Delia heaved.

'Damn! She's a smart one. Can't fool her at all.' Nina thought.

"Something did happen. I know it did." Delia cried.

"Oh – sweetheart. Let's not jump to conclusions, ok?" Nina soothed. "We'll know what's going on soon."

"What if, what if – he died??" Delia blubbered. She took deep breaths. Her sobbing couldn't be controlled and she let it all out.

"NO!! You can't think like that." Nina shouted in denial. She knew that Delia hit upon some degree of truth. All this time, Nina had been sticking her head in the sand and giving herself excuses in believing the fact that maybe Delia may be right. It hurt too much to think of the possibility of Ephram dying.

'He was truly happy yesterday. I can still hear him laughing.' Nina thought back. 'There was no pain, the fever was gone, and maybe even the nightmares were a little less of a burden. And he told me his deepest secrets. He confessed about things he would never tell anyone else. He didn't have a care in the world. It was almost like as if he was coming clean with himself.' Suddenly, Nina's eyes widened. 'Oh no!! That can't be a sign! Don't tell me God has given him one day free of all pain and suffering to be with his loved ones before taking him away from us completely!! It was not Ephram's last confession that I heard. I will NOT believe it. He couldn't have known that he would die the next day. No, no, no. God isn't that cruel.' She thought with a sense of hopelessness.

She was jumping to conclusions. Different scenarios filled her head as she analyzed each of the events of the previous day. She remembered catching the affectionate stares the boy shot at her direction. He saw the satisfied way he looked when she shared a joke with Andy. Ephram hugged Delia and Sam just about a thousand times and made them laugh with his zany antics. Now that when she thought about it, it did seem like Ephram appeared calmer than usual. Did he know something was coming? If he did, was it his plan to see us all together one last time so he could die happy? Was it meant as some type of morbid farewell? Was that the reason why he suggested we go out to dinner? Was that the reason he suggested going to a Japanese restaurant for dinner? Was it because it reminded him of his days with his mother? Did that mean something? All these questions and more fired one after the other in Nina's brain.

'Ephram!! How could you be so cruel? How could you be so selfish??' She thought bitterly. Tears filled her eyes when she pictured Ephram's lifeless body being laid gently into a casket. She visualized Ephram's eyes glued shut and imagined the nails that were hammered under his skin to pin his jaws together. And with the help of modern cosmetics, the boy's bloodless face would be professionally painted up to let him have the "asleep" look.

'Dear God, don't take Ephram away. Please don't. He means so much to all of us. We need him in our life. It's not his time yet. He's too young. He has so much to experience.' Nina bargained.

She accidentally let out a small sob. Quickly wiping her tears away, she rolled down her window for air.

"Mommy, you crying too?" Sam asked innocently when he heard his mother's sniffles.

"No baby, I'm fine." Nina managed to say with a straight voice.

Not knowing what to do, Sam started crying. Sam was usually quite brave and like any five year old, cried only when he was either cranky or forced to. As long as he had a strong mother, there was no reason for him to be worried or scared. It wasn't until he saw his mother crying that gave him a reason to panic. There was only one other time he remembered ever seeing his mother at her weak moment. It was when Nina and Carl, Sam's father, split. She cried when the divorce papers were served. It's been roughly seven months since that happened and Nina was coping with it quite well. She allowed herself to be more outgoing and did things that made her happy. She focused her energy on her son and the Browns. It allowed her to not think too much.

"Oh sweetheart. Don't cry. Mommy's ok. I'm just a little worried about this whole situation. That's all." Nina tried to laugh it off. "I'm a worry wart." She glanced at the rear view mirror.

Nina saw the children huddled in an embrace. Their small shoulders heaved as they cried in each other's arms. It was a piteous and heartbreaking sight to see the little ones drenched in so much sadness. She wanted to take them into her arms and comfort them but her hands were full in manning the steering wheel. She was glad that at least they had each other.

"Sam, it's ok. It's ok." Delia spoke. Under different circumstances, Nina would have thought it amusing how Sam started off comforting Delia but Delia ended up comforting Sam instead.

"I want Ephram to be ok too." Sam bawled.

"I'm scared." Delia whispered as if she was afraid someone might hear her words.

"I'm scared too!!" Sam shouted as he cried some more. "Ephram's my friend!! I don't want him to die." He mumbled through loud sobs.

"I don't want him to die either!! I love him so much!!" Delia responded with a blubbering howl.

"Now kids, we don't know what's going on." Nina scolded gently. She had to be the strong one here and set an example no matter how much it hurt inside. "Until we do, we should be optimistic, ok? We have to think positive thoughts. None of us even know what happened. Maybe we are all crying for no reason. Maybe Ephram's fine. There is a possibility you know. Delia, if something horrible happened, your father would have sounded distraught and hysterical on the phone message, but his tone of voice was half-way composed and pretty relaxed." Nina added layers of exaggeration to sugar-coat it. "I think we should keep our heads on straight and not drive ourselves crazy with our wild imagination."

"Maybe Nina's right." Delia finally muttered. She let go of Sam and dried her cheeks with her fingers. "We should stop crying now." She suggested as she searched her backpack for tissues.

Nina listened to the children blowing their noses and found refuge in her own world of silence once again. The drive to Denver from Everwood was approximately three hours. It gave them a lot of time to think and reflect.

Delia stared out of her passenger side window. There was nothing out there except rows of aspens. The trees were tall and skinny giving them the optical illusion of being the same height and size. Gazing into the woods reminded her of the camping trip. She thought back to the way her brother protected her against the ferocious bear. Ephram made a huge sacrifice – he played with fire and got burned in the end. It took him forever to recover from the attack. Delia realized how physically fragile Ephram had become as a result. He couldn't do the rough stuff he used to without feeling rundown and exhausted. And to this day, he was still struggling with his health. In her heart, Ephram had always been her hero. Whether he was strong or weak, it didn't matter. She would love him regardless because he was the one who took care of her and loved her from the start. And for that, he was everything to her. Delia thought Ephram was winning the battle but right now, the outlook didn't look promising anymore.

Delia squeezed her eyes shut and prayed. 'Oh God, don't let the bear win.' Her lips moved to the words. Delia found herself praying a lot lately. In fact, she'd been praying every night since the incident with Ephram happened. Her family had never been the God-fearing religious types. They hardly ever went to church or said grace around the table or had any religious rituals. The subject of religion was always lightly touched. They believed but it wasn't like they were very into it. Delia didn't know about her other family members, but she enjoyed believing the existing of God. Believing gave her new hope. At times when she felt desperate and every last bit of hope is gone, she can always seek refuge in prayer. Because she knew that when there was nothing any mortal can do, she can always expect a miracle from above. 'Please give me back my brother.' Delia begged as she continued to ramble to God about Ephram's importance in her prayer.

When Delia finished her lengthy prayer, she opened her eyes to find Sam fast asleep. All the crying and activity must have made him sleepy. He snoozed on the seat next to Delia. His body was relaxed and head tilted back. Delia thought Sam looked like a bigger version of a Cabbage Patch Doll.

Nina made it to the mile-high city of Denver in record time – two hours and three minutes. She clocked herself. It was hard to ignore the glowing green numbers of the digital clock on her dashboard. It blinked away time as she drove. She exited the highway and made a right turn onto West Colfax Avenue. The buildings and houses they passed were all too familiar to Delia. She recognized most of the structures when they passed downtown. The Colorado State Capitol building was the landmark that stood out the most. Located in the manicured lawns of the Civic Center Park surrounded by an endless rainbow of multi-colored tulips, the 15th step on the west side of the building is exactly one mile above sea level. Except for the gold-capped dome, it reminded Delia of the capital building in Washington, DC.

Nina's little red four-door Saturn sedan sped down West Colfax Street and took a left onto East 17th Avenue. Even as they drove passed Logan Street, Delia was still able to see the D&F Tower in the waning afternoon sun. Standing tall on the corner of 16th and Arapahoe Streets, the D&F Tower was a clock tower that once was considered the highest building west of the Mississippi. Since all four sides of the tower had clock faces, the time can be viewed from any direction. Delia noted the Roman numerals on the clock indicating the hours. It was almost 4 pm.

On any given day, Delia would be home from school at this time and doing her science homework quietly in her room. Ephram would be in his room blasting music from his stereo as usual – sometimes it was Korn or Smashing Pumpkins, other times it was Paganini or Mozart. When told to lower the volume, Ephram swears that such types of music were best when heard at full blast. He was always jam-packed with excuses.

Nina made a sharp turn and pulled into the parking lot of Denver General Hospital. She spotted a parking space almost instantly. Delia found it amazing how Nina always managed to find a space in less than five minutes. Whether she was at the supermarket, at the gas station, or even at the school, there seemed to be a space waiting for her at all times. Either she was really lucky or had special radar for empty parking spaces.

Delia and Sam jogged lightly behind Nina to keep up with her rapid pace. Nina didn't bother going into the main entrance of the building. She went directly to the emergency room entrance and inquired about Ephram. She figured, if it was an emergency, that's where Andy would've taken him. Although Delia's already had more than enough of the hospital scene, she could still get lost in the endless hallways. Denver General was a huge maze-like complex and it was very easy for an eight-year-old to loose her way should she take a wrong turn somewhere. Delia took guardian of Sam since Nina was busy trying to get information about Ephram's whereabouts. Delia took Sam's hand and stayed close to Nina.

"I'm looking for Dr. Andrew Brown. Can you tell me where I can find him? He's here with his son – Ephram Brown." Nina repeated brashly to a plump woman with puffy round cheeks behind the big counter. Delia saw every inch of the woman's cellulite jiggle like a tub of jell-o as she stood up from her swivel chair. The woman grabbed some charts and searched for patient check-in as she gave Nina just about a dozen reasons why she wouldn't know anything since she had just started her shift.

Her father was right. The emergency room really was the busiest part of the hospital. There were nurses, paramedics, and orderlies everywhere transporting patients on stretchers or wheelchairs. People were practically tripping over each other as they scurried along the halls. All sorts of new patients cluttered the area. Delia saw an old woman dressed in a floral nightgown with an oxygen mask attached to her wrinkled face being pushed in a wheelchair. Then a pair of paramedics wheeled in a middle-aged man on a stretcher. The man's head was wrapped with blood soaked bandages. His eyes were closed and appeared to be asleep. Delia cringed at the sight of the blood and quickly turned her attention away from that scene. A few passing nurses smiled at Delia and Sam. Who could resist looking a couple of cute kids? Delia watched them watching her for a while.

Unlike the rest of the hospital, it was noisy. Delia overheard conversations between doctors and nurses, who wandered importantly around the hallways. They talked seriously of surgery preps and medical procedures. Delia observed the high traffic area. It seemed like they were coming from all directions. She could tell right away who medical personnel were and who wasn't from their uniforms. They were in starched, all-white uniforms and others were in light blue uniforms. Delia studied the passing uniforms from head to foot. The hospital was screaming with professionalism, which made up for the lack of organizing skills.

The emergency room was a complete mess. Order did not exist. Various types of peculiar-looking machinery and stretchers took up every vacant space in the area. Delia guessed they needed such equipment within arm's reach in life-threatening situations. She noticed the familiar medicine-y smell that circulated the air. The halls reeked of disinfectant and drugs. The smell combined was kind of like pine-flavored vitamins. Delia decided that she didn't like the place.

Somewhere down one of those hallways, Delia saw a door open and a familiar-looking man stepped out.

"Daddy?" Delia said hesitantly uncertain of the figure that emerged from the room. He closed the door quietly behind him and turned around. Her eyes lit up. "Daddy!!" She exclaimed as she recognized the man.

Delia broke free of her hold on Sam and ran down the hall towards her father. Nina caught the girl through the corner of her eye.

"Delia! Wait!!" Nina hollered as she picked up Sam with a scoop of an arm and proceeded to follow Delia. She looked at the direction Delia was sprinting to saw Andy's surprised face.

Nina was so glad to see Andy standing at the end of the hallway. The nurses just gave her the run-around on what she really needed to know. Delia was the first to reach Andy.

"Hey sweetheart!" Andy greeted as he picked Delia up in his arms. He gave her an affectionate hello kiss on the cheek.

"Daddy, Daddy!! Oh daddy!!" Delia cried as she hugged his neck. "What happened? Where's Ephram? Is he ok? Please, oh please tell me he's ok. I'm so worried. Why didn't you call us back? We tried to call you lots of times. Can I see Ephram? Where is he, daddy, where is he? Is he in that room? Is he?" Delia rambled before Andy had a chance to explain.

"Whoa, there pumpkin. You're going ninety miles an hour." Andy said.

"Andy!! There you are!! We've been looking for you." Nina said trying to catch her breath.

"Nina!! What are you all doing here in Denver? I was just about to call you. I thought the kids were hanging out with you this evening?" Andy sounded confused.

"I got your message and got worried so I pulled the kids out of school and drove here like a maniac. I figured something was up if you had to bring Ephram to the hospital. Ephram – is he -?" Nina's nervous voice trailed off.

"Ephram had a little episode earlier but he's ok now. Just a bit tired. He's doing fine." Andy revealed.

"Oh thank God." Nina sighed in relief. After hearing the good news, she turned into her "pit bull" mode. "Why didn't you call me back? I must've left you twenty messages. The least you could do is pick up that phone and let me know Ephram's alright. Did you know that you scared the hell out of me? I was crying – we all were – because we thought something terrible happened. I don't like you holding out on us like that. It's not right." She refrained a little when she realized she was centering herself.

"I'm sorry." Andy apologized.

"I had all these crazy worst-case scenarios running around in my head. And all you could say is sorry?" She lectured.

"Yes. I know. You're right. I should have called. I'm truly sorry for keeping you in the dark. My fault totally. I didn't mean to scare you guys." Andy forced a laugh to lighten the situation. "I would have called you back the first chance I got. We just came out of radiology not too long ago. So, really? You were crying?" He singled out the one thing that caught his attention. Andy was not offended by Nina's scolding at all. In fact, he was flattered that this woman cared so much about his kids. It was kinda cute.

"Radiology? What on earth for?" Nina ignored Andy's question. "I thought you said Ephram was fine."

"CAT scan and X-rays." Andy answered as if Nina should know what that meant.

"Alright buster, you better tell me what the hell happened." Nina said in frustration. "Start from the beginning. You owe us that much." She ordered as she shifted Sam's weight onto her other arm.

"You're right. I do owe you an explanation at least." Andy agreed. "Let me tell you what happened."

---- Backtracking -----

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Andy called out of the upstairs bathroom. He ran a thin comb through his hair while looking at his reflection from the medicine cabinet mirror.

"Dad – there's no use in both of us hanging around the house. I'm tired of being stuck at home all the time. If I go with you to work, you get to do your thing and I get a change of scenery. See, it's a win-win situation." Ephram convinced. He was hopping on one foot in the hallway trying to pull up a sock.

"We'll go but only if you're positive that you're up for it." Andy repeated as he slid the comb with precision through his short, graying hair again.

"Dad – you're treating me like I'm gonna break myself or something if I should step out onto the street. I'll bring my pills and everything'll be fine. I promise not to get in your way. 'Sides, Edna is out of the office today so you can use the company." Ephram pleaded his case.

"Well, there is a couch in the office if you need to take a nap." Andy rubbed his scruffy beard in thought. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to get you out of the house."

"It's time to take the dog for a walk around the block." Ephram joked. With every hair in place, Andy spun around and placed his hands on his waist.

"Fine, then you better get your leash. I haven't got all day." Andy said with a straight face before cracking up.

"Good one, dad. Good one." Ephram laughed at his father's wisecrack. Andy walked over to Ephram and playfully pinned the boy's neck in the crook of his elbow.

"What kind of dog are you? Hmm? Let's see, are you a Doberman or a golden retriever? Maybe you're a German Sheppard?" Andy teased as Ephram struggled to get free.

"Cut it out dad. Come on!" Ephram laughed wildly.

"No, you're wa-ay too skinny to be a German Sheppard. You look more like a miniature Dachshund." Andy messed up Ephram's hair.

"Yea." Ephram dangled his tongue out the corner of his mouth and panted like a dog. "Throw me a bone, will ya?" He joked and continued his dogface. Placing both hands with the backside turned up in front of him, Ephram imitated a dog's begging gesture and whimpered. "Arf. Arf." He barked.

"Good doggie." Andy laughed. Ephram was still trying to wrestle free of his father's arms.

"You better let me go before I start licking you." Ephram threatened.

"I'm not afraid of a little saliva from my pooch. Come here and give daddy a kissy." Andy kidded as he puckered up his lips and pulled Ephram closer.

"Da-ad!!" Ephram laughed harder. "Ew, that's gross. Come on, lay off. Quit playing."

"You started it with your dog comment." Andy said as he let go of his son. Ephram straightened his shirt and fixed his hair. The boy shot an annoyed look at his father.

After putting on his sneakers, Ephram went to the kitchen in search of some grub. He scanned the kitchen counter and found the mess left by Delia in her morning rush. Judging by the breakfast remains, it appeared she had cereal. Andy was thankful that God created cereal because he wouldn't know what to do without it. Cereal was the easiest breakfast for any kid or adult to prepare. All you had to do was add milk.

It was very unusual for Andy to cook a real breakfast on a weekday. Ephram didn't expect his father to cook anyway. It took Andy long enough to pull out all the ingredients, organize them on the counter and read the recipe several times before doing any actual cooking. Watching him cook was worst that watching brain surgery. However, Andy was known to make omelets on an occasional Sunday, when he felt rather ambitious. Ephram cleared the dirty dishes, banana peels, and other garbage off the kitchen counter. He washed one of the bowls in the sink then filled up half the bowl with Fruit Loops cereal. Popping a few pieces of cereal into his mouth, he opened the refrigerator door to get the milk.

Ephram snatched the plastic gallon container of milk from the second shelf. Out of laziness, he left the door refrigerator door wide open as he quickly poured the milk into his bowl of dry cereal. Then, he placed the jug of milk back on the second shelf, kicked the door shut with the back of his heel, and grabbed a spoon from the dish rack. He took a seat on a stool at the counter and attacked his breakfast with a vengeance.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you grow teeth for a purpose?" Andy said coolly as he entered the kitchen. "It's so you can chew your food before you swallow it."

"Naw! Really??" Ephram said looking up pretending to be amazed. "I thought it was just decoration for your mouth." He joked with a mouth full of cereal.

"Very funny. Slow down, kid. It's not a race. I don't want you to choke." Andy advised authoritatively.

"I'm not worried because you know the Heimlich Maneuver. If I should happen to choke on a Fruit Loop, you'll know how to save me from asphyxiation." Ephram reasoned comically.

"Using big words now, aren't we?" Andy kidded with a humorous smirk on his lips.

"Learned from the best." Ephram replied. Andy watched his son continue to stuff his face.

"There's plenty of cereal if you want more, you know. It's not like there's a shortage or anything."

"You're the one that told me to hurry because you haven't got all day." The boy said as he held the rim of the bowl to his lips and slurped the rest of the milk. "Ah! Done. Let's go." He placed the bowl and spoon in the sink.

The ride to town was quick. It was an easy fifteen-minute drive. There was no traffic, as usual. That was difference between the big city and the small town. In a big city, it takes you double – sometimes triple – the amount of time to get to your destination. Traffic was always heavy and especially during the morning and evening rush hours. The bumper-to-bumper traffic was something that Ephram definitely did not miss. Andy pressed the play button on the car's CD player and before they knew it, the clear, sharp, angelic voice of Celine Dion was bouncing around the car's interior. She was in the midst of belting "Love Can Move Mountains." This didn't bother Ephram.

Aside from the classical stuff, Celine Dion was the only contemporary music common ground that Ephram shared with his father. People tend to find it peculiar for a boy like Ephram to groove to something so "adult" but then again, Ephram was different than other kids his age. These were also the same people who thought it was absolutely normal and acceptable for any fifteen-year-old boy to be a Madonna fanatic but when one of those boys should start to dig Celine Dion's style, they start wondering why. Whether he fell into the mainstream or gone his own way, it was useless because people already judged him from day one. Either way, he was the outcast – the newcomer – the nonconformist. Ephram didn't care what anyone thought. He rather liked the idea of having something in common with his father. If that something happens to be Celine Dion, then let it be Celine Dion.

The CD that was playing had special value because it was the first CD that Ephram made for his dad. It was a compilation of all the Celine Dion songs that Andy liked. Ephram had given the CD to him for his birthday this year. Not only was this year relatively the first year for a round of birthdays without the children's mother, it was the first year that the relationship between father and son began to flourish again. The CD may not have been an expensive gift but to Andy, it was the best gift he'd ever received. Ephram had put his thought and heart into making it for him and for that reason only, Andy treasured it like it was gold.

"We're gettin' to the best part of the song." Ephram anticipated.

"Yea, I know." Andy agreed. The two of them were happy as clams – as the saying goes.

"Love can move mountains, believe in your heart and feel. Feel it in your soul. And love, baby, love can move mountains!" Ephram and Andy sang along with the CD on the top of their lungs.

They sounded horrible – like as if they were a couple of snot-flying drunks. Even with both passenger side windows rolled down all the way, they were not embarrassed to show off their imperfect singing voices. They came to a stop at a red light. Ephram beat his hand on the side door while Andy tapped his thumbs on the steering wheel.

"We can reach the heavens and touch the sky. Just believe it, believe in you and I. Baby. If we got love, that is strong enough. We can do anything, make it through anything 'cause through it all, love will always find a way." Father and son continued to croon merrily as they drove down the street when the light changed. Ephram sang so hard that a light headache formed at the base of his neck but he didn't let that get in the way. Andy was loud, but Ephram had to be louder. When the song ended, Andy pressed a few buttons on the CD player and selected track number nine.

"I Drove All Night?" Ephram identified the title of the song as soon as the first few music notes began. Andy nodded.

"I had to escape. The city was sticky and cruel. Maybe I should have called you first. But I was dying to get to you. I was dreaming while I drove the straight long road ahead. Uh-huh, yeah." They sang right on cue with the CD. Andy's car rolled to a stop at another traffic light. It was a wonder that both father and son knew all the words to the songs.

They noticed a black Oldsmobile pull up in the adjacent lane. It, too, was also waiting for the traffic light to turn green. The driver side was located right next to Ephram's side. Sitting at the driver's side of the Oldsmobile was a shriveled up elderly woman, who Ephram thought looked to be a couple hundred years old. She had her window down and both Andy and Ephram felt the weight of her eyes gawking curiously at them. But that didn't discourage them from singing. They were ready when the chorus verse came around.

"Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide. This fever for you is just burning me up insiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide!" Andy and Ephram hollered dramatically trying to stretch the notes the same way Celine belts it. "I drove all niiiiiiiight – to get to you." When Ephram sang the word 'you', he pointed humorously at the woman in the adjacent car. She gave a puzzled fleeting look and quickly turned away. The light changed and Ephram and Andy spend away laughing until their sides hurt.

"I can't believe you did that." Andy said between laughs. "But serves her right. She was nosy."

"Did you see her face? She was like – those two are crazy!" Ephram said ignoring the tension building up in his temples from all the activity.

"Yea, she was probably thinking how horrible we sounded." Andy shook his head.

"Hey – speak for yourself." Ephram joked.

"Are you kidding? We sounded like fingernails scraping against a blackboard." Andy chuckled.

"Really? I was thinking it sounded more like cats in heat." Ephram said. That comment left them in another fit of hysteria.

It was the little sentimental things that Ephram and Andy valued the most. The laughs and good times were important. Everything that happened in the past was locked up in the Brown's very own - Pandora's box. As much as they refused to admit it, they enjoyed the eccentricity of each other's company. It added color into their lives. It was still a learning process for both of them and they had a lot to learn about each other. This was a good start.

By the time they stepped into Andy's Medical Clinic, it was about 9:00 am. Andy hibernated into his office to go over patient information, make some calls, and receive his appointments of the day – not that Andy had a lot of appointments to begin with. He had scheduled about two people before lunch and the rest of the day was open to walk-ins. He left Ephram to his leisure.

Ephram had the run of the whole office. But he kept mostly to the foyer area. Aside from his father's office, the two examination rooms, the bathroom, the supply closet, and the equipment storage room, there was nothing that exciting about re-exploring any of those rooms. There was a couch in his father's office and Ephram was welcomed to take a nap on it but he didn't feel the need to at the moment. Although, he had to admit to himself that the pinching headache was getting to be quite a nuisance, the boy decided to forego telling his father. It was no big deal. And besides, it wasn't a big headache. It was just a small one that would most likely go away eventually. He could handle it.

It was hard to pass the time with Edna out of the office. Things were dull and way too quiet. He tried to keep himself entertained. After leafing through every magazine in the magazine rack, he scanned the room for something interesting to keep him busy. He even sat at Edna's desk and played with her desk ornaments and figurines. Ephram decided that his favorite was the little plastic lucky troll Edna kept on top of her computer. The troll was clothed in a little red, white and blue checkered jumper and had blazing red hair that stood up. Ephram played with the troll's hair for a while and gave it several different hairstyles before losing interest in it completely.

Andy's two appointments came promptly. The first patient was Mrs. Sawyer. She was the wife of old Cal Sawyer Sr. Cal Sawyer Sr. owned a store in town called Sawyer Furnishings, which was a furniture store. From what Ephram heard, it was a fourth generation business. The Sawyers came from a long line of furniture makers. Mrs. Sawyer was a sweet old lady and had always been nice to the Brown's. In fact, she was the first person to patron Andy's Medical Clinic since it opened. Mrs. Sawyer was so thrilled and surprised to see Ephram there that she seemed to have forgotten whatever reasons she had for seeing the doctor. Ephram talked to her for a while and that made her day. Andy suspected there was never anything physically wrong with Mrs. Sawyer. She was just a lonely old lady, who wanted some attention every now and then. Her visit only lasted a short fifteen minutes.

The second appointment was Moe Harris. Ephram always thought 'Moe' was a real interesting name for a guy. Interesting – not in the sense that it was worth a deep thought, but in the sense that it was lame. It sounded like a name you would give a pet or something. Then again, everyone must think 'Ephram' was a stupid name. Ephram figured Moe never got teased when he was in school. If you looked like the way he did, nobody would have the balls to make fun of your name, no matter how stupid it was – unless you were asking to be beat to a pulp. See, Moe was a real big and intimidating guy. Looking at Moe was like looking at Hercules. The guy was 270 pounds of pure muscle. He looked like he could bench press a tractor without so much as breaking a bead of sweat. Tight black t-shirts showed off muscles that bulged in every inch of his perfectly tanned body. He was taller than Andy by at least a head. And at six foot one, Andy was already pretty tall.

Apparently, Moe was complaining of abdominal pains. Ephram wouldn't be surprised of it was the side effects of all those gross protein shakes and raw eggs he's been gulping down everyday. Ephram didn't dare make a peep when Moe stepped into the foyer.

"Hey, how's it going kid?" Moe sputtered when he saw Ephram sitting as still as a statue behind Edna's desk. Ephram was hoping to blend in with the desk so he didn't have to talk to Moe. He thought if he stayed real still enough, maybe Moe wouldn't notice him. But that was pretty ridiculous.

"Er, fine. I guess." Ephram replied nervously as he watched Moe walked towards the desk. There was no rational reason for Ephram to be afraid of Moe. Moe never had anything against Ephram but Ephram knew exactly why he was scared of him. It was the enormous biceps. He used caution when choosing his words in front of Moe because he didn't want to accidentally offend the guy and get snapped in half with a flick of his thick fingers. One thing Ephram's learned on the streets of New York was that you don't mess with guys bigger than you. A slip of the tongue and you're liable to get your ass kicked. You avoided guys like Moe if you wanted to keep your pretty face in one piece.

"Heard you's the one that had a run in with the bear." Moe nodded. Ephram almost laughed on impulse at Moe's grammar but refrained himself. Moe whipped his head back as a piece of sandy blond hair fell across his forehead. Ephram could see the little veins throbbing in Moe's broad neck as he spoke.

"Yea, that's me." Ephram replied in a tiny voice.

"I can't believe someone your size can outsmart a bear." Moe's husky voice gave the boy a start. Ephram didn't know whether to take that as an insult or a compliment.

"David and Goliath." Ephram replied.

"Who?" Moe looked confused.

"Never mind." Ephram replied sheepishly.

"I gotta hand it to ya though. You're one tough kid. I don't think I could've done what you did." Moe snorted. He reminded Ephram of one of those bulls at a bullfight – thick and round while puffing out hot breathes, and ready to charge at the red cloth.

"I'm sure you would've done the same. You know, if you were put in that situation." Ephram stammered.

"You, kid – you got guts. And anyone who sticks up for his little sister like that is alright in my book." Moe said giving Ephram a smile. Moe had a dimple in his left cheek.

"Um, thanks. I guess." Ephram replied. He wondered if this meant they were friends.

"Kid, you feelin' ok? You look kinda white." Moe suddenly said when he took a closer look at the boy.

'Oh Lord – I must be scared shitless and look it.' Ephram thought to himself.

"Huh? No, I'm ok. I always look white. It's my natural pigment." Ephram said. "L-let me go get my dad. He's in th-the other room."

Ephram shot up from his seat and the instant he stood up, he felt the whole room get extremely bright. He had to close his eyes for a second to adjust. Swaying a little, he nearly tripped over the leg of the chair but luckily Moe caught him.

"What's wrong with you kid?" Moe said as he grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"Huh? Oh - Nothing. I just got up too fast. Y-you could let go of me now." Ephram looked up at Moe with frightened eyes. The boy seemed to be like the size of a spec of dust when he stood next to Moe.

"Be careful." Moe said as he released his grip on the boy. "And take it easy." He added but by then, Ephram was already half way down the hall trying to find Andy.

Moe's appointment lasted for 33 minutes. Ephram watched the tiny clock on Edna's desk. On his way out of the office, Moe passed by Ephram again. He nodded at the boy and said, "Hang tough kid. See ya around."

'I hope not.' Ephram thought but smiled and waved good-bye nonetheless.

There was something about the work environment that triggers the workaholic animal in Andy to surface. The only time he stopped by to talk to Ephram was to tell him to think about what he wanted to have for lunch. Then Andy retreated back into his office to shuffle more paperwork. Ephram had not realized it was almost time for lunch. It occurred to him that all he ate so far was a bowl of cereal. For some reason, he didn't have much of an appetite. Usually by now, he would be scouring the office for candy or gum or any junk food that he could find.

Was he not feeling well? Was it some weird side effect from the drugs he'd been taking? Or was he just feeling under the weather today? He couldn't tell what it was. He decided that it was not enough of a bad feeling to sound the alarms and alert the authorities yet – so to speak. All he knew was that he felt kind of lightheaded. Maybe it was from the lack of food.

Ephram made his way quietly to the doorway of Andy's office. He leaned against the doorframe and observed the office for a few minutes. The room had one window facing the west. And when you looked out of it at a certain time of the day, you could see the sun setting above tips of the trees that lined the mountains. There were no curtains, only Venetian blinds. Right next to the window was Andy's "L" shaped desk. A computer workstation and fax machine stood on the side desk, which was isolated from the mess in front of Andy. The computer was turned on and a screensaver with pictures of New York City slowly popped up sporadically onto the screen. Ephram found it rather ironic that his father had panoramic views of New York as a screensaver. It was initially Andy's idea to drag his family away from that place and live in Everwood. Yet, there was still a part of Andy who was "homesick" and Ephram understood and empathized that feeling. Two tall messy stacks of manila folders cluttered up the entire left side of Andy's desk. In the center of his desk was another pile of papers of all sizes. Blue Papermate pens were strewn aimlessly across the desk. A white mug filled with cold coffee was used as a paperweight on top of one bunch of papers.

Andy had been so absorbed with reading the folder in his hands that he failed to realize Ephram standing by the doorway. "Dad?" Ephram called. Andy looked up.

"Ephram! I didn't see you standing there. Is everything ok?" Andy asked as he put his papers down.

"Everything's fine." The boy replied.

"Have you given a thought about lunch?" Andy took a sip of his cold coffee.

"Anything is good. Maybe a burger or something." Ephram said for the sake of giving his father an answer. Just the thought of putting a big, fattening, greasy, oil-drenched burger into his system made Ephram nauseous.

"Ok. We can hop by Elroy's Burger Giant for lunch. I have yet to try their one-of-a-kind waffle fries. Heard they were real good. The secret is in the batter, you know. They dip the potatoes into their spicy homemade batter before deep frying it." Andy said.

Ephram wanted to barf. He didn't want to be thinking about burgers and fries right then. "Yea, whatever." The boy shrugged. "So, what does Edna normally do when she's here?" He inquired to get his mind off the grease.

"Well, sometimes she makes phone calls, looks up information, orders supplies, schedule appointments for me, and keeps things orderly. She makes copies, does paperwork and files." Andy listed.

"You got anything for me to file?" Ephram asked trying to be helpful. It sure beats sitting in the foyer counting the wooden floorboards.

"Ah, so you want something to do?" Andy tapped his chin with his index finger and looked around his desk. "Tell ya what. You can help me put these back in the file cabinet out front." He took one of the stacks of manila folders off his desk. "Follow me." He instructed as he walked back to the foyer. "This should keep you busy for a little bit." Andy smiled at 'daddy's helper.'

Andy led Ephram to the three rows of aluminum file cabinet next to Edna's desk. The gray colored cabinets were each about Ephram's height with three drawers in each cabinet – top, middle and bottom. There were three cabinets but only the first two was in use at the moment. In other words, there were not enough clients to fill up all three file cabinets. Andy pulled open one of the middle drawers and explained to Ephram that each folder contained individual patient information and are filed alphabetically with last name first. Ephram had to integrate the stack Andy had given him back into the cabinet.

Easy enough. He didn't need a college degree to alphabetize.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my office." Andy said and left his son to his filing.

Ephram took the first folder and it read "Sutton, Valerie." He pulled open the middle drawer of the second cabinet and placed it in the "S" section right behind "Stanley, Mark." After slamming the cabinet shut, he grabbed another folder and this one read "Barnes, Eric". He pulled out the first drawer of the first cabinet. The top drawers were the hardest for Ephram to access because he had to stand on his toes just to see the files. He finally found "Berkley, Jim" under the "B" section and slid Eric Barnes' folder in front of it.

He went through about half the stack before he started feeling sick. With the "Mavis, Louise" folder in his hands, he pulled open the top drawer of the second cabinet. He stood on his toes and proceeded to thumb through the files.

Without so much as a warning, his eyes blurred and his whole body went numb. Grabbing the file cabinet to steady his balance, he lost his grasp on the folder. The contents emptied out of the folder and blew into all directions on the floor. Ephram shook his head to clear his vision but that didn't work. He had no idea what was happening. The lights suddenly went out and it was completely dark. Last thing he felt was something solid hitting him hard across the back. The pain was searing. It was like as if someone had clubbed him over the head with a baseball bat. That was the last thing he remembered.

The pain he felt was actually from his body striking against the wooden floorboards when he fell over backwards.

In Andy's Office

Andy wondered how his son was doing. He felt bad giving him a job when he was supposed to be recuperating and taking it easy. But he figured the boy wouldn't request for a task if he weren't bored to tears. Ephram was a good kid. Andy was satisfied.

'It's awfully quiet out there.' Andy thought as he looked out the opened door to his office. 'But filing really doesn't require a lot of noise." He smiled at his absurdity and turned his attention back to his papers.

Andy found himself reading the same paragraph five times and nothing was sinking in. He was thinking about something more important – Ephram. His thoughts revolved around Ephram a lot these passed few weeks. It was a sense of worry, love, caring, sympathy, and compassion for Ephram at all hours of the day. It was a wonder how he didn't worry as much about Delia. Delia was the easy one. He did not miss out on her childhood. It was still salvageable. But with Ephram, he's missed out on nearly seven years of his life. He wished he could rewind time and relive those years. Things would've been different.

It was the occasional guilt trip that made him think of how he wronged Ephram as a father. He should have talked to Ephram more. He should have spent more time with him. He should have been there for him when he was sad – when he was happy – when he was angry – when he was scared. He should have comforted him and showed him how much he loved him. These were the issues that circled Andy and right in the center of it all was the word "GUILT" blinking in large neon letters. He couldn't help it that he sometimes treated Ephram like a baby. He knew he shouldn't but the truth is, all parents tend to treat their children like babies no matter how old they get. It's natural behavior. That's one of the baffling mysteries of being a parent. Parents never considered their children "old".

Perhaps through Andy's eyes, Ephram was still a child. He called him sweet little nicknames – some of which Julia had used to address the boy. And sometimes, Ephram didn't seem to mind it as long as it was used with discretion – meaning not in public or in front of friends. But Andy could understand that. Ephram wanted to appear so mature and unbreakable. And in a way, he really has or he would never have pulled it off in taking such good care of Delia for so many years. However, Andy was able to see Ephram's fragileness and how easily emotionally breakable he could really be. Ephram's spent a good percent of his childhood playing the adult. He never had the chance to be the kid. Andy knew Ephram needed someone to lean on and someone to hold when he's frightened or sick. The bottom line is that Ephram was not as strong as he made himself appear. It was just a thick mask – a fog – to hide the weakness.

Andy wished to be able to give more to Ephram than just a shoulder to cry on. The boy wanted so much but asked for so little. He wasn't being fair to him. Andy decided to close the clinic early and take Ephram to see a movie after lunch. The kid would like that very much. Besides, it's not like Andy had a full schedule. Excited with the idea, he scribbled a few signatures and sealed some envelopes.

He was looking for his pen cap when he heard an unfamiliar noise. It came from the foyer. The noise sounded like a sharp thud – similar to the sound of a bunch of books sliding off the table and landing on the floor. Andy stayed still to hear it again – and nothing.

"Ephram?" Andy called. No answer. "Son?" He called louder from his seat. Still no answer. He had a weird, uneasy feeling in his stomach. He got up from his desk and walked vigilantly out of his office.

Andy stepped into the foyer and saw the top drawer of the second file cabinet still open and a scatter of papers covered the floor just beneath it. His eyes followed the trail of paper, which lead him to his unconscious son's body lying face-up on the middle of the floor.

"Oh God! Oh no!!" Andy gasped and rushed over to the boy. He realized now that the thud he heard was Ephram's body weight hitting the floor.

"Ephram!! Son?" Andy said as he knelt down beside him. The boy's complexion was deathly white. With a shaky hand, Andy felt the boy's neck for a pulse. "You've got a pulse. A bit slow but still good." He sighed in relief. He ran his hand over Ephram's pale cheek to feel for fever. "No fever, that's good." He thought out loud. Ephram's skin was clammy and cold.

"Ephram, hey Ephram." Andy continued to call and tried to rouse the unconscious boy by giving him a gentle shake. Ephram let out a soft moan as Andy anxiously awaited him to open his eyes. "Can you hear me?" His voice tensed. The boy stirred sluggishly and opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was a fuzzy image of his father looking back at him. His father's facial expression was one of eagerness and apprehension. The air seemed especially thin and Ephram had to really put an effort in inhaling a breath. He saw his father's lips move and he knew words were directed at him but the diction that came out impaired. The slight buzzing in the ears may have something to do with it. Ephram blinked a few times and his vision became clearer.

"Hi dad." Ephram greeted with a lethargic smile. At this point, he still didn't know what was going on. His body felt detached and numb – like as if he was floating on air. His heart rate was slow.

"Hey." Andy replied.

"I'm almost finished filing." Ephram said softly. Confused, he couldn't understand why he felt so drained.

"I see that. And you're getting pretty good at it. Maybe I should hire you." Andy spoke tenderly.

"Edna wouldn't like the competition." Ephram garbled almost incoherently.

"No, but she would like the company. Gets awful quiet out here sometimes." Andy forced a calm smile. 'The kid doesn't even know he fainted.' He thought in dismay.

Getting some of the feeling back in his body, Ephram sighed and tried to move. He turned his head and realized he was not sitting or standing up but instead, he was sprawled on the floor. "Hey!! What am I doing on the floor??" He exclaimed in surprise and tried to pull himself up. After realizing that he didn't have the energy to, he lied back down. The back of his head was throbbing.

"Easy now, baby." Andy cautioned. "You passed out."

"I did??" The boy sounded shocked.

"Yes. You did. Lie still for a while until you get your strength back." Andy advised in a doctoral tone.

"Gosh, how long was I out?" Ephram mumbled.

"About a minute, I think. How do you feel?" Andy smoothed Ephram's hair gently.

"Tired." Ephram blinked. "Aw man, did something hit me in the head?" He winced in pain.

"You hit your head on the floor when you collapsed." Andy said as he checked the back of Ephram's head.

Ephram felt the pins and needle sensation pricking through his whole body as the circulation resumed its course. He shook his hands to speed up the blood flow and get rid of the uncomfortable feeling faster. A tiny moan escaped his lips when Andy touched the delicate spot on his head.

"How many fingers do you see?" Andy asked as he raised one index finger in front of Ephram.

"Dad! I can't believe you're asking me that question." Ephram sighed in annoyance.

"It's important. Just answer the question." Andy ordered.

"Fine." The boy squinted at his father's hand. "Um. One?" Andy didn't like the way the answer sounded like a guess rather than a statement.

"Do you think you can sit up?" Andy questioned.

"Huh?" The boy seemed a bit disoriented. "Oh – I think so." He was slow to register what was asked of him. Andy gently pulled the boy up to a sitting position. Ephram slouched and reached back to rub the knot on the back of his head.

"Are you feeling better?" Andy shot a worried glance at the boy's face. Ephram wasn't in the mood to go into details. He'd just gotten back his wind and his brain felt like mashed potatoes. He let out an "Hmm."

"Alright, let's get up. Can you get up?" Andy asked. Ephram wished his father would stop asking him questions. Without answering his father, Ephram ventured to stand up by himself. He did so successfully without falling back down. The boy leaned on the edge of Edna's desk in a stupor. "We're leaving. Let me grab my keys." Andy instructed.

Ephram did not object nor did he ask questions. Feeling like he just had the crap beaten out of him and looking like something the cat dragged in, Ephram followed his father out the office obediently. Leaning on the wrought iron railing outside the clinic, he waited for Andy as he turned off the lights and locked the front door to the clinic. They walked to the car, which was parked across from the office. Andy had a secure arm around his son's shoulder to guide him in the right direction and to catch him should he have another fainting spell.

Fatigued, Ephram almost felt relieved when he sat down in the passenger side of the car. At least he didn't have to walk anymore. He fumbled several times for the seat belt over his shoulder. He didn't realize he'd taken so long because before he knew it, his father had already gotten in the car and reaching over to help him snap his seat belt into place.

There was no music playing when they started driving. Andy rolled down the windows so Ephram can get some fresh air. When they made the turn on Sycamore Street, Ephram knew they were getting close to Elroy's Burger Giant. He didn't have to actually see the restaurant to know they were close, he knew they were close when he could smell that greasy fried smell. It was their trademark. The restaurant finally came into sight when they were about one block away. Ephram could see the midday lunch crowd gradually accumulating under the red and green-checkered awning. He expected his father to slow down and look for a parking space, but they whizzed by the burger joint.

"Uh dad, I thought we were gonna get lunch. We just passed Elroy's." Ephram remarked.

"We're not going there today." Andy's short response made Ephram perplexed.

"We're not?" Ephram rubbed the back of his neck and grunted. "Then we're going home?" His voice was hoarse.

"Nope. Not yet." Another short response from Andy. "We're going to make another stop first."

"Where are we going?" Ephram was tired of second-guessing.

"We're going to Denver General." Andy answered calmly.

"The hospital?!" The boy exclaimed. "Why are we going to the hospital??"

"Relax, it's nothing to get all wind up about. We were gonna make this trip sooner or later. I actually planned it for this weekend but since all this happened I figured we shouldn't wait. The earlier we get you checked out, the better. We'll just run some preliminary tests to make sure you're ok. Besides, you hit your head pretty hard. You might have a concussion."

"We can't go to the hospital!!" Ephram objected.

"Really, it's no big deal. The tests won't hurt and I'll be right by your side." Andy coaxed.

"No! It's not that." The boy groaned. "If we go to the hospital, then there's a good chance I might run into Gwen." He paused to gather his thoughts, as his head was still a little dazed. "I can't have her see me looking like a bum. Look what I'm wearing!!!" He bleated like as if it was the end of the world.

"Ephram, you look fine." Andy sighed. He wanted to laugh. Here was his son, who passed out in the middle of the floor of his office for some unknown and potentially dangerous reason and who knocked his head so hard it might have scrambled his brains, and all he cared about was some silly first impression. "T-shirt and jeans. So? It's you. What's wrong with that?" He added after darting a glance at what his son was wearing.

"You don't understand!!!" Ephram whined.

"Don't be ridiculous! She won't care what you look like. As long as you don't smell, I think you'll be ok." Andy chortled lightly.

"What? Do I smell?" Ephram took everything seriously. He seemed to have forgotten about his headache. Andy laughed when he saw the boy sniffing his armpits to make sure body odor was not an issue.

"Geez, if it'll make you feel better, I'll comb your hair before we go in. Ok?" A smile formed on Andy's lips. "Why don't you settle down and put your head back. Close your eyes. Take a nap. Don't worry about Gwen. Let her see you the way you are. You wouldn't look disheveled if it weren't an emergency. It adds to the sympathy."

"Maybe you're right." Ephram finally said. Resting. It wasn't such a bad idea. The knot behind his head was still throbbing. He gently tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "Oh No!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" Andy inquired.

"What about Nina and Delia? They don't know we're going to the hospital."

"Don't worry, I'll call Nina later."

Satisfied with the reply, Ephram relaxed. It was a while before he started talking again. "Dad?"

"Yea?"

"Why did I pass out?" Ephram asked curiously.

"Because there was not enough oxygen reaching your brain." Andy replied.

"I know that. I mean what made me pass out."

"Don't know for sure. That's why we're going to the hospital."

"You don't think – "The boy began. "You don't think it means something bad, do you?"

"Nah. It's probably nothing." Andy said convincingly. Silence hit once again. Andy drove fast unintentionally hitting just about every bump in the road. He stared at the road ahead. He was not thinking about his driving. His mind was on what tests should be done on Ephram first. CAT scan first, chest X-rays second, then blood test, and blood pressure after.

Ephram groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. Andy's mind was miles away but a mechanism in his brain triggered and his parental intuition kicked in allowing him to hear Ephram.

"How are you holding up?" Andy asked.

"What I wouldn't do for a Tylenol right about now." Ephram winced.

"Hurts, huh?"

"Yea. Maybe I'll pass out again." He laughed.

"Do you feel dizzy? Nauseous?" Andy did not take that comment lightly.

"I don't think so."

"Is that a guess?"

"I'm just a little lightheaded." He rubbed his eyes.

"I always knew you were a feather brain." Andy joked hoping to distract Ephram from his ailments. The boy must've been feeling pretty awful because he did not give a smart reply.

"Mmm." Ephram moaned and closed his eyes.

"Yea, just rest up." Andy said.

A good ten minutes passed. Andy thought Ephram had fallen asleep. He was sort of relieved that the boy was getting some shut-eye. His concerned darting glances alternated between the road and his son. Finally, he just concentrated on the road.

"Dad?" Still with his head leaning against the headrest, the boy opened his eyes and turned to his father.

"I thought you were sleeping." Andy said looking at his son.

"Naw, I was just resting my eyes. I couldn't sleep with this headache. I was trying to will it to stop. But it's not working." Ephram said. "Dad?" He repeated.

"What is it?"

"Am I going to be alright?"

"Are you worried?" Andy sensed the uneasy tone in Ephram's voice.

Ephram gave a short nod.

"Well, you shouldn't be. You knocked your head pretty hard but you're fine. Besides, you've survived worst falls than this." Andy reassured. "Remember the time you fell out of that tree?"

"Yea." Ephram laughed. "I nearly broke my ass."

"More like dislocated your shoulder." Andy said. "Your mother warned you not to climb that tree, but you wouldn't listen."

"I was pretty mischievous, huh?"

"Rambunctious is the word I would use. I don't know what possessed you to climb a tree in the first place."

"I was nine and gutsier back then. I guess I wanted to see if I could do it."

"Well, if it was a challenge you were after, I wished you could've chosen a less dangerous one – like crossword puzzles or something." Andy said and the idea made Ephram laugh.

"Yea – well when you're that age, you don't think of consequences. You believe you're invincible." Ephram said.

"You still do." Andy reminded. It was ironic how Ephram sometimes spoke like he was much older than he really is. Andy found it rather amusing. It was true that Ephram's mentality was slightly more mature than the average kid and circumstances forced him to "grow up" faster than other kids his age, but someone had to remind Ephram that he was only a boy.

"Dad? Can I tell you something?" Ephram said after a pause.

"Sure. What is it?"

"I wasn't being rebellious."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I climbed that tree. I did it more because I wanted to get your attention not because I wanted to prove something. I guess I was so hungry for your attention at that point in time that I probably would've done anything just to get you to turn your head for a second." Ephram admitted. "I wanted to do something that'll make you notice me. I figured if I climbed to the top of that tree, I'd make you proud since nothing else I did seem to work."

The April rain was endless. April showers bring May flowers – but nobody really cared. That was New York. Heavy rain and thunderstorms were not unusual in the springtime. It was a way of life and you learned to accept it. But being cooped up indoors for any long period of time was enough to drive anyone up the wall. And when the first pleasant day rolled around, everyone wanted to take part in it. As luck would have it, this agreeable day landed on a Sunday and coincidentally, the great Doctor Andrew Brown had the day off.

One in a million – as Ephram used to put it. It was very rare that Andy had any days off with the chaotic schedule that he juggled. He was an asset to the profession and everyone wanted and needed him. It took him too long to realize that his son was the one who needed him the most.

Andy took the family to Central Park. Central Park always seemed the likely excursion because it was convenient. And it helped that the park was just a few short blocks away from their apartment.

Ephram was only nine years old and he already knew Central Park West like the back of his hand. He wasn't surprised that his father would suggest going to the same place every time he had a day off and felt the need to make up for lost time with his family. Ephram wasn't excessively enthusiastic but he went along with it nonetheless.

After purchasing a lunch of overpriced, yet gourmet, sandwiches from an upscale eatery at the park, they decided to eat al fresco and found a nearby empty picnic table on the grass. Ephram ate his food while watching his parents make conversation and fuss over Delia, who was two years old at the time and stroller-bound. Andy was paying attention to Ephram and joked around from time to time. It almost seemed like they were one big happy family again. But eventually, that magical moment vanished when Andy's pager went off and he disappeared to find a pay phone.

Ephram found a dead branch that had fallen off a tree. He kept himself busy with his active imagination in pretending he was young D'Artagnan of the Musketeers. Using the branch as his sword, he battled the evil Cardinal Richelieu, which happened to be a mulberry bush. It was a very intense scuffle that didn't go without his own battle wounds. Though more importantly, he had defeated the Cardinal and brought justice to King Louis XIII. Upon his return to the castle, the king rewards him with a medal of honor and two thousand gold coins (which at that time, seemed like a lot through the eyes of young Ephram).

After a while, he got bored and wandered around the area to "explore". He came across a great oak. It was massive and tall with a spread of at least forty feet. The thick trunk illustrated its powerful character and sturdiness in withstanding the elements of nature. There were three fat limbs stemming from where the trunk ended. The limbs of smaller branches grew out of larger branches and seemed to run on forever reaching skyward. There were no leaves on the trees yet and this skeletal appearance added to the grandeur. Ephram stood there in amazement and surveyed the tree from top to bottom. It was the biggest tree he'd ever seen. Broad roots penetrated through the soil making the tree look like an octopus or a really big squid. Ephram walked on the roots around the tree. He noticed the imperfections of the tree. There were knobby protrusions on the sides of the trunk from old age.

Ephram scanned the park and spotted his father still yapping away at a payphone near the restaurant. Andy cradled the receiver between his ear and shoulder as he fished for more coins in his pants pockets to insert into the payphone slot. Ephram turned his eyes away. He heard the tree's silent words. "Climb me! Climb me!" it taunted and Ephram couldn't resist. Succumbed to the temptation, he stood on the roots, grabbed those tiny funny knobs, and pushed himself up on the trunk. The boy was warned several times by his mother to get away from that tree when she noticed what he was doing. Never quite making it passed the trunk before his mother started scolding him, he came back down.

The moment of truth came when Delia spilled her apple juice all over herself and Ephram's mother was distracted with cleaning the mess. Ephram took the opportunity to tackle the tree again. He figured if he was able to reach the top, maybe he could earn his father's attention and his bravery would be applauded. It didn't take him long to reach the first limb. He sat there and dangled his feet for a minute before continuing to climb the next limb. The higher he climbed, the cooler the view. By then his mother had already started calling his name because she did not see him anywhere.

"Here I am!!" Ephram yelled from the tree and waved to his mother. She was not pleased to see him up in the tree.

"Ephram, you get down from there this instant." His mother picked Delia out of the stroller and came running. "Ephram!! Do you hear me? You are in big trouble young man!!" She screamed because she was scared. She was afraid he would fall and hurt himself.

It was easier to climb up rather than climb down. His mother's hollering made him nervous and he sprung into action. Boy, she looked steaming mad. He tried to climb down as quickly as he could - one foot after the other. Things were going well until he reached the last limb. His footing slipped and he fell - came down on his stomach.

He saw stars. The pain wasn't immediate. It needed time to build. After the stars disappeared, he tried to move and an excruciating stab of pain shot through his body. The patch of grass that broke his fall didn't help much. His mother was by his side hysterical. Soon, his father came running at full speed. He left the phone receiver swinging off the hook.

Ephram opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out – only grunts. He wondered if the fall somehow damaged his vocal chords. He couldn't speak. He couldn't even say, "Mom". Short of breath, he felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. His whole body ached and couldn't decide on the source of the pain. He thought he'd broken all the bones in his body. Scared and in pain, he started bawling. His mother kept calling his name but he wasn't able to answer. Her voice was growing more and more concerned. Seeing the commotion, Delia started crying too. Ephram's father felt his son's bruised body for fractures. When he moved his hand over Ephram's left shoulder, the boy shrieked in agony. The unusual bump under Ephram's skin gave proof that the boy had his humerus, or the head of the upper arm bone, knocked out of his socket.

Drawing a small crowd, Andy kept Ephram calm and told him it was imperative that he did not move. He feared internal bleeding and spinal injuries as well as nerve damage and torn ligaments. Ephram sobbed as the spasms of pain racked his small body. With his mother smoothing his hair gently and gave words of comfort, the boy lay there helplessly until help came.

It took forever for the ambulance to arrive. But once it did, the transport was very quick. Andy rode in the ambulance with Ephram while Julia got the car and drove Delia to meet up at the hospital.

Luckily, Ephram only suffered minor bruising and a dislocated shoulder but the response to his accident was most unexpected. With his arm in a sling, he got all the attention he ever wanted from everyone – including his father. There were times after the accident when his father called him twice in a day from the office to see just how he was doing and to remind him to ice the sore area. Then there were the dinners, where Andy actually wrote it in his appointment book to have dinner with his family twice a week. Every weekend, Andy took Ephram to the movies or the arcade. That was a treat for the boy. He felt like the luckiest kid in the world. But it was only temporary. As he got better, his father disappeared from his life again. Sometimes, he wished he were still hurt so his father would spend more time with him.

"Ephram, did you know how worried I was about you when you fell from that tree??" Andy said as he recalled the famous tree-climbing incident.

"Well, it certainly got your attention and I was the happiest kid for about two months." Ephram replied.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing!!" Andy gasped. "Ephram! Oh son, I know I should've been a better father to you and I should have seen all the signs. To think you were capable of pulling a dangerous stunt like that – God Ephram – I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I never intended to fall and get hurt. That part was an accident. But it turned out to be the fudge on a sundae because my plan to get your attention worked." Ephram explained.

"Do you know you could've broken your neck? You have to promise me you'll never do anything that crazy again. Promise me." Andy demanded.

"Da-ad. I was nine at the time. Practically a million years ago. I didn't know what I was doing." He rolled his eyes.

"Son, I don't want you to hurt yourself to get my attention. You already have my attention - all you have to do is talk to me. Do you understand? Now promise me."

"I already said that was an accident. I didn't deliberately fall from that tree." Ephram was finding it difficult for his father to understand his point of view. He neither had the strength nor the desire for an argument.

"Ephram. Call it what you will. I love you to death. I'll never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Fine. I promise." Ephram said.

"Good." Andy was satisfied.

The rest of the trip to Denver was spent in silence. Ephram didn't feel like talking much and it was understandable given the circumstances. It was a long ride to Denver and eventually, he nodded off. His sleep did not start off as a relaxed one. He dozed lightly but he could hear things around him – the cars whizzing by in the opposite direction, the clanking motor of Andy's car, birds squawking somewhere hidden in the trees. He felt the acceleration of the car, the leather seat under his body, and the dull ache in the back of his skull. When he drifted into a deeper sleep, the sounds and sense of touch became more and more detached. Part of him grew alarmed at the notion that he was passing out. He tried to tell himself to stay awake but his body refused. It was really hard to tell what was happening to him – sleep and unconsciousness were so similar. He couldn't differentiate one from the other anymore.

Andy took the moment to call Nina and let her know they were on the way to the hospital. He knew she would be hard to reach that afternoon because of the meeting and all so he decided to leave a brief message and call her back later and fill in the gaps.

It seemed like he hadn't had five minutes of sleep yet and his father was already giving him a shake to wake him up.

"Hmm?" The boy said drowsily.

"Ephram."

"What dad?" He sounded annoyed that his sleep was disturbed.

"We're here." Andy said as he unfastened Ephram's seat belt.

"We are?" Ephram opened one eye first. They were parked with the ignition turned off. He groaned tiredly.

"Can you walk ok? Do you want me to carry you in?" Andy offered.

"What are you – nuts?! Carry me in – what am I a baby or a retard?!" The boy exclaimed. "That's embarrassing. I'm gonna walk." He boasted proudly.

"You're still dazed from that knock on the head. We can get you a stretcher or wheelchair." Andy said.

"No thank you. I think I can manage." Ephram replied and proceeded to get out of the car.

Ephram was slightly wobbling from left to right. Andy realized this and took a firm hold of the boy's collar. The nurses in the emergency room all knew Andy by name and they couldn't possibly forget Ephram. Andy was popular before but after the bear incident, he was even more popular – even the janitor knew who he was. The nurses were surprised to see Ephram making a visit and inquired if everything was alright.

"Does anybody have a freakin' aspirin??" Ephram asked desperately. "I'm gonna keel over if I don't get one soon."

Andy explained to the nurses what happened earlier and their reason for the trip. Several nurses within earshot gathered around to hear the news. They alternated concerned glances between Andy and Ephram.

"Dad. Dad." Ephram interrupted. He hated how every time his father told a story, he had to start at the beginning of time. Maybe the older you get, the more long-winded you become. "Can I sit down?" The boy asked as he was leaning against the counter.

"Here, sugar. Sit here." A nurse said. As if by magic, she appeared out of nowhere pushing an empty wheelchair towards Ephram. Ephram looked at his father in hesitation. "Don't be shy now. Come on. Sit right here and I'll get you a Tylenol." The nurse continued. She had a trusting, grandmother-y appearance that Ephram found safe and credulous. The boy took a seat in the wheelchair.

"Sugar, you don't look so good." The nurse said as she observed the boy closely. "Have you eaten anything?" She asked. Ephram shook his head. "You poor dear. Well, you can't take any kind of medicine on an empty stomach. Are you hungry? Do you want a cookie first?" She was so nice. Ephram nodded.

"Good. I'll be right back." The nice nurse said with a smile. Ephram's eyes followed her as she walked into the room behind the front counter. He listened to his father telling the nurses what he wanted done first, second, and third until the nice nurse returned with two large cookies, a cup of water and two small tablets in a paper pill cup. The nice nurse handed him a cookie and gave the other one to Andy.

Ephram felt like a lab rat. They watched him as he nibbled on the cookie. It wasn't a horrible tasting cookie. He did not feel the pangs of hunger yet. It was 2:30 pm. He had to admit that although he had not eaten anything since breakfast, he was not as ravenously hungry as he should be. He wondered if that was normal. But nevertheless, he needed to get something down in his stomach before taking the medicine.

After Ephram downed the tablets with a shot of water, Andy wheeled Ephram into a room down the hall where the boy was supposed to change into a hospital gown. Ephram was trying to take off his shirt and jeans but apparently, he wasn't doing it fast enough because Andy helped speed up the process. Usually, Ephram would make a big stink about wearing a backless gown but this time, he obeyed quietly. He seemed too uncomfortable to care. Seeing this, Andy allowed the boy to keep his underwear on and promised him sweatpants afterwards.

Accompanied by a nurse, Andy wheeled Ephram on the wheelchair into radiology, where another nurse and a radiologist were prepping for the scan. They did a thorough scan of Ephram's head and entire torso. He was then wheeled to another room where they took more X-rays of his head and skull. Finally, they brought him back to the first room. A pair of sweatpants was slipped onto the boy's legs. Andy helped him onto the bed. The same nurse came in with a syringe and drew blood from Ephram's arm. When she was done, she smiled matronly and gave Ephram a Scooby-Doo band-aid, which Ephram thought was funny because he never had a cartoon band-aid before. His mother always used to buy the skin-toned boring ones.

Ephram expressed how tired he was and wished to take a nap but he made it clear that he wanted to go home. He did not want to stay overnight at the hospital. However, he thought it would be nice if he could say hi to Gwen before he left since he was in the neighborhood. Andy left the room when the same nurse who drew the blood returned and proceeded to take Ephram's blood pressure.

Shortly after, Andy returned with a surprise for Ephram. Sleep escaped his body when he saw Gwen enter the room tagging behind his father. Andy did Ephram the favor of paging Gwen on the hall phone. When she came, Andy started off by apologizing profusely on imposing on her busy schedule but he had to use her for his own selfish needs. There was a certain eager sickly boy lying in exam room number five who wanted so much to see her. Andy briefed her on the earlier events of the day. And she agreed to visit her former patient in a heartbeat.

Ephram was so glad to hear her call him Charlie Brown. The visit was chaperoned by Andy but Ephram didn't mind. Gwen perched on the edge of Ephram's bed and Ephram couldn't be happier. He was glad he had sweatpants on because it would've been real embarrassing if he didn't. The subject of discussion varied. Gwen inquired about his shoulder and chest, how he was currently feeling, if his head still hurt, what he was up to lately, had he finally seen Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life and if so, what were his thoughts on it. And the list went on. It was trivial conversation. They touched each area briefly – the weather, school, his friends, Delia, comics, movies, Leo. They kind of got caught on the subject of music. Ephram was so excited when he found out that Gwen was a big classical music enthusiast that he absentmindedly invited Gwen over to his house without running it by his father first. He wanted to play his rendition of Rachmaninov's piano concerto # 1 opus # 1 and rhapsody on a theme of Paganini for her. Andy encouraged the notion to help the awkwardness. There was nothing wrong with having some company over. Gwen took up on the offer as soon had she had some time off.

At the end of the visit, Gwen gave Ephram a good-bye/take care kiss on the forehead. It was a peck of a kiss that literally implied nothing. It was the sort of kiss that a mother gave her child. The unexpected kiss made Ephram's heart race. Andy never knew Ephram's face could turn red right up to the tips of his ears so fast. It was like watching a temperature rising on a thermometer. Ephram felt warm under the collar. His head was spinning and his stomach was doing somersaults. Yes, love was a wonderful feeling.

Andy sat with Ephram after Gwen left. Ephram's mind was wide-awake but his body was begging for sleep. He had an ear-to-ear grin on his face. Andy figured if the boy's busy thinking about girls, at least the bear nightmares would have a less of a chance in reoccurring. Meanwhile, Ephram couldn't believe what happened. He let the thoughts settle in on the realization that the girl of his dreams just kissed him. He may very well never wash his face again.

"Do I have to get you a tranquilizer?" Andy said after a while. "After that, you're in too much of a high to take a nap." He laughed. "Maybe it was a bad idea that Gwen came. Now you're too excited."

"Don't blame her. It's not her fault." Ephram said in defense.

"Yea, it's not her fault you have it bad for her. Remember, she's way out of your league." Andy teased.

"Blah, blah. I know about the age difference. You really know how to spoil a moment, don't you??"

"That would be my intention." Andy replied. "You look beat. A nap will do you good. You think you can sleep now that I've taken your head out of the clouds?"

"Yea – like a baby."

"We'll pick up something from Il Fornaio for dinner. You'll love their brick oven pizza. Sounds ok?"

Ephram nodded.

Andy advised Ephram that he had to step out and call Nina again. With all the action in preparing Ephram for all those tests, he hadn't got a free moment to call Nina again with the latest update. He didn't want to worry her more than he already had. Although Ephram insisted that he would be fine in the room by himself, Andy promised to return in a few minutes. He exited the room and closed the door behind him softly. Upon doing so, he heard Delia's voice. He turned around and saw his daughter down the hall running towards him.

----- Back To The Future -----

"How is he now?" Nina asked.

"He's ok. We took tests to be on the safe side. His head X-rays are normal – nothing fractured. But the CAT scan and blood tests will take twenty-four hours for completion. The cause of his fainting spell was most likely due to stress and too much activity. Boy's tired."

"Well, thank goodness he's alright." Nina sighed in relief. Then her tone of voice changed. "I can't believe you. You actually took him to work with you!" She scowled at Andy.

"Hey, don't look at me like that. It wasn't my idea. I wanted to stay home but he said if I brought him to the office, I could get some stuff done and he could get a change of scenery. He twisted my arm."

"Yea, a boy was able to twist your arm. I find that hard to believe." Nina said. "And even still, he was bored so you made him work?!" She glowered. "In his condition?"

Suddenly, Andy grew scared of Nina. When he was able to see the dimple above her left lip, he knew she was not pleased. That tiny dimple was the only way Andy could really tell if she was pissed off at something. It only appeared when she made a mean face. He wondered if she knew.

"I know I screwed up. But you know, I didn't want him to think I was an old nag. I wanted him to think I was cool so I did what he wanted. I wasn't asking him to pump iron. I didn't think some light filing would hurt." Andy said still holding Delia in his arms. Nina's face softened.

"And exactly how many times did you crack the whip behind him?" Nina poked.

"You make me sound so evil. Like I worked the poor boy until he passed out." Andy made a hurt face.

"Yea, you probably didn't give him any water either." She mocked.

"Daddy, put me down." Delia requested as she slid off her father's arms. "I want to see him."

"He's in there." Andy began as he thumbed to the room he just came out of. Before he could say another word, Delia bolted for the door and turned the knob. "Delia, wait!"

The door roughly swung open and she tripped into the middle of the room. Her eyes locked onto the figure lying on the bed. Ephram's eyes shot open at the sound and looked to see who it was.

"Ephram!! Ephram!!" She called through sobs. "I thought something bad happened to you. I was afraid you died. Nobody told me anything and I was so scared I was gonna lose you." She rambled.

"But Delia! I'm fine." Ephram said as Delia climbed onto the bed. She threw hew arms around her brother in a hug.

"You can't leave me. You can't. I need you still. I'll need you forever." Delia sobbed into Ephram's thin polka-dotted hospital gown. "I'll do anything. Anything you want. Just don't leave me."

"Delia." Ephram called. "Del, look at me." He raised her chin up. Delia reluctantly looked up with a sad face dripping with tears. "I'm ok."

"Then why are you here? Why?" The little girl demanded. "I heard it from dad but he sugar-coats everything."

"I was sick this morning but I'm ok now. I overworked myself and it caused my body to shut down - but only for a minute. And I also bumped my head when I fell. It hurts like you wouldn't believe." Ephram's eyes locked onto his sister's eyes while he spoke. "And that's the truth."

"Really?" She sniffled.

"I swear."

"Then why are you sleeping in this bed? Are you hospitalized?"

"Huh? No. Dad made me take a bunch of X-rays. And that takes a lot out of me. It leaves me so tired. Plus my head is killing me. He said I can take a nap here before we leave." Ephram explained. Delia seemed to be satisfied with the answer.

"You know, Nina's here too. She drove me and Sam here. She pulled us out of school." Delia said while wiping her tears away.

"Wow, she can do that?" Ephram murmured trying to keep his energy up. "What subject did you miss?"

"Math."

"Lucky duck."

By then, the adults and Sam had caught up with Delia. Sam was the first one through the door. Seeing Delia sitting next to Ephram on the bed, he, too, climbed onto the bed to give Ephram a hug. Ephram accepted the hug and playfully ruffled Sam's hair. Nina and Andy entered the room.

"Ephram. Sweetie, how are you?" Nina said as she approached the bed.

"They took my blood." He cracked a weary smile and nodded at his Scooby-Doo band-aid on the crook of his left arm. He already had Nina's sympathy.

"How's your head?" Nina said with a worried air. She rubbed his arm lightly.

"It's ok. Dad says that when people faint, hitting the ground has a tendency to do more damage than the actual cause of the faint." Ephram said knowledgably. "It's so true coming from experience." He rubbed the back of his head. "Ow."

"Did they give you anything for the headache?" Nina asked taking a closer look at him.

"Two Tylenols. It's better now. Just hurts when I touch my head." Ephram said. "Nothing I can't handle though."

"He nearly cracked his head open." Andy said. "Lucky that the kid has a thick skull to begin with or we would've been in big trouble." He joked and tried to pinch Ephram in the cheek but he moved away just in the nick of time.

"See Nina, this is what I have to put up with. If I hear one more of his terrible jokes, I think I'm gonna bang my head against the wall so I can fall unconscious again. That way, I don't have to hear it."

"Ephram, you shouldn't say things like that." Nina said.

"Nina?" His smile was heartbreaking.

"What is it?" Nina whispered.

"She kissed me." Ephram told. He was itching to tell someone.

"Who?" Nina was confused.

"Gwen came to visit." Ephram revealed.

"She kissed you?!" Nina gasped in surprise partly because she did not believe it.

"Yea – she kissed him on the forehead." Andy laughed. Nina started laughing too.

"Shut up dad! A kiss is a kiss. It doesn't matter where it was placed." Ephram pouted.

"Oh honey, well then, I guess that's right. You were very lucky." Nina tried to keep a straight face.

"He's a walking four-leaf clover." Andy commented.

"I think she likes me." Ephram marveled happily.

"Uh – I believe that's the mild concussion talking." Andy joked.

Nina smoothed the boy's hair. "You look famished. Have you eaten?" She changed the subject.

"He hasn't. All he ate today was a bowl of cereal and a cookie." Andy answered.

"Can I get you anything? I'll get you whatever you want!!" Delia piped eagerly trying to be helpful.

"We're all going to Il Fornaio for dinner later. My treat." Andy said. "But if Ephram's hungry right now, we can probably scrape up something for him from the cafeteria."

"Well, I am kind of thirsty." Ephram admitted. He was not crazy about cafeteria or hospital food. "I feel like a Snapple lemon iced tea – a cold one."

"I'll get it!!!" Delia volunteered as she hoped off the bed.

"Me too, I want to go too!!" Sam yelled and followed Delia.

Excited, Delia was reaching for the doorknob when she realized something. "Waitaminute!! I don't have any money." She cried. They walked back to Andy.

"See, I knew they'd come back." Andy gave Nina a wink. "Kids, I can't have you guys running around the hospital. It's not a playground. There are serious activities going on here. First of all, do you even know which direction you're going in?" He said. Delia and Sam looked at each other and shrugged at Andy.

"You go with them." Nina said. "I'll stay with Ephram."

The man with the wallet led the way and the two little helpers followed leaving Nina alone with Ephram.

"They're sweet." Ephram said referring to Delia and Sam.

"Yea – they are." Nina agreed. She took his hand.

"Fine mess I got myself into this time, huh?" Ephram mumbled. He curled his long fingers around Nina's hand.

"Your father did the right thing in bringing you here." She said. "You're still recovering. You can't get all wild and teenager-y just yet. You need to take it easy and get plenty of rest so your body can heal faster and completely. You also need to eat even when you're not hungry – three meals a day."

"I know."

"And if you feel run down, don't ignore it. It's your body's way of telling you it needs to rest. If you push yourself too hard, this is going to happen." Nina said with a firm and serious voice. "I'm only giving you a big lecture because I care about you. You mean everything to your father and Delia. I see how much they love you."

"I promise to take better care of myself." Ephram wanted her approval.

"That's a good boy." She kissed his fingers. Ephram was putty in Nina's presence. There was everything motherly about her – the way she talks, the way she acts, the way she looks.

"Nina?" Ephram called. "I don't think I can wait for the Snapple. I'm really tired right now." He confessed.

"Why don't you take a nap first and we'll save the Snapple for when you wake?" Nina offered.

"Are you gonna stay in here awhile?" Ephram asked. His eyes pleaded for her to stay. "I know I told my dad that I would be ok in here alone, but now that you're here..." His voice trailed off.

"I'll stay as long as you like. Close your eyes baby and sleep." She lulled. Her gentle voice was most hypnotic making it hard for Ephram to keep his drowsy eyelids open. He sighed heavily. "There, there. You're ok. You just need some sleep. You'll be good as new when you wake."

"Nina, can you wake me up in one hour? I don't want to stay here overnight. I want to go home." His eyes were so heavy with fatigue that they were little slits when he spoke to Nina.

"Sure." Nina replied even though she was not going to wake him up in an hour. She was going to let him sleep. But she knows he'll be hungry when he wakes so she'll have a little snack ready for him.

Ephram fell fast asleep. He was exhausted and it was about time for him to sleep it off. Nina found a blanket on the foot of another bed in the room. She covered the boy with the blanket and drew it up to the boy's chest. After tucking in Ephram's arms gently under the blanket, Nina pushed a few pieces of the boy's hair back that appeared to be uncomfortably touching his brow. Nina sat there until Andy and the kids returned.

They let Ephram sleep for four hours. When he woke, he was a little less than happy that no one woke him up in one hour as per his request. But then again, it didn't matter because whatever tactic they used to wake him, probably wouldn't have worked anyway because he slept like the dead. He felt substantially better after his nap. The throbbing in his head was more or less gone. Refreshed, he changed back into his own clothes and joined his family.

As expected, he was hungry and Nina was prepared. She had gotten him a snack to hold him until dinner – peanut butter sandwich crackers from the vending machine in the lounge plus the Snapple that was bought early and kept in the refrigerator.

Dinner at Il Fornaio on Wazee Street in LODO was filling as well as delicious. For Ephram, it was like tasting pizza for the first time. The bubbling cheese was hot enough to blister the roof of your mouth if eaten without caution. And the ultra thin and crispy garlic-flavored crust crunched with each delectable bite. Ephram exceeded his limit. He downed two regular slices, two and a half ham and pineapple slices, two garlic breadsticks, one tall glass of Coke, four spicy Buffalo wings, and half a portion of the restaurant's homemade chocolate almond Gelato. Andy and Nina were both amazed at how much food Ephram was able to devour. The poor boy hadn't eaten all day and now, he was making up for it.

When they walked out of the restaurant, it was well after 10 pm. Andy decided to check into the Holiday Inn for the night since it was too late to start driving back to Everwood. Ephram pondered on how old fashioned his father was when he went to the front desk and booked two separate rooms. He wished Andy would book a large suite that would fit all five of them. But then again, Ephram was so used to staying at five star hotels maybe the Holiday Inn didn't have suites that big. Luckily the two rooms that Andy requested were next door to each other.

'How ironic!' Ephram thought. 'Just like how it was back home.'

Nina and Sam stayed in one room while Andy, Ephram, and Delia stayed in the other. Ephram made a beeline for the queen sized bed nearest the balcony when he stepped into the hotel room. He sat at the foot of the bed with his legs still hanging over the edge and lied his upper torso down on the tonal bronze paisley bedcover.

Delia was busy having fun jumping up and down on top of the other bed. Andy was holding his door open with his foot while talking to Nina in the hall to make sure everything was alright in her room. When he finally came in and locked the door, he instructed Delia to get ready for a bath. She refused to take a bath and they had a mini argument with Andy on how she was perfectly clean and that there was no need for a bath until tomorrow. Andy threatened to bring her back to school the next day in time to make her afternoon lessons and Delia willingly consented to the bath. Earlier, Andy had granted Delia a day off from school the next day due to the unavoidable circumstances.

When Andy called Ephram from the sink to tell him he's up next for a bath, the boy did not reply. Getting no answer, he went into the bedroom to see what his son was doing. Andy and Delia had been so occupied in their ramblings that they failed to notice that Ephram had fallen asleep on the spot.

Between the mild concussion, the fainting, and all the food he's eaten, exhaustion hit Ephram pretty hard. Andy found Ephram sleeping on the bed with his legs still hanging over the rim of the bed. He hadn't even taken off his jacket or his shoes. It was the funniest sight Andy had ever seen.

"Ephram, you can't go to sleep like this." Andy gave the boy a poke in the arm. Ephram let out a bothered grunt and mumbled something incoherently.

"Ephram, you can at least take off your shoes." Andy reasoned. The boy gave a heavy sigh and showed no signs of waking up.

Andy pulled off Ephram's shoes and socks. Then he proceeded to peel off Ephram's jacket one arm at a time and dragged him gently up onto the middle of the bed. He was careful in handling the boy because of his past and recent injuries.

"You gonna help me out a little here?" Andy was having difficulty tugging the bed spread out from under Ephram since his weight was pressing on it. Ephram ignored his father's request.

Finally, Andy was able to yank the bed spread back. He slid an arm around Ephram's shoulders and pulled him up. Andy lowered the sleeping boy's head onto the pillow. When the tender spot on Ephram's head touched the pillow, he gave a sleepy but painful squeal and flinched.

"Sorry." Andy cringed. Ephram rolled over to his side and continued sleeping. His back was facing Andy. "Are you ok?" Andy whispered. He felt compelled to ask but got no answer. He watched Ephram's side rise and fall as the boy's steady breathing took over. He stared at the back of Ephram's head. The pink bump was hidden under his dark hair. It was the size of a jawbreaker candy half.

Andy pulled the blanket up and placed a kiss on the ball of Ephram's shoulder. "Sleep tight, buddy. I love you." Andy said in a soft undertone. He smoothed the blanket around Ephram.

"Hey!!" Delia said as she walked into the room dressed in a big T-shirt and Care Bear underwear.

"Shhh!" Andy hushed. "Lower your voice, kiddo." He cautioned.

"No fair!! How come he doesn't have to take a bath and I do???" Delia whined as she climbed onto the queen-sized bed that she was going to share with her father.

"Because he's had a very tough day and he's burned out. I can't get him to move even if I tried." Andy replied.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Delia shot a concerned look at the figure sleeping in the next bed. Ephram looked even smaller nestled under covers in the middle of a massive queen-sized bed.

"He'll be better in the morning. He needs sleep." Andy said. "As for you, young lady - it's way past your bedtime. If I don't find you fast asleep in this bed by the time I come out of that bathroom, you are so grounded." He threatened only because he had the power to.

Andy disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door softly behind him. Delia reached over and turned off the lamp affixed to the wall between the two beds. She got comfortable under the covers and watched the back of Ephram's head for a while. Even though it was kind of dim and she really couldn't see him all that clearly (the only light came from the little sink room in front of the bathroom), she knew he was there. She listened to the running water guzzling in the pipes in the walls. But if she listened really concentrated on the silence, she was able to hear Ephram's light breathing.

"Good night Ephram. I love you." Delia said softly and went to sleep.

Andy, on the other hand, did not get much sleep. He slaved over worrying about Ephram's CAT scan and blood test results. It was the one thing that kept him awake no matter how hard he tried to catch some Z's. He watched Delia sleeping next to him. She looked like an angel. Her face was serene and free of worry.

They didn't officially leave Denver until 11:00 am the next day because Andy had to swing by the hospital and get Ephram's CAT scan and blood test results. Seated on a row of chairs in the waiting area, everyone was a little uptight prior to knowing the results but when that large orange envelope came, Ephram decided to lighten the situation with one of his wise guy comments.

"Are those my test results?" Ephram asked as Andy nodded gravely and Nina tightened her grasp on Ephram's hand. Her hand was moist with sweat. He guessed he was the only one that wasn't nervous. They were scared for him and he understood. But he knew that if there were anything wrong with him, he would have to accept it and move on. There was nothing he could do about it. Take it like a man.

"We're here for you." Nina said. "Fingers crossed." Her voice faltered.

"Gosh, I really hope I passed because I must admit, I didn't study at all." Ephram joked. He got a nervous giggle out of Delia and Andy. Sam was too young to understand the punch line. But Nina's response to the joke was unexpected. Ephram watched her face turn white and then her beautiful blue crystal eyes watered.

"Everything is a joke to you." Nina stifled a sob as she quickly brushed her tears away. "Why do you say stuff like that?" She made him sound like he was so cruel.

"Everybody's so down and tense. What's the big deal anyway?" Ephram shrugged. He didn't understand why Nina was so ticked off. She usually loved his jokes and was the first one to laugh at them. "Well, I thought it was funny." Ephram muttered.

"No, it's not funny." She said harshly. "This is serious and it IS a big deal."

"But it's my life on the line here. Even if they come back and tell me I only have three months to live then the fact remains that I have three months to live. What difference does it make if everyone's moping around like I'm a walking dead man? The facts are the facts. You can't change it. The moment of truth is there." Ephram nodded to the sealed envelope Andy held in his hands.

"I swear Ephram, I hate it when you start saying it like it is. You are braver than the rest of us." Nina said. "But don't you understand??? You could be sick. Your life is important to all of us in so many ways. I don't think you realize how many lives you've touched. And-and if something bad, God forbid and knock on wood, happened to you, those people's lives that you've touched would be shattered. We can't have that at all." Nina replied and hugged Sam tighter with her other arm. "To be honest with you, I don't want to know what's in that envelope. I'm afraid to know. I think – I think my heart will be broken if it's something bad." More tears fell from her eyes, which she wiped with her hand. Ephram watched her behavior.

"Yea, Ephram. I don't want you to be sick." Delia cradled her brother's hand. Ephram looked at his sister, who was seated next to him. He discovered that she, too, had started crying. Her big eyes were glossy with moisture and then he saw the fear. It was written in Delia's bright eyes. He suddenly knew the feeling. It was the fear of loosing someone close to her. Ephram realized that if the tables were turned and it was his father or Delia facing a life-threatening dilemma, he would feel the same way they were feeling now. He finally saw Nina's point.

Ephram leaned on Nina's arm with the point of his chin and said, "Then, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for making you cry." He squeezed Nina's hand for forgiveness. She looked at him and he offered her a heart-wrenching smile. Nina squeezed Ephram's hand back and gave him a hug across the shoulders showing him that he was forgiven.

Nina, Ephram, Delia, and Sam huddled together as they waited for Andy to open the envelope and tell them the news. Ephram never had this much moral support simultaneously at any point in his life. Aside from his grandparents, everyone he loved was with him in that very room.

He would've been foolish to not think of the downside to his situation. He knew himself better than anyone. If he was sick, he knew it. He thought of the possibilities – maybe those papers will tell him he was dying, maybe the CAT scan showed something wrong with his wounds and he needed more surgery done, maybe those blood tests will come back positive for something critical, maybe he was terminally ill. Ephram was satisfied with how his life played out. Reconciliation with his father, and Delia's well-being was all he ever really wanted. He would not disclose his condition to anyone. Knowing this town, they would only feel sorry for him and make a big fuss. He didn't want that. He probably wouldn't tell Amy either.

His only request, though, was to see his father and Nina unite. It was clear that they adored each other and they seemed to be headed in the right direction. Perhaps they just needed that extra push.

Ephram questioned himself on how he should like to spend his last few valuable days. He decided that he would prefer to have Everwood as his final resting place. Even though his life began in New York, his journey has brought him to this new and potentially good place, where he learned so much about himself and those around him. It would be a good place for Delia to grow up in. However, he would like to take one last trip back to New York. It would be not only to say good bye to and spend some time with his grandparents, but also to see his birth city for the last time. He promised himself he would not cry under any circumstances. He would miss everyone that had made his life so full and warm in the past year and he would never forget it, but should be happy that his mother would not be alone in heaven anymore. He was coming.

His whole life could be changed in a matter of ten seconds. Things would never be the same. He still had a lot of "unfinished" business to take care of before he went to the big concert hall in the sky.

Andy finally opened the envelope and pulled out a few sheets of paper. There were scatters of numbers and figures that were only knowledgeable to Andy. Nina and the children anxiously watched Andy's eyes dart from left to right as he silently read the results carefully. He flipped to the next page and continued reading.

The fate of Ephram's life is literally in Andy's hands. They watched Andy's serious face and waited for some small sign of good news – maybe a smile or a laugh. But on the contrary, his expression remained pensive. Nina feared it could only mean something bad.

Andy looked up at last.

end of chapter 10

Author's Note: The test results are in. Would anyone care to know what lies ahead for young Ephram? Will his life be spared? Or will his life be coming to an end? Once again, thanks for reading/reviewing! You guys are the best!!


	11. Second and Third Chances

(Sorry it's taken so long – I had computer problems.)

Chapter 11: Second and Third Chances

She had been busy sliding a tray of freshly made clown cones into the refrigerated front display case. If you really thought about it, clown cones were nothing but an overturned single-scoop ice cream cone placed in a paper cupcake holder, then decorated with candies to resemble eyes, nose and mouth. It was simple but kids loved it. She flashed a cheerful smile as she noticed her new customers.

"Well if it isn't Doctor Brown!!" A grizzled lady with curly silver hair acknowledged as she got up from behind the counter. "And I see you've got company." Her eyes danced as her gaze wandered over to Nina, then to the two young children hovering over the ice cream freezer with mouths watering. Sonia wiped her stubby fingers on her pink and white apron.

"Hi Sonia. We're here to pick up the cake." Andy said politely.

"Oh right! You are the vanilla-chocolate Oreo cookie ice cream cake." She often associated the person with what they ordered. It made it easier to remember names this way. "Let me go get it." She hopped into action.

"Have you ever tried rocky road ice cream?" Delia asked Sam. Their noses were practically touching the glass.

"No. Is it good?" Sam asked.

"It's soooo good." Delia spoke like a true connoisseur. "You would like it. How about strawberry cheesecake ice cream?"

"No. What's it look like?"

"It's that one over there." Delia pointed and pressed her tiny index finger onto the glass.

"Which one? You mean the yellow one?" Sam asked as they gazed at the round opened gallons of ice cream placed neatly in rows waiting to be scooped.

"No, that's French vanilla. You see that green one with dots?" Delia said. Sam nodded. "That's mint chocolate chip. Look at the one on the left. See it?" Delia instructed. Sam nodded his blond head again. "It's cream colored with red swirls in it." Sam bobbed his head more vigorously now.

"I see it!" Sam exclaimed excitedly.

"That's strawberry cheesecake ice cream." Delia revealed.

"Mmm!" Sam smacked his lips.

There was something magical about being in an ice cream parlor. It brings out your inner child. Nina and Andy watched their kids rave and drool all over the ice cream case. The name of the place was "Town Ice Cream" - real original name, some would ironically say. They sold ice cream, candy, sodas, and all sorts of things that can satisfy a sweet tooth. It was every kid's paradise and every parent's nightmare. This was one of the places the children of Everwood patronized in continuously spending their allowance money. Rotted teeth and cavities only meant headaches for the parents and more business for the dentists of Everwood.

"Town Ice Cream" started as a family-owned business but later got sold to new management when the going got tough. At the present time, the owner of the store was an old formerly retired couple - Jacob and Sonia Harding, who suddenly felt they were too "young" to retire. She was an outgoing, bubbly woman in her sixties, who worked the front of the store, and he was a quiet, reserved man, who worked the back. Jacob Harding had an unusual knack for making the most delicious cannoli anyone has ever tasted. It was the one specialty that Town Ice Cream was famous for. The secret recipe for cannoli ran in the Harding family from generation to generation. The mystery even baffled Nina. She tried numerous times in figuring out the ingredients but no matter how she made it, it always never tasted quite the same. There was something missing. She has not given up yet.

Sonia finally came out of the swinging doors that lead to the back room. She held in her hands a big white cardboard cake box.

"Boy is it cold in the freezer today!" She said and exaggerated a shiver. "Here is your ice cream cake." She opened the top flap to reveal a neat round circular cake decorated with two huge fancy pink and blue colored flowers made in vanilla cream on the top of the cake. "Isn't it lovely?" Sonia complimented her own creation.

"Wow. It's so pretty. I love ice cream but I don't want to mess it up by eating it. It's too pretty to eat!!" Delia joked as she took a peek into the box.

"I'll eat it!" Sam volunteered willingly causing both Andy and Nina to laugh.

"And I'm sure you will little one." Sonia cooed at Sam. She closed the top cover and proceeded to tie the box with strands of a thin string. "You've made a great choice on the cake, Doctor Brown. It's perfect, even if I do say so myself!" She said with a giggle.

"Yea, it's perfect." Andy echoed amiably.

"What's the occasion, if you don't mind me asking?" Sonia inquired trying to strike up a conversation.

"Oh, we're just celebrating Ephram's normality." Andy said as a private joke to Nina. Nina, in turn, gave a muffled laugh.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow you." Sonia replied in confusion. She looked up from her busy task of winding the box with string.

"I was referring to Ephram's test results. We had to run some tests - you know - CAT scans, blood tests, the works, to make sure Ephram was ok. He passed with flying colors." He might have exaggerated it little bit too much.

"That's good to hear." Sonia sighed as if in relief. "Is your boy doing better these days?"

"He's hanging in there. Taking it one step at a time." Andy decided to skip telling Sonia what happened to Ephram two days ago. He respected Ephram's privacy. Besides, Ephram didn't want the whole town lining up at the front door bearing fruit baskets and casseroles as an excuse to poke their noses into the Brown residence just to check and see if the boy was really alright. The door bell would be ringing non-stop. It was a domino effect. All it took was one person to start the ball rolling. You tell one person the news and rumors would spread like wildfire and before the night is over, everyone will know about it.

"Is Ephram in the car?" Sonia asked as she continued to tie the box.

"He's at home. Said he wasn't up to trekking out into town today." Andy answered truthfully. "The kids had a craving for fried chicken for dinner tonight so we just stopped by Pudgies to pick up two buckets of chicken, a pound of cole slaw, a pound of mac & cheese, and a box of potato wedges. After we stuff him up with some food, he should be ok again."

"The poor dear! You tell him that the next time he comes in with the two little ones." Sonia nodded to Delia and Sam. "Ice cream cones are on the house." This made Delia and Sam's eyes light up. Their ears perked up at the free offer. They couldn't wait to go home and drag Ephram out to town just so they can get a free ice cream cone.

"I'll let him know." Andy replied.

"OK, you are all set, here's the cake – you better get it home real quick before it melts." Sonia instructed as she pushed the box carefully towards Andy.

"Will do and thanks again." Andy took the cake box. With his little entourage by his side, Andy turned around to head out of the ice cream parlor.

"OH! Wait! Doctor Brown!" Sonia exclaimed trying to hail the group back. "I forgot to give you this!!" She quickly pulled out a medium sized brown paper bag from one of the shelves in the refrigerated glass case. "I packed you some of our famous cannolis. It's free of charge. Send my love to your boy. Hope he's feeling better soon."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I'll let Ephram know your kind wishes." Andy said and accepted the gift.

They walked out of the store and headed for the car.

"You know, I don't think we've ever gotten this many free things in my life. Lately, that's all we've been getting. Every store we go into, my tab miraculously seems to be on the house. All I have to do is lug Ephram around with me." Andy said as he closed the car door. "He's my walking meal ticket. I find it a bit awkward – maybe even guilty a little – on how every time we go somewhere, we end up getting something for free. We certainly never asked for any of it but then it just feels funny. I don't mind it much. They're all just trying to be nice. But Ephram hates it. He doesn't believe in free lunches and certainly don't want anyone's charity."

"Everyone's touched by what happened to him. Like you said, they're just trying to be nice." Nina replied. "Ephram's got an independent mentally. He likes everything fair and square. Kinda gets it from you, I guess."

"Yea, I know." Andy laughed.

"Well, getting free stuff isn't always a bad thing." Nina pointed out.

"That's right!" Delia piped in spontaneously from the back seat. "Me and Ephram got free popcorn at the Cineplex last weekend – plus free refills on the Cokes!! Now how good is that!?"

"See?" Nina said to Andy as she thumbed comically at Delia.

It wasn't a bumpy ride back to the Brown residence but Nina balanced the cardboard cake box on her lap carefully so it did not shift around inside too much. The passing scenery gave Nina time to reflect on her current surroundings and came to the conclusion that life was good. She's had more shares of smiles than frowns lately. All she's ever wanted was stability and spending time with the Browns defined stability. She was grateful to be included in their activities. Although much pleasure was taken in their company, she respected their need for privacy at times so she and Sam made it a purpose not to tag along every time. Nina did not wish to suffocate them with her presence. She felt wanted and needed around them and that was good enough.

And Sundays were the best. They always did something together – whether it was a movie, a picnic lunch, flying a kite at the park, tea time and video games, or dining in or out. Andy and his kids got along great with Sam and she already hit it off with them. It was perfect. They were perfect.

"Race ya to my room." Delia challenged Sam when they entered the house. "Ready? Go!" She said quickly and gained a head start. She stomped up the stairs taking two steps at a time leaving Sam far behind.

"Hey! You cheater! That's not fair! I wasn't ready!" Sam complained and ran after her.

"Take it easy kids!!" Andy hollered up the stairs. He turned back to Nina, still with the Pudgies purchases in his hands. "They have so much energy."

Nina agreed with a nod of the head. "Andy, look. Someone's been busy here." She gestured to the dining room table. Apparently, Ephram had set the table in their absence. The kitchen and dining room light were on but the boy was nowhere to be found.

"See, this is what I mean. He's such a good kid." Andy said to Nina. "Ephram! Food's here!!" He called. He moved into the living room with his bags of food desperately looking for somewhere to drop his heavy load. "Ephram?" He called again but louder after hearing no reply.

"I'm here." The boy finally said. His voice sounded like it came from the kitchen but there was clearly no one in the kitchen.

Nina and Andy exchanged confused glances. "We hear you but we don't see you." Nina shouted as headed casually for the kitchen to put the ice cream cake in the freezer. "Where are you sweetie?" She added.

"Stop playing hide n seek and show yourself." Andy joked. "Usually, when he smells food, he comes running." He said to Nina as he trailed behind her with both hands full holding a total of three large white plastic Pudgie bags.

"Dad! I'm here." The boy called again. It sounded like his voice came from thin air.

"Ephram, how do you throw your voice like that? You gotta teach me how to do it sometime." Andy mocked.

Nina has used extreme caution with the cake since the first moment it was placed into her hands. She treated it like she would something super fragile. That was until she reached for the handle of the freezer door. Her eyes caught something moving on the floor, she turned her head to see what it was and nearly dropped the cake box entirely. Luckily, she maintained her balance and placed the box next to the kitchen sink.

"Oh my God! Ephram!! What are you doing on the floor???" Nina shrieked. "Andy!!! Come here!!!" She shouted anxiously.

Ephram was sprawled on the floor behind the kitchen counter island. He had fallen on his stomach and was struggling to get up. Nina rushed to Ephram's side immediately. Upon hearing Nina's scream, Andy dropped the bags onto the dining room table and scuttled over to her immediately.

"Can you help me get up?" Ephram pleaded.

"Ephram, don't move. Lie back down." Nina instructed as she held him down on the floor with a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Do you feel dizzy? Are you hurt? Did you faint?" She demanded.

"Nina." Ephram began.

"Son? Let me take a look at you." Andy knelt down and went on groping the boy's body to check for injuries. "This is why I was apprehensive about leaving you home by yourself. Somehow, I suspected something like this was going to happen. I don't know why I let you talk me into letting you by yourself."

"Dad. I'm ok. Really. Let me explain." Ephram began only to be cut off by Nina, who totally ignored his remark.

"And it's a good thing we came back when we did too. Andy, how is he? Is he alright? I don't like this string of fainting spells he's been having lately. Isn't there something you can prescribe him? Maybe the blood tests and CAT scans missed something. I'm worried now, Andy. Should I call an ambulance?" Nina interrupted.

"I don't need an ambulance." Ephram interjected but no one was paying attention to his comments.

"His health has been rocky these past few days. I don't understand why his tests came back clean and yet he's collapsing nearly every ten seconds." Andy exaggerated. "There is something seriously wrong with him and I intend to find out what it is." He quipped. "He seems especially weak all the time. I mean weaker than usual."

"But –"Ephram started but only to be cut off by Nina again.

"You know, maybe I SHOULD call an ambulance. In fact, I'll go do that right now. I can't stand to see him like this." Nina suggested. "What if he's alone the next time he passes out and we won't be there to help him."

"He's been under an enormous amount of stress lately. It doesn't go unnoticed. But I never suspected it would be this bad." Andy admitted.

"We've got to put a stop to his fainting." Nina said with determination.

"YOU GUYS!!!" Ephram hollered trying desperately to get their attention. And it worked because both Andy and Nina grew quiet and stared at the boy who was lying on his stomach and held down by the two adults. He felt like one of those baby calves being roped down at a rodeo. "Will you two can it and let me speak?" He demanded in annoyance.

Andy and Nina released their grasp on the boy and helped him sit up. He leaned against the cabinet under the sink.

"Ephram, we're only trying to do what's best for you. We can't have you fainting like this all the time. Whatever it is, it can't be good if you keep passing out. Your health is very important." Andy scolded.

"He's right. We're not mad at you for being sick. We just care about you and want you to be well. Maybe you need some special medicine to make you feel better. But we have to figure what the problem is first before we can administer a solution." Nina said.

"And until we know what's going on inside of you, we need to run the tests again." Andy spoke authoritatively.

"Dad, will you listen to me for a second?" Ephram breathed with frustration. "First of all, I know what it looks like, but I did not faint."

"You didn't?" Andy said exchanging a puzzled look with Nina.

"No. I was going to get the paper cups out of the cabinet and I tripped." Ephram explained.

"You tripped?" Nina's voice sounded skeptical yet relieved at the same time.

"Yea, do you know how hard it is for me to get up when I fall? My side still feel like mush." Ephram stated.

"You tripped." Andy repeated. "What did you trip over? Floor's not slippery."

Ephram darted his eyes nervously as the adults waited for a response.

"What's that Ephram? I can't hear you." Andy encouraged since the pause was a little too long for his liking.

"Myself. I tripped over my own pant leg." Ephram mumbled sheepishly and felt flustered at his own clumsiness.

"You did what?" Nina mused.

"Tripped over my pant leg." Ephram said slightly louder.

"You know, quite frankly, I'm not surprised. Just look at your jeans." Andy gestured to Ephram's current attire. "Those pants are a million sizes too big for you. The pant legs are way too long and wide. It doesn't fit you."

"Da-ad, will you stop already? It IS my size." Ephram whined. "This is fashion." He defended his super baggy jeans.

"No, it's not. The crotch of the pants is all the way down to your knees. It's no wonder you tripped." Andy said.

"You're exaggerating. It's not that low." Ephram fought back.

"The designer should be sued for creating a wardrobe hazard. How are you gonna run when there is an emergency?" Andy asked rhetorically.

"So, I'll take it off first, and then run, ok?" Ephram retorted in frustration. He attempted to get off the floor.

"Here, let me help you." Nina said while lending Ephram a hand. "Really, sweetheart, you ought to be more careful."

"I know. I told you I was a klutz and this proves that I am. I start off trying to be helpful but I end up being a nuisance instead." Ephram sighed dramatically hoping to have Nina eating out of his hands. "I can't win."

"Oh Ephram. Don't talk that way. You are very efficient. You've already helped us out a great deal and we just don't want you to strain yourself." Nina said before turning to Andy. "And you, you shouldn't yell at him all the time. He's just a kid. Maybe it's hard for you to see but at his age, he only wants to get with the program. You know, be updated. This is the style kids are wearing nowadays. We old folk will just have to grin and bear it." She continued.

"Nina, you're always taking his side." Andy pretended to feel hurt.

"Aw, Andy, don't you remember the 80's when everyone had the big hair and jeans riddled with holes because the ripped look was in? I don't know about you but I find it hard to forget my wild make-up, spandex legging, oversized sweater phase, with the big dangling earrings. All the girls wanted to look like Cyndi Lauper and all the boys wanted to look like Duran Duran. And how dorky did we look in the 70's?" Nina snickered.

"You have a good point there." Andy said and watched his son stand up.

"While you two have a flashback, I'm gonna go sit down." Ephram said. Andy eyed the boy walking towards the dining room chair.

"Ephram, are you alright?" Andy asked when he caught the boy rubbing his chest.

"Yea, fine." The boy replied as he pulled out a chair out and sat down. "Mmm, smells good. Did you get potato wedges?" He said as he looked into the bags on the table.

"Don't change the subject." Andy said making his way to the table. "You're rubbing your chest. What's wrong? Does it hurt?"

"It's nothing. I ran my ribs into the edge of the kitchen counter when I fell." Ephram shrugged.

"Let me see it." Andy insisted. Nina placed the ice cream cake into the freezer and made her way to the dining room table.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. It's nothing, really." The boy reasoned.

"I still want to see. Now, lift that shirt up." Andy demanded. Ephram obeyed and rolled his shirt up to reveal the aftermath of his wound.

He no longer sported bandages because he complained that they made him uncomfortable and itchy. Since Ephram's wounds have closed properly and with the majority healed, Andy gave his consent. There was no risk for infection from open flesh.

"Ephram." Nina gasped in horror as she stared at Ephram's bare chest. "Oh my God." Her eyes traveled from his chest to his face.

The skin slightly above Ephram's navel on his left side was bumpy and discolored from where several stitches were made. A patch of skin about the size of an opened palm was slightly raised when compared to the rest of his smooth body. The closure of the skin around it was a deep pink color indicating where the healing process had taken place. This new skin on his chest was a shade lighter than the tone of the rest of the area. The deformity served as a constant reminder of how much pain and suffering he went through as a result of the bear attack.

It was an ugly and repulsive sight, Ephram knew that. He picked at it every day when he showered. He often traced his index finger along the deep cracks of uneven skin. Then there were the endless hours of time spent topless in front of the mirror inspecting the extent of the scars and grafted skin on his chest and shoulder. Sometimes, he found himself dwelling on the grotesque nature of his mangled body. It was bad but he had to give a lot of the credit to Gwen for stitching him up the best she could. Everyone seemed to be amazed at what a wonderful job she did. They all applauded her, even Andy, so there must be some truth to it. Ephram realized that it could've looked worse and he was honestly grateful that Gwen was at the right place at the right time.

One time, Andy caught Ephram starring at the scars on his chest through the closet mirror of his room. Andy was heading to his room one night when he noticed Ephram's opened door. He saw a light escaping from the crack and felt compelled to poke his head into the room to see if the boy was ok. Ephram was in the process of changing his clothes when he became distracted with the scars. He stood in front of the mirror clad in just a pair of sweatpants. His eyes focused onto his chest. Andy could see the look of despair and gloom planted in his son's young face through the reflection in the mirror. Andy watched the boy trace the scars with his fingers. The boy's physique was not an overall pleasant one. As much as he had been eating lately, he was still thin as a rail. The scars only added to the unattractive appearance. Ephram couldn't help the way he looked. Andy heard the boy's heavy sigh. There was a sadness that burned in his heart seeing his son this way.

He knocked lightly on the door. Ephram spun around and when he saw his father standing in the doorway, he quickly grabbed his T-shirt off the bed and pulled it on. He was embarrassed of the way his body looked and didn't want anyone to see it. Andy asked if everything was alright, and Ephram confirmed that all was just peachy. Andy may not have been the perfect father and he may have been slow at times, but lately, he was learning and picking up things that he never would've noticed a year ago. He caught the lie in Ephram's voice almost immediately.

Andy knew certain rules of successful parenting. He'd been reading adolescent behavioral and psychology books supposedly written by top psychologists he's never heard of. This was his secret reading material every night when the kids were asleep and he retired to his room. How else was he going to get help on raising his kids? There was no one to ask or consult. He was on his own. In all of Andy's life, what he knew, he learned from reading books. Books were his direction and sometimes, he trusted them more than he trusted people. He had encountered a few flaws and challenges here and there, but in the end, the books have never failed him.

He asked Ephram if he may enter his room. (Rule number three: Respect his space and he will respect you.) Ephram's smart-ass reply was, "Sure, it's a free country and this IS your house, after all. You can enter any room you damn well please." Andy couldn't help but laugh.

Andy stepped into the boy's room and sat on his bed. He invited the boy to sit down next to him. Ephram obeyed. He waited for his father to start talking. Andy hit briefly on a few random subjects and made a few comments on the mind-boggling graphic posters plastered all over the walls. Andy didn't how to start talking about what he intended to talk about. But that was ok because Ephram already knew.

"You know, I'm never gonna look the same. This is me forever." Ephram stared down at his toes.

"Ephram..." Andy began.

"You don't have to say anything, dad. You don't have to comfort me. I knew from day one." Ephram's voice cracked. It sounded like he was about to cry.

"Son, it's still too early to tell. The truth is, the scars won't go away completely but within time, they will blend in with your skin and become less noticeable. Maybe five or ten years down the line – can't make promises – but – "Andy stopped when he saw Ephram quickly brush away a few tears that escaped from his eyes. "Oh hey, Ephram." He soothed.

"I'm alright. I'm fine. No big deal." The boy said strongly. He tried to hold back the tears at least until his father left. "It doesn't matter how I look, as long as I'm healthy, right?"

"That's right. Scars don't change things. Me and Delia are still crazy about you. We love you regardless."

"Yea, I know." Ephram played with a loose thread on the hem of his long T-shirt. He grew quiet for the next few seconds. Andy gave his son a good-natured nudge on the elbow.

"What are you thinking?" Andy said hoping to provoke the boy to talk.

"Oh nothing much, I guess." Ephram shrugged. "It's just my occasional I-feel-sorry-for-my-ass moment. I think how I'll never be able to take off my shirt in public without feeling the awkward stares. I don't suppose I'll ever go swimming or to the beach again." The boy's tone started off strong but ended up shaky. "Who would want to look at my chewed up flesh? I know I wouldn't. Sometimes, I say it doesn't matter but it really does matter. I can't imagine how it would be like in gym class. There is no way to hide from the showers. Kids'll stare and point and whisper. And it's hard because I didn't ask to be like this." Ephram heaved a quivering sigh. He quickly dug his fingers into his eyes to hold the tears in.

"Ephram, life doesn't stop because of a few scars. You'll still be able to go swimming and do all those things you used to do and more. Of course, it'll take time for you to feel comfortable with the way you look. I know it's not easy. Nobody said it was." Andy spoke softly. "If people look, it's only because they don't understand. They're curious and want to know but don't want to ask for whatever reasons. You can't blame them. They're only human after all. And don't think for a second that everyone sees you as a monster because they don't. I'll tell you now that there is no one – absolutely no one – in this town that doesn't feel for you."

"I know it. I guess I needed to be reminded." The boy sniffled. "Sometimes I feel like God is punishing me."

"Punishing you? Now, that's the most absurd thing I've ever heard! You are such a good kid, why would God punish you? If anything, He was punishing ME. He almost took you away. But God showed mercy. He didn't take you. I'm glad He didn't." Andy smiled at his teary-eyed son.

"I wish – I wish I didn't have this huge scar on my body." Ephram muttered.

"Aw, a scar is just a scar. It doesn't decide who you are as a person. Ephram, you're a sweet, gentle, caring, and passionate kid with a big heart. You're smart and cunning, energetic and funny. That's what everyone likes most about you. Scars don't change that. People like you for you." Andy said. "Even when you're trying to be a wise-ass. Take it from me, I have to deal with it on a daily basis." He sighed jokingly.

Ephram's big moist eyes blinked at his father.

"But you know, I wouldn't have it any other way." Andy added. "Life would be dull without some drama. Ephram, you are the glue that holds this family together. I admire you."

"You admire me?" Ephram quit crying.

"Yea. You probably didn't know that." Andy smiled. "I must admit that I totally underestimated you in the beginning. But after this whole mess, you proved yourself worthy of being admired. Don't get me wrong – I always knew you had a little bold streak in you but it never occurred to me what you were capable of - until lately. I'm proud of you. I'm proud to have you as my son." He said. "I know you're tired of everybody telling you how brave and courageous they all think you were. I don't blame you. It gets old and tiresome after a while. And I know you never meant for things to turn out this way. You were only protecting Delia. That was your goal. You've always put her first – even before yourself. I get that now. Delia considers you her very own guardian angel. You're her hero. You're my hero too." Andy concluded.

"Really? I'm your hero?" Ephram looked up with a tiny smile forming on his lips.

"Never thought that was possible, huh?" Andy admitted without reluctance. "I can learn a lot from you. In fact, everyone can learn from you. Don't you ever see yourself as anything less than extraordinary. Ephram, you hardly give yourself enough credit sometimes. Why don't you just cut yourself some slack and don't be so modest all the time. It's ok to allow yourself some fame and glory – as long as it doesn't go to your head, you should be fine. You've got a bright future. So, don't let scars take over your life."

"Ok." Ephram vouched.

"Try not to be so miserable about it ok? I hate to see you depressed." Andy patted Ephram on the knee.

"I'll try." He gave his father a grin.

"That's my boy." Andy said affectionately.

The rosy color in Nina's cheeks disappeared as she looked at Ephram in shock. She had an impression that his wounds were bad but this was literally the first time she'd seen his bare chest. Since Ephram had been released from the hospital, Andy had been the one to change the bandages. It was a routine – once in the morning and once at night. No one else got to see what became of his wound from the moment he left the hospital.

"It's really not that bad, Nina." Ephram offered.

"Does it hurt?" Nina gasped referring to the old wound. Ephram held up the hem of his shirt up to his chin.

"Show me where you got hit when you fell." Andy shot at Ephram.

"Here." Ephram touched a spot on his ribcage. "It's sore sometimes. And sometimes, I get a pinching feeling because of muscle cramps but it's nothing I can't handle. It used to wake me up at night. The pills I've been taking help." He described to Nina.

"You're still suffering." Nina said with empathy. She looked like as if she might snatch the poor boy into her arms for a comforting hug. "Forgive me for staring but I never imagined it to be so – so..." She was at a lost for words to describe her feeling.

"Deformed? Vulgar? Repulsive? A nauseating carcass too disgusting for even vultures to pick at?" He exaggerated as his father pressed his coarse fingers against his soft skin.

"I was thinking more like – blemished." Nina cleared her throat nervously.

"It's ok. You don't have to be so honest." He said ironically. "It's like a treasure map. See, X marks the spot." He pointed jokingly to a slightly deeper indentation in his skin.

"I'm glad you're taking it so casually." Nina smiled awkwardly. "How's your shoulder then?"

Ephram gave a grunt when his father touched the sensitive spot. "Dad!!" The boy whined. He swallowed loudly. "My shoulder's ok, I think. I've been exercising the muscles of my left arm a lot. That squeezie ball that Gwen gave me really helps. It's great. I use it everyday and the strength in my arm and hand is getting stronger. I can play Copland pretty damn well on the piano." He raved.

"Well Andy?" Nina asked impatiently.

"He's going to be a bit bruised but other than that, it's nothing serious." Andy diagnosed and rolled his son's shirt back down.

"Isn't it convenient to have a doctor who lives in the same house?" Ephram kidded.

"Yea, especially since this one is always being so careless." Andy said.

"Alright! I'm starved. What's in these bags? Looks like you guys bought enough to feed an army." Ephram stuck his nose into the bags on the table and pretended to be interesting in the food.

"Notice how he changes the subject whenever he knows there's gonna be a lecture." Andy said to Nina, who raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Honey, why don't you let us do that?" Nina offered when Ephram had started taking the contents out of the first bag. "Just sit there and relax."

"Where are the potato wedges?" Ephram demanded hungrily while rummaging each bag to find his item.

"It's here." Nina said producing a medium sized rectangular paper box from the bag nearest her and handed it to Ephram.

Andy went into the kitchen and retrieved a big round flat glass plate from the cupboard to hold the chicken. Nina was placing the pieces of chicken onto the plate when Ephram opened the box of potato wedges for a sneak taste. A single potato wedge, which got caught between the top flaps, did a somersault when Ephram opened the box and bounced off the table. Landing right next to the table leg on the floor, Ephram spotted it and quickly made a lunge for the escaping potato wedge. He snatched it off the floor and stuck it into his mouth.

"Oh Ephram! You shouldn't eat that!! We have plenty." Nina exclaimed in disgust.

"What?" Ephram said innocently as he chewed.

"You shouldn't eat stuff that fell on the floor. It has all sorts of dust and dirt attached to it. It should have been thrown away." Nina said.

"Oh, you don't know the three-second rule!" Ephram replied with an amazed voice after swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Three-second rule?" Nina repeated and looked quizzically at Andy.

"Beats me." Andy shrugged. "Maybe it's one of those secret teenage things that you're not supposed to know."

"Ok, what's a three-second rule?" Nina asked Ephram curiously.

"The three-second rule says that dropped food is still edible if it is picked up before three seconds is over." Ephram spoke like as if Nina was the only one in the world who didn't know the famous "three-second" rule. "See, less than three seconds means the food is technically still good. After three seconds, the food is not salvageable anymore."

"What?! That has got to be the most absurd thing I've ever heard in my entire life!!" Nina shouted humorously. "And who told you this rule?"

"That information cannot be disclosed." Ephram said as he grabbed another potato wedge from the box.

"Which means, he made it up himself." Andy justified.

"No, that's not what I mean." The boy objected.

"Ephram, you do realize that whether or not you pick up the food within three seconds, it doesn't change the fact that it still touched the floor, right?" Nina eyed him suspiciously.

"Yea, I know." Ephram said with a full mouth.

"So your three-second rule is not logical." Nina ruled out. "From now on, please don't eat stuff you dropped on the floor, ok sweetie? No matter how clean the floor may appear, it's still got germs and who knows what else that'll make you sick. Alright?" She added motherly.

Ephram looked at his father, who gave him an I-told-you-so look. The boy turned back to Nina.

"Fine." He said while rolling his eyes. In a way, he was glad to have someone like Nina to nag him on what he should or should not do.

The talk around the dinner table revolved around Ephram's second favorite subject – New York. His first favorite subject lately was a tie between Gwen and Angelina Jolie. As much as he liked talking about it, when the subject was brought up, he preferred to keep certain things a secret. New York always had a place in Ephram's heart. He missed it terribly, but he remembered what Gwen told him - take with you the good memories, release the bad ones, make a fresh start, meet new friends, and establish new traditions. He knew she was right. It took someone like Gwen to make him realize he had been doing ok all along.

Nina's never been to New York. In fact, she's never ventured out of the state much. Everwood was all she ever knew. Born and raised in Everwood, Nina did not have a reason to relocate. All her family and friends lived there. Everwood was filled with childhood memories and familiar faces around every corner. Some would think it to be quite mundane but to Nina, it was comforting and reliable. She went to school with all types of kids. They boiled down to three categories: 1) those who hated Everwood and would leave in a heartbeat, given the chance. 2) Those that didn't care one way or the other. 3) Those that chose to stay and make a life in the town they've grown to know and love. Nina fell into category three. She's spent her entire life in Everwood. It was her hometown and she was proud of it. She knew the town like the back of her hand. There was not a single part of the whole town she did not know or have not seen.

Of course, she often wondered about the world outside her picturesque town. She was amazed at all the exhilarating city stories Ephram brought to the table. One of the reasons she liked the Browns so much was because they were new and in a way, they were like a breath of fresh air blowing in from the east. Hearing the city adventures and highlights sparked an interest and made her curiosity and enthusiasm grow. It brought her excitement, fear, and pure joy. It was like reading a good book only better. She had so many questions about New York but Ephram was the perfect gentleman and explained everything thoroughly.

Ephram talked about the reliable but filthy subway system, the endless sea of yellow taxi cabs swarming the streets, and the scores of people that crowded the sidewalks like ants storming the picnic grounds in dire search for food. Ephram loved telling the story of a time not too long ago when he witnessed a mugging on the streets of Manhattan. He relayed the occurrence step by step and with such vivid detail that only one who was there could have noticed. Nina did not doubt Ephram for one second.

For some reason, the boy didn't find the mugging frightening. Especially since he got to witness one of New York's finest in action. A cop, who happened to be around the corner, chased the perpetrator down the street. The cop tackled the mugger onto the pavement and cuffed the guy's hands behind his back. Ephram thought it was cool. It was pure New York City action. This incident only happened roughly a year before Ephram's mother's passing.

It happened some time in the month of October because Ephram remembered the tacky Halloween decoration that adorned the windows. It was a Tuesday and school had let out hours ago. He was thirteen years old. Ephram spent the entire afternoon at the library cramming for information on a history paper that was due the next day. The sky was getting dark and Park Avenue fell into the shadows. Regardless of how late it was getting, he stopped by a convenience store for a soda. He was walking out of the store with a Coke in hand when he heard a shriek and stopped dead in his tracks. The sharp scream came from a woman about half a block down, where some of the stores had closed for the day. Apparently, a shady fellow in a hooded sweatshirt forced the woman into a corner and robbed her at knife-point – took her whole wallet out of her purse on the spot. The woman looked rich. She had a wealthy air about her. The Louis Vuitton handbag and Armani leather pea coat kind of gave it away. But after all, it was Park Avenue and the rich weren't totally unexpected to be milling around the area in their expensive threads.

A uniform cop a block away heard her scream and came running. The mugger sped passed Ephram, almost knocking him over entirely. The cop ran shortly after, whizzing by Ephram. The boy watched in awe as the cop gave chase. The hot pursuit came to an end the next block when the cop tackled the mugger and brought him down onto the pavement. He disarmed and handcuffed the mugger. The officer then radioed for backup. It was just like watching NYPD Blue on TV. The woman got her wallet back and the mugger was arrested. A full report was in the works. Ephram saw it all.

"WHAT?! The guy had a knife?! Ephram!! He could have stabbed you if you were in his way. You should've gone back into the store the minute you knew something was wrong. Why were you standing there watching? You could've gotten hurt." Nina gasped after Ephram told the story.

"That's exactly what my mom said when I told her." Ephram marveled at the coincidence.

"Well, she was absolutely right." Nina puffed. "There are a lot of crazy people out there and there's no telling what they might do. You kids are so busy thinking about how cool and glamorous it is to watch a police chase when you fail to realize how much danger you're putting yourselves in. Did it ever occur to you that you could get caught in the crossfire? It's not a TV show. It's the real deal."

"Oh Nina." Ephram sighed in annoyance. It was identical to the way he used to say "oh mom" when his mother had given him the same lecture. Ephram smiled when he realized this. He was getting used to Nina.

"Sweetie, I know you don't like to hear the spiel but I only say it because I care about your safety." Nina responded.

"I know." Ephram grinned. "I was young at the time. I didn't think. You know how kids are." He said making himself sound much older than he really is. "But you can relax because I know better now." He reassured.

"Oh yea, he's fifteen going on twenty five." Andy gave Nina a wink and took a sip of his soda. She returned the wink with a smile. It truly amused Andy when Ephram starts talking like he was an adult.

The ice cream cake after dinner really hit the spot. It was like a happy ending to a story. Nothing beats a sweet treat. All three kids had two slices. The adults watched the three kids at the dining room table quietly enjoying ice cream. Something about the magic of ice cream brought peace to the table. Nina noticed that the moment ice cream was dished out, all argument and discrepancies around the table were silenced. The children got along and all was well. Ice cream is what the world needed more of these days. Nina insisted on cleaning up afterwards but Andy shooed her out of the kitchen and made it clear that he was going to tidy up later. Nina was one of those neat freaks and hated seeing a mess on the kitchen counter. But she let it go since it was Andy's house.

The rest of the evening was a bit of relaxation for everyone. Andy and Nina had coffee and watched the news together while the kids went into the den for several rounds of Super Mario Brothers. It was the perfect ending to the day. Ephram was sad to see Nina and Sam go home. It wasn't like they were separated between miles, but he was having so much fun that he wished the day would never end. Nina and Sam lived just a few paces away – the conveniences of being a next door neighbor certainly had advantages. Ephram knew he was going to see them the next day, but he wanted Nina and Sam to stay the night. Though, that step was probably too soon for Andy. And Ephram didn't want to make things awkward for his father. As much as he wanted to speed things up, he knew he couldn't be hasty in the relationship between his father and Nina. Stuff like that doesn't happen over night. Ephram was in for a big surprise.

A small smile kept creeping onto Andy's face as he was clearing the garbage off the kitchen counter. Ephram, who was putting leftover chicken and miscellaneous items away, couldn't help but notice.

"Alright, what's going on?" Ephram said. He placed a cover on the Tupperware holding the mashed potatoes. "If you got something to say, then say it."

"Can I tell you something?" Andy said hesitantly.

"Sure, son. You can tell me anything. Unless it has something to do with sex, then I don't need or want to hear it." Ephram joked in a deep voice imitating his father. He pulled the refrigerator door open and got down on his knees to look for space to put the container of mashed potatoes. He placed it on one of the bottom shelves on top of another plastic container.

"Ephram." Andy said slowly. "I asked her out."

Stunned, Ephram stopped in his tracks and got up. With the refrigerator door still open behind him, he looked at his father. "What did you say?" The boy asked in a dumbfounded stupor. His heart raced at the excitement.

"I asked her out." Andy smiled coolly.

"W-who?" The boy stuttered quizzically. His eyes grew large.

"Who." Andy mimicked. "You sound like an owl. Who do you think? Nina. I asked her out."

"You mean like on a real date?" He eyed his father suspiciously to see if he was kidding around. Andy appeared way too calm to be joking. Ephram's face turned into one of complete mirth and gave his dad a Jack-o-lantern smile. "Oh my God, you're not kidding, are you?" Ephram gasped in excitement. "When?" He pressed.

"Why don't you close the refrigerator door first?" Andy laughed at his son's sudden burst of animation. Ephram slammed the door shut without ever turning his face away from his father. "You know that you look real cute when you get that surprised look on your face. Your eyes get all big and glossy. Girls will go crazy for that look." Andy chuckled.

"Dad, stop goofing around!" Ephram pouted before changing his expression. "So? When did you ask her?"

"The opportunity came when you kids went into the den for video games. It was somewhere between a Phillip's milk of magnesia commercial and the five-day weather forecast – I think." Andy replied.

"Gee, that's real romantic dad." Ephram said ironically. "So, she said yes??" He asked excitedly.

"Of course she said yes or we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Great!! When's your date?"

"Tomorrow night." Andy began.

"Don't worry about Delia and Sam. I can baby-sit." Ephram volunteered. "You just concentrate on having fun."

"Oh, it's just Delia. Nina's mom is going to watch Sam. Nina didn't want to impose on you."

"So, tomorrow night, huh?" Ephram grinned. "What are you wearing?"

"Dunno. Haven't decided yet."

"You know that green and blue plaid shirt – the one with the bone buttons?" Ephram said eagerly.

"Yea – I know the one." Andy nodded in recognition.

"Well, don't wear that one. It's hideous as hell. It should be burned." The boy said.

"Ephram – "

"If you're wearing the blue shirt – the one with the pocket over here." Ephram pointed to the upper left hand side of his chest. "Don't wear navy slacks – or else you'll end up looking like a Smurf. And that red Rugby shirt that you have is totally outdated. You should definitely not wear that either. And – and don't wear checks or stripes – it makes people dizzy when they look at it too long and you don't want that to happen on a date."

"You don't have to tell me what I should or shouldn't wear. I'm an adult."

"Hmm. I think a nice gray dress shirt with black trousers and a blazer will do just fine." Ephram rubbed his chin in thought as he sized his father up from head to toe. "But we gotta do something with that hair – like gel it back or gel it up or something."

"Ok, wait a minute. Are you going on this date or am I? I think I can manage to throw together an outfit." Andy shot back humorously.

"Come on dad, this is serious. You can't blow your chance."

"Is that what you're afraid of?" He laughed. "Look, we're only going to dinner and a movie. It's not a black tie event. It's gonna be real casual."

"You know Nina's gonna look pretty. So, you have to give some effort into looking pleasant too – even if it is a dinner and a movie." Ephram followed Andy into the living room.

"Fine, I was thinking jeans and a polo t-shirt."

"Jeans?" Ephram said in disapproval.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing – if you want to look like a bum." The boy shrugged.

"Ephram, you're blowing this whole thing out of proportion. It's just a date. If she's gonna like me, she's gonna like me for ME – not for my clothes. Besides, it's Nina we're talking about here. We know each other so well already. It's practically a hangout – not even a "DATE" date." Andy ranted a bit too harshly.

Ephram looked hurt in reaction to his father's callous tone of voice. He was, after all, just as excited as Andy was about the big date. Andy knew his son was only trying to help. He suddenly felt sorry for speaking to his son that way.

"Look, I know you share in my excitement." Andy began. "This dating stuff is new to me and I'll probably need your help and moral support. I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to be so blunt."

"It's ok." The boy mumbled. "I just wanted you to look good."

"I know you mean well." Andy said. He gazed at his son, who looked like he was going to cry. "Tell me what you suggest I wear. I'm sure we can come to an agreement on something. You want to go through my closet and see what we can dig up?" Andy finally gave in. His son wanted to be involved so badly that it would be unfair to shut him out completely. "Come on." He motioned his hand for Ephram to follow him. "Tell ya what, it's only 10 pm. You're not tired yet, are you?"

"No. I'm wide awake now." Ephram said truthfully.

"Your sleep is important but maybe we can look for the next half hour or so." Andy suggested. "You want to do that?"

"Ok." Ephram agreed. "So, what movie are you guys gonna see?" He asked as they climbed up the stairs.

"Haven't decided yet. I think I'll let Nina pick." Andy replied.

"Good call." Ephram said in approval.

The final settlement on the suitable attire consisted of a button down red, khaki, and white plaid shirt with pleated khaki trousers, a denim jacket, and brown leather lace-up Dr. Martens. It only took two hours of convincing. Time was slipping away and Andy was running late. He was scheduled to "pick up" Nina promptly at 7:00 pm but Ephram talked his father into thinking he had more time because, as convenience would have it, Nina lived next door.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright by yourself?" Andy asked Ephram in a worried tone.

"Dad! We went over that already. Everything's gonna be fine. I promise I won't burn the house down." Ephram said. "Hey, I thought you trusted me."

"It's not a matter of trust. I'm just worried about your health. What if you get sick again and there won't be anyone here?" Andy said as he fixed the collar or his jacket.

"I'm not gonna get sick. You'll only be gone for a few hours. What could possibly happen??" Ephram pointed out.

"Yea, don't worry dad, I'll take care of Ephram." Delia said hoping down the stairs.

"Good. You keep him out of trouble, ok?" Andy said while giving Delia a hug.

"Waitaminute, who's babysitting who now?" Ephram mocked.

"No problem dad. I can handle him." Delia replied saintly.

"I knew I can count on you!" Andy bent over and gave Delia a kiss on the cheek.

"Dad, you better get going." Ephram finally suggested.

"You're sure you'll be ok?" Andy asked again on his way out the door.

"Yea. We're gonna order pizza and watch a movie. It's gonna be fun." The boy said.

"You'll call if anything – "Andy began.

"Yes, I'll call you if there's an emergency." Ephram cut in. "I swear." He added. Andy smiled at his son.

Given other circumstances, the boy would've reeked of mischief. But after what happened, the kid didn't seem to have all of the naughty-rule breaking-rebellious-wise cracking streak back in him. Maybe it was a sign of maturity, or maybe it went away with the injury. Whatever it was, Andy was a little relieved and this made the boy more trustworthy. It broke Andy's heart every time he looked into those big glassy eyes. All the awful stuff came back and it reminded him of how horrible things were a few months ago. No one knew it, but it was his weak spot.

"Alright. No wild parties while I'm gone, ok?" Andy joked.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ephram shook his head. "Now hurry up. Nina's waiting."

"Ok, how do I look?" Andy said as he glanced into the hall mirror one last time.

"You look perfect!" Delia exclaimed.

"Thank you, my darling. You always say the right things." He landed another kiss on top of Delia's head. "Where are my keys?" Andy suddenly remembered. He patted his pockets in search of his keys.

"They're here." Ephram said calmly as he dangled a chewed up rubber Commerce Bank key ring in the air.

"Thanks." Andy grabbed the set of keys and stuffed them into his pocket. "I have my keys. I have my wallet." He patted the back pocket of his trousers. "I have my cell phone." He reached in his breast pocket. It was his pre-date check. Ephram could tell his father was a bit nervous.

"Dad, it'll be fine." Ephram encouraged.

"Yep. I know and thank you for the vote of confidence." Andy replied as the kids rushed him out the door.

"Don't mention it." Ephram answered. "Don't worry about us."

"I'll try to come home a bit earlier." Andy said.

"Like hell you won't. Stay out as long as you like. We'll be ok, right Delia?" Ephram retorted.

"Yep!" Delia agreed with a nod.

Andy walked half way across the porch when he turned around to find Ephram and Delia still standing in the doorway. Ephram had an arm around across Delia's shoulders. At that moment, he was reminded just how lucky he was to have kids like Ephram and Delia. They gave him support and understanding.

"I love you guys." He said feeling like Cinderfella being whisked off to the ball.

"We love you too, dad." Ephram responded.

"Have fun!" Delia exclaimed. Ephram and Delia watched their father's car pull out of the driveway before closing the front door.

Ephram and Delia spent the rest of the evening gorging on delivered pizza and watching rented DVDs of "Chicken Run" and "Monsters, Inc." Ephram picked these two movies because they were suitable for eight year olds and Delia hadn't seen either one of them yet. He definitely didn't want to pick something violent or scary, which in the end, will only result in giving Delia nightmares. Even then, Ephram protected his sister.

After putting Delia to bed, Ephram went back downstairs into the living room and played the DVD he rented for himself – "Van Helsing." He was considerate of Delia sleeping upstairs so he used caution in keeping the volume low. Whether the volume was high or low, it didn't make a difference because Ephram wasn't really paying attention to the movie. It was about 11 pm and Ephram was already anxious for his father to come home. He couldn't wait to hear the details of how the date went. Each time he heard a passing car come down the street, he felt compelled to look out the window to see if it was his dad.

When Andy finally did return, he found the living room lamp on. He also found the TV still turned on. Apparently, the DVD that was playing had ended and all that was showing now was a blank blue screen. He spotted the body of a sleeping Ephram who was uncomfortably sprawled on the couch with a copy of a Car & Driver magazine opened to about the middle and overturned on top of the boy's chest. Andy shook his head in amazement. The boy was waiting up for him.

Andy went over to the coffee table and took the remote control. He switched the TV off and then removed the magazine from his son's chest.

"Ephram. Hey Ephram." Andy called softly.

"Hmm?" Ephram's reply came sleepily.

"It's time to go to bed." Andy said. He took a seat next to Ephram's stretched out body on the couch.

"Dad?" Ephram muttered. "You're home. What time is it?" He grumbled.

"It's after 1." Andy replied. "I told you not to wait up for me."

"After 1?! Then I guess it was a good date." The boy said and rubbed his eyes. "Want to hear about it. How did it go?" He sat up, suddenly attentive.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. It's time for you to go to bed now." Andy insisted.

"No, tell me now. C'mon, please?" Ephram begged. "I waited all night. And I'm not tired."

"Alright, but only if you promise to go right to bed."

"I promise." Ephram smiled. "So? Was it good? Be honest."

"Yes. It was better than good. I took Nina to The Red Lantern – that new Thai restaurant that opened on Main Avenue. The food was amazing. Gotta take you and Delia there sometime. The shrimp pad Thai and the lemon grass beef were the best."

"Sounds delicious. What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, lots of things. We talked about books, politics, movies, music, you know – the stuff you normally talk about on dates. But a funny thing is that no matter what the subject of conversation we pick up, it always brings us back to one thing. You, Delia, and Sam. It's weird. I know."

"I'm flattered." Ephram batted his eyes in humor.

"The after dinner, we went to see Ladder 49 at the Cineplex."

"You picked Ladder 49 over The Grudge??" Ephram said in disbelief.

"Nina doesn't like horror flicks and neither do I. It's something about being scared out of your wits doesn't make it too appealing."

"How was the movie?"

"It was alright. It lacked something. I enjoyed Nina's company more. I found out she was a Travolta fan. Afterwards, we took a nice long walk, had some coffee, and talked some more."

"So, it was a success!" Ephram's eyes lit up.

"I guess you could say that." Andy laughed.

"Did you kiss her?" Ephram was curious.

"Ephram!!" Andy said not wanting to reveal too much to his teenaged son.

"Alright, alright. I get the picture. When's the second date?"

"The second official date is Friday night." Andy answered. "But we'll see her tomorrow anyway."

"I like Nina. She's cool." Ephram replied.

"I'm glad you approve." Andy placed an arm around the boy's shoulders and gave him a good-humored pull. "So, how were things at home? Did Delia give you a hard time?"

"Things were normal. Nothing out of the ordinary. Delia's always an angel. She can never be difficult to handle. I put her to bed after Monster Inc. I tucked her in, gave her a kiss good night and she's sleeping like a baby." Ephram said, not minding his father's affectionate arm on his shoulders at all.

"Yea? That's good." Andy said. "And how were you?" He said after a pause.

"I was ok." Ephram answered.

"You sure?" Andy eyed the boy carefully.

"Well, yea. Other than the nose bleed, everything was fine."

"Nose bleed? You had a nose bleed?" Andy said. Ephram could sense the worry in his father's tone.

"It was no big deal. I didn't even know my nose was bleeding until Delia told me. We were watching Chicken Run. It was the part where the chickens were beefing up on their martial art moves. It was real funny. So we laughed and when she looked at me, she kinda freaked out. I knew I felt something wet in my nose but I thought it was just mucus so I didn't pay much attention to it. Delia gave me a start when I saw her cute innocent face turn from joy into horror in a blink of an eye. She pointed to my face and told me I was bleeding. It was then that a few drops of blood fell from my nose and landed on my shirt. I touched my nose and all this blood appeared on my hand. I went to the bathroom to wash up and Delia never left my side. You know, making sure that I didn't pass out or anything while I was in the bathroom. I think seeing the blood brought back certain memories." Ephram described casually. "I went back to the couch, pinched my nose with a tissue and leaned my head back for a few minutes and it stopped. I think I swallowed some blood that dripped down my throat because I tasted something salty. Totally gross."

"You didn't think to call me?"

"It was just a nose bleed, dad. It's not what I would call an emergency. Besides, in case you haven't forgotten, Everwood is 7,210 feet above sea level. I figured I'm not used to the high altitude change. It's hard for someone who comes from a place like New York where we WERE at sea level. A nose bleed isn't unnatural. Delia wanted to call you but I told her not to."

"Was it a really heavy nose bleed?" Andy inquired taking a look at the smear of dried blood on the front of Ephram's shirt.

"Um, kind of medium, I guess." The boy said.

"Delia was right. You should have called me." Andy said.

"I didn't want to ruin your night. Knowing you, if I called, you'd come running home immediately - even for a little nose bleed." Ephram reasoned. "What's wrong?" He asked looking into the worried face of his father.

"It's not unusual that your bloody nose could have been acquired from all the drugs you've been taking lately – the antibiotics, the pain killers, the tranquilizers for your nerves. It could be the start of something serious."

"You mean like side effects?" The boy asked.

"Yes. Have you had a nose bleed before?"

"No, this is the first time." Ephram reported. "Honest."

"Well, if it happens again, you let me know. Is that clear?" He said firmly.

"Yes." Ephram's little voice shook.

"I'm just looking out for you. Delia's strong as an ox. It's you that I worry about. All the medical procedures, tests, and drugs have taken a lot out of you. It's worn your body down. Maybe you don't know it or believe it. But I'm a doctor - I know what's going on. Did you know how scared I was when I saw you lying unconscious on the floor of my clinic?"

"I know, dad." The boy leaned his head on Andy's shoulder. "I'm sorry." Andy threw his arm around the boy and gave him a squeeze – sort of a semi-hug.

"It's not your fault. It just builds on my fear to think that something like that can happen again. All the pain and frustrations you go through – I wish I can take some of it away. You are so important to me."

"You're important to me too." Ephram tightened his bony arm around his father's waist. Andy smoothed the boy's hair. "I know it's late but can we just sit here for a while?" The boy requested.

"Sure." Andy replied. He had all the time in the world for his son. Sometimes, it was obvious how much the boy needed his attention. Andy savored rare moments like these. He placed a kiss on top of the boy's head. "You're a sweet kid. Nina's crazy about you."

"I really like her a lot." Ephram replied.

Andy rubbed the boy's back in a stroking motion. The room was still and the only sound was the ticking of the wall clock.

"Dad?" Ephram finally broke the silence.

"Yea, baby?"

"When we make our trip back to New York in July, can we take Nina and Sam with us? They've never seen New York. I'm sure they would love it. Besides, Leo would like to meet her. He only caught a few glimpses of her when he came to visit me when I was in the hospital. He was never officially introduced."

"Leo? How did Leo get into all this?"

"We email." Ephram said. "I tell him stuff."

"In other words, you talk about me." Andy laughed.

"Not all the time. I keep him posted. He knows how great Nina is and how much you like her." Ephram giggled.

"Is that so?" Andy raised his voice.

"So, can we? Can we invite Nina and Sam to come with us?" Ephram asked again. "Please? I'm sure she'll say yes. It'll be so much fun." The boy looked at Andy with big round anxious eyes.

"Well see what happens." Andy gave a wholehearted laugh.

Ephram was getting attached to Nina. Surprisingly enough, so was Andy. It was a rather pleasant feeling - even though they would never admit it to each other. Ephram and Andy both shared the same feelings about many things but neither one would be likely to start that conversation. At times, they both felt guilty for loving someone else. Nina could never replace the devoted wife and loving mother that Julia had once been to Andy and Ephram. But something inside father and son told them it was time to let go. It was time to move on with life. It was time to be happy. Julia would've wanted that.

Andy never thought he could feel this way about someone other than Ephram's mother. It was refreshing and life seemed worth living again. The world of dating was suddenly new to him. He hadn't dated anyone other than Julia in twenty years. He was out of practice. Rules and regulations have evolved and he had to learn them all over again. With his son's help, he'll do just fine.

"Nina's never ridden a subway train before. Can you believe it?" Ephram exclaimed in astonishment.

"Well, a lot of people have never ridden a subway train." Andy said. "You and I are the fortunate ones."

"She seems very excited about wanting to ride a subway train. She would love New York." Ephram reiterated. "Can you bring it up on your date on Friday? You know, talk to her? Tell her it'll be like a vacation. Delia is cool with the idea. We talked about it already." He looked his father in the eye. How could Andy refuse the look that his son was giving him? The boy always looked like as if any minute he was going to burst into tears. Ephram was becoming more and more fragile and sensitive. He was hard to turn down.

"Alright. If it means that much to you. I'll see what I can do." Andy finally said.

"But it has to come from you. You can't say I'm the one that wants her to come. You have to say you want her to come." Ephram advised.

"Ok, master of the scheme. I get it." Andy ruffled the boy's hair lightly. "I'll ask her."

"You're the best." The boy said.

The room was quiet for a short while before Andy started talking again.

"So, do you still get the shakes?" Andy asked curiously after watching Ephram's long fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt. He wanted to know everything.

"It's not as bad as it used to be. It usually catches me off guard. It's mostly my hands. They tremble a little when I get nervous." Ephram replied.

"How's the bump on the back of your head?"

"It's fine."

"And the nightmares?"

"I've been nightmare-free for four days now." Ephram said like if it was a big accomplishment. "By the looks of things, one of them is probably due tonight."

"You know where to go if you need to." Andy said. "My door's always open."

"I know."

Although Ephram's night terrors have diminished, they resurface on occasions. And when they do, it torments the boy tremendously. Four nights in a row without a single nightmare – or at least one that he could recall – was breaking the record. He couldn't go on one whole week without at least one episode. Andy was the backbone that supported Ephram in his weakest moment.

Coincidentally, Andy was awakened one night by uneasy dreams. He decided to take a stroll to the bathroom to calm his nerves and splash some cold water on his face. On his way to the bathroom, he heard whimpering sounds coming from Ephram's bedroom. He opened the boy's door slowly. The sniffles became louder.

Through the limelight of a street lamp, Andy was able to see Ephram's figure huddled in a seated position on his bed. Ephram had his eyes covered with his hands, sobbing as quietly as possible. It was apparent that another nightmare had taken its toll on Ephram's emotions. Andy called the boy's name. The boy did not look up.

Andy called again but stayed by the doorway. He did not want to make any sudden movements that would startle the boy. He remembered that terrifying night in the kitchen when Ephram went ballistic with a mere touch. Something triggered Ephram's nerves to go haywire that night. It left him with a temporary memory lapse. He had no knowledge of who he was, where he was, or what was going on. It took him a while to snap back into reality. Andy has never seen so much fear consumed by a single person. And he could never forget that hollow look in Ephram's eyes. The boy was treading on thin ice and another one of those episodes, would either make him turn crazy or scare him to death – literally.

The boy finally looked up.

"Ephram, it's dad. I'm going to come in." Andy spoke softly. "It's ok." He perched at the edge of Ephram's bed. "Sweetheart, it's ok."

Andy clicked on the lamp on the nightstand. Ephram's boyish features were highlighted by the soft light cast by the lamp. Tearfully frightened, Ephram was too ashamed to look his father face to face.

"Dad – I" Ephram tried to explain.

"It's ok. I know." Andy pulled his son into a hug. "Shhh. It's ok. I understand. I understand." He felt Ephram's wet face rub against his neck.

"I-I didn't mean to w-wake you." Ephram said in uncontrollable heaving sobs. "I was t-trying to be quiet but-but I couldn't h-help it."

"I was awake anyway." Andy said.

"I –I can't breathe." Ephram choked.

"It's ok. You just got too excited. You gotta breathe, ok? Take deep breaths." Andy advised when he heard his son wheezing slightly in his panicky state. "I know it was a scary one. Just try to relax, ok?"

Andy continued to rub the boy's back gently. The boy was hugging his father so tightly that Andy could feel the pulsing of Ephram's heart through his shirt. "It was only a dream. It can't touch you." Andy soothed while giving the boy an occasional kiss on the side of the head. "Are you taking deep breaths like I told you to?" He spoke tenderly.

Ephram wheezed and choked on a cough. Andy couldn't help but be a little concerned that these intense night terrors were causing such anxiety. It left so much stress on the boy that he was having trouble breathing. His face usually went bloodless like as if he was either going to faint or vomit. It was hard for Andy to put into perspective the power of such unforgiving dreams that made Ephram this scared when he was awake. There were several instances where Andy was convinced he should take Ephram to see a psychiatrist. He had great references. But every time he brought it up, Ephram would beg him not to. Andy didn't know what to do sometimes – be the good dad or the bad dad.

"It's ok, sweetie. Dad's got you. Daddy loves you. You're gonna be ok." Andy whispered the same way he whispered to a sickly five year old Ephram at the pediatrician's office. Those were the exact words he used to comfort his son back then and those were the same words he used to comfort him now. Ephram has always craved those words. Andy sensed it from the first moment he felt poor little feverish Ephram give him a tight squeeze. "Breathe, ok?"

Ephram remained in his father's comforting hold until his nerves were calmer and breathing steady.

"Better?" Andy asked when Ephram ended the embrace to reach for a Kleenex. Ephram nodded shyly. "You want to come and sleep in my room? You want to do that?"

Ephram shrugged and blew his nose into the tissue.

"Look, the nightmares are racking your brain. I thought -" Andy began.

"But it's embarrassing. It's not like I'm three years old. I'm too old to be sleeping in your bed just because I was spooked by some bad dream."

"Ephram, those dreams are not normal. It's not your run-of-the-mill nightmare. Your type of dream is classified as a night terror. I spoke to a good friend of mine who is a cognitive-behavioral therapist specializing in children and adolescents."

"You talked to a shrink about me?" Ephram sounded shocked.

"Before you jump to any conclusions, I want you to know that it was just a friendly phone conversation. I told him about what happened to you and the reoccurring nightmares that you have been having." Andy spoke quickly.

"You told him about me? About the dreams?" The boy's voice squeaked.

"Ephram, don't hate me for doing it. I didn't know who I could turn to for answers. The nightmares are killing you piece by piece. You're suffering, Ephram. I want to help you. I know I should've run it by you first but even if I did, you'd say no. So, what was I supposed to do? Sit here and pretend like it's nothing and maybe it'll go away? I'm not an ostrich Ephram. I won't bury my head in sand when the going gets tough and fool myself into thinking everything outside is ok, when it's not. No, I can't do that." There was adrenaline all over Andy's voice.

Ephram remained quiet for a while. He only stared at the blanket that was covering his feet.

"Say something, Ephram." Andy's tone changed.

"I don't hate you." Ephram finally said avoiding eye contact.

"Well, my friend suggested putting you on a benzodiazepine for your anxiety and guanfacine for the post traumatic flashbacks."

"Just what I needed – more drugs." The boy sighed.

"It was only a suggestion. It's not something that I MUST follow. But, you know, we should consider our options. Honestly, I feel hesitant about giving you so many different drugs."

"Tell me about it. I feel like a walking pharmacy." Ephram said. "So, what else did the shrink say?"

"He also explained to me that since your night terrors are extremely violent and brutal, your initial reaction is the feeling of fear and vulnerability. I have to do whatever it is that makes you feel safe and protected." Andy was gentle as a lamb. "I was thinking that since these terrors come to you at night, if you know I'm next to you, maybe you won't feel so alone and scared. I want to be able to say I understand the difficulties you've been going through. The night terrors frighten you – that much I know. And if there is anyway I can make things better, hell, I'll do it."

Ephram blinked and a tear fell out of his eye. Andy caught the tear with his index finger as it rolled mid-way down Ephram's cheek and kept it on this finger tip. "Your pain is my pain." Andy said before sticking the finger with the teardrop into his mouth. The boy was touched. Nobody ever drank his tears as a symbol of devotion. That kind of tenderness only made him cry more. He fell into his father's arms once again.

"Did the shrink say he wanted me to see him?" Ephram asked timidly after the tears had subsided. He dried his eyes with the Kleenex.

"Well, no. Like I said, it was just a friendly conversation. Besides, he's located in Philadelphia – kinda far and expensive for weekly sessions – don't you think?" Andy asked rhetorically. "You know Ephram, I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to do – unless I felt it was critical."

"Thanks, dad." He looked at his father with shining greenish-gray eyes. Ephram looked so pitiful after a cry.

"However, my friend offered me his extended expert advice, which I'm glad to have. I can call him anytime if I have any questions." Andy said. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine." He gave the boy a playful nudge on the shoulder. "Why don't you grab your pillow and sleep the rest of the night in my bed?"

"First nightmares. Next thing you know, I'll be wetting my bed." Ephram joked and took his pillow.

They took a detour to the kitchen before heading back to bed. Andy heated some milk in the microwave. A warm mug of milk always calmed the nerves and made it easier to fall asleep. Ephram hated to admit it but the night terror made his hands tremble again. In fact, Ephram didn't have to say a word. Andy saw the edginess – that was the reason for suggesting they drink some warm milk. It was one of the few secret home remedies Andy picked up from Julia.

Ephram had to use a straw. The straw always came in handy when his hands trembled. He sat on his hands hoping the shakes would go away soon. When they finished the body-nourishing warm beverage, they went to Andy's room. Andy tucked his son under the light covers next to him. Ephram was facing his father and very much awake. He showed no signs of lethargy. Andy gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Any time you have a nightmare and need to sleep here, you just come in ok?" Andy smoothed the boy's hair. Ephram nodded. "Close your eyes, baby. Go to sleep. I'll be right here." Andy said in a fatherly tone.

"Aren't you gonna turn off the light?" Ephram sounded puzzled.

"Nah, I'm gonna leave the lamp on for a while." Andy said with a smile. "It doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No."

"Good. Now sleep." Andy spoke. Ephram closed his eyes and leaned his cheek deeper into the soft pillow. "See you in the morning." Andy added.

The nightmare did not come back the rest of that night and Ephram slept soundly until morning. When Andy asked Ephram how he slept, the boy responded by telling him the interesting dream he had. He dreamt that he was slow dancing with Gwen and all of a sudden – out of nowhere came this giant animated yellow peanut M&M – the one from those M&M commercials on TV – and started talking to him. Ephram laughed at the silly impossibility. Andy was relieved his son finally had a decent dream.

"Are you free on Monday nights?" Andy asked his son.

"I guess so. Why do you ask?" Ephram gave his father a perplexed glance.

"I got this crazy idea. How about every Monday we have a family night? You know, just me, you and Delia – some quality family time – just the three of us."

"That's not such a crazy idea." Ephram said. In fact, he liked that idea.

"We can dust off the Monopoly game board and order Chinese take out. The M in Monday stands for Monopoly – remember?" Andy said humorously. He saw the surprised expression on Ephram's face – probably due to the fact that he remembered the story. "But, you know, we don't HAVE to play Monopoly every Monday if you guys don't want to. We can rent a movie or do something else. I'm open to suggestions."

"Monopoly sounds fine. I still own the race car token. Everyone else is powerless. I am untouchable." Ephram chortled.

"I thought it would be nice to have a routine and keep your mother's tradition alive. I realize that we get so caught up with our lives – me with work and you and Delia with school – that we hardly have time to talk or hang out. I want to change that. I want to get to know my kids and give them a chance to know me – even if it is only for a couple hours out of an evening. We can build a little at a time." Andy explained.

Ephram remained quiet for a while.

"Hey now. What's this?" Andy said after feeling a warm wet droplet soak through the sleeve of his shirt. "Are you crying?" He pulled his head forward to get a better look at Ephram.

Even though Ephram tried to hide his face, Andy was able to see the tears glistening on Ephram's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Andy asked in bewilderment.

"Nothing." Ephram mumbled.

"I don't believe you." Andy said softly. "Was it something I said?"

"No."

"Then tell me what's bothering you. Maybe we can figure out a solution to the problem together. Two heads are better than one, you know." Andy said with a warm tone. "Hmm?" He gave the boy a gently shake. "Why are you so sad?"

"I'm not sad." Ephram finally said.

"You're not?"

"I used to think my life sucked. I had so much anger and resentment locked inside me. I wasn't just angry at those around me, I was mostly angry at myself. I was afraid that I could never be happy again. Since mom died, I thought my world ended. I hated everything, including myself." Ephram said. He sniffled softly. "I didn't want anyone in my life except Delia. I was so sad and full of grief when mom died. I think you know that feeling – like being so depressed that you don't even want to get up in the morning. You can't eat, you can't sleep, you can't bring yourself to going outside, and you can't function because every song on the radio, every show on TV, everything you looked at reminded you of her. And the only way to get any sleep is to cry yourself to sleep. Some days, you think things are starting to look up. Some days, you just want to die."

"Ephram!" Andy gasped in awe.

"I didn't believe things could get better. I lived my life under a dark cloud. I had myself convinced that everything was going from bad to worst – especially when we moved here. I felt like I was running away from something. I felt like I betrayed mom. I didn't understand why you made us move. I thought life was bad and horrible but I didn't stop to think that maybe we came here for a reason. I didn't see how good life really was. It was right there in front of me and I didn't even see it." Two new tears escaped his eyes. "I was so blind - blinded by the anger and pity."

"Well, I can't say I'm one hundred percent surprised." Andy said. "I think I'm starting to understand the close bond you had with your mother."

"The point is - my life doesn't really suck. I know it now. I have you, Delia, Nina, and even Sam. I'm so glad I have Nina. She's the best." The boy said with a quivering sigh. "But don't worry, I won't pressure you into going steady with her or anything like that just because I like her. You can't hurry something like love. It takes time and nurturing with space to grow. It's between the both of you." He continued appearing to have a thousand years of experience with women.

"Thank you for that input, Mr. Casanova. I'll remember it" Andy joked.

"I don't think anyone - unrelated to us - would've spent as much time and energy on me as Nina had done when I was in the hospital. She was always there to hold my hand when I was awake and when I was unconscious. I know it's kind of hard to believe and science can prove me wrong, but during the times I was unconscious, even though I was not able to feel anything, I felt Nina's hand. Maybe it wasn't her hands I felt - maybe it was her presence. Whatever." Ephram rambled. "She cared about me. She comforted me and made things better. I didn't think anyone had the power to do that besides mom."

"Yea well, she kind of adopted you and took you under her wing from the start." Andy admitted.

"I used to think how God could make me so unlucky and so blessed at the same time. He took away mom then gave me Nina. I don't try to understand God's mysterious ways. He does things that nobody can explain. But one thing is for sure, He's made me see what I have in front of me."

"Nina is a wonderful and considerate person." Andy vouched.

"She gives a damn about whether I live or die." Ephram said with a small sob.

"Ephram...we all do." Andy breathed and hugged the boy.

"I know. And I'm sorry for giving you and Delia so much grief these passed few months."

"Don't even think about it anymore. That part of our lives is in the past. As hard as it was, we got through it together." Andy said. "If you start saying stuff like that in front of Nina, you're going to break her heart."

"What I'm trying to say, I guess, is that life is good. And I'm very happy now. I feel like this big weight has been lifted off my shoulders – like I'm finally free. I've learned so much about myself and those around me. Nina is great but I owe a lot to you. When my world came crashing down around me and my life was shattered into pieces, you were there to help me up and put me back together. You were always there for me – even when I doubted you." Ephram's voice cracked. "I love you, dad. I love you so much." He said in a near whisper.

Hearing this really touched Andy. "Oh silly but sweet boy, I know you love me. I love you too." He stroked the back of Ephram's head.

Ephram wiped his tears with the back of his wrist. "You've bent over backwards for me and helped me beat the odds. I don't think I would've had the strength to make it this far if it hadn't been for you." He said.

"I would have to disagree with you there. I think you had the strength in you all along. You just needed someone to make you see that." Andy said. "Don't cry, ok? You're my precious baby. I don't care if it's happy or sad tears. I just hate seeing those big tear drops coming from your eyes."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." The boy sniffled. "I'll try to stop now."

Andy gazed down at his son still gently stroking the boy's head. His massive hands came across Ephram's ear with each stroke. Andy loved looking at Ephram's ear. The boy definitely inherited his ears from Andy. He saw the resemblance – the way the bottom of the earlobe kind of curls up slightly. It reminded Andy of a time long ago.

"You wanna hear an interesting story about you?" Andy asked.

"That depends. Is it something embarrassing? If it is, then I don't want to hear it." Ephram said.

"No. Actually, it's rather cute. It's about your ears."

"My ears? I'm afraid to ask."

"Before you were born, your mother and I lived a short stint in this old apartment building in the village. It was a shabby four story apartment building on Spring Street. We knew it wasn't exactly Buckingham Palace. But it was our attempt at being independent, which didn't last too long."

"I thought Nanna and Grand pop were rich. Didn't they give you money?"

"You have to understand that we were a couple of really proud kids back then. We didn't want help. Not that we didn't appreciate it, but we wanted to try and make it on our own. The money was always there. Our parents told us that financial help was always there if we needed it."

"You guys are crazy. You had money and you didn't take it??"

"We weren't dumb, we were just young and gullible." Andy said. "We had just gotten married not too long ago and we thought it was us against the world. Romantic – yes, sensible – no. Anyway, it was the only place we could afford on our pay at the time. I was still doing my residency and Julia was working as a paralegal. It was our first place together so we were willing to make sacrifices. The apartment – let me tell you about the apartment. It was a one bedroom studio with a small living room and an even smaller kitchen. I like to call the place a mouse hole. Julie used to laugh when I say that." Andy reminisced. "When we moved in, the faucets were drippy, there was mold forming on the ceilings, mildew growing in the bathroom, rust eating away at the window frames, and a colony of something breeding in the refrigerator. It took us months before we got it to look halfway decent."

"Sounds gross." Ephram said.

"You don't know the meaning of luxury." Andy said. "At least the plumbing worked. I don't know how we lasted in that place for a year and a half."

"So, what made you guys move?" Ephram pressed.

"Well, our living habits kinda changed when Julia found out she was pregnant."

"Was I planned or unplanned?" The boy asked. The question was unexpected and caught Andy off guard.

"Um, well." Andy began feeling a little embarrassed.

"It's ok to say you didn't want me." Ephram said, hoping to break the ice. "I could take the truth."

"Ephram, it's not like that at all. You were kind of both planned and unplanned. Julia and I wanted to start a family. We talked about it all the time. But we didn't know it was going to happen so quickly. So, you were more like a surprise. Your timing may not have been perfect but we definitely wanted you."

"That makes me feel a little better." Ephram murmured sarcastically.

"Of course, it made us real nervous because neither of us knew the first thing about taking care of a baby. It was pretty scary. But we still believed that we could still make a life in that apartment – just the three of us." Andy said. "We got a crib and all this baby stuff. Actually, once we got used to the idea of being parents, the more exciting it became. It kind of grows on you."

Andy paused.

"I was the happiest man alive when I first held you. Here was this tiny six pounds and five ounces of pure joy wiggling in my arms. Your skin was wrinkled and pink. You looked like a newborn piglet." Andy laughed lightly at the image in his mind. "But I can never forget those big greenish-gray eyes looking up at me. You had the smallest nose. And you totally broke my heart when you opened your tiny mouth and yawned. I couldn't believe you were mine. Well, I knew you were MINE but I just thought it was amazing what I took part in creating. Amazing." He smiled.

"What does this have to do with my ear? You said this was a story about my ear." Ephram sounded tired.

"I'm getting to it." Andy said as he looked down at his son, who was still leaning against his chest. Andy was able to see the back of Ephram's head. "The hospital gave you a little light blue hat and matching booties. I wish I had a picture to show you. The day we brought you home from the hospital, something in us knew that we couldn't live in that apartment anymore. To be quite honest, it was filthy. It wasn't safe, at least not when a baby was in the picture. You know, the lead, the peeling paint, the lack of heat. Not a good thing. A baby changes everything. So eventually, we needed our parents' money after all and they were happy that we finally decided to accept it. But during those few weeks that we still lived in our apartment, Julia and I took extra caution in making everything sanitary for you. We even took turns watching you throughout the night because we were afraid the roaches might get to you." He told.

"It was all about you Ephram. You were our obsession." Andy continued. "Boy, Julia absolutely adored you. She was worried that the roaches would crawl into your ears since you were so tiny. We checked your ear with a flashlight every now and then to see if a roach had found its way into your ear hole. We never found any but we were always suspicious – your mother especially. Your mother was so paranoid that she even held you in her arms while she slept at night in fear of the roaches. She was always rather protective of you. She never could let anyone hold you for too long a time. It wasn't because she didn't trust people, it was because she couldn't bear to be apart from you too long." Andy spoke without pausing. "Ha! Roaches – can you believe that? Your mother was afraid roaches might lay eggs in your ears!! Pretty silly, huh?"

Andy expected some response from Ephram but the boy was silent.

"Ephram?" Andy called. He tilted his head to see the boy's face. Ephram had fallen asleep. "Ephram." He called again. The only reply Andy got was a deep, sleepy sigh. "OK, let's get you off to bed."

Andy peeled Ephram gently off him. He slid an arm around Ephram's shoulders and the other arm behind the boy's knees. Scooping the boy up like a ragged doll, Andy proceeded to carry him up the stairs. "Man, you're light as a feather. You gotta put on some more weight, buddy." Andy spoke softly to the sleeping child in his arms. Ephram's built was always rather small for his age. When he was five, he looked two. When he was ten, he looked seven. At fifteen, he looked twelve. In the past, Andy used to scare the boy by telling him that he was shrinking. It was a tactic used to get a young Ephram to eat more. It worked for a while but it became less effective as Ephram grew older. Well, looking young had its advantages.

Ephram must've been super-tired because he did not stir the whole time Andy carried him up the stairs. It was true that when Ephram slept, he slept like the dead. Andy remembered the last time he had to carry Ephram off to bed.

It was during one of Andy and Julia's dinner parties. Andy and Julia occasionally invited a few of their friends over on a weekend for a dinner gathering. It was a pot luck dinner, where everyone brought either a homemade or a store-bought dish. One of the advantages of a pot luck dinner was taking some of the dinner preparation pressures off the host. On such nights, the Brown's big apartment was filled with at least three other couples, along with their children, if they had any.

For a six-year-old, Ephram was very friendly and often got excited when he saw other kids. Every kid was a potential playmate. At his parents' dinner party, Ephram spent the whole evening playing with and chasing after the other children, who happened to be just a few years older than him. After dessert, he was all tired out. It was hard to keep up with those who were more energetic and so much bigger than him in size. Eventually, Ephram disappeared from the action. Andy and Julia were too busy entertaining their guests to realize it until one of her friends randomly mentioned how much taller Ephram had grown since the last time she saw him.

Suddenly, Julia flew into a panic when Ephram didn't come running when she called for him. The adults looked everywhere for the boy and finally, someone found him. Little Ephram had fallen asleep under the card table that was set up in the middle of the dining room to use as an extended table for the food.

The long plaid tablecloth that draped over the sides of the table made it difficult to see Ephram right away. But when he was discovered, everyone ooh-ed and aww-ed at how simply adorable Ephram was in that position. Sleeping soundly, he curled up into a ball and sucked lightly on his thumb. Andy made a joke about how Ephram looked like a cashew nut, as the boy's body appeared to have curled up to a C-shape.

Andy picked the boy up from under the table. Ephram's arms and legs dangled as Andy carried him to bed. In Andy's big strong arms, the boy looked like an oversized-stuffed animal. And from then on, "The Little Cashew" pet name stuck with Ephram for a while.

'Some things never change.' Andy thought as he entered fifteen-year-old Ephram's room and placed the sleeping boy onto the bed. He flipped on the lamp on the nightstand.

Andy originally wanted to carry Ephram into in his room and let him sleep the rest of the night there, but he decided it wouldn't be such a hot idea if the boy has another night terror and wakes up somewhere other than the boy's own bed. It would freak him out. If Ephram should have another night terror, let him come to Andy's room.

Andy smoothed the boy's hair and gazed at the boy's face for a while. He noticed a dirty spot on his son's left cheek and proceeded to wipe it away with his thumb. Ephram stirred slightly. "You have a dried tear-stain on your face." Andy explained. His eyes traveled to the blood stain on the middle of his son's shirt.

'Poor kid. I hope he'll be alright.' Andy thought to himself. He wanted to keep a vigil by his son's side the whole night. But he figured it would be silly to appear so over-protective. But that was a father's job – protecting his young. Andy couldn't imagine how different his life would be without Ephram and Delia. Caressed by the love of his children, he felt like he was the wealthiest man in the world. Nothing can top that feeling.

Looking squarely at Ephram's docile and angelic face, Andy suspected maybe this whole bear incident happened for a reason. It was like as if God gave him a very important, yet risky lesson. Ephram was never meant to die. God would not let that happen. But He needed to show them that even though certain things were not visible to the naked eye, it didn't mean it never existed. Out of sight does not mean out of mind. For example, Ephram's love for his father was stashed away in the obscure regions of his heart. The padlocks were harder to open when he allowed the anger and rage to build and accumulate after his mother's death. It took time and occurrences to find the keys again. Andy found them.

In so many ways, Andy's discovered things about his son that he normally would've overlooked. Ephram's love for him had always been there. It just took a while to get it out in the open. Andy knew this when the boy started remembering simple little things in his past – the bare essentials – that may have seemed very trivial at the time but was more significant now than ever. It was apparent that Ephram was capable of hanging onto those good memories. Somewhere underneath all that bottled anger and resentment, was a selfless and compassionate boy with a heart of pure gold.

Andy was glad Ephram was surviving and looking onto him for support. This was what he wanted all along. Ephram needed Andy as much as Andy needed Ephram. Andy couldn't believe it was possible to love someone so deeply and genuinely like the way he loved Ephram and Delia at that moment. It was almost unnatural. He would die before letting any harm come to his beloved children.

Finally, Andy tucked the light blanket around Ephram's body. He leaned in and pressed his lips against the boy's temple. Ephram's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the coarseness of Andy's beard brushing on his skin before continuing his peaceful slumber. "Good night, my little cashew." Andy whispered tenderly and switched off the lamp.

Life is full of unexpected hurdles. Once you jump over one, you never know when or how high the next one will be. But life has a way of allowing everyone a turning point. Sometimes it's hard to see but it's there. You just have to find it. Even though we all have our unique set of dilemma we deal with on a daily basis, it is good to know that no one really walks alone. We have our family, friends, and God to give us strength and guidance. Ephram managed to jump over this hurdle with success – at least so it seemed at the present time. The boy has learned how much he is needed in the lives of his father, his sister, and Nina. It would indeed be too cruel to rob them of such bliss.

The wounds covering Ephram's body have healed and the boy is inching his way towards health but we all know that appearances can be ultimately deceiving. Evil lurks in the darkness and strike when we least expect it. The invisible demons are waiting and plotting to release its wrath on Ephram. When that happens, will he be prepared to battle the darkness? Will he have the strength to fight off the viruses slowly taking over his weak body? Or is the end drawing near for our beloved young hero?

the end

Author's note: I just wanted to extend my thanks to all of you who have followed this story from beginning to end. I truly appreciate your reviews and comments.

Does it sound like there should be a sequel to this story (smiles)?

A new story is in the works. Hope to post the first chapter soon!


End file.
